Obsession
by Heartless
Summary: As an AU, there are no words that I could put in this summary to describe this story. It's filled with love, regret, passion, heartache and pride between two fiery, stubborn characters; this is the true story of an infinate love between Bulma and Vegeta.
1. Unknown Emotions

AN: Just a fic I thought up out of the blue because I have seen so many B/V's set in the three year period, I thought I would put my own up. However, don't be fooled because it won't be the cliche B/V of Yamcha cheating on Bulma and her running into Vegeta's arms. What will she do when she sees Vegeta's obsession and possessiveness of her? Will she realize her true feelings or will Vegeta's dark past keep them apart? Even the Saiyan Prince has a heart and feelings... He just hides it better than the rest of us. Too bad he couldn't hide them from Bulma. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ, however characters you've never heard of *are mine* so steer clear or you'll be in for a bruisin'... Unless you ask permission of course *smirks*.  
  
~*~  
  
Every corner he turned, she was there. Right in front of his face, her skin glowing like the angel she was, she was there.  
  
Every gesture, movement and soft spoken word she sent his way, seemed to drive the Saiyan Prince insane. Insane with desire. It was strange, for he had never felt this way before, not about any other female he had encountered on his journeys in space and especially when he was in the clutches of the lizard bastard that was named Frieza.  
  
The entire thought had been completely ridiculous to him, yet here he was having unknown feelings rage inside of him every time she entered the same room as him, or even when she cast him a sideways glance for a mere second.  
  
That second seemed to stretch on for eternity in Vegeta's mind. He was not used to having these feelings inside him, had no clue how to dissipate the churning in his stomach every time she was near  
  
She was becoming an obsession. That's what it was, he argued with himself, to put a name to fire that burned inside his heart.  
  
An obsession;  
  
One that he would just have to ride out.  
  
~*~  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
A soft voice interrupted his thoughts. He scowled and looked to the owner of the voice, momentarily shocked that he had lost himself deep in thought in the presence of... Her.  
  
He was always in awe at how his name sounded so soft against her lips. The three syllables of his name sounded so sweet as they left her pouted lips that he wondered how she would speak his name beneath him in bed, as he drove into her with the force of a-  
  
"What?" He snapped, wincing inwardly at the harsh tone of his voice. He could never act civil in her company and secretly wondered if the strange churning of his stomach had anything to do with it.  
  
Bulma stared at the older man for a moment. He seemed to have been lost in thought for a split second and seemed inconceivably annoyed at having his train of thought interrupted.  
  
"Sorry," she murmured quietly, wondering why he was staring at her face so intently and why his own face seemed to take on a strange red hue. He had been simply staring at her more than needed recently and it was extremely unnerving for her.  
  
"I just wanted to know if you wanted any more pancakes," she said, clearing her throat as she shifted her weight to her other foot, holding the flat pan steadily in her hand by the long handle. Normally, she would have replied to his harsh tone with one of her waspish remarks, but she could feel that something was different that day. She just couldn't figure out exactly what.  
  
Vegeta tilted his head in amusement. He had never seen her donning an apron before that morning. Suffice to say, she looked rather endearing. He smirked inwardly as he thought of how she would react if he ripped it right from her lithe body. He had come to accept the annoying feelings within, but knew he knew he would never act upon them. To act upon them would be the ultimate dishonor.  
  
He gave a slight nod, grunting softly in reply to her question.  
  
Bulma sent a small smile his way before turning back to the stove and preparing another batch of pancakes.  
  
It was her smile that pierced his stone heart the most. Out of every teasing gesture she sent his way, it was that honest and innocent smile that always made him freeze and then shudder in an estranged shudder. It was as if she was purposely taunting him, humiliating him by flaunting something he could never obtain. Her body. There was only so much he could take. Only so much a Prince could let his body take, he needed a release and needed one at that very moment. The sudden urge to take her against the burning stove pumped wildly in his veins. He poised his muscles to stand, almost ready to pounce...  
  
The shrill electronic ring of a phone interrupted his thoughts again. He snarled, turning his head to the foul contraption that humans called a 'phone' that was laying carelessly on the breakfast table. It was a wonder that humans had not gone deaf from having the contraption connected to their ear, but he supposed that Saiyan hearing was far superior to a human's and therefore, did not have such sensitive hearing.  
  
Bulma turned away from the stove and looked at the breakfast table that was a few feet away from where she stood. It was her cell phone. Switching off the gas, she made her way to the table at which Vegeta was inhaling his food and reached out to the small phone. She smiled sweetly at the phone as it flashed blue alongside the ringing, with a name.  
  
'Yamcha'.  
  
As she continued to smile at the flashing name on the phone, she looked up briefly to see Vegeta's face veiled in curiosity and annoyance. She smirked inwardly, knowing that he hated any type of communication device. Ignoring the odd look he was giving her, she eagerly pressed he small green button and brought the phone to her ear.  
  
"Yamcha?" She cried out enthusiastically, she hadn't seen him in over a week, her work getting in the way. It always enthralled her when he phoned her early in the mornings for her wake up call. Not that she needed it, but she looked forward to hearing his voice nonetheless. He was a sweet boy.  
  
She frowned at the thought. Yamcha was definitely a sweet boy, but she wondered if she really wanted a sweet boy. In her mind she had always wanted her prince charming to be dark, handsome and... A man. It was then she realized that Yamcha would always be a sweet boy and remain that way. But he was her sweet boy regardless of anything anyone said about their relationship.  
  
Vegeta scowled heavily as the name flowed from her lips. Who else would have been calling her so early in the morning? He felt the sudden urge to ram his fist into the weakling's ugly head and blast him into the next dimension.  
  
He heard the weakling's name leave Bulma's lips so many time during one of their many passionate evenings in the C.C mansion. Even though his room was on the other side of the mansion, he could still hear her moans and gasps as the pathetic worm did whatever he could to please the woman. Not that it was much anyway.  
  
Many times during the early hours of the morning, he had imagined that it was him causing her to moan and gasp beneath him. But that illusion would always be shattered when she would gasp out the worm's name in the heat of passion.  
  
The thought of another man's hands on his... His what? She was nothing to him! And yet here he was behaving in such a pathetic manner at sickening thought of the human's body pressed against hers in bed.  
  
His power began to bristle around him, threatening to crack the glass breakfast table. Calming his fragile temper, he forced himself to listen to Bulma's one-sided conversation.  
  
"I'm feeling great sweetie, how are you?" Vegeta frowned at the tone of her voice. "Yes, everything is alright, I'm just a little tired... Why?" She paused to chuckle at his obvious concern, "Because Capsule Corporation's trade is in such a high demand that we have orders for products coming out of our ears... I know that we've always been busy but there is more work for me now that Daddy has semi-retired... You know how to rid me of my fatigue? How?"  
  
There was a lengthy pause before a full blown laugh erupted from her chuckle, "I never knew you could have such naughty thoughts!" She whispered huskily, not intending for Vegeta to hear, causing his scowl to deepen considerably as he heard her speak the phrase anyway. "Yes well, we'll see... Tonight? I don't know... There's so much work... I know I need a break, Yamcha," she breathed sadly.  
  
Her face brightened momentarily, "That sounds wonderful! I haven't been to a club in such a long time, I think dancing would be a great remedy for my stress... I'll find a way to do my work tomorrow... Yes I promise to relax today... Great! I'll see you tonight... I'll be ready... I know, I love you too," she whispered.  
  
Walking slowly to the sliding doors that led out to the large garden, she frowned slightly as another strange look thundered upon Vegeta's face. She looked away from him and out of the stained glass doors, shivering as she looked at the swirling gray clouds in the sky. It was in complete contrast to her feelings... So much for her day being a pathetic fallacy.  
  
She smiled at the freshly cut grass that was sparkling with morning early morning dew. She pressed the red button of the phone, clutching it in her hand as she stared out of the window. Another day of life, another reason to survive.  
  
"Woman," the cold voice caused her to jump involuntarily. She turned around and gasped as she found herself eye to eye and nose to nose with an irate Saiyan Prince. He seemed too close for comfort and Bulma could feel the heat radiate of his muscled and taught chest. It was at that point she realized he was clad in nothing but training shorts, with a towel draped around his neck. If she didn't know any better, she would have found him the tiniest bit enticing.  
  
"Yes?" She asked, gulping at the odd anger flashing in his eyes.  
  
"You will not go anywhere this evening." Vegeta growled, narrowing his eyes dangerously.  
  
Her temper flared, "Why the hell not?" She shouted, unaware of the lust and desire that flared in the Prince, hidden in Vegeta's obsidian depths, as she fought back. No physical strength whatsoever, yet they were equal in the strength of mentality. Vegeta never knew there was a single person to match his fiery temper, but this woman fit the bill to tee.  
  
"Gravity room," he said quietly, maintaining the facade of rage upon his face.  
  
Her eyes widened in understanding. "You broke it again?" She cried in exasperation. Bulma unconsciously tugged at the two open halves of her red kimono silk robe, that was embroidered and dotted with intricate oriental flowers. A draft caused her to pull the ties tightly to stop the cold wind reaching her scantily clad body beneath.  
  
Vegeta noticed this movement, even though Bulma was unaware of it. "Fix it." He demanded in his most menacing tone.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, "No wonder you decided to have breakfast in the presence of someone who is so beneath you!" She muttered sarcastically.  
  
He smirked, "You said it, not me." He waved his hand, as if dismissing her. "No matter, I suppose I shall have to turn to you for food since your idiot mother is not here. It is to be expected. But you will fix the machine before you do anything that qualifies as 'taking a break'." He sneered down at her before stepping away from her heated body and storming towards the door that led into one of the many passageways of the mansion.  
  
Bulma watched him go in contempt as she felt her body shaking in anger. "FIX IT YOURSELF!" She screamed at his retreating back. The close proximity of his body seemed to have had a strange impact on her sharp mind, thus causing her to retaliate meagerly with the Saiyan Prince. She shivered again at the odd draft of cold air that rushed through the kitchen.  
  
He stopped at the entrance of the doorway as she screamed after him. Not looking back at her, he smirked to himself. She had the heat of a thousand temperamental Saiyan females. He turned his head minutely, looking at her from the corner of his eye and giving her a profile view of his face.  
  
"You know what happened the last time you didn't fix the machine," he chided quietly as he noticed her face turn a paler shade than white. He held back a chuckle as he saw her shiver again. "I suggest you put on a decent amount of clothing under that robe, you may catch one of the many viruses you humans always spew out." With that said, he marched out of the kitchen, leaving an extremely bewildered woman behind.  
  
Bulma hugged herself, shivering from a feeling she could not place. She blushed furiously at his parting words and tried to force herself to move from the confines of the kitchen. She thought back to the time she had not repaired his precious gravity room. The worker that had been repairing it seemed to have a heart-attack just from Vegeta's intimidating presence. Granted that he was old, she couldn't take the risk of letting the Saiyan Prince near anyone other than herself and the people that were already acquainted with him. She sighed and stared at the swirling gray clouds.  
  
It was going to be a long day.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta went straight from the kitchen to his own living quarters. He desperately needed a cold shower. It was a good thing that the woman was too dense to realize his obvious attraction to her. Without hesitation, he stepped into the cold shower and let the cold spray pelt his skin.  
  
He closed his eyes in frustration.  
  
She was doing something strange to him, causing him to feel. He didn't like it one bit. But what could he do?! His mind raced as he thought of different scenarios to rid himself of the strange desire to possess her. She meant nothing to him, nothing at all! So then why was he forcing himself away from her? He could easily subdue her, have his fill and leave.  
  
But that thought disgusted him to no end. It would bring him no pleasure to learn he had caused her pain.  
  
After his shower, he resolved that he would meditate until the GR was fixed by them woman. At least then he would be able to escape any thoughts of her.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma tried despondently to wipe away the irritating grease from her right cheek. She had no clue as to why she had agreed to fix the machine for the obnoxious Prince. In normal circumstances, she would have bared her teeth and thrown innumerable insults his way when he demanded she fix the machine. But today had been different. Today, as she stared into the strange fire burning in his eyes, her speech had been rendered incompetent.  
  
So here she was now, laying flat on her back, under the control panel of the GR,fixing his damn machine. She had no clue as to what she would find when she entered the room but it was safe to say she had been shocked. He trained at such an intensity that even Bulma couldn't fathom where he received his drive from.  
  
She rotated her wrist carefully, twisting the bolt alongside the mass of wires. When she had entered the GR, she had found practically every corner that had wires, completely burned and sizzled to the core. She had to replace every single one of them in their different breaker boxes. It was a miracle that he had managed to burn every single power box in the GR with his ki blasts and yet other parts of the GR had remained unscathed.  
  
It was very odd indeed.  
  
She sighed again as her nimble fingers processed the wires above her. In the background, she heard the door click open and shut. Heavy footsteps echoed in the GR as they approached her legs that were sticking out from under the control panel. Fixing the final wire in place, she rolled out from beneath and found herself staring up at none other than the Saiyan Prince.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked, more irate than she had ever been before.  
  
"Is it done?" He barked. Vegeta felt as though he was about to internally combust if he did not work off the nervous energy she caused to stir within him.  
  
Bulma nodded slightly before picking herself off the floor and out of the compromising position she was in. "No thanks to you!" She snapped back, completely in control of her motor and verbal skills. She felt much more comfortable being with Vegeta in her baggy jeans overalls and black bandana that was pulling her hair from her face.  
  
"Why must you insist on breaking everything in the GR? If it's not the droids, it's the control panel or even causing ruptures in the fucking walls! Honestly Vegeta, sometimes I think you do it on purpose. No one person could be so careless or destructive. Are you listening to me?" She shrieked.  
  
About halfway through Bulma's tantrum, Vegeta had found himself zoning out and simply staring at her face. He noticed the way her eyes brightened when she was angry and darkened when she was happy.  
  
It was an odd combination of color for emotions, but it seemed right for her. Her eyes always came to life when they depicted any form of anger of passion... Any intense emotion for that matter. He trailed his eyes down to her inviting lips, imagining if they would taste as venomous as the words that left her mouth. It would certainly be interesting to find out.  
  
Snapping out of his trance, he glared at her. "Get out, now."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Your service is no longer needed. Get out. I have wasted enough time meditating all day and wish to return to my physical training."  
  
She gaped at him like a fish. If the situation wasn't so serious, she would have laughed at her expression just then. "I can't believe you-!" She screamed but cut herself off in shock. "Wait a minute, all day? What time is it?"  
  
Vegeta frowned, "Eight."  
  
"Shit!" She balled her fist up as she approached the Saiyan Prince. Without warning, she let her fist fly and connect in a solid thump against his shoulder.  
  
This action didn't hurt Vegeta, but surprised him that she had the gall to initiate physical contact with him. He felt his skin burn as her bare knuckles brush against his shoulder. Vegeta narrowed his eyes as he saw her pale considerably. However, her appearance contradicted the confident tone of her voice.  
  
"I was supposed to meet Yamcha at our favorite restaurant and hour ago!" She hissed, cradling her throbbing fist. "And now because of you, my whole day of relaxation has been ruined and I have to face Yamcha like this!" She gestured frantically at her disheveled opinion.  
  
"It is not my fault you do not know how to keep time," he said aloofly, secretly pleased she would be late for the stupid courtship ritual humans called 'a date'. He glared at the sparkling blue eyes that were currently spitting poisoned daggers at him.  
  
"You are unbelievable!" Bulma whispered, ready to kill the man before her. "You are scum Vegeta. No, you're lower than scum. I can't believe you didn't have an ounce of decency to tell me of the time, but you insult me on top of it!" Not only did he force her to fix his stupid machine, but he did not even bother to inform her of the time!  
  
"Dramatics does not suit you, woman. That pathetic weakling is lucky you will not meet with him in this rage. He may have to feel the wrath of an extremely pissed off bitch." He smirked suggestively.  
  
Bulma sputtered to find the words to retaliate with. "You insufferable son of a bitch!"  
  
Unable to look at his gloating face any longer she shook her head before pulling the binding bandana from her head.  
  
A fountain of blue curls tumbled down from its prison.  
  
Bulma whirled around and proceeded to scramble out of the GR, hoping she had enough time for a shower, in time to see if Yamcha was still at the restaurant. She frowned as blue curls flew past her vision. She noted to herself never to let her mother interfere with the matter of her hair.  
  
Her mother had insisted she get a perm, but it turned out to be nothing more than a ball of fluff. It looked hideous and Bulma felt completely depressed at the state of her usually beautiful hair. Now, after continuous washing, she was relieved to catch glimpses of her hair relax and turn into luxurious curls.  
  
She had to admit it was better than having a puff ball on her head. Bulma clenched her teeth, her good mood completely ruined. She never knew how one man could be such a thorn in her side. The sooner he was gone, the better.  
  
Vegeta snarled as the door slid shut behind Bulma, leaving him unable to respond to her parting comment.  
  
He stalked over to the control panel and let his fingers fly across the keys. "Damn woman," he muttered under his breath. He looked up as the bright light faded and was replaced with a red tinge, alongside a hum as the machine whirred to life.  
  
He instantly felt the pressure build upon his shoulders and Vegeta let a feral smirk fall across his face. All thoughts of the blue-haired woman were gone, replaced with the desire to reach a new pinnacle of strength.  
  
It was in this room that Vegeta found his escape from the infernal woman.  
  
It was his sanctuary.  
  
~*~  
  
The crickets of the night chirped as Vegeta stepped out of the GR, a towel draped across his bare shoulders. He had trained non-stop from eight until four in the morning. He secretly hoped that Bulma had not returned to the mansion with her worm of a mate.  
  
Relishing the crunch of grass under his feet, he trudged wearily to the stained glass doors of the kitchen as his stomach rumbled embarrassingly. He had never trained so hard as he had that night. He didn't know what it was, but something was nagging him. His eyes rounded as the thought of guilt cropped up in his mind. Surely it could not be guilt for making the woman feel bad!  
  
He began to growl out in the dark but stopped short as he saw a shadowed figure curled up in the chair, sniffling quietly. He frowned wondering what was going on. Vegeta tentatively sniffed the air, almost snarling as he caught the scent of Bulma's weakling mate all over her body. But it wasn't a mating scent he picked up... It was more of a brotherly scent. He frowned at the development.  
  
"Woman." He forced himself to speak. She raised her head and he found himself staring into a pair of tearful sapphire eyes. Something in his heart strained, as though it were being pulled apart by the sight of the upset woman.  
  
Bulma heard her voice and looked up in surprise. She had thought Vegeta would have been in bed at this time of day, well, she had hoped he would have been asleep. She didn't need his snide comments at present.  
  
"Go away," she muttered as she looked away from his piercing stare. She carefully wiped away the thin streaks of tears that fell down her cheeks.  
  
"This public domain. I will not leave, especially at your command. No one orders a Prince around, got it?" He found himself snapping back, not liking the look of her crestfallen face.  
  
She sighed, what was she to expect from such an insensitive man? Bulma was in no mood to fight at that moment and so she retreated from her demands. He had won, for now. She realized that this would be the perfect excuse to shy away from the painful emotions coursing through her veins.  
  
"What would you like to eat?" She asked unexpectedly.  
  
He stared at her as if she had just grown a ten foot long purple horn from her forehead. Bulma giggled to herself as she squinted in the darkness. It was not too dark to hide the emotions that flitted across Vegeta's normally impassive face.  
  
"Stop laughing," he snarled.  
  
Bulma smiled at him openly. She never knew until that moment, just how hilarious Vegeta could actually be. "Sorry," she said, sobering up quickly. "What would you like to eat?" She asked again, hoping he did not see her eyes linger on the taut corded muscles that rippled in his chest.  
  
Vegeta grunted and seated himself at the round breakfast table. "You are willing to cook?" He asked, a little perplexed.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes as she stood, clapping her hands so that the lights of the kitchen flooded on. Vegeta raised a thick eyebrow at the large T- shirt that she was clothed in, clearly not hers.  
  
"No, I am going to snap my finger and magically make the food appear!" She retorted, enjoying the frustrated look on his face.  
  
"Get on with it then. I'd like to have my food preferably before the Androids arrive."  
  
At that statement, Bulma's face clouded over in hurt and she promptly burst into tears again. Vegeta almost felt his jaw drop as he watched the tears stream down her face. Now what had he said?! "Woman," he snapped, "Stop your squalling this instant. It is unbecoming of someone strong willed."  
  
Bulma instantly stopped and sniffled. "Sorry," she whispered as she lowered her eyes to the tiled floor. Wait... Had he just given her a compliment? Bulma felt endeared at the comment he made, albeit a forced comment.  
  
She rushed over to him and kneeled down on the floor beside the chair he sat in. She looked up in desperation as she placed her hand on his knee cap, unaware at the sudden tense stance that Vegeta's body took and the strange gleam in his eyes. She bit her lip, wondering if she was doing the right thing in talking with the proud Saiyan Prince. "I'm scared..." She said quietly.  
  
"Of?" Vegeta felt his breath catch in his throat as her soft hand rested upon his shin. He looked down into her eyes, wondering what he was getting himself into.  
  
Bulma took a deep breath, knowing she was about to let her soul bare in front of a man who could care less. "Do you know what Yamcha said to me tonight?" She didn't wait for an answer as she continued, secretly noting how Vegeta's eyes darkened in anger at the mention of Yamcha's name. "He told me, that he knew he wouldn't survive against the Androids." She said quietly. Sighing, she stood from her kneeling position and stood swiftly. Her voice had taken on a bitter tone. "We had an amazing evening... I swear I was going to burst from happiness just being with him!"  
  
Vegeta winced inwardly at her choice of words.  
  
"He loves me with all of his heart Vegeta..." she trailed off wistfully.  
  
"Then why the fuck are you blubbering!" He snapped, not wanting to be part of this conversation any longer.  
  
"He said it was because of this love that he was letting me go... Letting me go." Bulma repeated the painful words, frowning all the while.  
  
A burst of hope erupted within the Saiyan Prince. Maybe, just maybe...  
  
Bulma continued speaking as she walked around the kitchen gathering ingredients to make pasta for a hungry Saiyan, oblivious to the look of possession that crossed Vegeta's face. "He said he didn't want me to go through the pain I had already encountered when he died from the fight with the Saibaman. He wanted a clean break, knowing that I would be better off if I didn't go through the pain of losing him again, saying that he didn't want to leave me alone in pain..." She sighed at the finality of their last conversation. "I suppose in a way, he is right." She threw in spices and herbs into the sizzling oil, her back turned away from the Prince. She snorted, "He said he couldn't protect me if the Androids came to harm me and said he would never forgive himself if I was killed because he couldn't save me... The Androids have us all afraid, even Yamcha." She turned back to the silent Prince.  
  
"But you don't feel scared do you?" She asked softly.  
  
Vegeta felt himself drowning in the never-ending depths of blue. "Saiyans do not fear anything." He said mechanically, suddenly restraining himself from taking her there and then. Now that her imbecile of a mate was no longer in the picture, he could make his move. Right?  
  
Bulma chewed thoughtfully in her lower lip as she stared into his eyes from the stove. "I wish I was a Saiyan," she murmured, "Perhaps then I wouldn't be so afraid."  
  
Vegeta felt his body react to her voice, causing him to stand and walk over to her. Every part of his mind was screaming at him to stop, knowing that what he was about to do was wrong. Completely and utterly wrong.  
  
But he had to rid her from his system, for she had somehow managed to worm her way into his heart. If he did this then all thoughts and feeling for her could be discarded.  
  
After all;  
  
It was just an obsession. Right?  
  
~*~  
  
AN: End of Chapter One! What is Vegeta going to do to Bulma?! Hopefully nothing bad... But you never know with me. How was that? Left you wanting more? Let me know if I should continue!  
  
*Heartless* 


	2. Fragile Trust

AN: You guys are the best! Wow, I never expected to get 20... 20!! reviews for the first chapter of 'Obsession'. Thanks to ALL the wonderful people that reviewed! Ok, without anymore crap from me, I'm sure you want to read the fic! So here's the next chapter, and I hope it meets up to par with the last one.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma had returned to stirring the sizzling herbs in the large pot as Vegeta slowly approached her from behind. She shook her head in frustration, fervently mixing the tomato sauce into the steel pot. Unable to brush away her thoughts, she whirled around, forming the first few words of the question that was poised at her lips, "Hey Ve-" She stopped, catching the Saiyan Prince mid-stride. Her heart seemed to stop its steady beat.  
  
Vegeta froze just as he drew closer to the woman before him. He unconsciously took a step back, scowling all the while as Bulma peered at him with wide eyes.  
  
"D-did you want something V-Vegeta?" She stuttered incoherently, apparently affected by the stern glare he was sending in her direction. What baffled her even more, was the reason he was striding towards her with that strange and unfamiliar look on his face.  
  
Vegeta glowered at her, "Stop looking at me like that! I'm not going to pounce on you, fool." He snapped in an unbelievably convincing manner, since he had been seriously contemplating on pouncing upon her.  
  
Bulma looked at him in uncertainty. She cleared her throat uncomfortably, trying to meet his burning glare, "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked quietly, confused by the strange expression the flew across his face for the briefest moment. If she had blinked, she would have definitely missed it.  
  
He growled in false anger, rolling his eyes. "Why would I ever contemplate looking at something as hideous as you?" He griped, making a point to walk over to her and then swiftly turn in the direction of the large fridge that stood prominently in the corner of the abnormally large kitchen. He quickly extracted a large pitcher of iced water and gave her a smug look before he downed it in one go.  
  
Bulma frowned at the comment and his unnatural behavior but felt oddly relieved as he walked to the direction of the fridge and take the pitcher of water out. She had been afraid he was about to come towards her before.  
  
His behavior of late seemed to have a fearful effect on her. Breathing a sigh of relief she sent him a shaky smile before letting out a harmonious quip in relief, "Honestly Vegeta, there is such a thing as a glass!" She rolled her eyes as he smirked.  
  
"A glass is not adequate enough." He retorted, slowly turning away from her and almost slammed the empty pitcher into the sink, an expression of pain etched its way onto his face for a fleeting moment before it vanished into a realm unknown to any other being.  
  
He turned back with the ever-present scowl plastered across his face. "I will not be eating woman," he strode over to the exit of the kitchen when Bulma's tender voice stopped him.  
  
"Why not?" She asked softly.  
  
Vegeta stiffened as he turned to face her, narrowing his eyes in a dangerous manner. "Are you questioning my actions, woman?" He held himself back with all his strength the moment he saw a thoughtful expression cross her face. Somehow, he always seemed to become enflamed with desire whenever that expression took seniority over her other flamboyant emotions.  
  
"No," Bulma replied after a while, contemplating on several reasons why Vegeta's left eye was twitching rhythmically. "But I went to all this trouble to make food for you, in the early hours of the morning might I add, and I think you should at least eat some of it before you storm out of here," she reasoned with him calmly, which was beyond reason for her spiteful temper. Had this conversation been in a different situation, Bulma was sure she would had started ranting by now.  
  
Her tone was too cool for the Prince's liking, he sent her a suspicious glare. "I do not care for the swill you feed me, woman. You're cooking is enough to drive any sane man running and screaming from the house. Leave me be!" he snarled in contempt.  
  
Bulma wanted to chuckle at his enraged face. She didn't know why, but she was feeling extremely playful at that moment and teasing the Saiyan Prince was just what she needed to overcome her morbid thoughts, "I didn't see you complain about my food a few days ago!" She argued, "In fact, you seemed to be inhaling it like it was the air you breathe! I wonder why you wouldn't like my cooking now?" Bulma asked innocently, her eyes round and glossy.  
  
Vegeta sputtered to get the next sentence out of his mouth. He grunted, not even bothering to attempt any barbs at the expense of his dignity. Vegeta made a hasty yet dignified exit from the kitchen, wondering what the hell had gotten into him to make him so enraged... Of course, it was that fact that Bulma was right on every accusation she made and the Saiyan Prince hated to be wrong of anything.  
  
If he had been completely honest with himself, he would admit that the woman's cooking was far superior to her ditzy mother's. Which was saying quite a bit, since both women could cook superbly. Of course it would be a cold day in hell before Vegeta admitted that thought out loud to anyone, he still had trouble accepting the thought himself.  
  
As he thundered down the wide hallway, he heard the woman burst out into a gleeful and victorious laughter. He paused for a moment as the tinkering laughter continued for several minutes, a small smirk was tugging at the corner of his lips but he refused to allow it to form into a full blown smirk.  
  
He would not let her have another victory by making him feel amused by the situation. It had been ridiculous that he, a Saiyan Prince, could not even think of one meager insult to retort to the woman's true accusation.  
  
He growled, pushing away the churning of his stomach.  
  
Just as he was walking away from the kitchen, a softly spoken comment by the blue-haired woman froze Vegeta not only physically, but mentally as well.  
  
Bulma stared at the empty doorway, giggling insanely. It was the first time she had ever gained an upper hand on the proud prince and it was safe to say that she was incredibly enamored by it.  
  
She sighed as the giggling faded to a soft chuckle, before she found herself speaking quietly out to the room, totally unaware that a certain prince was listening to her every word;  
  
"I wish I had met you first Vegeta," she whispered, "Before your Saiyan pride was drummed into your head, and before Freiza corrupted your mind... Maybe then you would have become a better man, maybe even better than Son- Kun... A man that I could have-"  
  
She stopped halfway through the sentence before letting out another dire chuckle, "Bulma, you're becoming obsessed. This is Vegeta for the love of Kami!" She scolded herself, before she began to put everything away and clear the kitchen.  
  
He stood rooted to the spot, letting every single syllable and monosyllabic word drum into his head. He found that he couldn't move, couldn't breathe.  
  
It seemed as though a lifetime had passed when his senses finally came to and he was just in time to see Bulma leave the kitchen, clapping her hand as she turned off the lights.  
  
He sunk back further into the shadows, pressing his back against the walls as she slowly walked down the wide hallway towards him. His sensitive Saiyan vision allowed him to see her petite form to every minuscule detail as she slowly made her way down the hallway, uncaring of the enveloping darkness that shrouded her, unaware of the danger that could have been lurking in the shadows. He sneered at her obvious carelessness.  
  
Holding his breath, he began to respire internally as she passed by him at a snail's pace. A Saiyan trait such as that would not be waited upon the prince.  
  
In that moment Vegeta could not find the great strength to hold himself back as he raised his hand in the dark and softly grazed his fingertips over her left cheek. He was surprised to find that it was strangely cool, which he found somewhat odd for the rosy coloring of her perfectly rounded cheeks.  
  
He had never touched a female in such a gentle manner before. His thoughts wandered back to the many years he was in Frieza's servitude and he felt the color drain from his cheeks as he remembered exactly when he had touched a female... And usually it had not been willing on the woman's part.  
  
The thought of doing such things to the woman standing a few feet from him, made the bile rise in his throat. He reeled from the shock as he realized he was about to force himself upon her in the kitchen. Had she not turned, Vegeta was certain he would not have been able to hold himself back.  
  
He drew his hand back sharply as he heard her gasp.  
  
Bulma inhaled sharply and shrunk back away from whatever grazed her cheek. She looked around wildly in the inky dark, desperately searching for any signs of an intruder. Her heart thundered in her chest like a thousand stampeding elephants.  
  
Her eyes snapped to the right and then to the left, continuing the same movements in repetition as she tried to determine the origin of the soft touch. Her entire cheek felt enflamed as the soft and smooth touch grazed her cheek, something akin to the velvety texture of skin.  
  
Vegeta's amusement grew at her ever-growing frustration. He almost chuckled cruelly before he clamped his mouth shut, wary of becoming caught red handed. Vegeta knew that if he stayed a moment longer, his iron will would leave him and he would do something inappropriate. Something he did not want to do...  
  
In flurry of light and speed, he phased from his position blurring with the speed of light. He was gone from her side in a matter of seconds. Instead, he found himself floating above her in the hallway, his Saiyan vision allowing him to see anything and everything in the dark. It was from this position that he continued to watch her, even though his inner conscience was screaming at him to leave her.  
  
Bulma choked back a cry as the faint whisper of wind that blew in her direction, caused the delicate tendrils of her hair to flutter. Something had been there... But whatever it was, it was gone now. She groped around in the dark, purposely touching the smooth and immaculate walls of her home.  
  
Upon finding nothing incriminating, she sighed and shook her head. "Dammit Bulma, get a grip. This isn't some psycho horror movie!" She muttered to herself quietly, unable to shake the feeling of being watched as the hairs on the back of her neck pricked upwards.  
  
Vegeta raised a thick eyebrow in reply to the comment she made to herself. He growled quietly and flew away in the opposite direction of his bedroom. He had decided that the only way to rid her from his thoughts, was to train away the strange feelings she was causing him to incur. He had to extract every bit of desire from his body and the only way to do it, was to beat himself to a bloody pulp.  
  
Bulma broke into a light jog as she made her way to the spiral staircase. The anxiety she felt, would not dissipate and she swallowed down the fear that threatened to choke her as she made her way quickly to her room.  
  
It was then that she realized, she could have taken the elevator to her room. But the thought of trudging halfway around the dome mansion was less than appealing to the genius and so in her laziness, she had been the only one to blame her anxiety for.  
  
It was at times like these that Bulma wished she lived in a cozy and small house. Shaking her head, she quickly entered her room and slammed the door shut, taking deep breaths as she slid to the floor.  
  
She was going to have to remind her father to upgrade the security in the house.  
  
~*~  
  
Rays of blinding sunshine filtered through the thin venetian gauze curtains of her tall window.  
  
Bulma winced as the first few rays of dawn shone gently upon her face, seeping into her tightly shut eyelids. Yawning quietly to herself, she ran her tongue lightly over her dry and cracked lips. A small smile blossomed on her lips as she envisioned the final scene of her dream, slowly fluttering her long and thick eyelashes as she opened her eyes to the new dawning day.  
  
Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Bulma stared at the pale lavender walls of her room and frowned. She had the same colored room for... She couldn't remember how long! A tiny smirk brightened her eyes as she knew it was time for a change. A big change. After all, she was an adult and her room needed a complete conversion.  
  
Jumping out of bed, she stood on the tips of her toes and raised her arms high above her head. From this position, she stretched as if she were reaching to touch the sun itself. It was a ritual she had done from a very young age, and she had no inkling to change that tradition. After extracting the largest yawn she could, she pulled down the powdered blue silk strappy gown she wore, as it rode up her thighs.  
  
Bulma strode over to her full length mirror and scrutinized her appearance as she placed her hands on her hips. The tiny powder blue gown she wore rested timidly against the mid-section of her thigh.  
  
She flashed her reflection a smirk. It was true, and everyone knew that she was extremely vain. But who wouldn't be if they were as beautiful as she was?! She chuckled, knowing she would never openly admit these thoughts, but they were there nonetheless... Well, maybe she would if the circumstances proved she could.  
  
Sighing, she turned her head to the antique clock resting against the far side of the wall, above the door. She frowned, noting that the clock had strangely stopped working during the night.  
  
She shrugged and padded softly to the large double windows of her room that could be called doors had there been a balcony on the other side. But she knew very well that if she ever did step on the other side of her windows, gravity would play a heady part in her death as nothing would break her fall.  
  
Her father had insisted that no balconies be put up on the C.C mansion because their home was at the heart of the city. Of course, her father was right and there was no telling what kind of psychotic stalker would end up climbing upon the balcony and breaking into a room with ease.  
  
Even though their security was one of the best in the entire city, Bulma couldn't help but feel more secure knowing that there was no way for a criminal to enter the house other than the doors... Unless they could fly.  
  
She broke herself away from the strange thoughts she was having. She had always been a morning person, even if she had only slept for a few hours, the type of female that enjoyed mornings and smiled brightly when the sunlight danced its way through her bedroom window, and today was no exception. Albeit she had been jarred by the events of the previous day, she had never been one to let anything upset her for too long.  
  
Stepping closer to the windows, she reached out and spread the thin curtains apart in one swift movement, wincing as the entire window became flooded in the glow of the suns dawning rays. It was at that startling moment she realized it was a Sunday.  
  
She suddenly found herself thanking her father for making her take the room where the sun rose in the morning, it seemed to make her day so much more easier.  
  
It was a glorious Sunday morning for her.  
  
That only meant one thing for Bulma. No work. Her face broke into a new smile, one as bright as the burning sun in the crystal blue sky that was in a perfect match with her eyes. As the glare of the rays faded, she blinked away the sun spots on her eyes and stared up into the heavenly clear sky, noting the swallows and sparrows float and dive in the sky above in their own dance that they had created to perfection.  
  
They looked simply beautiful... Simply free, without a care in the world.  
  
Her gaze tapered down to the back garden of the C.C mansion. Her eyes roved over the large outback which seemed oddly misplaced in the heart of the city as she could see hover cars in the far distance.  
  
It had been an ingenious idea to block the city from the C.C mansion, otherwise there would have been no privacy to be had. The invisible force field around the mansion was one of her most world renowned inventions, and she had used her genius to structure the force field around the mansion, only allowing people with recognizable genetic code in and out of the building.  
  
She had abhorred her father for making them move to the city, on a day that seemed too far back to recall. But she now realized that things had turned out for the best and she actually enjoyed living here in the city, amongst the boisterous people and bustling noise that generated interest from every known conglomerate business around the world.  
  
Satan City was thriving with life, money and people. Three things that Bulma cherished with all her heart. Had it not been for C.C the entire city would have dwindled to nothing but an outback, country town and no businesses would have taken an interest in the city. Satan City was one of the wealthiest in the world and it had all been thanks to the trade that C.C brought to the society.  
  
Not particularly focusing on anything specific, her gaze wandered to the large, round metallic structure that stood proudly north-east on the mansion's grounds. She shook her head in disgust, taking into account that it was the only sore spot of the entire garden her mother tended to day and night.  
  
Her large eyes swooped over the dome structure, instantly catching something very odd smeared across the side of the glinting metal structure. She gasped as she saw a red hand print on the side of the large dome that was placed on a higher level to the ground below.  
  
Her stomach churned as the red hand print smeared its way down, almost as if someone was trying to cling on to the outside of the machine for dear life. She followed the trail with her eyes, praying to Kami that it would be nothing horrendous.  
  
Of course, Kami didn't hear her prayer.  
  
The morning dew on the freshly cut grass below the GR was tainted with small rivulets of crimson blood. Bulma followed the crimson drops, to its owner and gaped at the sight before her.  
  
Vegeta lay partly under the shining structure of the GR, blood pooling from the back of his head and staining the sparkling grass beneath him, his eyes wide open as he stared up at the dawning sky. Small hiccups were coming from his mouth as it opened and closed like a gaping fish. Even due to the heart wrenching spectacle, for once in his life, Vegeta looked at peace...  
  
Bulma watched on in horror, rooted to the spot at the sight that had been imprinted on her photographic memory. A shudder jolted her from the daze and she cried out in frustration and pain for the man lying so still, "VEGETA!" Whirling around, she raced down the winding hallway to the nearest elevator which would efficiently take her down to what seemed the dying Saiyan in her mother's back garden.  
  
Racing out into the garden, a cry of anguish departed from her throat as she ran bare-foot across the wet grass, feeling the moisture sink into the balls of her feet. Another moment later, she was kneeling beside the Saiyan Prince, who was hiccuping as he inhaled.  
  
She lightly placed her hand on his surprisingly warm cheek and brought her face to hover above his, blocking out the blaring rays of sun that was blinding him.  
  
Bulma stared into a pair of hollow ebony eyes. "Vegeta?" She whispered fearfully, stroking his cheek, trying to awaken him from his stupor.  
  
Vegeta grunted as the blinding light grew dim, absorbed by the strange being that hovered above his face, acting as a shadow and blanket from the harsh sun. He stirred as he heard his name being uttered from the crimson lips of the woman with the enticing blue eyes.  
  
Vegeta blinked slowly and looked up into the two pools of cerulean eyes, simmering with concern. He bared his teeth meekly, "Leave me!" He rasped, barely brushing away the soft hand upon his cheek that was causing ripples of shock down his spine. He never knew her touch would have affected him so much.  
  
Bulma glared at him angrily, "The hell I'm leaving you! Are you insane?" She found herself shrieking in relief as he spoke to her. She had almost been certain she would arrive to find his gasping body dead...  
  
"You jerk!" She hissed in fury, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Despite her words, she grasped his arm and tried helplessly to pull him up. Much to her dismay, she could only pull the upper part of his body up, to rest in her arms. She looked down into his eyes, clearly waiting for an explanation.  
  
Vegeta almost winced at her harsh tone. He lurched forward as she pulled him into her arms. He almost shuddered in delight. Perhaps it would be much better to try and kill himself more often if it meant lying in her arms like this.  
  
He looked back at her pensive face, hiding the building desire that raged within him even though he could slowly feel his ki fade and flicker with each moment that passed. If he could die in her arms, he would gladly go to the realm of hell a happy and willing man.  
  
Bulma sighed as she realized he was refusing to answer her questions. She shook her head in disgust and worry, "You really should be more careful, do you know that?" Once again, she ran her hand through the thick mane of his ebony hair, surprised to find it soft and smooth.  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes, almost purring at her ministrations. He could slowly feel his energy drain from his body and he secretly wondered if she knew the extent of his injuries.  
  
As she drew her hand away from his hair, she grimly looked at her blood stained hand. She frowned, reaching down to the base of his skull. Her fingers grazed the back of his head and she gasped as warm liquid drenched her fingertips. She brought her hand out from behind him and stared incredulously at the shimmering blood on her fingertips. "Shit..." She muttered, wide-eyed and fearful for his life.  
  
The last thing that Vegeta saw before he plunged into a black abyss, were two eyes that were brimming with tears...  
  
For him.  
  
~*~  
  
O rose, thou art sick!  
  
The invisible worm  
  
That flies in the night,  
  
In the howling storm,  
  
~  
  
Has found out thy bed,  
  
Of crimson joy,  
  
And his dark secret love  
  
Does thy life destroy.  
  
--William Blake.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta awoke with a start, groaning as he felt his head pound from the large gash at the base of his skull. He was surprised to find it bandaged up tightly with white hospital gauze.  
  
He stared up at the pale white ceiling, scowling as he tried to remember how he came to be in a medicinal place such as this. Grunting, he pushed himself to sit up, holding back a wince from the pain that shot up his spine. He glared down at the various tubes and wires pumping a concoction drugs into his Saiyan body. His sixth sense was telling him that something was extremely wrong with the types of drugs that infiltrated his body.  
  
"'Morning sleepy head."  
  
He snapped his head to the side and glared at the woman that sat a few feet away from him, legs crossed and donning a white lab coat that he had seen many of the doctors in hospitals wear. Her arms were folded and she was looking at him thoughtfully again.  
  
He gripped the white sheets in his hands, his knuckles becoming blanched. It was more than Vegeta could do to hold back from pouncing at her with an intense desire as he remembered her tear filled eyes before he had slipped into an unconscious state..  
  
Once again, the white lab coat caught his attention. He cocked his head, wondering why human doctors would choose white overalls to sheathe their body from the blood they dealt with on a daily basis. Surely white would stain easily from the crimson color of blood, so why not just have a crimson colored overall instead of glossy white?  
  
He had decided a long time ago that all humans were idiots. Save for one. And she was sitting before him.  
  
The dull ache in his head reprimanded such thoughts and he realized he did not have the capacity to be analytical at that moment. Instead, he sent her a bone-chilling glare, one that screamed he was not in the mood to converse, even with her.  
  
Bulma had been watching him as he tossed in a fitful sleep, only to find herself surprised as he jolted out of the bizarre world that was his mind. She had been tending to his comatose state for a little over a week and couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt course through her as she looked at his condition. With her hand in her coat pocket, she fingered a pill- shaped object, mindlessly.  
  
If she hadn't agreed to intensify his training with the droids, then he wouldn't have been in this situation. She had learned that one of the training droids had gone into over drive and deflected Vegeta's ki blast at fifty time his own power.  
  
Thus causing his current condition as a shard of metal had grazed the base of his skull, rupturing the nerves and veins, causing him to bleed profusely. He had managed to make his way out of the gravity room and had somehow ended up underneath it, clinging on for dear life as he bled to death.  
  
Had she been more than a minute late, he would have been dead for he had been bleeding for two hours prior to the time Bulma had rushed up to him, her mind panicked and greif-stricken at the sight of his gasping body that was slowly growing lifeless.  
  
It was a miracle that the gravity room had remained unscathed from the outside, yet the inside was completely fried and burnt to a crisp. It was lucky that he hadn't received a brain hemorrhage or worse, from the internal combustion of the gravity room. Never had she felt so guilty for a person's condition in her life and she found it unnerving to be quite honest.  
  
He was a rude and strange man to say the least, one that didn't mind to openly stare at her but she couldn't determine why he would continuously stare at her. Could he possibly hate her that much? Or was it for another reason?  
  
With Yamcha no longer on her mind, she had time to reflect how she felt about the prince in the week of his comatose state. She had learned many mind boggling things, one being that she was indeed physically attracted to him, and the other was that she found comfort in his overbearing presence, in the strength of his mind. Both ideals were less than appealing to the blue-haired woman.  
  
Bulma sighed as she continued to observe his reaction. She watched in concern as he glared down at the needles that pricked his pectoral muscles and decided she should speak out. She was taken aback as he stared at her silently, giving off a set of unnerving vibes.  
  
Standing abruptly, she made her way towards his immobile figure on the bed and lifted his arm, pressing her index and middle finger onto his pulse. Upon finding it strong and healthy, she smiled briefly before moving her nimble fingers over his chest, removing the various needles that were inserted into his chest. Perhaps he would not need the object in her pocket...  
  
Vegeta merely watched with a guarded expression as she continued to remove the needles from his chest with such expertise and grace he had never seen before. He had no idea she specialized in healing and so, decided to voice his obvious intrigue. "I did not know you associated yourself in the medical field woman."  
  
He almost groaned as his vocal chords sounded as though they had been ripped to shreds. It was the first sentence he had spoken to her and he was amused to find two red streaks grace her cheeks.  
  
Bulma cleared her throat as she bent over the Saiyan prince, removing all of the wires that monitored his heart beat. It was hard to ignore the fact that she was bent closely to his bare chest, but to have him speak was even more cringe worthy. For the first time, she noticed how deep and alluring his voice could be.  
  
"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Vegeta," she replied coolly, ignoring the searing heat that raced through her cheeks as her fingers grazed the muscled flesh of his chest.  
  
Kami be damned if she ever had to do anything like this again!  
  
Vegeta almost smirked at her obvious attraction to his physique. So the woman seemed to 'fancy' him, as earthling would say. But what did it mean? Was it just purely physical, or more? Whatever it was, he was definitely going to find out. He swiftly gripped her hand, stopping all of her movements.  
  
Bulma felt her breath catch into her throat as she looked into his cold and calculating eagle eyes.  
  
He almost chuckled at her fear, but at the same time felt displeased that she would believe he would harm her intentionally, "How long have I been in this foul place?" He growled out, the question had come so suddenly to him as he realized he should not have been unconscious for more than a day. But it felt more than that.  
  
Bulma swallowed before answering. "Around a week," she whispered, afraid of his reaction.  
  
She knew that if she had lied to him, it would have not gone down well because he was certainly not an idiot to forget the dates on a calendar. She also knew how precious his training time was, and had an inkling that his reaction would warrant some fear within her.  
  
Vegeta blinked slowly. A week... A whole fucking week, gone down the drain!  
  
"You dared to keep me in this tranquilized state for an entire week?" He hissed, no longer caring that he was within such a close proximation to the object of his desire... His chosen one. His training held precedence over everything, including her and he had just lost a whole week to lying in bed!!  
  
"L-look, you were injured badly! I can't help-" She cried in pain as the grip on her wrist tightened, she could almost feel his fingers bruising her bone.  
  
"Shut up!" He snapped back, his mind calculating how much leverage he had lost in his training. "Tell me, how long did you think you could keep pumping me with your earthling tranquilizers to ensure I didn't reach my full strength?!" He roared, sitting up completely, ignoring the creaks of his joints and pulling her roughly into his chest, breathing heavily down her neck as he glared daggers at her, waiting for an answer.  
  
Bulma's mouth rounded into a perfect 'o'.  
  
She had been caught... Found out.  
  
In the moment of abject terror, she could only think that he must be more insightful than she gave him credit for, to take notice that she had kept him drugged with tranquilizers for a week. But not for the reason he thought! A strangled shriek came from her as she found herself pinned against his chest. She wheezed as he squeezed her tightly in his arms.  
  
Vegeta's rage blinded him from his actions as he continued to hold her in a vice-like grip.  
  
"Answer me!" He breathed into her ear, barely containing the true extent of his rage. An entire week was lost to him! He had been cut back one hundred and fifty times Earth's gravity by this stupid, ignorant female! Now he would never be able to defeat his Saiyan enemy. Nor protect her from the Androids...  
  
"N-NO!" She all but screamed, trying to struggle out of his iron grip that was now crushing her lungs. She gasped, hoping the oxygen was being pumped around to her organs by her red blood cells. Bulma felt herself grow dizzy.  
  
"You lie!" Vegeta roared, crushing her further in his one-armed grip.  
  
Bulma looked up into his eyes fearfully as she was pulled up into the high medical bed, crushed by his tight grip as she practically lay in his lap. The wheels in her head whirled incredibly as she thought of different ways she could remove herself from the situation.  
  
She had never intended him to find out that she had been giving him tranquilizers to keep him from hurting himself farther, but somehow he had known... She only wanted to keep him in the comatose state until Korin harvested... Her eyes widened in reckoning.  
  
As he continued to send his piercing gaze in her direction, she tried desperately to move her arm down to the pocket of her lab coat. Fumbling for the precious cargo, she pulled it out quickly as tears formed in her eyes from the intense pain of her ribs being crushed together, slowly and painstakingly.  
  
He was completely oblivious to the pain he was causing her as various thoughts whirled in his mind. He had never felt so utterly rejected and betrayed in his life. It was the one thing that made his heart cinch up with pain, the betrayal from her.  
  
He had been double-crossed many times in his life, but never by someone he had actually cared to respect or remotely take an interest in... And that hurt the most. To think he had almost wanted the bitch as his mate!  
  
Lost in his thoughts, his grip had somehow loosened from around her and Bulma took the opportunity to ram the sacred bean down his throat. It was the only way to show him what her true purpose was.  
  
Vegeta snapped awake from his reverie as Bulma's hand covered his mouth, forcing a small and round object down his throat. Was she now trying to poison him?! He couldn't help but swallow the rounded object as she shoved it in his mouth and instantly, Vegeta felt all the pain from his limbs and head... Fade away.  
  
He grunted in surprise and released Bulma from his death grip as he felt his power return to him tenfold.  
  
Bulma landed in an unceremonious heap on the cold floor. Tears pooled in her eyes as she wrapped her arm around her rib cage, where her lungs resided. She gasped, wincing as each breath sent a sharp wave of pain through her nervous system to her cerebral cortex.  
  
Vegeta simply stared in shock at the gasping woman on the floor. He frowned, "What was that?" He demanded, obviously shaken by the fact that he was completely healed.  
  
Bulma wanted to cry at that moment. Not only did the bastard try and kill her, but he had the audacity to demand an explanation from her! She drew herself onto her knees and doubled over at the intense pain that was emanating from her rib cage. "Senzu bean," she croaked.  
  
He grew even more confused by the answer as he watched her try to stand from the cold floor. "Why?" He voiced the thought with confusion. If she had been trying to limit his power, why had she given him the bean that healed wounds and returned his strength tenfold?  
  
Bulma was now breathing heavily, wincing as she stood on shaky legs. She glared at him in disappointment, shaking her head.  
  
"I only tranquilized you because Korin hadn't harvested the Senzu beans. He told me it would take a week for them to ripen and grow to their full potential," she started quietly, turning her head away as she became unable to look at him without an adrenaline of fear being pumped in her veins.  
  
"I knew that you would wake up before the week was over, and I also knew that you would continue your training regardless of your injuries, which were already on the brink of being fatal. They wouldn't have healed with your continuous training, without a month's rest. I figured you wouldn't want to wait an entire month to continue your training. That's why I tranquilized you, to keep you from training and injuring yourself further, until I could actually get a Senzu bean from Korin to heal your injuries. I got the beans today..." Her voice had tapered down to a fragile whisper as she stared at the floor sadly.  
  
Vegeta reeled from the revelation, completely dumbstruck at her intentions and his reaction. Not only had he insulted her compassion, he insulted her offering of friendship and broken the odd foundation of trust they had built...  
  
He had undoubtedly blown his chances with the blue-haired genius. Whatever chance he had with her, had been extinguished by his stupidity and rage. His stomach lurched as he thought of the physical harm he had caused her. He looked imploringly at her, willing her to look at him but felt his heart sink as she refused to even send a glance in his direction.  
  
She could feel that her ribs had been bruised internally as she found it hard to inhale, her jaw clenched in pain as she continued to stare at the floor of the medical wing in the C.C mansion. "I won't interfere with your business anymore... I'm sorry." She mumbled painfully through clenched teeth.  
  
Without another word or glance in his direction, she turned around and hobbled slowly and painfully out of the medical room, deciding it would be better to send one of her father's qualified medical assistants to attend the Saiyan Prince.  
  
She concluded she did not need to see anyone for her injuries, they were not life-threatening but she couldn't help but feel her stomach churn with an intense fear at the fact she had almost been crushed by a man she thought she could trust.  
  
If he could turn on her so easily, there was no telling what he might do to her family and friends. It was then that she realized she could not tell him to leave the compound, for he would just end up terrorizing poor civilians and Bulma was not so fickle to allow him to descend upon the citizens of Earth like the black plague.  
  
She would allow the murderer to continue dwelling in her home, provide him with training necessities and food when he demanded, but Kami be damned if she was ever going to speak casually or civilly to the cretin again!  
  
She had never been hurt by someone like this in her life, and the emotional pain was far worse than the physical she felt. She had trusted him and he had betrayed her the moment he inflicted pain upon her. Betrayed her the very moment he had stopped trusting her... And he had turned on her.  
  
There was only so much that one person could endure, and even Bulma had her limits.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta growled at his stupidity as he watched her leave the room, head bowed and shoulders slumped. He had never seen the woman look so defeated and afraid in her life. It was the first time he had seen tears of fear streak down her cheeks. He had seen many forms of tears in her sky blue eyes, from sadness to joy... But never fear. Never in his life did he want to see that in her eyes again.  
  
He was afraid to admit that he had been utterly wrong about her intentions. But he knew it, deep down he knew that he had betrayed her in some strange way.  
  
It was funny how fate worked. There he had thought she had betrayed his trust and was trying to stunt the growth of his power, so in turn he had caused harm upon her. Only to find that she had in fact done him a favor by waiting for the precious Senzu beans to ripen, so that he could be fully healed.  
  
In a sick turn of event, Vegeta had caused pain upon the one person that had actually managed to care for him. He snarled at his idiocy as the look of her fearful face drowned his thoughts and the sick twisting of his heart returned. He had always hated emotions and this was the very thing he hated about them... Feeling guilt for his actions.  
  
It was then that he admitted he was wrong. Undeniably and pathetically wrong as his defense mechanism took over, his anger, and let it rule his actions by hurting her.  
  
And what was the end result? She probably fucking hated his guts. But he couldn't blame her. A lot of people hated him and he hadn't given a shit, but to know that she hated him caused a dagger of guilt to spear his heart. How would he ever regain her trust? Would she even speak to him again? He highly doubted that she would.  
  
Staring at the crisp white sheets of the medical bed and blinked slowly, wondering how he would ever repair the damage caused. The cogs in his mind turned as he thought of different, confrontational scenarios. Each one was bitter than the last, for how could she forgive him? He had betrayed everything she stood for. Kindness, compassion, trust...  
  
And... He had hurt her.  
  
He snarled, standing up from the bed in a flash and bringing his fist down upon the bed. He broke it into two halves. His anger was once again ruling his actions.  
  
He sprang from the room, wanting to confront the woman that had captured his attention, wanting to demand a proper explanation. He would be damned if he didn't speak to her, but would she even bother to speak to him after all the pain he had caused her?  
  
Somehow, he highly doubted that she would.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: 7,000 words in total for this chapter! Pretty good hehe. So, when will Vegeta ever learn that Bulma will never care for him as long as he lets his anger control his actions? He has really stuck his foot in it now, don't you think? Ok, so how the hell is he going to make it up to Bulma, and will Bulma forgive him? The ending of the chapter is open to interpretation in the next chapter because we will soon get glimpses of Vegeta's intense temper and rage in future chapters. If he continues to allow his actions to be ruled by his anger, he's going to be doing serious damage to Bulma... Unless he can find a way to control it! Also I thought the William Blake poem had such literary undertones to it, that I had to put it in half way... Especially the lines 'And his dark secret love, does thy life destroy.' Very ominous and perhaps a bit of foreshadowing for the rest of the fic... Who knows?  
  
Find out what happens in the next chapter!  
  
And remember people REVIEW, it makes me update that much faster and give you longer chapters hehe... 


	3. Ground Zero

AN: Back with another chapter! Lot's of thanks and love for the people that reviewed, this chapter is for you! In this chapter, Bulma has a little secret to share with Vegeta! Without further talk from me, I'll let you read on!  
  
~*~  
  
The pain was incredible.  
  
Bulma had never experienced anything so painful in her entire life, if she discounted her infected appendix. It hurt to inhale, it hurt to exhale... Gods, it hurt to just move at even a snail's pace.  
  
Nevertheless, she continued to hobble out of the medical quadrant of the C.C mansion, clutching her right side as though it would split apart at any moment.  
  
Although the pain she was experiencing was unlike any she had endured, her mind was still in shock. It was still numb from the harsh blow her ego had been dealt.  
  
She had thought that she was helping the Saiyan Prince by keeping him tranquilized, but the end result had only further lowered Vegeta's character in her mind's eye. Prior to Vegeta's attack, she had shown him a side of herself that only a rare handful of people had seen. Her vulnerable, sweet, compassionate and kind side.  
  
She had not wanted Vegeta to see her 'bitchy' side to its full extent. Sure enough she had given him little doses in their daily verbal battles, but other than that he had truly no notion of how her behavior would drastically change, given the certain circumstances.  
  
It had been a miracle that Vegeta had seen a side of her that she would not dare to show anyone other than her close friends and relatives, but his presence had somehow brought about her acceptance of him into the Briefs' family and in turn causing her to show the woman beneath the 'bitchiness'.  
  
Her eyes hardened as she continued to walk slowly, the sharp pain in her ribs being another reminder to her of her mistake. It would certainly be a cold day in hell before she allowed herself to be compassionate with him... Or behave in the way she had before this entire incident.  
  
If not, Vegeta's attack on her only proved that he wasn't to be trusted. Because of this, she would not allow him to see the side of her that her friends would normally see.  
  
She would put on a cold front, just the same as it was when dealing with other business executives thinking that they can buy C.C out of their stocks. It was the only way she wouldn't get hurt... Behaving like the ruthless business woman and scientist she was.  
  
She frowned and stopped walking, once again sensing the hairs on the back of her neck prick up in an eerie sixth sense. She stiffened despite of the pain she was in, and looked around suspiciously. She shrugged and continued to walk.  
  
Upon rounding the corner of the large C.C dome mansion, to the nearest elevator, she winced as her bruised rib contracted. She would make her way to her bedroom, knowing that by Kami's good grace there was a Senzu bean stashed in the bottom of her lingerie drawer.  
  
Any ideas of work seemed to fly away from her mind as she implored ideas of her father substituting in her disappearance. He wouldn't mind if she took the day off. Just this once.  
  
As different thoughts became apparent in her mind, she let a small sadistic smile play upon her lips, knowing what she exactly needed to do to get the cruel Prince off her mind.  
  
~*~  
  
The fuel for his confrontation with Bulma had all but died out the moment he watched her walk painfully slowly from the medical room. Instead he hovered after her, assuring himself that he was merely making certain she would reach her destination safely. The confrontation could wait for the evening.  
  
He'd prefer to catch her in a dark setting, so as to ensure that none of his emotions would be on display when he spoke with her. He also had a feeling that she would not want to speak to him at that moment anyway... It would only result in both of their tempers flaring and he was certain that the consequences would be dire. And so he had calmed himself, surprisingly.  
  
Unbeknownst to Bulma, Vegeta had been trailing behind her, watching and following her from a distance as she clutched her bruised ribs.  
  
All of a sudden, she had stopped walking, standing like a statue in the middle of the hallway that had different rooms branching out from it. He stayed above her, hovering himself as she froze abruptly, holding his breath.  
  
He almost sighed in relief as she continued to walk. It was odd that she could sense a presence through a sixth sense, and yet brush the idea away... If only she knew that Vegeta was indeed spying on her.  
  
A sharp, stabbing sensation of guilt rushed through his spine and he felt his heart constrict each time he watched the delicate features of her face cinch up with a pain. Never in all his years of killing and murdering had Vegeta experienced such a reconstituted feeling of guilt... Was this part of the notion of being enthralled with another being? He refused to think it was love. After all, Saiyans did not fall in love.  
  
There only love was for battle, and so it shall always remain.  
  
Forcing down the additional thoughts he was having, he frowned as he saw a smile play upon her face... A smile he knew all to well. He had never seen her wear such a look of carnal animalism, and it made his blood rile to think that there was a deeper creature buried beneath her, one that somehow mirrored him in every way.  
  
He already had caught glimpses of the fiery woman beneath the amiability she showed on the outside. It was then that he wondered just how much of the woman's spirit he had not witnessed.  
  
He watched her step into the elevator, away from his sight. He was already thirsting to catch another glimpse of her, even if it pained him to see the damage he had caused upon her fragile figure. He sensed her ki move slowly to the second floor of the C.C mansion. Her own private floor, where her room resided.  
  
Without thinking twice, he lowered himself to the ground and stepped into the elevator, following her decent to her private quarters.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma stepped inside of her room, sighing with relief at the familiar and comforting surroundings. No matter how agitated she was, her entire room was the only thing that could make her feel better. That and her inventions.  
  
Silently, she trudged towards her dressing table, swiftly opening one of the drawers and removing a small brown pouch. She dove her fingers into the opening and extracted a small, pill-shaped bean from the pouch. She smiled slightly, knowing that when she was fully healed physically, she could begin to heal herself mentally.  
  
Popping the bean in her mouth, she chewed slowly, surprised that even her jaw ached as she chewed. It seemed that she had been tensing her jaw too tightly in her agitation.  
  
The small bean snaked its way down her throat, leaving a sugary after taste in her mouth as she swallowed. She had always loved the taste of the Senzu beans that Korin harvested. She had never needed them, but one time when she was sixteen, the curiosity had been to over-whelming. And so in her stubbornness she had taken the bean, much to Korin's dismay.  
  
Nothing had happened, because she wasn't injured but the taste had been delicious as she had eaten it and after that it seemed like she was hooked on the beans. She sweet, sugary after-taste was too much for Bulma to bear and she had insisted on paying Korin any amount for his entire stash of Senzu beans, knowing that they would be great comfort food when she was on her period.  
  
Of course, Korin had politely refused and Bulma had thrown a tantrum, demanding that he hand over the beans. It was a good thing that Goku had been there to stop the head-on collision between the wise cat and the fiery blue-haired genius, otherwise there would have been hell to pay.  
  
Luckily, Bulma had gotten over her cravings for Senzu beans and now saw her behavior towards Korin as childish and immature. But what could one expect from a sixteen year old teenager?  
  
A warm glow spread through her body and Bulma smiled as she could now stand up straight, completely healed of her previous injuries. Thank Kami for Senzu beans! It was definitely one injury that Bulma did not want to keep... If would only be a painful reminder to her.  
  
She snarled in frustration as her thoughts wandered back to the Saiyan Prince yet again! It was agitating her to no end that he would still be on her mind after the terrible act he had committed against her.  
  
She shook her head and stormed over to her walk-in closet. Stepping into the closet, which could only be defined as a separate room for her clothes, she wandered through the various aisle ways that were stacked with dresses, shirts, skirts, T-shirts and pants. There was even a whole section of her room dedicated to the innumerable pairs of shoes she had acquired over the years of shopping for every known occasion!  
  
Bulma thought back to the activity that she would partake in and instantly knew what to change into as her eyes landed on an ensemble that screamed feminine power.  
  
Striding to the fifth aisle down in the room that was her supposed walk-in 'closet' she smirked as she pulled out a complete outfit that was hanging from the rack.  
  
In a matter of minutes, she stood before the full-length mirror in her room, examining her new look with pride and modesty. The tight black leather trousers accentuated her curved hips perfectly, whilst the modest and clingy white T-shirt stuck to her like second skin. Emblazoned across the chest of the T-shirt was a sparkling and glittered red dragon, her favorite mystical creature.  
  
She slipped into a pair of four inch black stiletto ankle boots, creating the effect of height in her favor. Bulma was by no means short, but she wasn't tall either and to have the added boost gave her the confidence to take on the world.  
  
Looking at the dial of her watch, she strutted over to the chair at her dressing table and quickly slipped the tight black leather jacket on. She zipped it up just under her chest, knowing she had purposely bought it one size smaller for the very purpose of showing off her designed T-shirts and accentuated bust.  
  
It was one of the many outfits she possessed that made her feel empowered. It made her feel as though she did not need any man to take care of her because at heart, Bulma was a true feminist. Taking one final glance in the mirror, she primped her already crimped hair and made certain her black smoky eyeliner had not smudged.  
  
She felt ready to kick some ass. I am woman, hear me roar... Bulma almost giggled and straight away she knew it was a wonderful idea for her to take the rest of the day off. Pushy, rude and arrogant Saiyan Princes be damned, Bulma was out in full force without a care in the world!  
  
Hooking her pager to her waist, she walked to her doorway and pressed the camouflaged panel in the wall, beside the light switch. The wall opposite the door slid open, revealing shelves and shelves of accessories. She walked to the open wall and without blinking, grabbed the shiny black motorbike helmet with a small red dragon imprinted on the side.  
  
Terrible encounters with Vegeta aside, she looked and felt great. The rain that was pelting on her window was not enough to keep her from her ride on the newest bike she had purchased the other day. Besides, she loved the rain and it thrilled her to ride her two-wheeled motorbike in such dangerous situations...  
  
It was then that Bulma's smirk faded as she realized that none of her close friends knew about her wild escapades in her private time. They all believed her to be a dull genius that happened to have an intense fiery temper... They would never believe her if she told them about her wild rampages around town, never believe that she enjoyed the dangerous situations that she was presented with.  
  
It would be too much for them to handle, because they saw her as a loud, fashionable and shallow genius, who could also be caring and kind and sweet at moments when it was right. But none of them knew of the dangerous woman that lay beneath that shell...  
  
Not even Vegeta.  
  
And for that, Bulma was glad. Perhaps it was one of the many reasons she had been attracted to 'bad boys'. It was nice to have some things to keep to herself, even if at times she grew saddened by the fact that no one, not even her true friends, knew the real Bulma Briefs.  
  
In bitter yet determined spirits, she exited the room, clutching the shiny black helmet under her arm.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta had been waiting outside of her room for nearly half an hour in anticipation, waiting for her to emerge. About fifteen minutes through the wait, he had gathered the courage to actually confront her about his actions in the medical room. But after another fifteen minutes of waiting, the nerve she had gathered had been dashed to nothing.  
  
It was slowly driving him insane, bit by bit. He had never been forced to wait for anything in his life and the idea of him waiting was absolutely absurd! He should have just stormed into her room and demanded an explanation for her coldness... But even he knew when he grew too delusion with false hope that she would even consider talking to him. Especially after hurting her like he had.  
  
So after waiting what seemed like an eternity, which was only thirty minutes, he sneered in frustration from his hovering position against the ceiling.  
  
But just as he was about to lower himself from the ceiling, he was surprised to find Bulma had wrenched her door open and was now striding out like a woman on a mission.  
  
He gaped at what he saw.  
  
What is Gods name was she wearing and where was she going dressed like that?!  
  
He took into account that she seemed fully healed from the injury he had caused her.  
  
His mouth hung open, but much to his relief he did not find himself salivating at the sight of her. Never in his entire time on the planet had he seen the woman don such an ensemble, and it was excruciatingly painful to admit that she looked above and beyond delectable.  
  
It was almost as though she were rebelling against any conformist ideas by wearing pants that hugged her curvy hips and a tight jacket that left nothing to imagination. From the angle he was hovering, he could distinctly make out a red and glistening pattern that was peeking out from the T-shirt that was underneath the jacket that zipped up halfway.  
  
Focusing his Saiyan vision, he was mildly amused to see the mythical dragon creature emblazoned across the chest of her T-shirt, drawing attention to her...  
  
His heart pumped the blood around his body at a wild pace as a rush of desire engulfed him, much to his own embarrassment. Only moments ago, he had accused the woman of purposely trying to hold his strength back and yet here he was now engulfed in his rising desire for the woman.  
  
What was wrong with him?! He growled at that moment, disgusted with himself for the feelings she was incurring within him. It was not proper for a Prince of his standard to be so enamored with a weakling woman from a back-water planer...  
  
A beautiful weakling woman, from a beautiful and cultured planet... He snarled quietly to himself, thinking that she had somehow cast a spell upon him to make him act and think like a dolt.  
  
As he grew more focused, he noticed the black and glistening object she was carrying under her right arm. Frowning, he looked closer to find that it was an infernal contraption that humans called a 'helmet'.  
  
Shaking his head in shock, he watched her round the corner of the domed mansion and enter an elevator. As she entered the elevator, he watched the pointer above the door flash down and instantly knew that she was leaving the compound.  
  
He knew without a doubt that he was going to follow her... Just to be certain she wouldn't get herself into any trouble. After all, one could only expect trouble when dressed like THAT. He lowered himself to the ground and made his way down the hallway, to the spiral staircase that led to the ground floor of the mansion, knowing that even at the speed of the elevator, he would reach the ground floor before her.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma sighed as she fingered the small capsule pouch that was attached to her thick, steel ringed belt. She left the mansion through the front doors, knowing her mother would not appreciate it if she rode her bike through the back garden that was filled with many rare and prized flowers.  
  
Stepping onto the gravel path of the driveway, she looked about her front porch and made certain that no employees were on the grounds to observe her departure on her newly created and highly expensive motorcycle. She raised her arm and was about to press the small button at the curving head of the capsule when her pager started to beep urgently.  
  
Bulma groaned and lowered her arm, slipping the capsule into the pocket of her jacket. She lifted out her pager from its confines as it was attached to her hip and flipped up the lid, scowling as she read the words that were marked in electronic capital letters.  
  
'911-ASSITANCE NEEDED IMMEDIATELY IN LABORATORY GROUND ZERO'  
  
Bulma had an inkling of what the emergency might be about. Her father had been discussing certain things with her these past few days to make even someone with a steady mind such as Bulma's, wince from the revelation.  
  
She growled, snapping the pager shut and hooked it back into its holder around her waist. Another free day perfectly ruined! She turned on her pointed heel and once again entered the mansion through the front door, amazed to find herself standing nose to nose with the Saiyan Prince.  
  
Covering her surprise, she stared up and down at his cocky stance. Not bothering to even attempt a conversation with him, she walked around him as he blocked her path.  
  
A moment later, Bulma felt icy fingers grasp her upper arm and she was immediately halted from moving forward. She turned around silently and narrowed her eyes at him, internally shocked to see apprehension dancing in the cold ebony eyes of the prince.  
  
Vegeta froze as he grabbed her arm, never in all his time of Earth had he seen her deliver such a heart crushing glare. He was pleasantly surprised by the turn of her personality and he found it a welcome change to her concern for him. Although, the turn in her personality meant that he desired her even more than he had before... Almost to the point of pain.  
  
It was as he stared into her icy blue depths that he realized she was waiting for him to speak. He snarled before speaking, "Where do you think you're going, dressed like that?" Vegeta said thickly. He cringed inwardly at the choice of his words. He did not mean for them to come out as though he were a jealous fool, when in fact he couldn't care less about where she went... Or did he?  
  
Bulma wanted to laugh at his odd behavior, but she was still a long way away from forgiving him and so she drew her lips back into a sneer that could rival Vegeta's. "Get your murdering hand off my arm this instant," she hissed as her eyes laced their way to lock with his.  
  
Never in all her life had Bulma mustered up so much venom in her voice and she was secretly pleased with her acting skills. Inside, she wanted to curl away from his touch and hide in her room for the way he gripped her arm. But she would not do that. She was Bulma Briefs, strong and independent.  
  
She almost regretted her words as she saw the intense expression on his face falter for the briefest second. To the untrained eye, Vegeta would have seemed no different than he had been five minutes ago, but to Bulma she could see that her words had affected and cut him far more deeper than he was willing to admit.  
  
A shimmer of hope lanced its way into her heart. Could he truly be sorry for hurting her? But the hope vanished as he sneered back.  
  
"I asked you a question woman!" He growled back, not ready to admit to her that he was wrong to hurt her. The words she had spoken to him hurt immensely, yet he had never felt more fueled with desire for her in his entire life. This was certainly a different woman from the one he had hurt in the medical room. He stared into her eyes, refusing to back down as she looked at him fearlessly.  
  
Bulma refused to speak, and so a silent stand off ensued.  
  
A bleeping noise interrupted their little staring match and Bulma reluctantly lowered her eyes, lifting up the pager with her free hand. Reading the message, she rolled her eyes and looked back up into his eyes.  
  
She was inwardly surprised to find him still slightly taller than her, even in her ears. Vegeta was probably short for Saiyan standards, since Goku was immensely tall, but for human standards, he was way above average in height. Her thoughts wandered back to the first time she had seen him on Namek, he had seemed much smaller then.  
  
Perhaps Saiyans grew the more they trained and more they ate food with nutrition. Shaking herself out of her little daydream, she looked at him resolutely. "Look, let me go Vegeta."  
  
"We must speak of what occurred in the medical room," it pained him to say it out loud, but it had to be done. He had to let her know it was unintentional.  
  
At that moment, Bulma didn't care. She didn't care about him or the strange expression that lit up his face when he stared at her. She struggled futilely in his grip, "LET GO!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs. After a few more moments of struggling, she saw that he was clearly not amused by her tantrum and certainly not phased by it either.  
  
Huffing from the exertion, she gave up struggling and rolled her eyes. "Fine, keep your filthy hand on me, but at least let me walk to my lab!" She did not care for his childish behavior at present. Her eyes widened at what she had just said. It was then that she realized that she was about to show Vegeta the biggest secret of her life...  
  
But if the problem had something to do with what she thought it was, then she would certainly need some expert help. After all, he was the only one amongst the Z Senshi that knew of space and the universe. She was now needed urgently in the secret lab beneath the C.C mansion, where two hundred thousand employees were working for her and her father, in secrecy.  
  
Unbeknownst to the rest of the population in Satan City and her friends, Bulma and her father had kept their 'Ground Zero' laboratory a private institute, demanding secrecy from all their employees who worked there. 'Ground Zero' was practically an entire embodiment of a city underneath Satan City itself... And no one knew.  
  
'Ground Zero' was the main base of the Capsule Corporation Empire and it was in this city of laboratories, computers and chemicals that her and her father conducted the testing for all their private inventions and deadly experiments.  
  
They had kept a decoy laboratory on the upper grounds of C.C itself, but it was modestly small compared to the city beneath her feet at present. They needed a decoy to ward off any prying eyes that may come to steal or copy C.C's private designs in capsule manufacturing and space technology.  
  
If she showed Vegeta the underground city of various labs and tunnels... Would he keep her secret? Could she trust him? For he had given her innumerable reasons not to trust him.  
  
On the inside, Bulma was actually dying to talk about 'Ground Zero' with anyone other than the employees that worked there.  
  
Vegeta frowned at the strange pallor of her face, "If you wanted to go to your lab, woman, it is outside and not in here. Do you take me for a fool?"  
  
Bulma had to chuckle inwardly, "Actually, yes. You have no idea what you're dealing with, Prince Vegeta." She replied calmly, not phased by the red hue his face was taking a liking to.  
  
"Do not patronize me." He snapped, suddenly fearful of the cold tone of her voice "What-?"  
  
Bulma beat him to the punch, "Vegeta..." She trailed off, whispering as she looked up demurely into his eyes. "Follow me, murderer." She couldn't help but add in a taunting manner.  
  
Vegeta released his hand from her arm unwillingly as she breathed his name. Only in dreams had he heard her voice his name like that! It had felt so good to hold her, even though he could not feel her flesh. Just having the notion of touching her was enough to drive him insane with and blind. But the confusion he felt from her underlying messages was enough to alleviate his curiosity and so he had let her go.  
  
Bulma glared at him, "Stop staring at me!" She cried, annoyed to no end as she turned and began to walk away from the Saiyan, keeping note that he trailed behind her in curiosity. As she looked ahead of her, a cruel little smirk wound its way onto her lips, knowing full well that it was curiosity that would kill the Saiyan.  
  
Vegeta scowled harshly at her back, crossing his arms as he strode behind her. In normal circumstances, he would have walked ahead of her, but he did not know where she was leading him and so resolved to stay behind her. His eyes traveled down the luxurious and seemingly dangerous curves of her body as her hips swayed in a hypnotic gesture that had him entranced in mere seconds.  
  
He snapped his eyes and barely stopped himself from shaking his head. He would not be weakened by her feminine enticements! He would have to watch himself around her, otherwise he knew that all would be lost if he showed his weakness. He had already bared too much to her by gripping her arm in the growing urgency he felt for her to forgive him.  
  
Focusing on the task at hand, his curiosity seemed to grow as she led him into the kitchen. SO immersed in thought was he, that he did not notice that she had stopped walking and found himself barreling into her from behind. He allowed his eyes to rove her smooth and creamy cheeks as she had now turned to face him.  
  
Vegeta frowned, "If you think that you can make me forget by feeding-" Instantly he felt a hot index finger push against his lips and he almost fell back in surprise at the feeling of her tender flesh against his moist lips.  
  
Bulma wanted to howl with laughter as she saw his face turn several different shades as she pressed her finger further into her lips. She tilted her head, refusing to move her finger lest he speak, "Did I ever tell you, you talk too much?" She shook her head, a sneering smile curling at her lips, "Don't answer that. Just keep quiet and follow me Vegeta, if you truly want to see this."  
  
He frowned again, yet found himself speaking against her finger, "Why are you even bothering to show me anything after..." He trailed off in uncertainty. There. He had mentioned what he had done in the medical room.  
  
His heart seemed to flutter in a moment of hope as he saw her cold blue eyes soften minutely. At that moment, he wanted to reach out and crush her to him at just feeling the nearness of her body and... Gods that facial expression!  
  
Bulma shivered at the close proximity of their bodies. It was only then that she realized what he was speaking about and hidden deep beneath his ebony stone eyes, she could see a crack of remorse there.  
  
The lines around her eyes softened slightly, before she frowned again. "We'll discuss that later. I'm not one to get emotional feelings caught up with business." She drew her finger back and felt slightly light-headed as she could feel the damp moisture of his lips on her finger.  
  
He was taken aback with the comment. Business? What was this goddess of a woman talking about? Never had he been so confused! He had never seen her behave in such an odd manner, not even with her prior worm-like mate.  
  
Yet here she was, behaving like this self-controlled dominatrix of a woman... Perhaps this was what she was like behind the stupefied exterior she showed her friends and ex-mate? Vegeta grunted and unconsciously took a step back as he watched her turn around and go through a door, on the far side of the interior decorated kitchen, that he knew led to the basement.  
  
Why was she going down into her basement? Did she keep hidden treasures there?  
  
Bulma turned at the doorway that led to their 'basement'. She turned as she noticed that the Saiyan Prince wasn't following. "Coming?" She asked in a bored tone, as if she could not care less.  
  
Vegeta snapped back to attention and muttered obscenities under his breath as he walked towards her still form in the doorway that led to the basement.  
  
Bulma waited for him to near before she turned around and descended the stairs down into the 'basement'.  
  
They entered the dimly lit room quietly, each one immersed in their own thoughts.  
  
Vegeta scowled at the musky smell of the basement. With his sensitive nasal capacity, it was intoxicating in all the wrong ways. He was about to speak out again when he watched the woman walk to the corner of the room and move a few card board boxes away from the corner she was standing in.  
  
She gestured for him to come and stand by her and he did so silently, wondering what the hell he was getting himself into. He knew that it would be nothing good if they were standing together, but with his mind screaming every protest and insult at his current situation, Vegeta stood by her quietly as he contemplated the consequences of his uncharacteristic behavior.  
  
Once he was at her side Bulma sent him a sideways glance that constituted of a smile and smirk at his wary behavior. He was acting as though she were a plague! Shrugging to herself, she kicked away the final box that was pressed against the wall, to reveal a computerized numeric panel.  
  
The new development had intrigued Vegeta considerably. Somehow, he knew not to underestimate the fragile human female. He was certain that if she put her mind to it, she would have been able to conquer the universe single- handedly with her charm and colorful inventions. She would most likely have every planet wrapped tightly around her little finger. He gazed down into her eager blue eyes as hey searched his face for some sort of reaction. He was intrigued, but he was yet to be impressed.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes at his masochistic calm composure. She was about to wipe that calm look on his face, she thought to herself gleefully. Crouching down beside the wall, she punched in a long and numerate code, that only related to her, one that only knew and would take to her dying grave.  
  
Even with his trained fighting eye, he surprised by how fast her fingers flew across the numerate and glowing panel. He had barely any time to memorize the numbers she punched in with her experienced fingers.  
  
As he stood beside her crouched form, the panel of wood flooring they had been standing over seemed to shift slightly. What made him completely speechless was the fact the Bulma was now standing, pressed up against him with her feet placed upon his. As he supported her full weight on his feet, his breathing grew labored at the sensation of her body pressed into his. Suddenly, he lost his footing for a brief second and was surprised by what was going on as the square foot of flooring that he stood on detached itself from the rest of the floor!  
  
Bulma grinned at his reaction as the part of the floor on which he stood broke away from the rest of the floor and hovered above the rest of the wooden floor of the basement, "Surprising huh?" She whispered quietly into his ear, pressing herself further into his body.  
  
If Bulma didn't know any better, she would say that she was flirting with the man that had just attacked her previously! :You haven't seen anything yet!" She said, chuckling as the square wood section of flooring that Vegeta was standing on dipped and hovered a few feet above the ground.  
  
Vegeta had barely any time to figure out what was going on. "What is it wizardry?" He demanded in a raspy voice as she clung to him tightly. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to hold himself back from capturing her venomous crimson lips as he stood there like a statue whilst she pressed her body into his.  
  
Bulma noticed his uncomfortable state as she looked down to find his fists clenching involuntarily. She knew she had some sort of effect on the Prince, but never knew that it was this strong! "Sorry," she murmured, capturing his attention once more. "The hovercraft fixed into the floor was only meant for one person and that's me." Bulma grabbed his arms and put them around her waist, before continuing.  
  
"This is the only way we can go down together, and I'm afraid it's going to be a tight squeeze. I would let you come down by yourself, but there are many parts you of the hovercraft you wouldn't be able to function because it's only programmed to react to my voice and my essence." She wanted to laugh loudly at his almost horrified expression as his hands came round her waist, as if it was a completely new experience to him.  
  
She secretly wondered how this man could have been the same one that had attacked her... Could it be that Vegeta had different undertones to himself as she? She had no clue as to why she was being so amiable with him all of a sudden...  
  
Wasn't she supposed to hate him for what he did? But as she stared into his amazed and wide eyes, she knew she couldn't stay angry at him for long. He was still very much new to the planet and the compassionate ways in which humans acted, and therefor had acted out in his own defense.  
  
Although it still pained her that he still could not trust her enough... Perhaps she could change all of that. Bulma smiled inwardly. It seemed like a much better plan than her previous ideals of behaving coldly towards him.  
  
But secretly, she enjoyed his surprised and awed reactions to her coldness. It was like he couldn't believe that the cold Bulma was the same one that had tended to him and his injuries out of compassion and yet he enjoyed every minute of her coldness and cruelty of her harsh words, because he could relate to the coldness and cruelty himself...  
  
It was the only thing he could relate to and she understood that now. She understood that to speak his language, she had to be a cold and calculating bitch like she was with her business. Vegeta was certainly in for the surprise of his life!  
  
She shifted her weight slightly as she stood on his strong Saiyan feet. Wondering how on Earth she had managed to get herself in such a complicated situation as this. She wasn't mean to show him the secret city of labs known as 'Ground Zero'... She wasn't meant to feel such things for him!  
  
Bulma blinked as soft beeping occurred all around them.  
  
Vegeta didn't know what to say as Bulma stepped into him. It was as if he had just stepped out of the realm of reality and entered a different era and completely different zone than what he was previously in!  
  
He had almost trembled at the feel of her in his arms, but his warrior disciplinary scolded such cowardly behavior around women, especially her. He would not turn into a puddle every time he was around her dammit! He looked around as the room echoed with soft but urgent beeping sounds.  
  
Then, Bulma realized why it was happening, it was a security measurement to ward off genetically unknown creatures... Her eyes grew, Vegeta! The flat hovercraft that had previously been apart of the floor did not recognize Vegeta's footprints! Bulma groaned at her stupidity and for letting herself get caught up in the moment.  
  
"What is that infernal noise?" He barked, as it grew louder and louder. What was Bulma trying to do, deafen him?! He had certainly not bargained for this and was about to push her away from him, when she shouted over the roaring beeps that echoed around them.  
  
"It's a security measurement!" She all but screamed, pressing her cheek against his as she shouted over the beeps that had now turned into a steady siren. Bulma lifted her foot from Vegeta's and touched the tip of her toe to the edge of the hovercraft. She would have spoken out, but she was certain that Kin would not be able to make out her voice through the sirens.  
  
The noise immediately stopped and a computerized voice now filled the room.  
  
"Good morning Lady Briefs."  
  
"Good morning Kin." Bulma replied steadily, her ears still ringing from the sirens.  
  
Vegeta stared at her, dumbfounded that she was interacting with an invisible computer's voice! He wisely remained quiet, fully aware of her body still pressed against his. He restrained his needs as he listened to the conversation taking place between the computerized voice and Bulma.  
  
"Lady Briefs, an unidentified object and/or person has entered the field near the entrance of 'Ground Zero'. Kin is confused as to why an unauthorized personnel is amongst your presence." The male voice of the computer grew utterly confused by what was going on. The hovercraft was only meant for one being and yet there were two standing on it!  
  
Bulma chuckled at the confusion of her private computer's male voice. "Don't worry Kin... WE have a new employee in our midst." She looked up at Vegeta, winking.  
  
At that point, Vegeta almost definitely threw her away from him. He was no one's employee! He knew what it meant when he was employed by Frieza and the hounds of hell would have to find him before he would become one again! But as he looked angrily into Bulma's eyes, he could see the teasing light in her eyes and immediately calmed down. He would have to learn how to control his temper and not let silly comments get to him.  
  
The voice spoke again, this time with a strange sigh. "Very well Lady Briefs, if you insist. Your father has been trying to contact you for fifteen minutes now. Should I alert him that you are on your way?"  
  
"Yes please, Kin. And could you please tell him that I am bringing down Vegeta with me." She wobbled slightly as the hovercraft lurched minutely, only to find Vegeta's arms strangely tighten around her to ensure that she didn't fall off the edge of the hovercraft that still amazingly looked like the piece of the basement floor.  
  
Kin seemed to sigh again, as he, or whatever it was in Vegeta's opinion, spoke. "Affirmative... Message has been relayed. Hovercraft will now be transmitted to 'Ground Zero' entry tunnel-way."  
  
Vegeta felt his stomach turn inside out and he slowly closed his eyes at the strange waves of sensation running through his body. When the odd feeling left the pit of his stomach, he opened his eyes and looked around, astounded by where he was.  
  
They had disappeared and reappeared from the basement into the end of an extremely long and thin passageway. And it was all coated in a shining white paint that seemed to glisten! It all seemed very sterile to Vegeta and he suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable in his gray sweat pants and bandaged upper torso.  
  
He had forgotten to remove them in all the excitement, he thought to himself wryly. He felt Bulma pull away from his body and instantly he felt a longing need to reach out and have her in his arms again. But he held still as she pulled away from him. He refused to speak, lest his voice crack with the utter shock he was feeling at that moment.  
  
Bulma smiled slightly as Vegeta was forced into a silent shock. It was highly refreshing for her to witness such an experience, and now she would finally get to share this secret with someone other than her father or the employees of 'Ground Zero'.  
  
She cleared her throat, knowing that Vegeta wanted answers as to exactly where they were. She pointed up as she spoke, "We are under the C.C mansion right now, in a tunnel that leads all the way to 'Ground Zero' where the main control room is."  
  
Vegeta looked up and saw the tiniest black square in the high and narrow ceiling above them. His eyes widened, and he couldn't help but speak. "You mean to tell me that we came all the way down here, from your basement, which is that tiny black square and fifty feet high above our heads at this very moment? In a matter of seconds?!" His voice was incredulous yet the amazement could not be hidden.  
  
Bulma nodded. She was about to reply, when another urgent beeping from her pager came. She looked at the message on it and growled, "Shit, we better get going. It looks like things are starting to heat up in the control room of 'Ground Zero'!" She pulled Vegeta off the hovercraft, that still looked like a piece of square wood flooring from the basement. Vegeta watched as it phased from its position and vanish into thin air.  
  
His intelligence told him to look up, and sure enough, the tiny black square they had come through had been filled by the square hovercraft, and it looked as though no square black hole had been there at all. It simply looked like an immaculate white ceiling. He glanced nervously back at the floor, suddenly feeling strangely claustrophobic. He had been in enclosed spaces before, but never one such as this.  
  
Bulma saw his agitation and tried to calm him, "It's ok, we can get back out. Don't worry."  
  
"I'm not worried!" He snapped back, scowling.  
  
Bulma stared at him for a moment as though he were Satan himself and then turned around quickly, walking at a fast pace down the white and elongated hallway, her blue hair swirling behind her.  
  
Vegeta merely followed, keeping up with her fast pace. She could walk fast for a human, but he could walk faster. He noted that she was still carrying the confounded helmet under her right arm. Where had she been going with that thing anyway?  
  
He was deep in thought as he followed behind her closely, picking up her fragrant scent every other second.  
  
After walking silently down a bland white hallway for five minutes, Vegeta finally exploded. "Where in the blazes are you taking me, woman! Did your stupid race create a playground full of idiotic toys?! If so then I have no desire to see what you weaklings have kept secret from me!" He stopped in his tracks, refusing to go any further. He admitted that he was slightly hurt that Bulma had never told him about any of this before.  
  
It was in a sudden epiphany that he realized that the hallway had somehow widened from it's narrow beginning, he could faintly make out a wide white wall in front of Bulma, as if it were camouflaged into the hallway.  
  
Any other idiot walking down the hallway, most likely Kakarott, would have bashed head-first into the wall. Of course, Vegeta saw himself as far superior that Kakarott in intellect and therefore had seen the outline of the wall.  
  
Bulma whirled around at his comment, anger evident in her eyes. "Listen here Vegeta! What I am about to show you history in the making." Her voice held such poison and assertiveness in it that Vegeta wanted to take her there and then. She continued speaking, ignoring his strange look, "What you are about to witness is a revolution, designed and produced by the human species itself. You may think all humans are tree hugging species that we all have fuzzy feelings."  
  
She stepped closer to him, her mouth drawn in a snarl, "Well I'm about to let your narrow mind in on a little secret," Bulma took a deep breath and lowered her voice to a venomous whisper, "Not all of us are like Goku. It's true that we are compassionate and kind when we see fit, but in other circumstances we are a proud, ruthless and cunning race. We are the type of people you Saiyans would jump over to associate with."  
  
Vegeta was shocked by her cold voice and he found that he couldn't speak.  
  
"The people that you have associated with," she spoke with a bored tone, "Are nothing. They are country bumpkins in comparison to myself. They know nothing of what I have created with my father, nor will they know what I create in the future! This is a whole world that is far beyond them and you. Consider yourself lucky to associate with this side of me, because only a select few get to see me at my bitchiest." She raised her eyebrow mockingly and brought her arm up with her palm raised.  
  
Vegeta had to admit that she had guts. No one had ever spoken to him in such a cold and vile manner... And if he was honest, he would say that he enjoyed it coming from her. It was invigorating to see and hear that not all humans were like Kakarott and his bunch of moronic friends.  
  
But if humans weren't like that, then what were they really like? He watched as her arm moved to the right and slammed into one of the parallel walls.  
  
Vegeta thought she was going to break her hand, but it was at that moment that he saw her hand push into a blue jelly-like mold. A green light moved up and down, as if scanning her hand.  
  
He then watched with interest as the blue mold disappeared and be replaced by a square patch of plastic indigo.  
  
Tilting his head, he carefully watch Bulma press her face up to the wall, her eyes hovering above the indigo patch. Another green light moved up and down as if scanning her eye. Did she want to go blind?!  
  
Next, the patch disappeared and in its placed came a numerate panel, like the one in the basement. He observed her punching in various codes and allowed his Saiyan memory to store the exact codes she dialed in.  
  
Another voice echoed in the hallway as it spoke, "You are verified to enter, Lady Briefs."  
  
Bulma turned to him with a smug expression. She stood in front of the dead end of the hallway they had walked down and spread her arms out in a bird- like fashion, with her palms facing him.  
  
Her voice did not waver as she gazed him directly in the eye, the proud smug look never leaving her face, "Welcome, Prince Vegeta, to the REAL world!"  
  
The entire wall behind her slid open in a 'whoosh' of air, too fast for Vegeta to see. And then, she smirked the most wicked smirk Vegeta had ever seen.  
  
He was momentarily blinded from the bright light assaulting his vision, but it soon passed and then he found himself staring at the massive structure behind Bulma.  
  
For the first time in his life, Vegeta made a strangled cry of utter shock and humiliation.  
  
He had never seen anything like it before, not even on his travels with Frieza.  
  
It was...  
  
Simply spectacular.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: Here's a good cliffhanger for you. Sorry if there are errors, too much homework and I wanted to get this chapter out A.S.A.P. Just what the heck is Vegeta looking at? I love the part where Bulma welcomes him to the 'real' world hehe... So Bulma's already forgotten about the incident, but she's still being cold towards him. And in the next chapter, Vegeta's socks are blown off with her dominance!!  
  
*~~* I must give a major, MAJOR thanks to mushi-azn for the LONG review! Thank you so much for sticking up for me against that reviewers comments on my first chapter, it meant a lot! I personally don't really care, because if they don't like it, then it's their problem. After all it's like 1 review in 40 others that hates the fic... So what? And besides, they had the decency to sign in and be critical. Harsh flames don't bug me either, so if you have nasty comments, I say bring 'em on because I can probably flame your ass right back! *Ok, steam from ears has stopped coming out* hehe... *~~*  
  
Big props to Rhapsody as well! Go read her fics, you will NOT be disappointed. Totally original with superb use of language, so complete and utter respect to Rhapsody!  
  
And remember people, REVIEW, I always update faster with a little motivation, hehe... 


	4. Strike Two

AN: Best bits are near the end of the chapter!  
  
"Soar to Heaven and pierce the Earth..."  
  
---Jung Chang  
  
~*~  
  
The glimmering white inner structure of the incredibly large dome, took his breath away.  
  
The walls arched around like a cocoon as though they were in a semi- spherical bubble that was beyond any references to width or breadth in scale. The entire structure surrounded them like the interior of the C.C mansion, only this was beyond the size and capacity of the C.C mansion.  
  
Vegeta's eyes darted side to side, as if he could not gather enough of the images before him. "What the fuck?!" He muttered to himself as he peeked over and above Bulma's shoulder as he looked up.  
  
It was like nothing he had seen before in his travels across the space. Even Frieza did not have such a vast amount of electrical or technological equipment that could amass to this!  
  
From the ledge that he and Bulma stood upon, many others were jutting out from the immaculate white interior walls. They all seemed to be at different levels to one another. The ledge that he and Bulma stood upon was the lowest of them all and upon looking at them critically, Vegeta could see that there were thousands of ledges dotted around the curved walls of the shining dome structure.  
  
Even though Bulma had somehow managed to cause the dead-end wall of the tunnel to completely slide open, as he looked back, he could still see that the tunnel was behind him and leading to the exit of the monstrous structure that was before him.  
  
Not that he wanted to leave anyway.  
  
Ledges aside, the piece of the dome structure that truly caught his eye, were the mass of incredibly large see-through cylindrical tubes that were above his head.  
  
The tubes came out from under each of the ledges and looked as though they could fit two people inside quite snugly. The hollow, cylindrical tubes seemed to twirl into twisted shapes as the darted from under one ledge and connected to another ledge from the underside.  
  
It was amazing to see such odd pieces of structured tubes, that had been created so intricately, weave around one another as though acting like a portal.  
  
Not only were the tubes a shock to Vegeta, but the masses of people that streamed out from the ledges was beyond his comprehension as well, each person was donning a white lab-coat and carrying a piece of wood that Vegeta's common sense told him was a 'clipboard'.  
  
He blinked in awe as the masses of people stepped out of their own tunnels and on to their own ledges, and one by one and even in large groups, vanish in to thin air!  
  
"Where the hell are they all going?" He demanded furiously, "What are those tubes?" He wanted answers, and he was going to get them.  
  
Bulma's eyes danced merrily at Vegeta's uncomfortable tone of voice, she did not turn around and look at the giant structure.  
  
Instead, she glared at him fearlessly with the ever-present smug look on her face. "That," she explained logically, "Is our transport system for 'Ground Zero'. Each tube that connects to the thousands of ledges above us are inter-linked with different laboratories of 'Ground Zero'. The people are simply being teleported by hovercraft, like the one we came down in, through the see-through tubes."  
  
"Why can we not see them move through the tubes?" He asked, perplexed by the entire notion of humans teleporting themselves by way of tubes.  
  
"Because they're being teleported, they're not actually moving through the tubes! If they did, they would all be twisted and deformed because the tubes weave around like the sinews of our nervous system."  
  
"Then what the fuck are the tubes for?"  
  
Bulma groaned in frustration, "Since when did you become such a dolt Vegeta?"  
  
He glared at her, unmoving.  
  
She sighed and shook her head, tapping her foot impatiently as she explained. "The tubes kind of act like a telephone communication line. The people are being transmitted through the tubes by wave capacity, molding their bodies into waves and thus causing them to be like the oxygen we breathe. From this, they can easily move through the tubes from laboratory to laboratory and each tube can hold up to a thousand people, each being teleported to the different areas of 'Ground Zero'."  
  
She turned around and fully walked out onto the ledge, moving to the right side. She motioned for Vegeta to follow her. Vegeta complied silently, although suspiciously.  
  
He stood beside her, the pace of his heart quickening in a sick and twisted manner. Damn his hormones! He would have to continue beating these weak feelings out of him, it seemed. He brought himself to attention as Bulma pointed down to her feet and looked at him with an expression of a wild predator.  
  
She lifted one foot and brought it down with a soft thump, as if pressing a button with her foot.  
  
In a flash of light, she blurred from his vision and disappeared without a trace.  
  
Vegeta held back a cry of surprise as she completely vanished from his sight. Where had she gone?! Did she think she could leave him here on the ledge? He growled and uncrossed his arms. He stood as still as a statue, closing his eyes as he reached out to feel for her ki. The woman was too slippery for her own good.  
  
Another growl erupted from his throat as he was bombarded with various and unfamiliar ki signatures. There were too many humans in the damn place for him to detect her! Had his senses really become so distanced that he could not even pinpoint her location? He resolved that a high aptitude of training was required, more intense and rigorous than the one he was already enduring.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta! Up here!" A familiar feminine voice cried out to him distantly.  
  
He snapped his head up to the right and found that he had to squint slightly to make out Bulma's tiny form on one of the ledges that seemed to be kilometers up from the ledge he stood upon. How had she gotten there so fast?!  
  
As he blinked from the surreal notion of Bulma teleporting, she was standing before him once again, grinning in a cat-like manner.  
  
He was at a loss for words.  
  
Swallowing hard, he frowned as he found a flaw in the seemingly perfect piece of technology. "If this tube you traveled in is connected to that ledge, then how do you expect to get to another room? Won't the tube still be connected to the ledge that you teleported to?" It made sense to Vegeta. How could the humans move to different laboratories when certain tubes were only connected to certain ledges.  
  
Bulma glowered at him and cocked her head to the side, "Do you actually think I am an idiot to not take that into account?" She smirked at him, and Vegeta could have sworn he felt his pulse rise another ten beats.  
  
"Well Vegeta, watch this!" Bulma strode over to the tunnel they had come from and Vegeta could see an alpha numerate panel against the side of the opening into the tunnel, very much like the one where Bulma had to punch in a password, only much larger in size.  
  
She turned to him and pointed to the ledge on the far side, it seemed to be like the ledge was separated by an ocean of air. How did they manage to build such a gigantic structure underneath a populated city, undetected?!  
  
Bulma kept her arm pointed to the far ledge, "That is room 13BULBRF." She stated factually. "Each door that leads to the different laboratories has a code." She turned and punched in the code '13BULBRF' into the panel on the wall.  
  
Suddenly, Vegeta could sense the slight quiver of the ledge beneath him and he watched as the tube that was connected to the ledge that he and Bulma were standing on, dematerialized and formed itself again, now connected to the ledge on the far side of the room that was coded '13BULBRF'  
  
"Amazing..." He breathed, suddenly glad that Bulma had not heard him. But another question came into his mind, "If you move the tubes like that around, won't people be teleported to different destinations by accident?"  
  
Bulma shook her head, "Our scientists travel in large groups and are only allowed into this section of 'Ground Zero' if it is urgent for them to leave their stations. Even then, if the tubes do move whilst they are inside, nothing will happen because their atoms will still be in course for their prior destination."  
  
"Why are there thousands of people here now? Surely that is dangerous if all these molecular atoms are flying around."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Honestly Vegeta, stop trying to flaw me and my father's creation!" She folded her arms haughtily. "If you must know, there is an emergency as of now. These people are retreating from their posts in the different laboratories and returning above ground. Each employee has an allocated tunnel that can be accessed from a certain point in the city. Their allocated tunnel to 'Ground Zero' is in walking distance of each of their homes."  
  
"Do you mean that you have entry ways to this underground city from different positions in Satan City?" He almost cried out, but held himself back in his reserved and bored nature, although he was far from bored. She was undoubtedly, a genius and that turned him on even more... Damn her!  
  
"Yes Vegeta," she replied irately. "I can access 'Ground Zero' from my room and basement. Those are my personal means of access. My father's is in his study and my mother's is in her green house of specialist and rare flowers."  
  
She almost smacked herself as she just gave Vegeta the entire information of access means in the C.C compound of 'Ground Zero'. Well, it wasn't like he would be able to gain access to 'Ground Zero' without genetic identification and a password. But she was sure that by now, her father had already created Vegeta's genetic code for identification and had a password ready!  
  
It was all highly top secret, although the government was apart of this project that Bulma and her father had created, so they had to be careful around whom to trust.  
  
Vegeta snapped to attention, "You're mother has access to this place?" He barked, secretly feeling hurt that the ditzy blonde had privilege to enter this amazing underground city and he hadn't.  
  
Bulma frowned, "Of course she has access to it! She's the one that helped the funding of this project and supported my Dad when he was first experimenting with his capsule business. It would be wrong of my father to leave her in the dark about this underground city."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
Bulma turned away with a wistful smile, giving Vegeta a highlighted profile of her face. She sighed, "My father was a poor man before he met my mother. She was the daughter of a Texan oil tycoon, my grandfather. They were more than rich, they were practically living in more grandeur than the Queen of England." She paused to chuckle heartily, nervously fidgeting with her hands.  
  
"My father did have money that had been willed to him, enough for him to get by without living like a beggar. But it wasn't enough money for him to start his capsule project. And so he applied for a loan at the local back, which was rejected. My mother had met him at that very bank, and from there they started talking."  
  
"She told me that she thought my father was rather... Strange, at first. But the more they spoke to one another, the more she began to like his honesty and reliable character. From the day they met, she knew she could trust him and so she decided to fund his capsule project. My father was a proud man and he refused my mother's offer. But you know how insistent and persuasive she can be!" Bulma exclaimed with a light laugh.  
  
She had been so immersed in revealing the story of her mother and father's relationship, that she hadn't noticed the strange look that had danced its way across Vegeta's face as he gazed at her longingly.  
  
She continued on, unaware of the feelings she was causing the Saiyan Prince to incur. "After bouts of arguing, my father finally agreed to my mother's proposal, knowing that he couldn't put up a decent argument with her. My father couldn't argue his way out of a paper bag... Anyway, my father accepted but not before he promised to pay my mother back for her loan, along with triple interest!" She shook her head and smirked knowingly. Her father had indeed paid her mother back, with more than what she had bargained for.  
  
"At first, our company struggled to find its feet and it was in that time that my mother and father bonded and grew close. But one day, the stocks rose to such a great height, that my father knew we would never be toppled in the business market again. He had officially become the richest man in the country with his trading of capsules. Gradually, our stocks immersed into the international trade and our company grew and grew to even higher prospects. We are the world's leading technological supplier and the only business to delve into different planetary stocks. And so, the rest is history..."  
  
She trailed off and looked up at the wondrous inter-linking tubes that were in the air above them, as if suspended by a magical force. "So you see," she said quietly, "It's important for my mother to be apart of everything my father does." Bulma smiled softly, "She's my father's good luck charm and without her, he wouldn't be the man he is today." She snapped out of the wistful moment and turned to glare at Vegeta, who had managed to mask his face once again without a trace of emotion blanching it.  
  
Vegeta had been completely silent as she retold the story of her mother and father's union. Indeed it had been an interesting story... One full of disgusting human emotion and feelings. He had almost felt the bile rise in his throat as he listened to the story, but he could honestly say that the only enjoyment he had gotten from it, was the softened features of Bulma's face as she told the story.  
  
She had looked so... Peaceful.  
  
It brought a shudder to Vegeta to realize the great impact the small human female had on him. He blinked slowly as she glared at him with a burning intensity that even he could not match. That look lit a fire under his soul, almost causing him to growl with desire. Yet his face had returned to his stony expression, one that held mild contempt. He remained silent and let her speak.  
  
Bulma continued speaking, not noting Vegeta's strange demeanor. "Now, if you'll excuse me Vegeta, I've wasted enough time with you. Follow me if you want to, but I have a meeting to get to!" She promptly turned around from her position near the tunnel and slowly ran forward, as though she were about to jump off the ledge.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened in a pure reaction of horror. She was heading straight off the ledge, about to jump off. Was she insane?! Reacting out of impulse, he flew forward after her.  
  
Bulma had just reached the edge of the ledge and was about to jump off the edge, with her arms spread out like wings, when she felt a corded and muscular arm wrap around her tiny waist and drag her roughly back. She sputtered in anger at the restriction.  
  
When Vegeta had firmly brought her to the center of the ledge, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to face him, sending her the most disdainful glare he could muster.  
  
"Have you gone mad woman? What the fuck do you think you're playing at?" He lashed out in a venomous voice. Even he was surprised to the extent of his anger.  
  
But apparently, Bulma was not even phased by the scowl he sent her way. Instead, she was infinitely furious. "What is your problem?" She all but screeched.  
  
"MY PROBLEM?!" He roared with ferocity, "What the fuck is YOUR problem?! I'm not the one without any flying power trying to jump off a heightened ledge! Are you a complete air-head that your brain has discarded the truthful notion that you CANNOT fly?" He was seething with such anger at her childish and idiotic behavior that it was beyond him how someone as intelligent as Bulma would think of jumping off a ledge that was high in the air.  
  
Bulma snarled at him, rolling her eyes. She pointed her finger and poked him in the chest with a perfectly manicured fingernail. She could have sworn she felt his body tense... "YOU are the idiot Vegeta!" She hurled back with equal fervor. Not waiting for a returning comment, she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the edge of the ledge and jabbed the air as she pointed her finger down from where they stood.  
  
Out of surprise from her soft hand touching his, he allowed himself to be steered towards the edge. He looked down at what she was pointing at, and damn near fainted at the sight before him.  
  
Black mist!  
  
It glittered and sparkled as though pearls of jewels had been dotted amongst the hydrogen and oxygen atoms of water, that had evaporated to create a hazy swirling mist below them. It wasn't just shocking to Vegeta, it was breathtaking. He had not come across this form of mist before and he wondered how a black mist had been formed. He knew the answer led back to Bulma.  
  
The ledge that Bulma and Vegeta were standing upon was the lowest of all the ledges, and yet the black mist that swirled and covered the entire expanse of the city dome structure, was even at a lower point than where they were standing. And she had been about to jump from the edge, into that blackened and glittering mass of mist?!  
  
"Your point is? That only proves my theory of your idiotic nature to want to dive into THAT." He stated, although he had a good idea her answer would be unusual.  
  
Bulma glared at him, "The Black Mist is another transport, teleportation system. Anyone that is genetically registered to come into contact with the Black Mist gets directly teleported to the main control room of 'Ground Zero'. My father is currently in the main control room, with a hundred other scientists, manning the satellite systems of this world and fifty other that have an intergalactic contract with our planet and more importantly, my father's business. We have to get there, NOW!" She stepped away from him and stood on the edge, looking at him from the corner of eye.  
  
Vegeta paled. Fifty other planets? He had been led to think that Earth had no clue of other species existing before he and his comrade had arrived to destroy the large world of water. But FIFTY?  
  
She smirked wickedly. "Come on Vegeta," she teased, "Don't tell me you're afraid of a little free-fall?" She chuckled as he growled at her. "Dad has registered your genetic code to enter the main control room. You're lucky, only the handful of scientists in the control room actually have been granted access to the main control room. The other employees haven't been given that privilege."  
  
Vegeta had just stood there, trying to find the correct words to bark at her with, but he couldn't seem to place his thoughts in a logical order and so he remained quiet, for fear of sounding like a complete imbecile.  
  
Bulma laughed heartily at his silent resolve. Flashing him the most evil and seductive look she could gather, she spread her arms like a bird spreading its wings, "Catch me if you can," she whispered and promptly threw her head back, laughing as she jumped gracefully off the ledge, head first. As she soared down, her body leveled horizontally and it looked as though she was actually flying down into the black mist.  
  
If he had been blown away before, he had been completely bowled over by the little stunt she had just pulled. She had just jumped off of the edge, free-falling down into the black mist as though she had no care in the world if she landed flat on her head and cracked her skull open. In a twisted way, Vegeta trusted Bulma's intentions, but he had never been shaken like this before as he saw her jump off the ledge and free-fall down into the swirling black mist.  
  
The look she had given him!  
  
The words she had spoken!  
  
They had sent a shiver of anticipation down his spine as he watched her fall gracefully down, slowly approaching the swirling black mist.  
  
"Catch me if you can."  
  
He would do more damage to her if he did manage to 'catch' her! He knew in utter certainty that if he did capture her, he would devour her whole in the unsettling feeling of passion he was experiencing. And in all honesty, he had accepted the challenge without a moment's hesitation, knowing full well that he would win and capture her. He always won, no matter what the challenge was...  
  
Oh Gods, what was she doing to him?  
  
If this continued, she would slowly drive him insane with desire. He blinked in awe as he saw her body completely vanish into the black mist, disappearing completely from his view. She looked simply amazing in that tight leather outfit, free-falling as though she were a majestic and colorful bird.  
  
He finally concluded that he had lost it and was getting involved in something he would not be able to back away from. He smirked as he remembered the seductive yet evil smile she had given him. That was the side of the woman he wanted to see more of!  
  
With a minuscule shrug of his shoulders, he suppressed his ki to nothing and jumped off the ledge, following in Bulma's example.  
  
He however, closed his eyes and cannon-balled into the black mist.  
  
And with that one gesture of acceptance, Vegeta found himself plunging into a world that was far beyond even his own comprehension.  
  
~*~  
  
When Vegeta opened his eyes, he found himself crouched down on the ground like a tiger ready to spring up and pounce on its prey. He looked to his right and saw Bulma crouched on one knee before him, breathing heavily from the surge of adrenaline she had experienced.  
  
What a rush!  
  
Vegeta had never felt anything like he had when he was free-falling into the black mist. He couldn't say that he suppressed his ki often, but the sensation of ki having left his body and his falling from the ledge had been an experience to certainly remember.  
  
He rose slowly, watching Bulma uncurl from her crouched position like a graceful feline. As soon as he tore his eyes away from her, he realized he was standing in the center of a group of human scientists, each one staring at him wide-eyed. He drew his lips into a sneer, baring his canine teeth in defense.  
  
They all immediately dispersed and went about bustling around what Bulma had defined as the 'control room'. He crossed his arms and glared at her, silently demanding an explanation. Bulma merely shrugged at him.  
  
He took the time to look around him and once again, almost gaped at what he was presented with. There was no ceiling to the room, only the black mist that swirled above like clouds. Many desks surrounded them, each one was occupied by a scientist with a white lab coat. They all seemed like cloned drones.  
  
Looking up again, he could see that there were different floors to the control room and that each floor surrounded them in a circle, with a railing. He could see people moving around on the different and heightened floors above him, as they stepped closer to the railing to observe the new comer that their leader had brought. Him.  
  
The hundred people that occupied the control room, some standing on different floors, had quieted to a stony silence as they watched Vegeta with cold glares.  
  
He soon realized that he and Bulma were standing at the center of the control room, right on the very bottom level. As Bulma stood in front him, he looked beyond her head and saw a large screen the size of several deluxe movie screens in length and width. The screen was on and the information that was being transmitted to Vegeta from it, was unbelievable.  
  
In the top right hand corner of the screen, there were multiple large pictures of satellite stations that were orbiting the very planet they stood upon.  
  
Below the pictures was a geothermal image of the Earth and its plates. Until now Vegeta had not considered the Earth's core to be of such a high temperature, but now he knew as the bright yellow core of the geothermal image glowed in a blinding light.  
  
His eyes roamed the rest of the screen and in the center there were dozens of different images at different angles of the Earth's solar system. He watched in awe as the images captured many uninhabited planets circling the burning sun.  
  
Where were all these pictures coming from? Did earthlings really have so much technology to send out different satellites to the four corners of their solar system and transmit images back to its base? It seemed so...  
  
But what had caught Vegeta's attention the most, were the satellite transmissions that were on the left side of the large screen. Many more images were flicking onto the screen and being replaced by others and all of them were different worlds that had living creatures on them. In total, Vegeta had counted fifty different planets and from the images he could see, he recognized many of the planets from his travels with Frieza. The planets that they had not purged completely...  
  
He almost fell over in shock as geothermal images of those planets appeared as well. His eyes lowered and he immediately saw VIDEO images of planet Earth itself, as though hidden cameras had been planted across the entire world.  
  
Suddenly, he began to wonder of the privacy that humans seemed to have. If they were being spied on by this entire communications software, then no one could be able to hide anywhere! He had never come across any satellite system like this! It was awe-inspiring. Yet he couldn't help feel angered at the thought of being spied on.  
  
Bulma was looking at Vegeta quizzically, wondering what he was staring at when she finally realized it was the telecommunication satellite software behind her. She looked at him closely as his eyes narrowed, deep in thought as he stared at the screen. Bulma followed his gaze to the video images of Earth. She chuckled as she came to realize why he suddenly looked so tense.  
  
"Don't worry," she quipped, "We don't spy on people personally. The video images you see are not meant for spying but they are there in case any danger occurs within each of the regional continents. We have weather satellites to back up the video images. That way, if there is a dangerous storm heading for any of the regions in the world, we can inform them in advance."  
  
"It's all highly professional and we would never dream of specifically spying on one person... Well, unless we knew for certain to doubt a person that had vengeful motives." Her eyes glistened knowingly and a feral smirk twisted on her lips.  
  
If only the Z Senshi knew of what Bulma and her father were spying on when no one was in the underground city but themselves. When every single one of the scientists had gone back to the comfort of their own homes, she and her father would creep into the control room and gather up prestigious information about a certain person...  
  
Vegeta saw the strange glint in her eyes and was about to demand what she meant, but found himself cut short as someone spoke before him.  
  
"Bulma, I wish you wouldn't use the Black Mist to teleport yourself here. What took you so long?" A raspy voice spoke from behind Vegeta. He frowned and turned around to face Bulma's pale lavender-haired father.  
  
Vegeta stepped to one side and viewed the interaction between Bulma and her father. He had always been interested in how earthlings behaved with their maternal and paternal kin and vice versa.  
  
They seemed to act so much more amiably towards one another than Saiyans had with their own offspring. He wondered how such a feat was possible. In Vegeta's mind, it was a waste of time to interact with one's offspring and felt that the Saiyan culture of sending the Saiyan children away at a young age was a much more realistic and economical method.  
  
Bulma sent her father an annoyed look, "I know you improved access to this control room, Daddy!" She huffed indignantly, "But I always enjoyed using the Black Mist as my transport system, so please no further berating."  
  
Dr. Briefs' eyes twinkled brightly at his stubborn daughter's reaction. He froze for a moment before glancing at the clothes she wore. The leather ensemble... Oh dear.  
  
She always wore it whenever she was in a most foul and disagreeable mood. He cursed silently to himself. Now was not the time for her to become enraged! For he knew his daughter's wild and enigmatic temper was far too difficult to handle.  
  
He coughed before replying, "Now pumpkin, you know I was only commenting." His eyes slipped to his daughter's right side and found himself staring at a solemn Saiyan Prince. "Welcome Vegeta," he said quietly before turning back to Bulma. "We have important matters to deal with, Bulma." He spoke sternly.  
  
Vegeta's ears piqued. He had never heard the Doctor speak in such a way towards the woman before! It was certainly different from the parental tone of voice he normally acquired. The Doctor's voice was hard and business-like, even a little cold, which Vegeta found somewhat comforting.  
  
Bulma noted the hard tone in her father's voice and nodded. "What's up Dad?"  
  
Dr. Briefs, shook his head before he walked around the couple, staring at the large screen filled with different satellite images and video images. "It seems as though your suspicions about Blue Dwarf were correct... And we had been kept in the dark about it. Pluto has been demolished."  
  
Bulma growled fiercely, "I knew it!" She clenched her fist angrily, "I'm never wrong and yet you ALL ignored my pleas to hear me out!" She had never felt so hurt and betrayed. Not even Bulma's own team of scientists had believed her when she said that the Blue Dwarf was approaching Earth's solar system.  
  
Dr. Briefs sighed as he continued to stare at the screen, his hands clasped behind his back. "You were indefinitely right Bulma," he knew what was coming next. She always had a means of showing her business-like demeanor in such situations. He on the other hand, was not so cold and hard-headed as his daughter.  
  
Bulma shook her head in disgust.  
  
Vegeta could only watch, enamored by her entire being and spirit. As though a lightning bolt had struck, he saw her hand lash out and point out above her to the first floor above where they stood. He looked up and saw a man standing at the railing, wide-eyed and pale faced as he was pointed at by the 'Lady' of Capsule Corporation.  
  
"You," Bulma hissed, narrowing her eyes at the man that stood behind the railing. Her arm moved again and this time she was pointing past Vegeta. It was then that he noticed the tall blonde haired man standing close by.  
  
"You," she said again with an even colder voice. Her arm had only moved again like an agile serpent and this time she was pointing to the highest top floor of the control room, just before the Black Mist neared.  
  
"And you!" Her voice boomed and echoed throughout the large room, bouncing off the domes interior structure of the control room. Everyone held their breath as silence ensued, before Bulma's voice resounded through the room again, "Get down here this instant!" She hissed.  
  
Vegeta was almost taken aback by her cold demeanor. Bulma had never possessed such a voice of venom in her life and yet here she was, directing it to three large looking men. He felt another shiver travel up his spine, and wondered why Kami was tormenting him in the worst way possible? Was this a cosmic payback for the crimes he had committed? It certainly felt like it...  
  
The three men that Bulma had pointed to, all scurried over like children waiting to be told off by their mother.  
  
Not a single word was uttered by Bulma's father as he stood stoically in front of the screen of images, not turning to look at the spectacle that was occurring behind him.  
  
Apparently, the entire room and floor full of scientists had stopped what they were doing to watch the beautiful blue-haired woman exact her power as their leader.  
  
Vegeta turned to stand by Bulma and he watched her stand next to him, with the cruelest expression on her face.  
  
As the three men approached the genius scientist, she walked forwards and stood like a solitary figure with her hands on her hips and tapping her stiletto heeled foot with impatience.  
  
He could sense an intense anger burn up from within her, and Vegeta felt over come with the need to pull her away from the situation and take her to a remote island where he could-  
  
Her voice interrupted his aching reverie.  
  
"Explain," Bulma demanded to the tall blonde-haired man, still tapping her foot with her hands on her hips. Even though she was in heels, he was still marginally taller than her. But it did not phase her. This cocky, bastard had better have a good explanation for dismissing her as he did a few days ago.  
  
"Miss Briefs," the man spoke condescendingly, "I felt that your theory of the Blue Dwarf colliding with our sun was completely preposterous. That is why I never saw it fit to inform anyone of the Blue Dwarf colliding with Pluto." He glared at the small woman, believing that she should have no business running the C.C Empire.  
  
There were minor gasps from the scientists on the floor above as the man spoke.  
  
Vegeta raised a thick eyebrow in amusement. This day had just been filled with so many exciting things! He thought to himself wryly. Somehow, he knew that the man would suffer great consequences for speaking in such a manner with Bulma.  
  
Bulma howled in rage as she stalked up to the over-confident man. She would show him! She would cut him down to size like he had done to her a few days ago, in front of all these people. No one messed with Bulma Briefs!  
  
A few days before, Bulma had noticed an imploded star that had been pulled into their galaxy. She had seen it on the various images on the main terminal screen and from the data she received, knew it was ten times bigger than their own Sun.  
  
The Blue Dwarf had somehow been pulled into their galaxy by the strong magnetic fields of the planets within their galaxy. She had spent the whole night in the control room, drawing up calculations and theories of the course of the imploded star and after a sleepless night, she had found the answers.  
  
Using calculations of space propulsion and magnetism, she used the data from the many satellites and found out that the Blue Dwarf was heading straight for their own star, the Sun! It would slowly wipe out all the planets aligned in its course towards the sun and gradually come into a cataclysmic collision with the sun.  
  
Luckily, or rather unluckily, Earth's position would not be on the Blue Dwarf's course and so it would ultimately collide with the Sun. The collision would most certainly cause Earth's entire solar system to implode on itself and assuredly cause a rip to occur in the universe, an involuntary black hole.  
  
That black hole would mean that anything and everything would be sucked into it, into an oblivion.  
  
Upon finding this out, Bulma had called an emergency meeting in 'Ground Zero' but the blonde-haired man and his two colleagues behind him, chastised her for her inability to comprehend space dynamics. They labeled her unreliable in anything to do with space magnetism fields and said that they had already learned of the existence of Blue Dwarf and calculated that it wasn't a threat to the solar system.  
  
But Bulma's calculations determined otherwise. For hours she argued with them and finally, they had scolded her like a little child for her interference and sent her away with a heavy heart. She had never been wrong in her entire life and she would never accept her findings to be false.  
  
And now to learn, that not only was she right, but that the blonde-haired man had kept Pluto's demise a secret was unforgivable! He knew what was going to happen and yet he failed to inform the department of his mistake. His stupidity may have meant the end of them all!  
  
"What did you just say Yosho?" She demanded, returning from the bitter memories.  
  
The blonde-haired man waved his hand as though he were brushing away a fly, "Like I said Miss. Briefs, the Blue Dwarf will not be colliding with our Sun. It is a simply preposterous idea." Yosho looked as though he were utterly bored.  
  
Vegeta almost took a step back as he could have sworn he saw steam coming from the woman's ears. Earlier, he would have enjoyed her discomfort. But to see her in such distress brought a growl of annoyance from him. That Yosho man was too damned arrogant to see his mistakes and still believed he was right! Suddenly, Yosho seemed to remind the prince of himself...  
  
Bulma strode up to Yosho, her heels clicking loudly and confidently on the tiled floor beneath. Before replying to Yosho's comments, she looked past his shoulder at the two men that were already cowering in their boots at the woman's rage.  
  
"What do you two have to say for yourselves?" She demanded coldly. Her look could have melted the ice-caps of the Arctic.  
  
The raven-haired man with the bushy mustache stammered, "I-Well, he-Yosho told us to remain quiet. He said that if we disobeyed his command he would lower our rank and that we'd never work in the control room again!" He spilled every detail of Yosho's true character under the heavy scrutiny of the tiny yet powerful woman.  
  
Satisfied with his answer, Bulma looked at the other man. "And you, Zie? Was it the same circumstance for you?"  
  
Zie nodded and found himself looking at the floor, like a child that had just been scolded.  
  
"Then you have no business here. You two are excused." She hissed, her temper still had not diminished.  
  
The two men all but ran from their position under the angered woman's watchful eyes.  
  
Bulma returned her blazing gaze to Yosho. Her anger flared tenfold as he looked at her sardonically.  
  
Vegeta waited with bated breath for the woman's explosive anger. So far it had been lying dormant and he was curious to witness how angry she would get.  
  
Yosho took a breath before speaking, uncaring of the spoilt woman's attitude. "Miss. Briefs-"  
  
"First of all," Bulma boomed as she held up a finger to stop him talking, "It's Lady Briefs to you. Secondly, I think you are one incompetent, idiotic, unreliable and insufferable man, I have ever had the displeasure of working with." Her voice had lowered to an icy whisper, as she stepped closer to Yosho.  
  
"Not only have you proven that you are unworthy for this job, but you have also put this entire solar system and galaxy in jeopardy! Your stupidity may have cost us our lives if my father had not detected Pluto's demise."  
  
Yosho opened his mouth to speak, but was once again cut off by the ferocious woman.  
  
"Lastly," she hissed in contempt, "Effective immediately, I am terminating your access to 'Ground Zero' permanently. You no longer belong or are welcome in this prestigious facilitation. Consider yourself fired." She paused, noticing that the man's face had paled considerably.  
  
To be exiled from 'Ground Zero' was a travesty, horrific in its own right. Once your access to the underground city had been terminated, there was no other place for rehabilitation. Having a job in 'Ground Zero' meant a large salary and privileges that every employee could boast about and to be fired... Well, you can only imagine the repercussions.  
  
"Please!" Yosho started, "You have to-"  
  
"You will still be given your yearly salary, which will be only a quarter of what you earned when you worked here. I am sure you know the consequences of revealing any secrets of 'Ground Zero'."  
  
"But, please you have to understand-!"  
  
"Security will lead you out," she continued, ignoring his pleas for mercy. The little bastard deserved it!  
  
"Lady Briefs, I beg you to reconsider! Please!" Yosho exclaimed, feeling his heart jump into his throat. 'Ground Zero' had been his entire world. What was he going to do if he was expelled from it?!  
  
Bulma shook her head and turned a deaf ear towards the pleas of mercy. The man was ignorant and unreliable for his job. As she stared up at the large screen, she heard Yosho struggling behind her against the security guards of 'Ground Zero'. She smirked cruelly.  
  
That was what you got for calling Bulma Briefs 'incompetent' and 'unworthy' to be apart of the C.C project of 'Ground Zero'. She knew she wouldn't have to worry about him revealing the secret of 'Ground Zero' for he would only be hailed a mad man by the population of Satan City if he did.  
  
Vegeta gaped at the spectacle that had just occurred.  
  
She had been so ruthless and cold! His heart thundered in his chest as he watched the Yosho man be escorted away by two burly security guards. It had been so surreal!  
  
The other scientists that had been grimly watching, remained stunned by their leader's outburst. They stared at her in fear that she would pick on one of them and lash out.  
  
Bulma noticed the stares she was receiving and so snapped her head up as she looked at the people on the various floors. "Show's over people!" She thundered, "Get back to work!"  
  
Instantly, they returned to there work, whispering to one another of their employer's terrible temper and unexplainable sexy fashion wear.  
  
Vegeta almost smirked with pride at the comments that were made on her beauty. His Saiyan hearing could pick up a great deal of conversations occurring around him, but then he tuned them out and focused solely on Bulma. He viewed her profile silently and saw a glimmer of regret held in the blue depths of her eyes.  
  
Her head tilted to the side and her gaze briefly met Vegeta's.  
  
He found himself staring back at her, allowing the sensation of drowning to over come him as he looked into her eyes. A momentary spell had been cast over the proud prince and stubborn woman as they held each other's gaze in emotions of uncertainty and hidden passion.  
  
Then she blinked;  
  
And the spell had been broken.  
  
Bulma shivered as Vegeta's face remained stoic as he stared at her. The strange look of intensity had once again crossed his features and Bulma blinked, looking quickly away from him.  
  
She hadn't shown anyone that didn't belong to 'Ground Zero' this side of her personality and the realization of it brought a chill of excitement to her. She had never felt so alive! It were as if she had been hiding herself in shell of a woman's character that was only half true and now to have Vegeta witness her power of authority and fiery temperament, meant the world to her.  
  
Of course, she would never tell him that.  
  
Sighing, she looked away from his burning gaze and strolled up to the large screen.  
  
Vegeta watched from hooded eyes as she made her way to the long desktop underneath the screen. He plainly saw a keyboard with some large buttons and other smaller keys.  
  
He let his eyes follow her lithe form as she made her way to the center of the exceptionally large keyboard and press a round yellow button. A smirk tugged at his lips as she had to bend slightly to place her lips near a thin metallic rod sticking up from the keyboard. He had a very nice view of her rear end.  
  
But as she spoke into the metal rod, his attention refocused to the melodic chimes of her voice.  
  
"Attention all 'Ground Zero' workers and specialist scientists," her voice echoed from the speakers indented into the sleek walls. Everyone paused momentarily to listen to her message.  
  
"As of now," Bulma continued, "We will enact a temporary shut down of our facility for exactly five days. All activity will cease, there is no reason for all of you to stay here. A situation has arisen which will soon be taken care of."  
  
There were clear gasps echoing around the control room.  
  
"Leave your stations immediately and retreat home. I repeat, retreat home." She sounded like a controlling General, Vegeta thought to himself. Her emotionless tone of voice brought a flicker of concern to him.  
  
"Go home," she paused briefly before adding quietly with a strained voice, "Go home... And be with the ones you love." She removed her hand from the yellow button and slowly walked over to her father. She lightly placed her hand upon his left shoulder.  
  
People were muttering in concern to their colleagues about what was happening but the all quietly began to pack away their things, ready to depart from the amazing underground city.  
  
Vegeta watched as one by one, everyone walked towards the large door on the opposite side of the large screen, marked 'Exit' and he wondered what was going on. Why had Bulma suddenly shut down an entire city operation and let two hundred thousand people go home? Something was amiss and he had an idea it was something to do with the Blue Dwarf, or whatever Bulma had called the confounded thing.  
  
He had enough of remaining quiet and decided to find out what was going on. He marched up to Bulma and father, a fierce expression causing his eyes to smolder at the sight of Bulma's dejected face.  
  
As he approached Bulma and her father, he was beaten to the punch by the Doctor.  
  
"I had hoped it wouldn't come to this..." Dr. Briefs said quietly to his daughter as he gazed at the screen filled with different images of different planets, geothermal and skeletal outlines were part of these images!  
  
"I know Daddy," Bulma said softly. She didn't lift her hand from her father's shoulder, "But it was for the best and you know it. We can handle Blue Dwarf ourselves. It would be better not to involve and worry our employees. The added stress to the secrecy of 'Ground Zero' would only impair their judgment. We can take on this problem by ourselves."  
  
Dr. Briefs sighed and smiled tightly, "Yes, of course we can. Have you calculated how far Blue Dwarf is from collision with the Sun?"  
  
Bulma was about to speak when Vegeta stormed over.  
  
"What in the blazes is going on woman?" He demanded as he stood slightly away from the father and daughter. He felt uncomfortable in their presence...  
  
He actually felt like an underling compared to their genius, even though he was considered to have been the best strategist, leader and technician in Frieza's liege. Vegeta would die before he would tell anyone from the Z Senshi of his apparent genius. It was obvious that a prince of a planet needed to be knowledgeable in all aspects. But, he was a warrior first, and an intellectual after. Those were his priorities and so it would remain that way.  
  
Bulma flashed him a cold smile, "At least you'll be useful for something," she commented snidely.  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her, "I demand an explanation. Why have you involved me in your pathetic underground city secret?"  
  
Dr. Briefs held back a smile at the conflict that was prominent between Vegeta and Bulma.  
  
She rolled her eyes in annoyance, "I've involved you with a good reason!" She snapped sardonically, "We're going to need your help in destroying Blue Dwarf." She said as if it were the easiest task in the universe.  
  
"Why the fuck would I help YOU?" He asked, as is if Bulma had completely lost her mind.  
  
"Because," she said glaring at him, "Without your help, our entire solar system is going to implode if it collides with the Sun!"  
  
"I help no one!" He roared.  
  
Bulma sneered, "Yes I can see that, you jackass! Why do you have to be so difficult?" She shrieked. "I wouldn't even need your help if the Z Senshi knew about 'Ground Zero'. I'll bet Goku would have helped without a second thought!" She added in, knowing it would rile him up.  
  
"Do NOT bring Kakarott into this woman!" He thundered, "That idiot wouldn't even knew how to help with his lack of brain cells!"  
  
Bulma had to silently agree that Vegeta was right on that argument. "If you think you're smarter than Goku, prove it! Help us out with Blue Dwarf." She reasoned slyly.  
  
Vegeta snarled, "Are you deaf woman? I help no one!"  
  
"Yeah, I heard you the first time, you ignoramus! The whole fucking universe heard you!" She turned to her father, her eyes ablaze. "It's at times like this I really wish we could have told the Z Senshi about 'Ground Zero'!"  
  
"I'm sorry Bulma, you know that we simply could not tell them, because they would not understand the concept of this operation."  
  
"Yes, but at least they would have helped. We need them Daddy, admit it!"  
  
"We do," Dr. Briefs ensured. "But we can't reveal ourselves. If Vegeta doesn't want to help then it's up to us to go into space and remove Blue Dwarf. Or if we can't do that, we could simply demagnetize the imploded star, so it will be set off course and not collide with our Sun. Perhaps it will work..."  
  
Bulma bit her lip in apprehension. Then she whirled to face Vegeta, "No wonder all the planets we trade with are so disgusted with the very mention of your name!" She spat, "You son of a bitch, you can't even get off your damn high horse to help us in a crisis and yet you still expect us to feed and clothe you like an infant." She looked away in disgust. And then, Bulma added insult to injury, "I can see why your father gave you away to Frieza. He was probably relieved to get your slimy self off his hands."  
  
"That's enough Bulma," Dr. Briefs interjected, although it was too late and the damage was already done.  
  
Vegeta stood frozen from Bulma's biting words. No one had ever said anything remotely cruel to him relating his father, for fear of their lives, save for Frieza. And yet this woman stood fearless, spitting out insult after insult.  
  
He growled at her false assumption of his father and somewhere in the depths of his blackened soul, he could feel the cry of a Saiyan child being held captive in a dank room of an enemy ship's hull.  
  
She would never know of the pain he suffered! NEVER!  
  
In blinding anger he stormed over to her and wrapped his icy fingers around her fragile swan-like neck, wanting to crush it in his grasp. But he knew he wouldn't... He couldn't. The fear that had been present when he attacked her in the medical room was starting to emerge from her eyes at that very moment and Vegeta felt as though he had been dealt a blow to his stomach.  
  
His grip, not harmful but firm, remained around her neck. "Get me out of this Hell hole, bitch. NOW!" He said through gritted teeth, with a barely controlled rage.  
  
The moment Bulma felt his fingers wrap around her neck, Bulma knew she had said too much. She just couldn't stop herself! She didn't know why he was being so stubborn and refusing to help them when they needed him the most! She somehow knew that this was the only way to get through to him.  
  
Dr. Briefs was stunned into silence as he watched his daughter being mauled by the angered Saiyan. But deep down, he knew that the Saiyan Prince would never harm his daughter. Would he? He turned around to face the large keyboard and began to immediately let his fingers fly over the smaller keys.  
  
"Bulma, I'm teleporting you both out of here!" He said urgently. He knew it was for the best if Vegeta was in the light of day, rather than in the enclosed control room of 'Ground Zero'. It was not the first time that people were affected by claustrophobia of the underground city.  
  
Their first few employees had become rather irate at spending their time enclosed and so he knew it would take a while for Vegeta to adjust in the setting of 'Ground Zero'.  
  
Bulma felt immobilized, but managed to nod as she heard her father's voice grow distant.  
  
Vegeta growled as he looked down into her fearful eyes. He blinked and instantly, he felt his body shift into a lighter element.  
  
He opened his eyes to find himself on the gravel drive-way at the front of the Briefs' mansion. He snarled and unclasped his hand from her smooth throat. She had felt so good under his touch that he wanted to enclose her in his arms and kiss her pouted lips for an eternity...  
  
He looked away, ashamed he was still thinking such things even after her poisonous tongue had lashed out at him.  
  
As soon as he stepped back Bulma looked at him with a pained expression. "Strike two..." She whispered somewhat sadly.  
  
He frowned at the comment, finally understanding by what she meant as 'Strike Two'... The second time he had come close to hurting her. Would he ever learn to control his temper?  
  
Would she ever learn to control her sharp and venomous tongue?!  
  
Bulma's heart was pumping the adrenaline hormone wildly around her body. She slowly began backing away from Vegeta as though he would jump upon her once again. She reached down to her belt and pulled out a small capsule.  
  
Fingering the capsule, she shook her head at Vegeta and pressed the button, throwing it a few feet away from her. It landed towards Vegeta's right and in direct line of the high arched gates of the mansion.  
  
Vegeta's eyes snapped to the capsule and he watched it explode in a combination of a bang and smoke.  
  
He raised his eyebrow as the smoke cleared to reveal a sleek cat-like motorcycle. Like the ones he had seen on TV when the GR had malfunctioned and he was forced to watch the program with Bulma's father, to pass the tine. He had been bored to tears as they drove around in continuous circles amongst dirt. He had found the entire program pointless.  
  
He grew confused. Was that what Bulma was going to do, drive around in circles amidst dirt?  
  
Before he could say anything, he saw her push past him and jump on the bike. She turned the bars, revving the engine from a purr to a loud roar. Without waiting for any reaction, Bulma accelerated forward, feeling her back tyre skid as she sped away through the open gates of the long driveway. Even at her sped, it had still taken her two minutes to reach the gates that led out into the busy center of Satan City.  
  
She was on a rampage.  
  
It was then that Bulma realized she had forgotten her helmet.  
  
Vegeta watched her gain speed like a mad woman as she urgently tried to ride towards the exit gates as fast as she could. The woman was an absolute lunatic! She was stark raving mad!  
  
She was... Utterly gorgeous on that motorcycle and Vegeta knew it. Not thinking, he rose up into the air with a smirk. His past anger forgotten, he realized she was trying to get away from him on her little bike! Well, Vegeta loved the thrill of a chase. It was natural in Saiyan blood and the prospect of chasing Bulma brought his blood to boil.  
  
He smirked as he flew after her at top speed.  
  
This was one challenge that he would definitely win.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: Will he catch her?! Find out in the next chapter! 


	5. The Lighthouse

A/N: Please forgive me for the short chapter and for the mistakes (although it's written slightly better than the last one). I've been grounded...*sweatdrops* Don't ask. Thanks for your reviews!  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma accelerated herself even faster as she approached the gates to the mansion. From the top pocket of her jacket she pulled a pair of crimson tinted sunglasses to shield her eyes from the harsh wind that was lashing past her.  
  
She clicked a small red button on the right handle bar and zipped through open gates, unaware that she was being followed by a certain Saiyan. Her heart felt heavy as her tyres screeched, turning into the road that was filled with traffic. She zig-zagged through the speeding cars, not being able to escape the haunting thoughts that were plaguing her.  
  
Guilt.  
  
That was what she was feeling. The sudden sensation of guilt was far too much for Bulma. As she twisted and turned through the densely filled roads of Satan City, recollections of her conversation with Vegeta in 'Ground Zero' replayed in her mind like a constant, bitter reminder of how terribly she had behaved with him... With Vegeta.  
  
The sky scraper buildings of the industrialized city flattened as she increased her speed, trying to avoid any perilous collisions with other drivers and pedestrians. Subconsciously, she knew where she was going. Bulma was heading straight for the pier in which she and Yamcha had shared their first kiss. That innocent time had seemed so long ago...  
  
"I can see why your father gave you away to Frieza. He was probably relieved to get your slimy self off his hands."  
  
Bulma cringed as she remembered the exact words she had spoken to Vegeta. How cruel they sounded to her in the light of day!  
  
It was then that Bulma felt a rounded droplet of water smack into her cheek. She peered up long enough from under glasses, and sure enough the gray clouds that were dotted in the dull sky, swooped together and melded into one. It covered the sky of the city like a thick, saturated blanket.  
  
The heavens opened and the rain began to pour relentlessly.  
  
Bulma cursed silently at her stupidity. But she couldn't go back to the mansion, not right now. Not after she had said such unforgivable things to Vegeta. She knew she would have to apologize, but Bulma was never the type of person to ask for forgiveness and she was certain that a man like Vegeta would never show mercy and forgive. So what was the point?  
  
She rounded her lips and sighed heavily.  
  
Bulma resolved that she would fix the problem between herself and Vegeta as soon as she returned home. Right now, she just wanted to be alone and think. She wanted to know why she had said such things to him, just because he would help. He was Vegeta! She should understand that his arrogance and pride would not allow him to help anyone. So why hadn't she stopped herself from saying such cruel things?  
  
Of course, Vegeta himself wasn't without fault. He was being far too rude and stubborn and those were two things Bulma was herself, but couldn't stand to see in other people. She sighed again as she remembered his reaction to her words.  
  
It was almost as if he were defending himself against her... Had his father really given him away to Frieza because he was a burden? Bulma didn't know about Vegeta's past, if truth be told she had personally never cared. But the remark she made had purely been cynical and logical on her part, for she had no idea that Vegeta had actually been given away to Frieza as a child. She had just assumed it.  
  
That was another mystery of the Saiyan Prince. She suddenly found herself wanting to know more about him... About his past. But she knew he would never let her have the satisfaction of knowing his dark and troubled past. It was a blessing that he was here in future with them, to help them battle against the Androids. After all, two full-blooded Saiyans were much better than one. Right?  
  
Lost in her thoughts, she came to attention when a sixteen-wheeler blared its horn at her. She started and turned to see that she had been veering into the truck's side. Grabbing control of her bike, she growled and steered away from the truck, berating herself for not paying attention. That had been too close!  
  
She was now on one of the many inter-linking highways of Satan City... She was almost there for she could barely trace the grains of sea salt that had entered her mouth via the wind.  
  
The rain was now coming in sharp pellets. Her skin underneath the leather began to burn from the heavy pounding of the rain on her thighs and shoulders. Blue and azure tresses tangled with one another to form a web of wet silken hair. But she carried on driving, straight to the pier.  
  
~*~  
  
He was about to swoop down from his position high in the air as he saw the woman almost get flattened by an incredibly large freight truck.  
  
Vegeta snarled at the woman's reckless driving. Did she think she was invincible?!  
  
He could not believe that he was actually chasing the woman. But it could not be helped. After all, she had initiated the Saiyan mating ritual and now it was entirely up to her to resolve the situation she had created between them. Maybe then he would find peace and continue his training alone, without her spirit brandishing his thoughts.  
  
It was her problem for initiating this game of cat and mouse, he was only complying to challenge for he was not one to turn down a challenge. And this particular challenge happened to be more enticing than he could have bargained for.  
  
He followed her silently, but frowned as he noticed she was not even concentrating on her surroundings. His mood sobered as he continued to follow her.  
  
Did she even know he was chasing her?!  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma screeched to a halt as she finally reached her haven. The pier.  
  
She kicked the break of her bike down and slid off with ease. The rain had now steadied to a mellow drizzle, acting like a crystalline curtain around her. She frowned as the torrents of wind swirled around her dangerously, threatening to knock her back as she made her way down the wooden pier of the beach.  
  
Wind whipped and lashed at the soaked tendrils of hair, causing it to plaster across her face as she broke into a sprint down the center of the long pier. She drew her breaths in long gulps, her heart pounding roughly against her ribcage as her feet thundered down on the wooden boards of the pier.  
  
Once at the edge of the pier, she stood rigidly with her feet apart and arms crossed. A grim line set her mouth as she gazed at the tossing currents of the darkened sea. Even though the rain had slowed to a mere trickle, the speed of the wind was still dangerous enough to try and knock her backwards, but Bulma stood her ground.  
  
A solid five minutes had passed before she stiffened visibly as she watched the waves in front of her crash roughly against the small island in the distance with the tall and brazen lighthouse. The sky had darkened and the vibrant glow from the lighthouse bathed the churning sea below, warning the cargo ships and sailors of the jagged rocks that it stood upon.  
  
That same lighthouse held so many memories for her. Some good and some not so...  
  
"Why are you here?" She asked softly.  
  
A reply never came. Instead, a grunt was her only answer.  
  
She turned to face her companion with a look of hidden sorrow. She looked into a pair of cold and calculating eyes, those very eyes that had haunted her dreams for the past few days. Bulma bit her lip, uncertain of why her stomach was churning like the very sea below her. "Vegeta?" Her voice was softly spoken, as though she were afraid she might shatter the peaceful image of the chiseled man beside her.  
  
He stared into her wide blue eyes for a moment, before he forced himself to look away at the strange tower she had been staring at longingly. "You issued a challenge." He replied gruffly, suddenly becoming conscious of her intent stare on the portrait of his face. He was afraid he would jump upon her if he gazed a second longer into her glassy eyes.  
  
Bulma blinked away the cool raindrops that managed to enter her eyes. They mingled with her own burning tears and she was secretly glad it was raining. She didn't want to see him cry like an infant child. His words refused to make sense in her mind. "Challenge?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Her eyes widened as she remembered her very words before she had jumped into the Black Mist. "Catch me if you can," she murmured to herself.  
  
"Hm," the corner of his mouth twitched.  
  
"Why would you want to catch me?" She asked, a little perplexed.  
  
"Saiyans do not turn down challenges." He replied indifferently.  
  
She smiled at this, wondering why he was not looking at her. She took a deep breath, finding a sliver of courage hidden in her heart. "I'm sorry."  
  
He started briefly before eyeing her warily from the corner of his eye. He stood as still as a statue, mirroring Bulma's prior pose.  
  
"I'm sorry," she continued, "For saying those things to you. It was wrong and... I can understand your reaction to it." She waited with bated breath for his reply.  
  
"You know nothing of my past," he snapped as he returned his gaze back to the strange tower.  
  
"You're right, I don't and I apologize," she sighed. She didn't want an argument to arise between them. "You just surprised me when you refused to help. I was too angry to see that my father and I could have easily dealt with Blue Dwarf and I..." She trailed off not knowing what else to say.  
  
They stood side by side silently, comforted by each other's presence.  
  
Bulma sent another glance in his direction and caught the odd expression that drifted across his sharp features as he stared at the lighthouse. "That's a lighthouse," she informed him, chuckling inwardly at his confusion.  
  
"What-" He paused, uncertain if he should voice the questions that were forming in his mind. Humans were such strange creatures!  
  
The entire planet had been and still was a culture shock for Vegeta, who had never seen a race indulge in such frivolous material possessions and entertainment before. He concluded that Earth was very lucky indeed, to not have to worry about aspects such as agriculture and seasons. It was a prosperous planet... Filled with moronic weaklings.  
  
If Saiyans had evolved upon this planet, he was certain that Earth would have been a gold mine for his warrior race. They lived in peace and had no fear in their minds for their planets safety. Vejita-sei had constantly guarded its planet, knowing of the many enemies that despised the Saiyan Empire. He couldn't help but feel envious of the woman's life-style. But he could not delve into hypocrisy, for he had little clue about her childhood as she had with his.  
  
Before he had landed upon the pier beside her, he had caught the faraway look that was splayed across her face as she gazed at the strange structure. She seemed to have lost herself when Vegeta landed beside her, which brought him to the question poised at his lips. "What does it do." He demanded, rather than questioned.  
  
Bulma had waited patiently for Vegeta to ask her the question that had been on his mind. He seemed to have retreated into the recesses of his mind before finally speaking.  
  
"A lighthouse behaves like a beacon, if you will." She paused as she watched the features of his face shift into the intense expression he had adorned when looking upon her. But this time, he was staring directly at the lighthouse, as if he could pierce the stone structure with his own gaze. "The light that's revolving at the top of the tower warns ships or sailors of the jutting rocks that it stands upon. That way, the ships would sail around the area instead of crashing into the rocks and sinking."  
  
He grunted, "Stupid idea." Vegeta cringed inside at the words he had spoken. Could he have sounded any more fickle?  
  
She laughed softly.  
  
He felt the chords of his strong heart tighten at the raspy chuckle that parted from her lips. He was certain that she was purposely torturing him... Purposely flaunting herself before him, letting him know of what he could never obtain.  
  
"Perhaps it is," she remarked. "But that stupid idea has saved a countless number of lives." She looked back at the lighthouse. "In olden times, someone would be living in the lighthouse, ready to turn on the beacon of light if there was ever a storm."  
  
"You mean a man would actually waste his time in that thing?" He asked incredulously, never breaking his gaze from the lighthouse.  
  
"Sort of," she agreed, "But at least he has the satisfaction of knowing he helped to save peoples lives. It doesn't matter now anyway." She added wearily.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because everything is computer generated now. A man doesn't need to stay there and take care of the lighthouse. No one lives in the lighthouse any longer, but a few centuries ago, you would have found one very lonely man guarding the tower and watching over the people of the sea. My father owns it now and it has a direct link to 'Ground Zero' and also acts as a weather pole, informing us of any dangers."  
  
"Charming," he drawled sarcastically, annoyed at the mention of the underground city.  
  
She growled and uncrossed her arms, "I was only letting you know!" She rolled her eyes, "If you want to leave then by all means, go!" Bulma couldn't help but add the comment.  
  
He remained silent, not rising to her snapping comments.  
  
"Vegeta...?" She whispered fearfully.  
  
He glanced at her again, his curiosity piqued by the fear in her voice. "What?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked again, as softly as she had before.  
  
"I already told you!" He growled out.  
  
Bulma shook her head despondently, "I know that, but in what way did you accept my challenge?"  
  
"You talk to much."  
  
"And you have a nasty habit of trying to avoid questions. Now get to the point!" She persisted.  
  
He drew his lips into a sneer, fully turning to face her. "Is there anyone living at the lighthouse currently?"  
  
She turned and took a step back, caught off guard by his sudden forwardness. "I-No," she stammered as she found herself falling into endless pools of ebony eyes. She frowned, "Stop avoiding my question dammit!" She cried upon realization.  
  
And then, everything happened too fast for her to think.  
  
One second she had been standing on the pier, and next she was scooped up into a pair of muscular arms. She gasped as he held her tightly to her body, wondering what on earth he was doing. Flinging her arms around him, she pressed herself tightly into his solid chest as he strangely flew vertically towards the fast approaching lighthouse.  
  
Her eyes grew as the drops of water below rose up at the force of Vegeta's ki, causing it to part and rise above them like two arched walls. Another gasp left her throat and she almost groaned at the crushing pressure of the wind upon her rib cage and face.  
  
She pressed her face lightly into the corded muscles of his olive neck, trying to find a way to breath under the pressure. Even though his ki was shielding them from the rain, it did nothing for the torrents of wind as they sped forward.  
  
Vegeta reveled at the petite figure embedded against his body. Her sound of her voice and questions had driven him to this. She was the only one to blame! A ghostly smirk lit his face as he held her tightly, knowing of the events to come.  
  
They flew around the lighthouse as Vegeta searched for the ground entrance to the tower. He landed swiftly, forcing the locked door open with little effort.  
  
Surprisingly for Vegeta, a spiral staircase greeted the couple and kicking the door behind him, he flew up the stairs with Bulma still in his arms.  
  
Once on the top floor, a placed her down on her feet and was welcomed with a glare that could crack a mirror.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" Bulma shrieked, hands placed upon her hips.  
  
"As I have said before," he waved his hand at her, "You talk too much."  
  
"No shit! I mean, it's one thing to follow me in the pouring rain and then have the audacity to stand beside me and then you-!" Her voice grew muffled as soft warm lips pressed lightly into hers.  
  
She froze.  
  
What was he doing?! Her mind screamed for her to move away, her body tensed in fear as he continued to kiss her. She wanted to push him away, with all her being and just as she had found her sense and was about to struggle, he pulled his lips back and peered down at her with a smirk.  
  
"And your voice is annoying." He added wickedly, his eyes gleaming strangely.  
  
She gaped at him, "How dare-!"  
  
Hot lips were once again upon hers and Bulma kicked herself for even bothering to speak. She placed her tiny blanched hands upon his chest and was startled as she realized he was in nothing but his training shorts!  
  
He pulled her lips away forcefully, thinking she could discard the kiss as a momentary lapse of judgment on his part. "Are you insane?" She asked quietly, her eyes roving across his bare chest. Why had he followed her in the rain this way? Why was he here?!  
  
Vegeta cocked his head at her comment, such an un-Vegeta like gesture. "It depends on what you imply towards being insane." He commented thoughtfully.  
  
Bulma almost cracked a smile at his comment. It were as though he was almost joking with her! From that point, she saw the man that was truly Vegeta. Beneath the cynical, condescending, rude nature lay a man with a sense of sarcastic humor to rival her own!  
  
She almost threw head back and howled with laughter but sobered quickly. She opened her mouth to speak again, but found his lips smothering hers.  
  
The gentle strokes of his lips brought tingles down her spine. She could never recall having experienced such electric sensations running through her body. Her mind screamed at her to pull back as his muscled arms wound around to the small of her waist, but her body refused to listen to the pleas.  
  
She moaned lightly against his lips as she felt her body press lightly into his toned on and her arms laced around his neck involuntarily. His lips felt so soft upon her... She couldn't stop herself from responding to the kiss.  
  
All the while, her mind cried out at the betrayal she was enduring.  
  
Why was he taking advantage of her, at her most vulnerable state?!  
  
But her body refused to acknowledge the pleas of her mind as his calloused hands trailed down to her hips, forcing a tremor of pleasure to jolt through her body. She realized that she didn't want a commitment with another man.  
  
One night was all this would amount to... Wouldn't it?  
  
~*~  
  
AN: Ok, so there's confusion in Bulma's mind. She's been blind to Vegeta's feelings for her and it's time to face up to them! What will be her reaction in the morning...?  
  
Hint: Drama involved!  
  
Please, if you can be bothered to REVIEW then by all means do so. That's all I ask of you. Thanks! 


	6. An Accident

~*~~*~ is a flashback.  
  
~*~  
  
Orange beams of shimmering light intermingled with canary yellow and fiery red. They filtered through the paneled windows of the lighthouse, that acted as walls for the cylindrical tower.  
  
The faint roar of the salty sea could be heard as the gentle breeze of the morning, tossed the waves against the rocky island of the lighthouse, with a dull crashing sound following from the impact. Seagulls squalled as some dove down to rest upon the glimmering sea and others sat merrily, bobbing along and letting the current of the gentle rolling waves guide them.  
  
But the sleeping couple on the army cot bed, were oblivious to the sounds.  
  
Bulma flinched as the rays directly shone upon her eyes. She felt as groggy as she must have looked. Her head was pounding and her body felt sore and ached with a harsh burning sensation. It had felt as though she had been partaking in a five mile marathon.  
  
She shifted gently in the hard bed, and winced as she felt the joints of her bones creak like an un-oiled door that was rusting at its hinges. She clutched the crisp and stiff sheet to her chest, rolling over and turning onto her side. Her body screamed bloody murder at the movement and she almost growled from the unrecognizable pain.  
  
She was going to have to remind her father to put special blinds up on her bedroom window. The sun always woke her up too early... Bulma felt her bare body brush against something soft and warm.  
  
It was then that she noticed the heavy arm that was draped around her waist.  
  
She gasped quietly as her eyes flew open. She found herself staring into the face of a seemingly peaceful and sleeping Saiyan Prince.  
  
The memories of the previous night flew into her mind.  
  
How could she have forgotten such a thing?  
  
Choking back a strangled cry, she fearfully looked at the sleeping face of the prince and felt hot tears come to her eyes. He looked so calm when he slept... She had never seen Vegeta sleeping properly before, if she discounted his coma, where his face had been a blank mask.  
  
The rhythmic rise and fall of his chest was lulling Bulma back to sleep in his arms, forcing her to embrace the cloudy blanket of sleep. She moaned silently and forced herself to pry her eyes open at the realization that she had slept with Vegeta... Vegeta!  
  
Upon gazing at his calm face, Bulma concluded that he must be a heavy sleeper to not acknowledge her shifting movements. Another moment was wasted as she let her eyes rove the contours of his smooth face, no longer creased from the forced lines of scowls or glares.  
  
She wanted to remember him this way, forever. She didn't want to forget the image of the peaceful man that lay beside her. His stern and aristocratic nose, strong eyebrows and firm yet satisfied mouth would leave a lasting impression on her mind. This was the way she wanted to remember him.  
  
A fear gripped her soul and she knew she couldn't confront him. Not after the previous night. The fear was from knowing that he would ultimately hurt her and discard her as nothing but a sex toy. And, she didn't think she could handle that.  
  
Allowing a sad smile to flit across her face, she lightly kissed the proud Prince's cheek, for she knew that she would never be able to do so again. Yes... This was how she would remember him, for she knew he had only used her.  
  
But the question that was brought into Bulma's mind was, did she use him as well? Didn't that discount what he had done to her? She closed her eyes for a moment, knowing that she hadn't used him, but the uncertainty was still there. The revelation brought a bitter to her eye.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she slowly but gently pushed away his arm that was wound around her waist. It held felt so comforting... So right. Shaking her head, she rose quietly from the bed.  
  
All the while in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but feel utterly and bitterly dejected. He had simply toyed with her for one night and she was certain that he would resume being his former arrogant self.  
  
She couldn't bear to be here when he would wake up from his peaceful slumber and gloat in her face and... Leave. She was afraid he was going to leave her here, naked, alone and afraid. Afraid of the future.  
  
Bulma allowed herself to feel the only emotion that wouldn't cause her pain. Anger. She snarled silently as she walked around the rounded room of the top floor in the lighthouse. She wasn't going to let him have the last laugh!  
  
She was going to be the one to leave him and cause him pain before he caused her to face the heartache of reality, not the other way around! She would be no one's fool, especially the Saiyan Prince's.  
  
Picking up her discarded underwear, she roughly stepped into it. As she bent to retrieve her clothes at the foot of the bed, tangled strands of azure hair fell over her eyes and blinded her from what was happening around her.  
  
Bulma gasped as a muscular arm wrapped around her bare midriff, pulling her up as she clutched her clothes to her chest. She froze and suppressed a shiver of delight as her back came into contact with hard and warm abdominal muscles. He had such soft skin for someone who had committed such horrible atrocities...  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" Vegeta asked in a low voice against the back of her ear.  
  
He had been awoken to the soft sounds of the woman shifting in her bed. A smirk had almost graced his face as she pressed her pouted cherry lips against his cheek. It was a gesture that Vegeta had never known would cause his stomach to tighten in anticipation, such chastity oozed from the single kiss that his knees almost trembled.  
  
It had almost made him angry to feel such things. So after the kiss, he had opened his eyes only to find hers shut, a thoughtful expression on her face. He could not bring himself to shake her awake and demand an explanation for the kiss.  
  
So many emotions had skirted across her cherub face that he couldn't place all of them. As he had watched her eyes shift, he closed his own momentarily and lay still. Then he felt her remove his arm from her waist and leave the warm yet uncomfortable bed.  
  
He was slightly disappointed by her sudden disappearance because even though the bed had been uncomfortable, just to be able to lay upon it with her brought him a strange sensation of comfort and peace. Vegeta had not known such peace in a long time... Since he was a young boy in his mother's company.  
  
He opened his eyes and had watched her place on her underwear at lightning speed. She had been heading towards the pile of clothes at the end of the bed, when Vegeta could not hold himself back any longer.  
  
He did not like the idea that she had awoken before him. He would have preferred her to be by his side, but some things were just unobtainable, even for a prince.  
  
He smirked into her untamed and tangled hair as he recalled the night's events. Those moments were now part of his photographic memory and he knew that they would never fade.  
  
She had been everything and much more than he could have ever anticipated in his wildest dreams and now, she was his. The devious smirk widened as he reveled in the notion of telling her weakling ex-mate of the interesting feats that had occurred between himself and the woman. It would certainly cause the little weakling a heart-attack.  
  
Bulma stiffened as she felt him smirk into her hair. She had misinterpreted it and felt that he thought he could get another round with her in the sack and then toss her to the side!  
  
Her temper came out full force and she lashed out like a wailing banshee. Snarling, she drew her hand back and brought it down upon the arm that was around her waist. She sunk her nails into his arm and lashed them roughly against his skin in one swift and solid motion.  
  
The marks ripped through his taut skin and she could see the small drops of blood ooze from the gash in his arm. Bulma realized that he must have had his guard lowered, for such an act shouldn't have caused him that much damage. In fact, it should have been her nails that needed to feel the damage, not his arm.  
  
Vegeta started and abruptly loosened his hold on her. He growled like a wary lion and pushed her away as if she were a poisonous serpent. He looked down in surprise at the blood that oozed from the cut in his arm. The sudden change in the woman's attitude had startled him and brought about his survival instincts, as well as his anger.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" He barked through gritted teeth, drawing his lips back into a sneer as he gazed angrily at his arm.  
  
A murderous look rolled across his face like the thunderous clouds of the storm that had taken place the night before. She had better have a damn good reason for these hellish antics, or he was going to have to find a way to tame her fiery temper.  
  
He frowned at the cold and aloof gaze she was directing towards him. Icy fingers gripped at Vegeta's heart and warning bells began to blare in his mind as he interpreted the look she gave him.  
  
It was beyond emotionless... It was indifferent.  
  
That was the worst possible reaction he could have expected from her. Bulma thrived on her emotions, whether it was happiness, sadness or anger. But the cold indifference he was seeing from her was far from what he had expected.  
  
"Stay the hell away from me," she hissed, whispering calmly.  
  
His own anger displaced any other feelings trying to surge their way up. "You did not seem to mind it so much last night, when I was fucking you!" He snapped, crossing his arms over his bare chest. Vegeta apparently hadn't learned of the subtle way to name 'fucking' as sex or making love. For if he knew it were a vulgar term, he wouldn't have said it.  
  
She snorted. Of course that was all it was to him... A good fuck. Bulma winced inwardly at his crude words and took a deep breath. She knew that if she wanted a clean break from the prince, she would have to hurt him with the one thing he prided himself on. His ego.  
  
A cold sneer fell across her soft features and she advanced upon him, looking up into his eyes with a hatred Vegeta had never seen before.  
  
Sometimes he wondered how a woman with such smooth features could harbor such devilish and evil looks. Very much like himself.  
  
"Last night meant nothing to me, as I'm sure it meant nothing it you. It would be in both our interests to forget that this ever happened," she said quietly as she peered up into his stony face. Her insides were trembling but she held her ground against the frighteningly silent Saiyan.  
  
The icy fingers around Vegeta's heart squeezed tightly at the sound of her voice and words. She thought that the previous night meant nothing?! He glared at her as they stood inches apart, their body heat radiating off one another as fiery blue eyes clashed with cold ebony orbs.  
  
A cruel smirk lanced his face, "Well, you certainly turned out to be quite the little whore. Didn't you?"  
  
She gasped in shock at she heard harsh words. She knew it! She knew he didn't give a shit about anything that happened between them. Well if he wasn't going to care, than neither was she! She was not about to sit around like a blubbering idiot, waiting for him to accept her. Offended by his words, she drew her hand back to deliver a blow upon cheek.  
  
But her outstretched hand never reached his cheek.  
  
She cried out in pain as he grabbed her wrist and with an expert motion, twisted it roughly behind her back, holding her pinned against his chest. She whimpered as he pulled her arm tightly behind her back and glared into her fearful eyes.  
  
Vegeta was beyond the point of caring at that moment. He didn't care if she was in pain. Let her feel the same pain he felt that was strangely forming in his heart. Yet something held him back from truly hurting her and he simply kept her arm twisted tightly behind her back.  
  
Bulma shrieked indignantly and drew her other arm back to hit him in the face. That hand too was abruptly caught and pinned to her side. She struggled fitfully against him, never once uttering a wail or scream. Instead, only small and bitter whimpers came from her mouth.  
  
He lowered his head to speak into her ear. "What's the matter whore, don't like the treatment you are receiving?" He hissed into her ear and once again tugged at her arm, causing her to yelp in pain. "Funny," he continued, "It certainly seems fitting for a whore such as yourself."  
  
Bulma could feel her heart ache at the words she felt that were about to spill from her mouth. She didn't want to say them, but she knew she would have to if she wanted save herself any heartbreak from Vegeta's current rejection.  
  
Fear was irrelevant to her at that moment for she allowed herself to be blinded with such a fiery rage. It was the first time she allowed herself to become engulfed in such an overwhelming cloud of animosity. If she wanted him to let go of her, she knew she would have to say something. And so, Bulma let her poisonous tongue lash out again.  
  
"Let go of me!" She screamed, "It's not as if you were even half as good as Yamcha. You were just his substitute and a pathetic one at that. I'm glad that I never have to sleep with your worthless carcass again, for I would be physically sick if I had to! Now let go of me!!" She grounded out through gritted teeth as a pool of tears formed in her eyes.  
  
They were tears of frustration at the lies she had just spat out. How could she even compare him to Yamcha? Vegeta had been so much more... When he had taken her last night, he had taken a part of her soul and it was strangely something that Yamcha had never done.  
  
She had loved him from the depths of her soul, but he had never managed to grasp a part of her that the Saiyan Prince had.  
  
As soon as the words had left her mouth and she observed Vegeta's reaction... She felt a pang of guilt course through her. His face had fallen for a millisecond before a malicious look plundered across his face. She never should have brought her former boyfriend into this.  
  
The momentary look of pain, followed by the hatred was enough for Bulma to realize she had made a grave mistake. A mistake that would have a series of repercussions that would change her life.  
  
She whispered urgently to him as she looked up into his hollow eyes regretfully. "I-I'm sorry Vegeta... I didn't mean to say that..."  
  
Her words had stung.  
  
More than she could have ever imagined.  
  
Vegeta wanted to howl with rage. He truly wanted to cause her physical harm, but he was even disgusted to touch her anymore. She had dared to compare him with her weakling ex-mate? Such an insult was far beyond the comprehension of the proud prince.  
  
He could feel such a strange and sickening sensation in the left side of his chest. Could this be what humans described as a broken heart? Did humans' hearts truly break like this? He was so confused, and he didn't like the sick churning of his stomach. He sensed an odd, bitter bile rise in his throat.  
  
This was not the type of woman he wanted to mate with. He had been such a fool to think of her in such a way.  
  
What confused him even more was the remorse she held in her blue orbs. She was sorry for what she said?!  
  
Completely confused, he pushed her back away from him as though she were an infectious disease. "Leave. Before I change my mind and blast you to the next dimension." He snapped quietly and turned away from her, unable to bring himself to even look upon her lustrous body. Vegeta stared at the calm sea below the lighthouse and forced his face to remain expressionless, letting the gentle movements of the lake soothe his inner rage.  
  
Bulma choked back a sob and did not even bother to put her clothes on. She scurried towards the spiral stair case and ran down them, not looking back once.  
  
Once on the ground floor of the lighthouse, she threw on the remainder of her clothes and bolted out of the door. She didn't want to spend a single moment longer with Vegeta. She feared his quiet dismissal of her was more deadly than if he had ranted and raved at her.  
  
She grabbed a transport capsule from her belt and threw it onto the ground. The smoke cleared to reveal a small and sleek hover car. She would use it to travel back to the pier and retrieve her motorcycle.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta grimly watched the woman fly towards the pier. He saw her run down the long wooden pier towards her bike and mount it quickly. Even at such a great distance, he could see fresh tears glistening in her eyes as she revved her engine and guide the bike away from the pier at an incredible speed.  
  
She didn't even notice the many people staring at her tears and disheveled appearance. He angrily wondered why she would even bother to cry. It was then that realization dawned on him and he concluded the tears to be that of regret for ever having been with a monster like him.  
  
What had he thought she would do? Accept him for who he was?  
  
He snorted at the trivial idea and discarded it. He felt such an intense anger towards her, to the brink to revulsion. She had compared him to her ex-mate and such comments were unforgivable. She certainly didn't seem to mind his touch the night before! So what had gotten into her all of a sudden?  
  
The walls that were glass windows began to tremble and shake and he realized he was involuntarily powering up. Vegeta didn't bother to control his ki and from the disgust and anger he felt, he exploded into a blinding blue light of fury and pain.  
  
The pain he felt, was knowing that he still wanted the idiotic woman.  
  
Since when had the proud prince been reduced to such a sniveling ball of fluff?! He was a mighty warrior, and he didn't give a damn about what a pathetic earthling woman thought of him.  
  
He would make her suffer! He would make her pay! He would never feel anything towards her, or let her feminine charms cloud his judgment. He stood alone and so it shall remain. Vegeta didn't need a mate like Kakarott, he would be fine... All on his own.  
  
The energetic and fiery ki shone brightly around him and he let it expand further, until it was pressing up against the window walls of the lighthouse. He roared and clenched his fists tightly, letting his pain and anger override his common sense.  
  
In a blinding flash of light, the window walls shattered at the inability to withstand the Saiyan Prince's remarkable ki.  
  
As Vegeta growled and roared, powering up, he felt his heart turn to stone for the second time in his long and arduous life.  
  
The intensity of his shooting ki, flickered on the brink of a deep well of power... His hidden power. But before he could tap into that well, his rising ki flickered and he crumpled to the ground, unconscious from the power shortage his ki had been subjected to.  
  
For a single moment, he had felt the power of a Super Saiyan.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
"Look, I fly!"  
  
A chubby three year-old prince crowed as he expertly zipped through and past the sand dunes that surrounded the imperial palace of Vejita-sei. His verbal skills were still lacking in grammatical correction, but what could one expect from a three year-old?  
  
A tall, muscular woman chuckled joyously at her son's progress. Her coffee colored eyes sparkled against the light of the red sun and she covered her eyes as she gaze up at her flying son.  
  
He flew in circles beneath the lavender sky, growling as he almost lost control of himself. Her shoulders shook as she suppressed a chuckle. The jagged dark spikes of her hair, cascaded down to her back and shimmered from the rays of the sun.  
  
"Vegeta! Come down before you lose what little power you have," she cried as though almost insinuating an insult, her voice echoing around them.  
  
"Mother!" He squeaked indignantly, as though he were insulted at his mother's lack of belief in himself.  
  
Exhaustion reigned upon him and he floated down in front his mother and father. Five hours of continuous flight would do that to a mere child. A Saiyan child. He sent them a proud smirk, indicating his success.  
  
"You show promise, boy." His father gruffly announced.  
  
Although the small boy was beaming on the inside from his father's comments, his face remained impassive on the surface.  
  
"You'll be a fine Super Saiyan, Vegeta." His mother commented softly, placing a hand upon the pointed spikes of his flamed hair.  
  
Although only three years of age, he completely understood what it meant and nodded to his mother. He frowned slightly as she bent in front of his, clutching his shoulders.  
  
"Vegeta," she sighed sadly. "I have to go now."  
  
"Again? Where?" He asked, almost pouting.  
  
"Away... Your father will take care of you," his mother sent a knowing glance to his father who simply nodded.  
  
"Can't I come?" He questioned, thinking it was one of her many usual trips to foreign planets. Normally, he would have been allowed to join her.  
  
The young queen shook her head at her son's question. "You must stay here and protect our planet," she stated wisely as though he really would protect the warrior planet.  
  
The young boy nodded reluctantly.  
  
She smiled, her jeweled armor twinkling in the rays of sun. Bending down, she brought the tip of her index finger to his button nose and tapped it lightly, a sign of affection towards offspring in Saiyan culture.  
  
He was lucky to have known his mother, most Saiyan babies were taken away from their families, but the system was different for royalty.  
  
She stood up straight, gracefully turning to her mate, "This creature Frieza seems dangerous, love," she said softly, with another term of endearment only directed towards bonded mates. "I will return shortly from their parliamentary meeting, until then make sure everything runs smoothly here on Vejita-sei."  
  
The King nodded. It had been Saiyan custom for the Queen to deal with matters of negotiations and the rudiments of parliament. Hence it was one of the many reasons for the 'talks' that Saiyan women, ideally the Queen and her entourage, dealt with diplomacy.  
  
The King simply attended to the elementary running of the soldiers in the growing army although he did occasionally dapple in diplomacy.  
  
She smiled and gestured towards her family to follow her into the palace.  
  
It was the last time they had eaten a Saiyan dinner, feast together, the last time that Vegeta had ever seen his father in an agreeable mood, the last time that the young child had laughed and the final time he had allowed himself to feel safe and loved.  
  
Three weeks later, a message had been sent to inform the King of Vejita-sei of the death of his mate and Queen of Vejita-sei.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
The hot, steaming tears brimmed in her eyes, blurring her vision of the traffic she was weaving in and out of. City business men and women were resuming their nine to five jobs and beginning another dull day in the cycle of life.  
  
Bulma herself would have been apart of the many worker's cycle, but today she had no intention to. She would be wallowing herself in her own self- pity and be berating herself for her harshness towards the Saiyan Prince.  
  
Her hair flew back as she pulled onto the highway leading back to the center of Satan City, towards her home. Her momentary sanctuary from the man she had unbelievably hurt.  
  
But he had deserved it, hadn't he? For he would only have thrown her away once he had his fill of her. It was another reason that Bulma feared men. She was afraid they would use, abuse and discard her. It was another of the many reasons she had been with Yamcha for so long. Her kind, wonderful, ex-desert bandit of a boyfriend...  
  
Her heart ached with longing as she thought of him! She had missed him so much after they had parted and she longed to be touched by his masculine hands again... So she had substituted Vegeta for Yamcha.  
  
She gasped at the realization. She didn't want to have a permanent relationship with Vegeta, so why had she thought he would use and discard her?  
  
The revelation brought such a shock upon her, that Bulma had not seen the speeding car behind her as she indicated to veer into the fast lane.  
  
Everything occurred in slow motion for the blue-haired genius.  
  
One moment she had been on her bike, and the next she was sailing slowly into the air, as the speeding car hit the back of her bike at such an immense force.  
  
Her arms flapped wildly and she gasped fearfully as she saw herself suspended in the air momentarily, only to realize that gravity was taking hold of her body and sending her flying into the rear glass of the car in front.  
  
A sick thud and crunch of bones echoed in her ears.  
  
A vague feeling of pain spread through her body like quick-fire, igniting her in a mind numbing pain she had never before felt.  
  
It all felt too unrealistic for her and her surroundings grew hazy as she felt her body impact with the glass, shattering and cracking it as she was imbedded in to front driver's rearview of the car. Her neck snapped forwards, crushing her vocal chords and her legs were crushed awkwardly against the thick glass.  
  
Not a single sound was uttered from Bulma's lips as she fell into the realm of the unconscious.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta's eyes flew open. He clenched his teeth as he sat up in the dark. He had been unconscious for the entire day. Another whole day wasted from his training, all because of that blasted woman!  
  
Even now, she wouldn't leave his thoughts. He feared he was cursed to endure this torment for the rest of his living days. Another strong bought of hate rose in Vegeta and he promptly stood, flaring his ki.  
  
He had been unconscious, yet he was well rested and felt ready for another round of intense training. He resolved that he would never speak the blue- haired woman that had managed to wriggle her way into his mind. It would only serve to increase is embarrassment.  
  
It was the only way for him to move on and not show cowardice by still pining for her.  
  
He snarled and walked over the shattered opening of the lighthouse. Everything had been burnt to a cinder inside, leaving charred remains of the bed the couple had slept upon. At least one good thing had come out of his outburst.  
  
He blasted upwards into the night air, a strange haunting feeling tugging at the recesses of his mind.  
  
Something was going on... Something terrible.  
  
~*~  
  
"She's coming into consciousness!"  
  
A nervous voice rang out of the corner of the room.  
  
Bulma groaned and fluttered her eyes for a few moments. She parted her dry and chapped lips, trying to form a sentence.  
  
She felt a soft finger press against her lips and gentle voice whispered into her ear, "Shh babe, it's ok. Everything's just ok."  
  
Yamcha!  
  
Bulma squinted and looked to her right. A smile formed on her lips as she looked at her former boyfriend. "Yamcha?" She mouthed, unable to speak as of yet.  
  
He nodded and smiled back, his smile held a hint of worry behind it. "You had us all worried there for a moment." He gently kissed her cheek.  
  
Bulma closed her eyes in exhaustion, smiling again. Slowly, tiny flashbacks of her memory reminded her of what had happened. She had fled from the lighthouse and had been involved in a painful accident, one that could have been deadly.  
  
Had it not been for the giant leaps of advances in medical health, Bulma would have been dead from her collision with the car. She had been thrown into the rearview of the car and luckily, her body had not shattered the glass and gone through or she and the driver of the car would have certainly met with their untimely demise.  
  
The glass of the car had been strong, manufactured by her father's company... Thankfully. It was a good thing that the glass had not been completely shattered. Another point for Capsule Corporation technology, she wryly thought to herself.  
  
A dull thud droned continuously in her head and she moaned, once again falling blissfully into the warm and embracing darkness. She could faintly hear the sounds of gasps as she floated peacefully into the dark void.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta's stomach growled incessantly. He frowned as he landed roughly on the grounds of the C.C mansion. It was eerily quiet and not a sound was uttered from the gigantic dome. Normally, his sensitive ears would have picked up the faint sounds of shuffling but at that moment, Vegeta could hear nothing.  
  
He snarled, becoming indifferent towards the strange conclusion. He had only come here for nourishment and proper battle suit. He was no longer going to stay at the C.C mansion with the woman. He had outstayed his welcome and he was leaving, knowing that he would only return for food and a change of clothes.  
  
Staying in the wilderness would do him some good.  
  
The guttural growl of his stomach persisted and he snarled, wondering how his stomach could think of food at such a low point in his life.  
  
He made his way to kitchen almost surprised to find that he was sulking.  
  
A Saiyan Prince should not be one to sulk!  
  
Stepping into the kitchen, he marched over to the fridge and was about to fling the door open when the round speaker attached to the fridge, blinked green and indicated a message had been left unread.  
  
He frowned and pressed the small green button out of curiosity. The tiny machine attached to the fridge whirred to life and clicked, before an annoying and wailing voice came to life on the speaker.  
  
"Vegeta, darling!" It was Mrs. Briefs' voice. He rolled his eyes in disgust, continuing to listen to the message that was meant for him. Although his curiosity piqued at the urgency in the tone of her voice.  
  
"My husband and I are at the hospital! Bulma was involved in a terrible accident this morning. Sometimes that girl just loses her sense! Honestly, what was she thinking riding on a motorcycle without a helmet?!" Her anguished voice cried out into the large kitchen, "She was in critical condition but has been stabilized, so there is no need to panic." A wailing giggle followed, "Dinner has been left on the top shelf of the fridge and all you need to do is put it in the microwave. Although, it would be nice if you could come visit Bulma in the hospital, I'm sure she'd be thrilled to see you... Even though she is supposed to be unconscious!" Another giggle came from her, when Dr. Briefs' weary voice spoke up in the background, "Felice dear, hurry up, will you?! We need to get to the hospital and see how Bulma is doing." The tone of man's voice was waspish and annoyed, obvious concern for his daughter seeped from the words.  
  
Without another word, the device beeped, indicating the end of the message.  
  
Vegeta blinked slowly.  
  
He rewound the tape and played it over and over again. Repeating it a total of five times.  
  
Bulma had been in an accident... That very morning? After they had...  
  
He slammed his fist into the door of the fridge, crushing the small device that held the message. He held back force not to damage the actual fridge, for he knew he would receive a good telling-off from Bulma's hyperactive mother. His appetite had suddenly fled and he no longer wanted to remain in the domed mansion.  
  
He made his way to his room and mechanically retrieved his battle suit, putting it on stiffly.  
  
Once fully attired, he flew out of the mansion and continued flying... To no particular place, all the while blaming himself for the current situation and worrying about Bulma's condition in the back of his mind. He refused to actually acknowledge that he was worried.  
  
"She's a weakling," he muttered as he flew to a deserted part of the world.  
  
~*~  
  
The noises around her grew to such great proportions that she couldn't help but groan in annoyance.  
  
She forced her heavy eyelids open and found herself staring into the faces of her family and friends, Yamcha, Krillin, Goku and ChiChi... No Vegeta.  
  
A tight smile formed on her lips as she looked at their worried face. "Man," she rasped, her voice throaty from the lack of vocal exercise. "I feel like I was hit by a car," Bulma joked, aware of the stern glances she was receiving from her friends and family.  
  
"Why are you all looking at me like that?" She asked, choking on a cough.  
  
They all stepped back silently and she had to turn her head to face her parents, wincing at the pain it caused her. Her mother was dramatically crying and her father was sending her a nervous and worried glance.  
  
"What were you thinking of Bulma? Riding on a motorcycle without a helmet?!" ChiChi's irritating voice bounced off the sterile white walls of the private hospital room. "Did you have a death wish or something?" She demanded as she grasped her friend's hand tightly.  
  
Bulma sent an apologetic smile to her friend. She continued to glance at her father, "Dad?" She whispered.  
  
Dr. Briefs pushed his wife gently away and walked closer to the comfortable hospital bed. It was a good thing that the Briefs' had private health care.  
  
"What is it Bulma?" He suddenly sounded older than before and she frowned.  
  
"Blue Dwarf?" She whispered, knowing that the other people in the room wouldn't understand her words.  
  
His lips pursed tightly and a relieved smile flew across his face. "It's been dealt with," he murmured as he nodded in approval. He was proud that his daughter was more concerned with the welfare of the planet while she lay immobile in a hospital bed. It was at times like these that he considered himself to be an incredibly lucky father.  
  
Confusion reigned on her face, "How?"  
  
"We'll discuss this when you are fully healed." He patted her on the head and returned to his position beside his wife.  
  
"Bulma, do you mind if me and Cheech head home now that you're awake?" Goku's bright voice questioned from her left.  
  
Her neck brace only allowed restricted movements, but she turned her and smiled knowingly, "Afraid of getting injected?" She teased humorously. Just because she was banged up, didn't mean her sense of humor had left her. She was also trying to distract her thoughts from a certain prince.  
  
Goku laughed nervously before nearing the bed and lightly kissing her forehead, "Take care, ok? I'll come by and visit you at the house." He whispered before taking the hand of his wife and pressing his fingers to his forehead. Bulma waved meekly at them.  
  
"I'll stop by tomorrow!" ChiChi cried before both husband and wife blurred out of sight.  
  
Yamcha was now sitting beside her on the large hospital bed. "I'm going to stay with you until you're permitted to leave the hospital, ok?" He said quietly as he brushed the blue bangs of hair away from her eyes.  
  
Bulma bit her lip but a small movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. A tiny smile wound its way onto her lips. "Krillin!" She cried throatily, "What are you doing over there? Come here," she motioned for him to move near her and he obliged warily.  
  
Krillin chuckled and twiddled with his thumbs, "Hi Bulma... Sorry, but I have a fear of coming near patients. I'm afraid I'll hurt them even more if I get too close!" He crowed nervously. As he was gesturing, his hands flew out in excitement of his statement and lightly hit Bulma's leg.  
  
"Oh no!" Krillin cried, stepping back in horror, "See what I mean?" His face scrunched up in agony as if he had been hit himself.  
  
Bulma frowned.  
  
Something wasn't right.  
  
"Krillin," she whispered, "Hit me again."  
  
They all looked at her, perplexed.  
  
Krillin frowned and shrugged, but obliged nonetheless.  
  
Bulma held back a sob as she looked up into her former lover's eyes. "I--I can't feel anything!" She cried out urgently.  
  
Yamcha's eyes widened as Krillin gasped. Bulma's mother had wisely remained silent until now. She held her husband's shoulders tightly and started to whisper urgently into his ear, choking back a sob.  
  
Dr. Briefs' eyebrows drew down into a heavy frown. He once again approached his daughter and lightly tapped her leg. "You mean you don't feel this?"  
  
Bulma shook her head fearfully, the panic beginning to rise within her. "Daddy?" She called out like a small, frightened little girl. "What's going on?" She demanded in a small voice, suddenly afraid of the answer.  
  
Her mother had left the room to retrieve the doctor. Their well known family doctor entered the room quickly and was by Bulma's side in moments. He began to run different tests on Bulma's legs, checking her pulse and feeling her temperature.  
  
"Dad?!" Bulma cried out again as he was taken out of the room by the stern and silent doctor.  
  
She knew what the doctor was telling him...  
  
He was telling her father that she couldn't feel her legs because the lower half of her body, was completely paralyzed.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: Find out next chapter what happened to Bulma and... How would Vegeta react if Bulma really was paralyzed? It's a very interesting twist hehe. Thanks for your reviews, especially to scrappster for the LONG and wonderful review.  
  
Also many thanks to the constant reviewers who have not stopped reviewing and the new reviewers a.k.a: Vegetarocks87, Tempest, Vegeta Goddess, Rhapsody, Kaiya, Mushi_Azn (love ya!) Da Bomb, outtadaloop, Saiyan Butterfly, ursula, susie, Kuririn's Onna, Samantha, wolves141, Bulma, draegon-fire, daydreamer5290, Kay, Keiko, Bulma, SilverNimbus, gotenfan18. Sorry if I left anyone out.  
  
Ok, usual request for a REVIEW here. I just can't get enough of your opinions, so come one people, press that button and speak out! 


	7. Communication Barrier

AN: Grammatical errors will be plentiful in this chapter. I've had no time whatsoever to check anything but the spelling. Sorry. But as soon as I have finished this fic, each chapter will be thoroughly revised!  
  
~*~  
  
She had suspected it when the doctor took her father out of the room. But when they had entered again, it confirmed her suspicion;  
  
Her entire world had come crashing down.  
  
The broken world had left nothing but destitute traces of debris floating in her heart.  
  
"What?" She croaked, looking at the gray-haired doctor. She didn't want to believe it... Refused to believe the truth.  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Briefs, but nothing short of physiotherapy can be done to heal you. You will start physio as soon as the upper part of your body is completely healed and you can be discharged at the end of the week to stay at your home where I understand you have a medical wing."  
  
"But--I can't be paralyzed!" She choked out, ignoring his other comments.  
  
"The ambulance report I have, claims that your legs had been affected upon impact, leading to damage in you neural passages. I'm sorry," his eyes held such pity for the young woman he had announced as paralyzed.  
  
"Is there anything you can do?" Bulma whispered urgently, not caring if her friends were watching her crumble before the kind-hearted doctor.  
  
The doctor shook his head, "Surgery is out of the questions. Our instruments are still not acute enough to tackle the neural system in a persons' body. I have looked at shock option, but I fear that the electrical impulses will be too much for the nerves in your legs to handle, and will simply remain stagnant."  
  
Being a doctor, it was always the worst part of his job when he had to deliver such hopeless news. Seeing the desperate look on the woman's face, and mumbled an apology before shuffling out of the room.  
  
They all remained in a stunned silence at the shocking news.  
  
Bulma closed her eyes, still laying on her back in an encompassing neck brace. Her eyes slowly fluttered open as her mother's soft hand stroked her tangled, damp hair. Her lip quivered as she looked into her mother's eyes helplessly.  
  
Mrs. Briefs almost lost her nerve and began to cry once more. She clenched her jaw and stared into her daughter's sky-blue eyes with such a sorrow that only a mother could fathom.  
  
"My baby doll..." She whispered, her previous quirky attitude whilst she was recording Vegeta's message, dissolved at seeing her daughter so helpless.  
  
Upon hearing her mother's soft whisper, Bulma broke down. Gut wrenching sobs came from her mouth and her upper torso shook from the painful emotions she was trying to suppress. "Oh God... Oh God!" She cried, her head nestled in her mother's arms. She stilled didn't have enough strength to sit up fully.  
  
Yamcha had sat watching the entire scene quietly. He strode over to Bulma and sat on the edge of the bed, placing a loving hand on her forehead, "Senzu beans?" He whispered.  
  
He refused to acknowledge that his former lover would be paralyzed for the rest of her life... His little firecracker. He choked back a sob as she shook her head and sniffled like a young girl.  
  
"It won't work," Bulma muttered sadly.  
  
"Why not?" Krillin demanded from the other side of the bed, still too afraid to come any close.  
  
She sighed, gazing up sadly in to the charcoal eyes of her past lover, "Because, Korin has to harvest the beans, he doesn't have any more left." She lied.  
  
"Well then he'll harvest them!" Krillin cried adamantly.  
  
"Krillin," she said sadly, "The Senzu beans heal flesh wounds and broken bones... Not torn neural passageways. I'm sorry I never told you guys that, Korin told me not to. A Senzu has limited powers. It can't bring something back from the dead, and without my neural system working, my legs are likely to be considered dead." She bit her lip and wondered where her father was.  
  
Krillin blanched and rubbed his chin as he thought, "Dragonballs?!" He cried out.  
  
She cracked a smile.  
  
Bulma had almost forgotten about the sacred balls. The last time they had used them was two months ago, so there was still a good ten months for them to fully regenerate.  
  
"Of course!" Yamcha hooted, stroking back the bangs that covered her forehead. "Why didn't I think of that?" But his mirth was short lived as he concentration of thought deepened, "You still have to wait for ten months without walking... Do you think you can do that?"  
  
She bit her lip in apprehension. Her lip curved into a tiny smile, "Sure!" Bulma felt a twinge of guilt to know that she was lying. How could she ever be ok with the lost ability of walking? But she considered herself lucky from the. "Until then, I guess I better get used to using a wheelchair right?" She joked to uplift the somber mood of the room.  
  
Dr. Briefs cleared his throat, "Well, Bulma, if you don't want to wait that long, I am sure I could whip up something to help along the neural stimulation." He gave her a knowing glance.  
  
Bulma painfully turned her head to face her father. He was standing awkwardly in the corner of the room, wringing his hands in his well-known anticipation. She nodded in understanding, showing her gratitude. "Thank you Daddy..." She saw him approach the bed and lean over, lightly kissing her forehead.  
  
As he stood back, the painful look on his face was evident, yet she saw a glimmer of hope. Perhaps now that Blue Dwarf was out of the way, 'Ground Zero' and its compilation of functions would return to normal.  
  
"In the mean time," Dr. Briefs continued, "You will attend to the physio they give you at our C.C compound, lets try and see if your legs heal without all that magic mum-bo-jum-bo. If it doesn't we'll used those confounded balls to heal your legs. Agreed?" He asked, directing it at everyone.  
  
As the all nodded, Bulma stifled a chuckle, knowing he only used the word 'mum-bo-jum-bo' when incredibly stressed. But this pivotal point in her life was no laughing matter...  
  
She stared desolately at the ceiling, wondering how it would feel for her to be in a wheelchair, having everyone look down upon her. She flared her nostrils, refusing to be subjected to an infantile state. She would not feel sorry for herself!  
  
Taking a deep breath, Bulma spoke out. "You guys don't have to stay here any longer. I know you've been here the whole day watching over me, but I'll be fine."  
  
"Are you sure dear?" Her mother questioned, gripping her hand.  
  
Bulma nodded.  
  
Her mother softly kissed her cheek and sighed sadly. "I'll be back in the morning... Maybe they'll allow you to have pastries!" She crowed delightfully, the sadness had all but gone upon knowing her daughter would be walking around in no time. She watched quietly as her mother moved from view and heard the shuffling of feet as her mother and father left the room.  
  
"I guess it would be best if I go now to, huh Bulma?" Krillin asked bashfully.  
  
She smiled up at the face that loomed over her. She saw the overhead hospital light blaze down upon his head, causing a halo effect. "It's not the end of the world Krill-chan," she said softly as he looked at her with hidden pity.  
  
Krillin chuckled, "Of course not! The dragon will have you up and running in no time," but his voice was tight and choked with a heavy burden of sadness. "I'll let Goku know what's going on. I'm sure he and ChiChi wouldn't like to be kept in the dark about your condition." He lightly pinched her cheek, a gesture that the two had formed between themselves to show their binding and ever-lasting friendship.  
  
"Take care." Krillin whispered, before fleeing from the room.  
  
It was now only herself and Yamcha in the room.  
  
Bulma closed her eyes as his strong hand stroked her forehead in a soothing gesture.  
  
"You don't have to try that tough-chick attitude with me Bulma Briefs," he whispered sternly. "I've known you far too long to be fooled by your true feelings."  
  
And with that, Bulma let out a single sob. "I'm so scared Yamcha..." She whispered back, feeling him hold her tiny hand between his two giant paws as he leaned against the bed.  
  
"You'll be ok," his voice grew choked with emotion. "You won't stay this way for long. I promise."  
  
She smiled sadly, "I wish I could believe in your promise, but we both know that you're promises are never built upon a solid foundation."  
  
A wounded look flashed across his face, which she couldn't see but knew it was there.  
  
"Hey," she chastised, "You better go home and get some beauty sleep Yamcha."  
  
He chuckled and pecked her cheek, "I'm not going anywhere, super bitch." He held her hand, once again resuming the stroking motions upon her forehead. "I'm going to stay beside you until you get out of the hospital."  
  
She wanted to laugh at his stubborn nature, "Scar-face," she teased with his nickname, "I think you'll get a bit too stinky if you stay in the hospital for an entire week."  
  
He laughed then. "Still haven't lost your humor I see?" He commented thoughtfully.  
  
"I could never lose it around you," she remarked snidely.  
  
"Ha-Ha-Ha." He huffed out sarcastically.  
  
She winced in pain as she tried to shift again in the bed. The effects of medicine were causing her surroundings to grow hazy and dreamlike.  
  
"Babe?" She heard Yamcha's concerned voice call out to her from the distance.  
  
"I'm ok," Bulma murmured.  
  
Everything slowly faded and she didn't fight the seduction of sleep as it wrapped its warm arms around her consciousness.  
  
~*~  
  
A week had passed by in a blur of visits, rehabilitation and laughter amongst close friends at the private hospital.  
  
Amidst the laughter was a pang of sadness from the young and brilliant woman's condition. Her paralysis stopped her from enjoying the full extent of her friends' company and she felt saddened by their banter, yet uplifted that they treated her the same as before.  
  
She had been given a wheelchair in that week and taught to use it to it's full extent. The hoverchairs that C.C manufactured for disabled people were still in testing, and so Bulma had to settle for the normal wheelchairs.  
  
She had felt so helpless the first time she had used the wheelchair, but as the week passed on she grew accustomed  
  
Her physio did not seem to be working and Bulma had all but given hope. Thoughts of Vegeta plagued her mind. Had he known about her accident and if so, why hadn't he come to visit her?  
  
She was sure her mother would have told him about her condition, so why had he not turned up once in that past month? She had not dared to utter a single word of Vegeta to her parents or friends, and so remained silent, unaware of the self-torture the Saiyan Prince was inflicting upon himself.  
  
Bulma would have not felt so disheartened from his absence if it wasn't for the fact that she was still confined in the hospital.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma sat in her room, sitting in her wheelchair as she gazed out at the luscious vegetation and flowers of the private hospital's garden  
  
"BULMA!"  
  
She wheeled the chair around to the entrance of the room.  
  
As the vibrant blue-haired scientist looked up from the confinements of her wheelchair, a bright smile grew on her face as she was presented with a man's strong body and bouquet of outrageous flowers that were covering his face, acting as a head.  
  
"Yamcha," she chuckled, remaining still and watching as her former lover slowly walked up to her in the wheelchair at the center of the room.  
  
"For you, Mademoiselle." Yamcha jeered in a sleazy French accent as he placed the flowers in her lap.  
  
She laughed in delight, "What're these for?"  
  
"Just to a present to say, 'Let's get out of this hell hole!' and because I thought they'd cheer you up." He added lightly.  
  
She stared at the blue tulips amidst the concoction of flowers and smiled sadly. She had forgotten that today was the day she was finally allowed to return to Capsule Corporation. Her home. Her mind lingered in thoughts of the Saiyan Prince as she wondered if she would have to confront him in her current condition... She secretly hoped not.  
  
"They're beautiful," she murmured wistfully, the bright colors making her feel slightly dizzy.  
  
Bulma looked up in confusion, "Where are my parents?" Surely they would have been there to take her home.  
  
"Yeah, they sent a message with me to say they're sorry they couldn't come and pick you up. You're father's supposedly busy with a scientific breakthrough and your mother is tending to her flowers for the annual flower show." He said cheerfully.  
  
Bulma's face fell minutely. "Oh." Was the only word that escaped from her crimson lips.  
  
Yamcha looked around the room, "I've asked one of the employees at C.C to come and collect your stuff, he'll be by later." She quietly watched him walk around and grip the handles of her wheelchair, pushing her out of the room towards the parking lot.  
  
Bulma seethed quietly. She was not a fucking charity case! Why was everyone treating her like and infant?!  
  
However, she remained silent.  
  
~*~  
  
Night had fallen.  
  
Stars twinkled above, the pale moonlight shining down upon the thick geen leaves of an inhabited jungle. Creatures of the night chirped, whistled and howled and the distance.  
  
Vegeta growled as he quietly approached the peaceful mammal by the lake, shadowed by the growing vegetation on the ground.  
  
He had been in this jungle for an entire week, only returning to C.C for a change of clothes and a decent meal. Other than that, he had not dared to stay for any long periods of time.  
  
In that week, he had not sensed an ounce of the woman's ki emanating from her room or anywhere in the mansion, and on all accounts he had been relieved. He was certain if he had another confrontation with her, he would surely explode in a ball of fury and rage.  
  
His booted feet silently landed on the ground with each step, making sure he didn't alert the mammalian predator of his presence.  
  
He had been holding his sanity on a think rope for the past week, and only the slightest twinge was needed for it to break. The seclusion of the jungle had only added to his solitary confinement and every time his thoughts lingered towards Bulma, he would be filled with the burning rage to snap her in two.  
  
At first, he had held himself responsible for her accident. Then as each day passed, he managed to assemble a part of his old self again. She held no superiority in him any longer.  
  
He couldn't give a fuck what happened to the little wailing banshee, for she deserved every ounce of pain! From hearing the woman's mother chattering away, it seemed as though the woman was healing.  
  
B after all he had suffered, he wasn't going to allow her to insult his pride and dignity without a little backlash. And so, each time he made his way towards C.C, he was prepared for the confrontation but never wanted to partake in it.  
  
But on all accounts when he was there, she was no where to be seen.  
  
This irked him, yet he knew he would surely explode if he had to listen to her whiny voice grate out another damned insult!  
  
Lost in his thoughts, his foot snapped a lingering twig on the soiled ground.  
  
He came to his senses and looked up in annoyance as his prey stood and shuffled through the foliage of the jungle.  
  
A thousand curses spewed from Vegeta's mouth and he stood ram rod straight from his crouched position. His stomach growled and he almost winced in embarrassment.  
  
A prince who could not even control his hunger? It truly was pathetic and degrading, for he wasn't a bumbling third-class buffoon like Kakarott.  
  
Clenching his fist, he sprang into the air and flew towards the C.C mansion, food taking main priority in his thoughts.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma hummed lightly as she wheeled over to the large fridge in the corner of the kitchen. It was now evening, and her mother was now in her green house, asserting her plant's conditions for the flower show. Her father was holed away in 'Ground Zero' having restarted production and the facilities.  
  
Yamcha had stayed with her for the entire day, tending to her like a wounded lamb. She had finally managed to shoo him away, finally earning the peace she had yearned for in the past week. She had been surrounded by so many people, she didn't get to spend a single moment alone and it had been the one thing she craved for.  
  
Everything was back on track.  
  
But something was missing.  
  
She wasn't quite sure what exactly was nagging her, but she had inkling it had something to do with the Saiyan Prince.  
  
True to her mother's words, he hadn't been present at C.C for the past week and had apparently only shown himself for food and a change of clothes, perhaps a shower.  
  
She smirked, the Saiyan Prince seemed to enjoy the luxuries he had and seemed adamant in keeping it that way.  
  
A cold draught caused her to shiver and she wondered what had possessed her to change into a strappy pink tank top and cropped shorts. She reached out and gripped the handle of the enormous fridge, wheeling back so that she could pull it open. A grunt came out of her mouth as she struggled to pull open the door.  
  
She hated feeling helpless and refused to call her mother or one of the many servants for help. Besides, they were all busy doing their own odd jobs and she didn't want to burden anyone.  
  
With another mighty tug, she pulled the tall fridge door open and gazed inside with her stomach growling.  
  
She craned her neck to look up at the top shelf.  
  
Everything seemed to be absolutely enormous when she was seated in her wheelchair. It made her feel all the more insignificant and infantile.  
  
Snarling in annoyance, her appetite fled from her and depression slowly replaced the anger she felt.  
  
She whirled the chair around and found herself almost banging into a blue- spandex covered crotch. She gasped and looked up, wheeling her chair back in surprise.  
  
"Ve--Vegeta." She breathed.  
  
He narrowed his cold eyes upon her in the chair, although the confusion on his face was evident. Only someone as intuitive as Bulma would have caught the look of confusion upon his face.  
  
Her face burned in embarrassment as she recalled their intimate session in the lighthouse. It had been a drunken blur of lust and passion to Bulma, for she could not remember exactly how he felt against her... The thoughts trailed off as she looked up in his fierce and scowling face.  
  
"Surprised?" He hissed cruelly, staring down at her as though she were something he scraped from the bottom of his boot. "What, didn't think I'd return after our little fuck in the lighthouse? Poor little woman, did you honestly think I was going to let your carcass off the hook?"  
  
He continued speaking, noticing the look of utter pain on Bulma's face and mistaking it for regret for ever letting him touch her. "My, my, is the little whore upset? Well, I'm sure I could dispel that if you allowed me the use of your hideous body one more time? Oh but wait, I'm sure you could just go whoring off to your weakling mate." Sarcasm dripped from every single syllable in his words. His voice held back the pain of rejection she had placed upon him and he turned every word into a poisonous backlash.  
  
Bulma pursed her lips and a new fountain of tears surged within her. "Stop." She whispered.  
  
"Don't like the truth?" He asked in mock surprise. "Well, I certainly had a field day using your body. It is a shame that I didn't find you quite satisfying." Each new lie he wove, caused the wound in his heart to deepen.  
  
He crouched down to the odd contraption she was seated in and painfully gripped her jaw. He didn't know what the hell she was seated in and personally didn't give a fuck. It was probably one of her inane inventions she had conjured out boredom.  
  
As he grabbed her jaw, he forced her to look at him. "I have a low tolerance for sniveling bitches such as yourself. If you think you can get rid of me with your pathetic barbs then you, my little whore, are sorely mistaken."  
  
He stood up but bent to whisper into her ear, "I'm your worst nightmare and I will make sure you pay for your pathetic tantrum in the lighthouse. No one insults the Saiyan Prince and gets away with it." He roughly pushed her cheek away, letting go. He watched her head snap to the side as though she had been slapped.  
  
Bulma allowed one single tear to trickle down her cheek.  
  
How could she have ever thought this monster of a man would have seen her more than a bed warmer?! Just because she had refused to be his sex toy, he was now lashing out at her?! She tried to muster up anger, but all she could fathom was hurt and pain unlike any other. He hadn't even asked her of her condition after the accident... He was not being very perceptive, she thought wryly.  
  
Vegeta sneered as he saw the tear roll down her cheeks. "Here come the water-works!" He growled in sadistic amusement, "Damn woman, with the amount of crying you do, your tears could fill up an entire lake!" He laughed cruelly at his own joke. He seemed cold on the outside, but his feelings were completely opposite on the inside.  
  
Her face still held the cuts and bruises from her accident and he secretly wanted to ask how she felt, but he refused to admit the odd and caring feelings that were occurring in his soul and channeled them into an unbridled rage.  
  
"Bulma dear!" Her mother's voice sang out.  
  
Bulma sighed in relief. At least she wouldn't have to answer to the Prince's snide and hurtful comments. She looked around to see that Vegeta had retreated to corner of the kitchen.  
  
She wiped away the trail of tears from her cheek and swiveled her wheelchair to face her mother, who was standing prominently in the doorway that led to her prized garden. Her mother looked seemingly comfortable in her blue overalls and straw hat.  
  
"Oh Vegeta dear!" Mrs. Briefs cried upon seeing the prince standing in the corner of the dimly lit kitchen. "Are you both hungry? I could whip you up a quick dinner?" She crooned, directing the question hto both Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
Bulma smiled falsely, "No thanks Momma," she said tightly. "I'm not very hungry right now." Without further talk, she wheeled herself out of the room as quickly as her chair would allow. Away from Vegeta.  
  
Mrs. Briefs sadly watched her daughter wheel herself out of the kitchen. Trying to brighten her spirits, she turned to the sour looking man in the corner. "Come on dear, don't tell me you're not hungry as well?! If I know you, I'd say you're famished!" She motioned him to take a seat at the breakfast table.  
  
Vegeta grunted, sneering but obliged as he sat quietly at the table. He had always been discomforted by the blonde woman's presence, but he as long as his hunger was fulfilled then it really didn't matter. He had no intention of conversing with the twit anyway.  
  
Mrs. Briefs began bustling around the kitchen, she moved to the fridge and retrieved a pitcher of juice. She carefully placed it on the breakfast table in front of the thoughtful. She caught the worried expression on his face and misunderstood it.  
  
"Don't worry dear," she commented as she gently patted his shoulder. The confusion on his face was lost upon her as she went to retrieve a large glass to pour the juice in.  
  
"What should I be worried about?" He demanded, sneering at the bubbly woman as she returned with a tall glass in her hand.  
  
"About Bulma's paralysis." She said, appearing unconcerned. "I'm sure she'll be fine."  
  
"Paralysis... What is this paralysis?"  
  
"You mean you don't know?" The blonde-haired woman gaped at the scowling man. She slowly placed the glass on the table, "Surely you noticed her in that chair?" She murmured, apparently confused as to how the man could not have noticed.  
  
"Of course I did," he snapped waspishly. "What does the chair have to do with a paralysis?" He frowned, not wanting to indulge in a conversation with the perky woman, but curiosity was getting the better of him.  
  
Mrs. Briefs' face fell into a blank state as she stared at the ignorant Saiyan. "Dear, that chair is her only means of getting around."  
  
Now he was even more confused. "Why?" He was still deaf to what the woman was soliciting.  
  
"Because..." She continued sadly, "Bulma has lost the use of her legs. The accident has left her unable to walk."  
  
Vegeta froze.  
  
A pounding in his head grew to such great proportions, that he suddenly felt claustrophobic in the large kitchen with the babbling woman. The woman... His woman, was unable to walk?! He wondered why she hadn't told him. He snorted bitterly as he remembered that he hadn't given her a chance to talk.  
  
Between his insults and barbs, he had noticed her in the wheeled chair but never thought twice about it, dismissing it as one of her strange inventions. The full weight of truth was placed upon him and he clenched his jaw in anger... Most of which was directed towards himself for his lack of awareness.  
  
He had simply added insult to injury... Exactly what she had done in the lighthouse. But he truly wondered if she had deserved his backlash. He wasn't so sure at present, but knew that he couldn't feel sorry for her.  
  
Such a strong willed woman as herself would never want pity... So why did he feel the sudden urge to dash after her and demand an explanation, as always.  
  
A heavy sigh left Mrs. Briefs' mouth and she slumped to the table. "I know you kids think I'm a doddering old woman in my fifties lusting after handsome playboys," she paused to giggle, "But if it's one thing I do know, it's how my daughter is feeling. I can see it in her eyes..."  
  
Mrs. Briefs shook her head sadly, "The poor dear feels trapped. She feels like she's being a burden to everyone and trying avoid meeting up with anyone and everyone, just so that she can hide her true feelings."  
  
He frowned, but remained silent.  
  
"My poor baby doll feels helpless in that damned chair!" She spoke vehemently. Her voice dwindled to a mere whisper, "But there's nothing I can do to help here. She confined to that chair and there's nothing I can do to help her..." She trailed off, lost in her thoughts.  
  
Her mind snapped to attention as the phone began to ring. Her vivacious demeanor returned and she flashed Vegeta a bright smile, that was bordering into insanity. "I'll just get that. Dinner will be done in a moment, ok?" She stood and tottered towards the phone.  
  
Vegeta scowled in disgust at the woman.  
  
Shaking his head, he stood abruptly and began to search for Bulma's ki signature. To his astonishment, he found her amidst Mrs. Briefs' jungle of flowers in the garden. Her ki had been severed in half from what minuscule ki it had been before.  
  
His lips curled in thought as he realized her ki had been cut in half because a part of her had withered away and died... Her legs.  
  
He growled, refusing to feel sorry for her.  
  
Without a second thought, he purposely exited the kitchen, heading towards the garden and Bulma's severed ki. His anger had grown to a new height, but he didn't know why he was truly so angered.  
  
Perhaps it was because he felt as though the blue-haired woman in the garden held too much power over him. Everything she did drove him crazy with desire, but her mere volatile attitude contributed to his burning anger.  
  
He was disgusted with the sick feelings that blazed within him every time she was near by. He thought that he would have been able to squash his desire for her by his anger and it had been working... Until he had set eyes upon her in the kitchen in her wheelchair.  
  
And now she was completely paralyzed! She had lost the use of her legs because of the accident that may well have happened because of HIM!  
  
It was all his fault, and yet he refused to take the blame.  
  
Standing in the back garden, his nose picked up the heavy scented fragrance of the vile flowers Bulma's mother had planted. He had almost gagged on the stench, but remained stony faced as he searched out her ki in the twist and turns of the garden.  
  
It was practically like a maze! He wondered how Bulma's idiotic mother had never become lost in the maze-like jungle of flowers.  
  
Clenching his fists, his jaw tightened and lips pulled in a ferocious scowl, he entered the maze like-garden all the while following the woman's severed ki.  
  
It was time to rid himself of his obsession.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: What the heck is Vegeta going to do? The nut-bag might go and do something rash... You'll never know until I get the next chapter out so please stay tuned. Short chapter I know, but I've got too many activities going on that it's causing my writing time to be cut in half! Thanks for the constant reviews, keep them coming!! 


	8. Location: Vejitasei

Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics to the song 'Fear' by Sarah McLachlan. It's a great song even though I'm not into that type of music. I'm more of a heavy metal/rock listener. hehe. Probably a lot of mistakes in this chapter (except spelling), but I honestly haven't been able to work on this story.  
  
An explanation is at the end!  
  
Also, I will totally *revise* this fic when it is complete, so there will be no errors and there may be possible editing of the fic (might add some extra bits to make it more compact).  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma furiously wheeled out of the large mansion, into the back garden. She cursed Vegeta for his cruel words and cursed herself for her stupidity. Beneath his cold demeanor, Bulma could actually see the pain she had caused him.  
  
Her father had always told her that true emotions guarded from a person, could be found in their eyes. And when Bulma had looked into his obsidian eyes, she could see as clear as day that she had hurt him. Irreparably.  
  
She frowned to herself, trying to push all thoughts of Vegeta from her mind. What's done was done, and she could not change the past nor could she sit and repent for her unjust actions towards him in the lighthouse.  
  
Bulma wheeled herself into the back garden of the mansion and slowly navigated her way through the man-made maze of tall hedges that was her mother's maze.  
  
Moonlight bathed the garden in its milky glow. The heavy scent of assorted flowers hung heavily in the humid atmosphere. The quiet, merry chirp of crickets could be heard in the green hedges of the maze  
  
Bulma sighed as she leaned over the left side of her wheelchair and lightly traced the delicate indigo petals of her mother's prize-winning blue-bells. Her face was still damp from the onslaught of tears and her body seemed to ache. Whether the ache was emotional or physical, it was still left to be decided.  
  
Vegeta's words had deeply hurt her, more than she would like to admit to herself. She sniffled like a child and continued to navigate her wheelchair around the endless maze of flower beds.  
  
It was amazing that her mother had created twelve feet hedges, all inter- connecting with one another to finally form an illustrious garden maze. It was Bulma's favorite part of the entire garden, that could be classified as a miniature forest in her mind.  
  
She would have been caught roaming through the maze when she was a child, and once she reached the center, her mother always had a special treat set up for her. She smiled wistfully as she remembered those sun-filled, cookies and milk days.  
  
As she twisted and turned her wheelchair through the maze, she came to a halt at the section of white roses and grinned. She leaned down and conspicuously pulled out a white rose from the bottom of its stem. Her mother wouldn't miss this little flower, she reasoned.  
  
Twirling the intricate flower in her hand, she tucked the stem behind her ear and pinned back the right side of her hair. She sat back comfortably as she reached the center of the man-made maze.  
  
She slowly rolled her way to the gazebo stationed in the center and struggled up the steep ramp. One thing was for certain, she would have leaner arms by the end of this nightmare.  
  
She let a sigh of relief out as she wriggled comfortably in the seat and grasped the railing of the gazebo in her milky hands. Looking up into the star-filled sky, she picked off the various constellations of the solar system.  
  
Whenever she had been troubled, she had always come to this place and gazed at the stars. In this garden oasis, amongst the bustling city-goers, she felt at ease. Not even her laboratory in 'Ground Zero' had achieved that sense of peace within her.  
  
She raised her hand and began pointing off the various constellations, Orion's belt, Scorpio, Sagittarius and Virgo. And... The constellation of Vejita-sei.  
  
Although Vegeta was far from her mind at that moment, she couldn't help put pick out the glowing star that was the planet. The hurtful words he had spoken were dim in her memory and she embraced the warm breeze of the wind that tousled her hair gently.  
  
She parted her lips and began to sing softly to herself, allowing the doleful words to linger hauntingly in the balmy breeze. "Morning smiles, like the face of a newborn child... Innocent, unknowing." She paused and smiled at the spherical moon. Her voice wavered as she continued to sing the ghostly song to the stars.  
  
"Winter's end, promises, of a long lost friend... Speaks to me of comfort... But I fear, I have nothing to give. I have so much to lose, here in this lonely place. Tangled up in your embrace. There's nothing better I'd like than to fall... But I fear, I have nothing to give..."  
  
Bulma had always considered herself a good singer. She smiled softly again, her soul still wounded from the harsh words of the man she undoubtedly had come to care for.  
  
The song hadn't always been her favorite, but it had grown on her. The eerie tune and the lyrics were incredibly profound in their own way, as if they were speaking of a deeper meaning. She found that she somewhat related to it and that it relaxed her nervous disposition.  
  
The speed of the wind picked up and she jumped, turning to face the culprit that had dared to disturb her peaceful mirage.  
  
She froze, her eyes growing large and sparkling brightly in the light of the moon.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta had found her at the center of the maze, amongst the sickly sweet smelling flowers. He watched as she set silently in the center of a strangely structured building, with not walls and yet it had a roof. He shook his head in disgust. He would never understand earthlings and their strange habits.  
  
Anger engulfed him. It swallowed him in its black poison, blinding him from all reason. The brutal truth was, he didn't know why he was angry. Or more importantly, to whom he was angry with. Himself, or Bulma. He snarled, walking silently towards the picturesque gazebo, his hand poised and ready...  
  
She sat so still, her head turned up towards the sky as if in despair. He could almost have sworn she was dead, had it not been for the flicker of her weak ki. Or for the visage of her finger pointing at the inky black sky, as if counting of the various stars. He walked slowly, striding with a purpose from behind her.  
  
He aimed for the back of Bulma's head, sneering in disgust for having such awkward feelings invoked within him. A small ball of blue ki began to form in the center of his palm, glowing brightly as it grew more condensed.  
  
He was going to rid himself of this burden, it was only slicing into his training time and nothing would come in the way of his succession to Super Saiyan. Not even this woman. She was a danger to him, in more ways than he could comprehend. It was one strange obsession that he did not need.  
  
A soft noise caught his attention.  
  
He frowned, his superior hearing catching the softly sung words. Amidst his lack of concentration, the condensed ball of ki dissipated and caused a burst of air to lurch forward in the delayed reaction. He cursed his idiocy as Bulma turned the wheeled chair on its axis, to face him.  
  
He held his breath, arm out stretched and positioned to fire. But he found that he couldn't even form the ki ball in his hand. His body refused to respond to the instructions his mind was screaming at him.  
  
He stared into two glimmering pools and sapphire and found that he couldn't do it. The Saiyan Prince could not bring himself to even hurt her. The revelation only made him want to howl and hurt her all the more, yet his body was refusing to listen to him that night.  
  
Shit.  
  
Bulma visibly flinched at the sight of Vegeta standing a few yards from the stone pillared gazebo. She bit her lip apprehensively, curious as to why he was simply standing behind her. The adrenaline was pounding around her body and she felt her heart skip a beat as she saw his outstretched arm. It was almost as if he were... Her eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
She tilted her head, not wanting to voice her concern about what Vegeta had been about to do. "Haven't you said enough already, Vegeta? There is nothing more you can say that will reaffirm your conclusions. You've already told me how you really feel..." She knew she had been in the wrong as much as Vegeta. She knew she was as much to blame for she had said hurtful things to him before his speech in the kitchen.  
  
The whisper had barely left her mouth, before he phased at lightning speed into the gazebo, standing beside her.  
  
Vegeta clenched his jaw. He had come so close to killing her, but she had to turn around and spoil everything for him! And then she had spoken. The soft tune of her voice was enough to drive him into the pit of despair, howling like a mad man. He had been utterly ready to remove her from the misery of her wheelchair and send her to the next dimension.  
  
He stood silently beside her, standing at the railing, cleverly disguising the inner turmoil of the strange feelings she invoked.  
  
His head turned up as he stared at the stars she had been pointing at. The strained beats of his heart was enough to make him wonder that emotions of any kind were dangerous.  
  
"Wheelchair," he simply stated.  
  
Bulma frowned at the subtle hint. She looked at her confined body and then back at Vegeta, confusion reigning upon her face. "Yes," she said slowly. "It's a wheelchair."  
  
Vegeta raised his shoulders as if he were shrugging, refusing to look in her direction. "I did not know what a wheelchair was."  
  
Bulma grew even more confused. "Ok... We've established that I'm in a wheelchair and that you didn't know what one was but that still does not explain why you are here."  
  
He growled. "You would not want to know the true reason I am here," he said dangerously, his quiet voice hanging in the air.  
  
"Try me," she said half-heartedly. "I mean you called me a whore and a list of other things, what else could surprise me about you Vegeta?" She was becoming more annoyed with his shadowed answers.  
  
"Fuck, woman!" He cried, "Don't you ever just shut up?!" The tone of her voice had grown from soft to irritating, and Vegeta was not a man to be dabbled with when annoyed. Especially when he had come a fraction away from killing her...  
  
Bulma shook her head in exasperation, throwing her hands up in the air in defeat. "You're such a bastard-That's it! I'm going to give up trying to figure you out, Vegeta. You are just too complicated to comprehend!" She muttered under her breath.  
  
The corner of his mouth twitched up. "I gave up a long time ago," he murmured cryptically. How could he describe to her of the evils he had seen and done in his life-time? How could he sit back and allow her to comprehend his complex beliefs and characteristics?  
  
He himself had gone through rigorous meditation to deduce who he was. But each time, he came up with a blank. A plain, white blank that was so parched that Vegeta often found himself thrown into mindless reveries of the past and future.  
  
He had wondered how life would have been for him had he remained with his father on Vejita-sei, than in the clutches of Frieza. Every belief he had gained on Vejita-sei was beaten out of him at the hands of the monster.  
  
Physical and and mental torture had diminished his earlier teachings that had taken place on Vejita-sei and Frieza's regime became his entire world. It had merely left Vegeta a broken man, something that he would clearly not admit to himself or anyone else.  
  
He frowned as he stared at the sky.  
  
The Earth's position was oddly placed in the solar system, strangely rotating on a tilted axis and making it difficult for him to find the empty space that would have harbored his planet. He searched secretly for the destroyed planet's empty space, but could find none.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes at the strange answer and looked up at his profile as he stared at the sky. It was almost as if he were searching for something in the sky... Realization dawned upon her and she cleared her throat before speaking. "Vegeta, what are you looking for?" She asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
He looked down at her seated frame in the restricted chair and felt himself flinch inwardly. In a lapse of judgment he had been ready to kill her, ready to be rid of his strange and growing obsession for the woman. He could not pity her in the chair, could not pity her state. It was her insufferable temper that had caused her paralysis. It had nothing to do with him... Did it?  
  
He sneered, letting her know that she had no right to ask him such a question, but he answered anyway. "Vejita-sei." He tore his gaze away from her sparkling sapphire eyes and returned to look at the star-filled sky.  
  
"Can you find it?" Bulma persisted. She had never spoken to Vegeta of his home planet. It had clearly been a subject that was off-limits to her.  
  
He paused before answering, not looking away from the midnight blue sky. "... No."  
  
She almost smiled as she saw him look in the opposite direction of the actual location of his planet. She placed her hands on the large round wheels and struggled to near Vegeta as she rode the chair.  
  
He scowled, looking down at her fighting to get closer. "Weakling." He uttered under his breath. It was insane that he could find desire build within him at the sight of this weak woman.  
  
Bulma huffed as she finally placed her wheelchair beside Vegeta. She poked the side of his thigh and frowned as he seemed to tense.  
  
"What?" He asked, irritated.  
  
"Come down here," she motioned to the floor beside her.  
  
Vegeta looked at her as if she had lost her mind.  
  
"Do you want to see where Vejita-sei is or not?" Bulma asked in a clipped tone.  
  
Reluctantly, he kneeled down beside her wheelchair and waited for further instruction. Even though he could not stand her presence at present, the need to see the empty black hole that his planet had occupied, was too overwhelming.  
  
Bulma pointed to her far left, "That's Orion's belt. Can you see that?"  
  
"Hm," he grunted.  
  
"Look at the center star of the belt and follow that trail of stars upwards from the center star. Go five stars up and stop at the brightest star in that line of vision. Have you got it?" She inhaled sharply as she felt the heat of his face radiate against hers. He seemed so warm...  
  
"Yes woman," he growled in annoyance, seemingly uncomfortable at the close proximity of Bulma's head to his.  
  
"That star is Vejita-sei," she whispered.  
  
It seemed as though Vegeta were choking on his breath as she whispered the words. He stood abruptly and moved away from the chair that held the beautiful woman captive. He looked away briefly, dumbfounded as to why the destroyed star that should have been his planet, was glowing brightly in the sky. "How-?" He was cut off before he could finish his question.  
  
"Don't worry, there's an explanation as to why you can still see your planet."  
  
"Get on with it!" He all but exploded.  
  
"Your planet was sixty light years away from Earth. It basically means that the light from your planet takes sixty years to reach our planet. It's the reason we can still see Vejita-sei on Earth." She paused to watch his eyes widen with surprise and almost smiled at the innocent look that graced his normally dark and evil features.  
  
She took a deep breath before continuing again. "The light that is being emitted from your planet is sixty years back from the present day. Which means that even though Frieza destroyed your planet twenty years ago, the light that we see is sixty years old and won't fade for another forty Earth years... Does that make sense?"  
  
He stood silently, stunned by the lengthy explanation. He could still see the light of his planet burning here on Earth and it would remain that way for another forty years... It was all too mind boggling. Why hadn't he come to the same conclusion when he had been spending his time searching for the empty space of his planet?  
  
He opened his mouth speak, wanting to ask her to show him the location of his planet once more. It was beyond mind boggling... It was a relief. But he could not explain the strange relief.  
  
Before he could speak, a cold voice cut through his thoughts.  
  
"Bulma. What's going on?"  
  
It was Yamcha.  
  
Vegeta growled, had he heard their conversation? It would not bide well for Vegeta's pride if the worm had listened to his and Bulma's private conversation. A black rage descended upon him, blinding him from all reason. It was the same rage that had engulfed him when he had been ready to kill Bulma, but now that anger had transformed and was somehow channeled towards Yamcha.  
  
All rationality fled Vegeta as he raised a pointed finger at Yamcha's chest, his defensive mechanism taking over and ordering his body to kill the leach for such insubordination.  
  
Bulma blanched at the murderous glare of the Saiyan Prince. He looked ready to kill Yamcha. She blinked, but it was all Vegeta needed to raise his arm and send a thin beam of ki spiraling towards the center of Yamcha's heart.  
  
Her mouth hung open in a silent scream.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: Short chapter I know, but I can't write anymore at the moment. Sorry for the LONG delay, I had BIG family problems. It's the two year anniversary of my birth mother's death so I'm having a hard time coping with that. Also, my 'father' insists on spending quality time (which is my freakin' free time to write) with his 'kids' *gag* because he's trying to make up for the years he missed with us (when he was boozing and high on dope). Oh joy. I honestly wish he would just leave us alone. *ahem* not that you guys want to hear about my family issues, sorry for the vent. Also, another reason for the lack of updates was ff.net's problem. It wouldn't let me update! Moving swiftly on;  
  
*gives Vegeta Goddess a great big hug* You are an angel sent from heaven! Thank you for that wonderful review in regards to the reviewer 'Wondering', I completely agree with you! Although I have to also say a BIG thank you to Rhapsody for setting me straight, I'll remember not to let my temper get to me next time ^.^ and for your awesome long review and for mentioning me in your wonderful fic. Love you guys so much!  
  
***Added note 06/17/03~ I just read Android18's fic 'Possession' and also found that the current chapter held reference to Vejita-sei still being seen from Earth, I just want to say that I had no clue Android18 did that until AFTER I wrote this chapter, so apologies are due. I honestly did not think another author had the same idea and I promise that I did not steal it! ^.^ *** 


	9. A Proposition

AN: Not much V/B action in this chapter I know! But trust me, next chapter will be a killer!!! And get ready for a surprise twist in this little chapter, given to Bulma by her own father *grins evilly*  
  
As I said before, grammatical errors will be sorted once the story is finished!  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma had been rendered completely speechless as the beam of ki hurtled towards Yamcha's direction. She shook her head in horror and somehow managed to find her voice. "YAMCHA!" She screamed with all her might and watched in awe as Yamcha dived from his position, the beam grazing his right arm as he fell roughly to the grassy ground.  
  
Her chest began to heave and her heart pounded wildly against her rib cage. She could not believe that Vegeta had almost tried to kill one of her best friends.  
  
Vegeta glared coldly at Yamcha's fallen form. He raised his hand to shoot another ki beam, but a wise and quiet voice stopped him short.  
  
"Vegeta... That's enough."  
  
He turned and found himself staring into the mirrored glassy blue eyes of Bulma's father. He drew his lips back into a threatening snarl, but lowered his hand slowly, his eyes locked with those of the wise Doctor.  
  
Bulma breathed a sigh of relief but saw the silent yet meaningful exchange between her father and the Saiyan Prince. She could not fathom the shock she felt at Vegeta's outburst, but deep down she knew why he had reacted so defensively.  
  
He had seen Yamcha as a threat to his masculinity and so had acted upon the threat as he normally would have done. By blasting him to the next dimension. It was odd, but she was secretly annoyed at Yamcha's interruption. Had it not been for him, she felt that she had been making solid ground in understanding Vegeta's personality.  
  
It seemed that Yamcha had a knack for showing up at the wrong time, although she grudgingly admitted that Vegeta should not have gone to such extremes as to shoot him. It was fortunate that her father had chanced upon them, or Yamcha would have found himself buried six-feet beneath the ground.  
  
At the thought of her father, she inhaled sharply and looked back and forth between Vegeta and the silent Doctor. All the while, praying to Kami that Vegeta would not try to kill her father in Yamcha's place. She was surprised to see something akin to respect flicker in Vegeta's eyes. Why did he look upon her father in such a manner? It was uncharacteristic of him and seemed rather strange.  
  
Upon seeing the silent stalemate, she quickly wheeled herself down the ramp towards Yamcha and somehow managed to help him sit up. She watched him with a guarded expression as he winced and clutched his arm.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to go home? What are you doing here?" She whispered, more irritated than ever before. She had never liked people to ignore her direct wishes.  
  
Yamcha scowled and gripped his bloodied arm. "Gee, thanks for asking Bulma- chan. I'm fine, honestly, just a minor third degree burn!" He snapped back sarcastically, although his voice was still unusually quiet. He seemed to know that if he made too much noise, Vegeta may resume his previous train of thought and finish him off there and then.  
  
She glowered at him, "Don't get smart with me Yamcha. You know perfectly well how Vegeta's temperament is." As he opened his mouth to speak in defense, she sent him a cold glare that would have frozen any hot blooded male, "Don't say another word, I'm not in the mood for your incessant comments. You know perfectly well that Vegeta would no sooner harm me than he would harm Goku."  
  
Vegeta sent a sideways glance at the woman reprimanding her former mate. He almost smirked as the worm visibly cowered before her, even though she was rendered completely disabled in her wheelchair. It had been one of her traits that he was most amused by.  
  
Such a weak creature, and yet she held so much power over her moronic friends.  
  
His gaze returned back to Bulma's father, who was observing him with a critical eye, as if he were deducing him. Vegeta almost frowned at the old man, but years of service in Frieza's command had taught him to control the muscles in his face, and so it remained stony and expressionless.  
  
Bulma shivered, sensing Vegeta's eyes boring into her back. It made her feel uncomfortable and... Naked. It were as if she had bared her soul to the man behind her and there was no way to hide it once he had caught a glimpse of her vulnerability.  
  
She shook her head, coming back to her senses and silently regarded Yamcha as he moaned in pain. She rolled her eyes inwardly and couldn't help but think 'weakling'. But she considered him to be one of her good friends and so brushed away the cruel thoughts.  
  
"Are you ok?" She looked up as he stood shakily.  
  
Yamcha's glare softened and he sighed slowly, yet his voice remained coolly detached. "I'll live," he replied in a clipped tone. He could still not believe she had taken to defending the Saiyan Prince, after he had been the one to initiate the ki blast!  
  
Bulma was about to speak again, but her father's voice interrupted her.  
  
"Bulma."  
  
She slowly turned the chair and frowned uncomfortably as Vegeta continued to stare at her. She locked eyes with his raven colored orbs and quickly tore them away, focusing all of her attention on her father, her face growing hot as she could sense him staring at her out of the corner of her eye. "What is it Daddy?"  
  
Dr. Briefs' sharp eye caught the strange interaction between his daughter and the irate prince. He raised a thick eyebrow, but chose to ignore the exchange for the moment. "Why don't you take Yamcha to the infirmary?" He commanded, rather than asked.  
  
"Are you... Sure?" Bulma asked, perplexed by the strange tone of his voice.  
  
"Yes, I want to have a word with our guest." he replied firmly, making sure that Vegeta's attention was focused away from Yamcha.  
  
She stared briefly at her father's calm eyes and began to roll the wheels of her chair back towards the exit of the maze, locking her fingers through Yamcha's. "Come on Yamcha," she whispered, curious as to what her father would say to Vegeta.  
  
The features on her face pleaded with her father to be careful, and he returned the look with a nod of reassurance. Satisfied that he would be alright, she dragged a silent and angry Yamcha behind her, out of the garden maze and back towards the mansion.  
  
~*~  
  
As soon as Vegeta saw the couple out of ear shot, he returned his gaze to the Doctor and frowned. "What is it old man? Don't tell me you have the same death wish as that imbecile." He snorted, referring to Yamcha.  
  
Dr. Briefs almost chuckled, an evident sparkle was present in his eyes. "No, son." He paused as he saw the younger man's eyes narrow in suspicion.  
  
"Well? Don't just stand there laughing like an old buffoon, tell me what you want." Vegeta snapped impatiently.  
  
"It's about Bulma," Dr. Briefs began slowly. With his perceptive eyes, he could see the curiosity within Vegeta pique.  
  
Dr. Briefs cleared his throat, his mustache shaking from the vibration. "I have a proposition for you."  
  
Vegeta raised his brow and glared at the old man. He caught the mild, devilish look on the older man's face and couldn't help but allow a small smirk to spread across his face. After all, a proposition could not be all that bad, if it benefited him in the long run.  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you insane, you old fool?!" Vegeta exploded in horror, reeling from the proposition.  
  
"Perhaps," the elder man replied softly, "But I believe that it can be done."  
  
"Why do you... Trust in me, for this moronic task? Why not that fool Kakarott?" Vegeta growled in confusion.  
  
"Because I see a lot more than you think and I know that beneath this warrior form, lies the heart of a good man. And you clearly know that Goku's intellect is far too... Slow for dealing with such situations that you will be in."  
  
Vegeta was taken aback by the old man's confidence in him. Although he secretly allowed a small smirk to form at the old man's insult towards the low-class Saiyan. "Then you are sorely mistaken," he snorted in reprisal. "I am anything but a good man, any fool could see that."  
  
Dr. Briefs shook his head, "Either way, I trust you enough to take care of my daughter."  
  
Vegeta almost flinched at the mention of Bulma. Thus far, the situation between them had not been resolved and he was certain that the uncomfortable tension hanging between them was far from over. His stone heart seemed to shudder under the thoughts of the woman. It would be a cold day in hell before he allowed his lust to rule him again! He snarled and shook his head forcefully. "No."  
  
"Don't you want to see her healed?" Dr. Briefs asked, almost urgently.  
  
"What happens to your daughter is no concern of mine!" He turned away from the elder man and looked at the star-filled sky. "Now leave me be, before I am forced to blast your annoying presence away."  
  
Dr. Briefs sighed. "Vegeta... Son," a light bulb in his head switched on, shining brightly in his mind. "What if I could made it worth your while, hm?"  
  
Vegeta snarled, "I don't want your charity!"  
  
"It could improve your strength," Dr. Briefs said quietly, knowing full well it would interest the proud prince.  
  
Vegeta looked sharply at the Bulma's father. "Speak quickly, before I change my mind."  
  
"Well, the Navigator has a GR. I can assure you of pressures exceeding one thousand times Earth's gravity... What do you say?"  
  
Vegeta cocked his head, it was certainly tempting. Perhaps he could get more out of this deal, "Pass," he said, smirking at the man's crestfallen face. He did enjoy to play with peoples' emotions and Bulma's father was no different.  
  
"You didn't let me finish," Dr. Briefs continued, his voice undaunted yet his face betrayed the tone of his voice. "What is I could offer you more than that? Does holographic sparring programs bring any interest to you? I can give you much more to boost your power Vegeta, you name it, you got it. As long as you agree to this proposition."  
  
Vegeta almost chuckled at the old man's diplomacy.  
  
He had hit the nail straight on the head;  
  
The sly old dog...  
  
~*~  
  
"You really are an idiot," Bulma mumbled as she slowly wrapped the gauze bandage around her former lover's arm.  
  
Yamcha sighed and rolled his eyes, "I get it Bulma!" He said peevishly, "You don't have to keep reiterating the same phrase."  
  
Her hard stare softened as she looked into his defeated eyes. "Sorry, but you have to admit that it was pretty idiotic of you to speak out, especially when you knew Vegeta was speaking of his past." She smiled secretly as she remembered the Prince's shocked face at the notion that Vejita-sei was still visible from the planet Earth.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at Yamcha's hunched shoulders and bowed head. "What exactly were you doing back at C.C? I thought I told you to go home," she said suspiciously.  
  
"I was worried about you," he replied quietly.  
  
Bulma blinked, allowing her eyes to remain shut for a few moments. She took a deep breath and opened them, only to find herself looking up into a pair of concerned dark colored eyes.  
  
"Alright, alright. I get it," she grumbled, "You were worried and so you showed up at the wrong moment and almost got yourself killed in the process. Just don't make the same mistake of interrupting one of Vegeta's private conversations again, ok?" She looked at his arm and began to chuckle, "Or you might end up with your other arm in a sling as well... Or worse."  
  
"Dually noted, but-" He would have spoken more, but a beeping noise cut his voice short.  
  
The door to the infirmary slid open, only to reveal Bulma's father. He stepped in and casually strolled over to his daughter and Yamcha. "Yamcha, my boy, everything alright?" He asked, genuinely concerned for his welfare.  
  
Yamcha nodded silently.  
  
"Well," Dr. Briefs continued, "If you are feeling better, may I have a few words alone with Bulma?"  
  
Bulma frowned and watched as a devastated look took charge upon Yamcha's face. What on earth did her father want to speak about?  
  
Yamcha nodded and jumped down from the infirmary bed. He bent down and softly kissed the perplexed woman's cheek. "I'll call you later, ok?" Without waiting for any form of response, he quickly turned to leave the white, suffocating room.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma turned to look at her father blankly, "What is it Daddy?"  
  
Dr. Briefs spoke carefully, knowing full well that his daughter's temper was full of wrath, "Honey... I know you haven't felt the same since the accident," he paused squinting as he tried to gather the courage to speak.  
  
She looked away from the pity her father's face held. She did not want to be pitied! It was not in her nature to feel someone else's grief. Bulma now understood how Vegeta felt under Goku's influence. Goku had pitied Vegeta in their very first fight, had he not? Her father's rumbling voice brought her out from the revelation.  
  
"You know I have tried to manufacture medicine in 'Ground Zero' to help you in this state, but the research is taking too long. Don't you think?" He asked quietly.  
  
A sharp nod from Bulma, confirmed the Doctor's thoughts.  
  
"And, the Dragonballs will not be regenerated for another ten months... How do you feel about that?"  
  
"What? That I'm stuck in a wheelchair and rendered incompetent?" She spat harshly. "I feel great about it Daddy," she said, obviously lying as the sarcasm dripped from her words.  
  
Dr. Briefs shook his head sadly, "I was afraid you would give me that answer." He walked closer to his paralyzed daughter and kneeled down beside her chair. "This is eating away at you honey, don't think I can't see what sitting in this wheelchair is doing to you."  
  
Bulma felt hot and salty tears slowly well up in her eyes. "I can wait," she whispered. "Most people don't have a chance to even rid their paralysis."  
  
He gently placed his hand over hers. "Dear, this can't be easy for you. That is why I'm giving you an option..." He trailed off at the open suggestion.  
  
She blinked several times, "What is it?" Bulma cried in earnest.  
  
Dr. Briefs smiled tightly and patted his daughter's head lightly. "How would you feel if we sent you off-planet to get treatment for your paralysis?"  
  
Bulma's eyes widened at the suggestion. Of course!! Why hadn't she thought of such a thing?! 'Ground Zero' and the government were friendly associates of fifty neighboring planet. It would be ridiculous to think that not one of them could have a higher quality of technology than Earth.  
  
She almost laughed in relief, "I'd say... YES! Oh Gods Daddy, yes!! If they had technology to heal me faster than the Dragonballs take to regenerate, then I want to go." She paused, as if thinking. "But--Who will take me? You?" She asked in a confused manner. "You can't go, you have too much work involving 'Ground Zero' and who would run Capsule Corporation while I'm away-?"  
  
Dr. Briefs placed his hand over his daughter's enigmatic mouth. "Dear, slow down. You're rambling." He chuckled as the angry fire he was so used to seeing, sparked in her eyes once again.  
  
It had been a long time since he had seen that fire in her eyes. "I will sort everything out and you are right. I cannot come with you because of the duties that need to be upheld on Earth. But I do have an alternative person who can take you." He held back a smile at the thought of her reaction.  
  
"Who? Mom? Honestly Dad, if you think I'm taking Momma with me to another planet then you are sorely mistaken. I mean, she'd sabotage the whole political system with her offerings of pies and pastries! All that we've worked for will go down the drain if you allow Momma to take me to one of our allied planets! She'll scare away the delegates and dignitaries." She stopped, huffing as she had run out of breath from her ranting.  
  
"No honey," Dr. Briefs shook his head. "I was thinking more along the lines of... Vegeta."  
  
It seemed as though all the color from Bulma's face had drained, leaving her ghostly pale. Her blood-red lips began to quiver unimaginably. "B-- But... That's even worse!" She blurted out.  
  
How could she spend her time confined with Vegeta in a spaceship, going towards a planet that would undoubtedly know him by name, if not face. He would ruin Earth's chance for a solid intergalactic position as a strong leader.  
  
He could not even face Yamcha without wanting to kill him. What would he do if he had to face any more people that despised him greater than Hell itself?! He would surely blow the planet to smithereens without a second thought.  
  
And it was certain that the planetary delegates would have a field day in rebelling against the Saiyan Prince and even the role of Earth as a member amongst the Solar Council.  
  
Bulma grimaced at the thought. The Solar Council was her main concern.  
  
They were ruthless in their dealings and would never let Earth remain a member if they knew it were harboring a fugitive criminal such as Vegeta... For Kami's sake, they had even tried to put a bounty to his name, but the proposition had been dispelled because of her quick thinking.  
  
Her thoughts wandered back to her previous meetings with the fifty different delegates and Royals she had encountered at her first Solar Council meeting. It had been one of the many reasons she had been off planet for a few weeks, earning a few eyebrow raising questions from the other Z Senshi, including Vegeta.  
  
Her father warned her not to go off planet after that meeting, for it was becoming too dangerous. Granted that the fifty planets lived in harmony and no one on Earth seemed to know of the dealings between the other planets, the political factors were becoming rather harrowed and complicated for Bulma to deal with and so she had stepped back and allowed her father to deal with the issues of the Solar Council.  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
Her father's voice cut through her train of thought. "Huh? Oh yeah... Daddy, you know the difficulties in having Vegeta escort me will present!" That, and she did not think she wanted to spend any extra time locked in a space ship with him.  
  
What if the lighthouse situation repeated itself? She didn't think she could bare the thought of being tossed aside like a wasted doll. It would be too uncomfortable to spend her time with Vegeta in such a confined space... Even if the spaceship was large enough for a hundred people.  
  
Then, a thought occurred to her. "What makes you think that Vegeta will even agree to taking me to another planet?" She asked smugly, knowing that he would be even more hesitant to join her in space than she was.  
  
"I have spoken with him, he has complied to my request." Dr. Briefs replied, equally smug at having caught his daughter out.  
  
Bulma's face fell. "I don't want to go with him!"  
  
"Stop being so stubborn, honey!" The old Doctor pleaded with his only child. "Look, I can sense that there has been some tension between the two of you lately, but that is no excuse to delay your healing. You do want to walk again as soon as possible, don't you?" His voice was shaking slightly.  
  
Bulma saw the desperation in her father's eyes and relented. She never liked to see him beg, for he never begged for anything in his life, except from her. And it was safe to say that she despised it. She always crumbled at the deflated look in her father's eyes.  
  
She exhaled slowly and glowered at her father. "Don't kneel Daddy, you know its bad for your arthritis," she berated softly.  
  
Dr. Briefs took this as an acceptance of his proposal and he grinned as he stood from beside his daughter.  
  
"I'm so glad you agree with my idea honey!" He crowed, "I've prepared everything for your launch tonight. You know it has to be done when there is no one in sight, at the launch pad in the desert outside of Satan City."  
  
"The ship has already been set on auto pilot to the planet Dran. You remember the planet Dran don't you? It's one of our closest allies and they should be delighted to have you and Vegeta as guests, I've made sure of that. Although I did leave out the little details of Vegeta's true past and origin." He was bumbling again, like he always did when he was very excited.  
  
"Daddy?" Bulma said quietly, storing away the information her father had just relayed.  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"How did you get Vegeta to agree into coming with me to Dran-sei?"  
  
The Doctor chuckled. "That was simple, I offered him something he couldn't refuse."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
He tapped his nose conspicuously, "That's between me and the boy."  
  
Bulma glared at her father, but choked on her words. "Did you say we were leaving TONIGHT?!" She shrieked, reeling from the delayed reaction to the news.  
  
All Bulma received was a light pat on the head as she was wheeled out of the room by her father. There was nothing she could do, he was pushing her and she was helpless to stop him.  
  
She was leaving Earth that very evening, with a man's personality she could not fathom, who drives her utterly insane! "M--My things!" She sputtered as she was wheeled out of the infirmary to the front exit of the mansion.  
  
"Don't worry about that, your mother encapsulated your belongings and already has them waiting in the air car. The C.C. Navigator 09 is already at the launch pad and ready for take off."  
  
"You guys sound like you're only sending me to another country, not planet! What is it? Can't wait to get rid of me?" She snapped angrily.  
  
"You know that's not true," he said softly from behind her as he wheeled her out of the mansion. "We just want you to get better quickly and the medicinal technology on Dran is far more advanced than any we have on Earth."  
  
He rolled her through the large doors of the mansion, towards the awaiting air craft. "You know that things haven't been going well with the Solar Council, otherwise I would gladly come with you, but I have to stay and take charge of the dealings here."  
  
Bulma could only remain silent at that point. She had exhausted herself far too much at present and was in no mood to converse with her father any longer. She knew she would have to get on the Navigator and accept her fate at being left alone on a space ship with Vegeta... Kami help her soul!  
  
She took one final glance at the constellation of Vejita-sei, before she was rolled into the waiting air craft that would take her to the launch pad in the desert.  
  
A strange thought occurred to her.  
  
How will her father notify the Z Senshi of her whereabouts? And even more importantly, how will the next few weeks be in Vegeta's company?  
  
She knew that it would certainly be a traumatic experience for both of them, and wouldn't be surprised if one of them had gone insane by the end of the trip. Her cheeks flamed as she remembered the night in the lighthouse...  
  
Kami, she felt she truly would go insane if a repeat of that night occurred.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: There you have it! Our dear Bulma is off into space with Vegeta... Oh!! The endless possibilities of danger, action, adventure and possibly... ROMANCE?! And Bulma will finally be healed on the planet Dran. But what dangers will await our couple there? Surely its not a bad planet... right? Oh and what's the deal with this Solar Council? Sounds nasty if you ask me... Keep a look out for the next chapter, hopefully it will be up in the next few days.  
  
Thanks for all of your supportive reviews in connection with my father/mother/added family problems. Especially to Sanashiya who reviewed for the first time *yay*  
  
With that, I ask that you leave a review if you can and tell me what you thought of the little twist?  
  
*Heartless* 


	10. IMPORTANT NOTICE

AN: *VERY VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!*  
  
Hi everyone, I have to say that so far this story is going great and I really love all the wonderful reviews you guys are giving me. Thank you so much! So, here's the deal;  
  
As I had the plot for this story written out, a sudden idea came to me that could entirely change what this story is about. Which means, it would be led into an A/U.  
  
I just want to know, how many of you would be interested in this story taking a completely original A/U turn? There will be so much more action, and great settings (because as you know, our favorite couple are now in space... But don't let that fool you because Vegeta will be getting the surprise of his life on the planet Dran! ^.^).  
  
If you don't want this story to become an A/U but want it to stick with the original timeline, please let me know!!  
  
The sooner you guys email/review to let me know, the sooner I can get the next chapter out! I already have the plot to the A/U written and also the plot to the original time line written, so let me know what you want! I'm happy about both plots, but I personally find the A/U much more intense and interesting.  
  
So in your review/email, please write;  
  
VOTE: A/U (for alternate universe).  
  
or  
  
VOTE: O/T (for original time line).  
  
I'd like to have your votes in preferably before tomorrow, so I can type up the new chapter as I have a free weekend.  
  
Thanks for your time and remember, every vote counts!  
  
*Heartless* 


	11. A Dream

AN: Wow, I didn't expect all you guys to respond to my AN. Thank you so much!  
  
Anyway, I have counted the votes through your emails and reviews, and guess what...? A/U won!  
  
Now for all those people who wanted the O/T timeline, fret not, because I will put up the O/T version, after this story is done ^.^ And I know that some of you who wanted the O/T were worried it wouldn't be a B/V, but please don't worry because I assure you that it will not happen!  
  
WARNING: Mild lime. Please skip if you don't like it!  
  
--***-- is a shared dream and *Sha'rah* means 'my mate' (or the equivalent to 'my beloved') in Saiygo.  
  
~*~  
  
Not a sound could be heard;  
  
Even the shimmering movements of the desert creatures, seemed to be draped in a cloak of darkness. The dry land crumbled beneath the wheels of the Capsule Corp. air craft as it gently swooped down and landed on the barren landscape.  
  
Bulma could barely make out the shape of miniature cactuses and other desert plantation dotted around in the distance, as she was slowly rolled down the ramp of Capsule Corp's large air craft carrier.  
  
A gust of wind blew eastward, causing her unbound hair to fly off to the side. Perhaps it was time to rid herself of the unruly locks... Subdued by the shock she had received, she turned to look at the minuscule tornado that had been conjured on the ground of the desert a few hundred feet away.  
  
She smiled softly, fascinated that such a tiny tornado could sweep up the silicone sand in an intriguing funnel, leaving the center devoid of any wind, sand or rumbling noise. It was the safest place to be, if the tornado was large and deadly... The eye of the storm. Tornados had always brought out excitement within her, but such small miracles as this tiny one were hard to come by, especially if you were situated in a city.  
  
Light tapping on her head caused her to look up into the closed eyes of her mother, who was walking beside the rolling wheelchair.  
  
"Isn't it just beautiful here, Bulma?" Her mother's high pitched voice rang out clearly through the quiet space of the desert.  
  
Bulma winced and managed to smile at her mother, "Yes Mom, it is." She forced herself to look away in the direction of the bubble shaped space craft touching the horizon. It seemed to grow bigger with every step they took... Or more accurately for her, every spin of the wheels attached to her confining chair.  
  
Miraculously, Bulma's mother chose to be perceptive in that instance. "Honey... Is everything alright? You do want to go, don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do," she replied honestly... Just not with Vegeta, she thought to herself bitterly.  
  
"Don't worry about Bulma, dear. Vegeta will take good care of her." Dr. Briefs' voice called out from behind her.  
  
He was slowly pushing his daughter towards the Navigator space craft at the launch pad. She wanted to tell him that her arms were working well enough for her to push the wheels of the chair and that she didn't want to be a charity case.  
  
If there was one thing that Bulma prided herself on, it was her independence. However, being in the wheelchair had seemed to make almost everyone around her behave differently, something that she could not tolerate. It was extremely lucky for her that planet Dran was in close alliance with the ministers of Earth and Capsule Corp.  
  
After what seemed a small eternity to Bulma, they had finally reached the space craft that would be taking herself and Vegeta to the planet Dran. The only problem that presented itself, was the absence of the Saiyan Prince. She looked around suspiciously, "Where is Vegeta?" She asked her father cautiously as he stepped around the wheelchair to face her.  
  
"He's waiting in the Navigator." Dr. Briefs replied softly, observing his daughter's disappointed reaction. Clearing his throat, he smiled down at his daughter. "Ready to go?"  
  
Bulma nodded mutely.  
  
"Oh, I can't believe my poor dear is leaving in such a condition!" Her mother wailed, bending down and encasing her in a death-grip of a hug.  
  
"Mother, I won't be gone for long!" Bulma said, her voice irate and muffled into her mother's shoulder.  
  
"I know, I know," Mrs. Briefs sniffled as she pulled back and relieved Bulma from her claustrophobic grip. "Now remember dear, be nice to all those alien people!" She exclaimed stupidly, "And I've packed all of your essential necessities such as dinner dresses, make-up, hairdryer..."  
  
Mrs. Briefs continued to prattle on and as the list grew, Bulma's eyes widened in disgust. "Mom!" She abruptly cut of her mother's ridiculous ramblings. "I'm only going for a few weeks, not forever!"  
  
"You can't be too careful," her mother scolded her lightly.  
  
"I'll see you soon, Mom." Bulma shifted her eyes and rolled herself towards the steep ramp that led into the space craft. She looked to her right to see that her father had escorted her to the foot of the ramp.  
  
She sighed and gently reached out to grasp her father's hand. "Bye Daddy," she squeezed his hand gently and smiled as he returned the gesture.  
  
"As soon as you get inside, tell Vegeta to strap you into your seat tightly for take-off, and make sure you have capsulated your wheelchair and put it in your pocket, alright?" He said quietly.  
  
"Sure Dad." She could barely make out the contours of his face, but could see her reflection in his gleaming eyes.  
  
"Be careful honey," Dr. Briefs said, looking down into her eyes with concern.  
  
"I will," she squeezed his hand one final time before she slowly rolled herself up the steep and long ramp.  
  
After a long struggle, she reached the top, mildly out of breath but content that she hadn't taken aid from her father. From the entry way to the ship, she looked down and saw her father wave half-heartedly.  
  
She waved back briefly, before turning her chair and making her way through the space craft that seemed large on the outside, but was secretly rather small on the inside. What could one expect from a planet that had limited technology as theirs?  
  
Bulma was almost envious of Frieza's ship that had landed on Earth when the monster had come in search of Goku. It had been so large! Granted that this ship was large compared to other space crafts, it still seemed small compared to the enormous ship Frieza had used,  
  
Allowing the thoughts drop from her mind, she rolled her way to the main room of the ship, dreading the encounter that would evidently occur with the Saiyan Prince. She had not been phased by him in the gazebo, so why was she so confoundedly dreading his presence at that particular moment?  
  
~*~  
  
The harsh light from the main room burned through her irises. She squinted as she blindly rolled into the room, not knowing where she was rolling her chair to. The desert had been so dark and the sudden light merely added to her annoyance.  
  
A gasp flew from her mouth as her wheel collided with a soft object, causing her to come to an abrupt halt.  
  
"Watch it!" Vegeta snapped, his harsh voice echoing through the room.  
  
Bulma winced. He sounded really excited about their current predicament. How was she ever going to spend time alone with him in this confining ship?! It was a good thing she could not see at that moment. "Sorry," she muttered, pushing her wheels backwards so she was a further distance away from the irritated man.  
  
Her eyes soon adjusted to the bright light of the main room and finally came into focus upon the scowling face of Vegeta. "What?" She asked peevishly, glaring at him.  
  
He raised his brow, as if in amusement. "Nothing," he replied tersely.  
  
"Why did you agree to take me to the planet Dran?" Bulma blurted out.  
  
Vegeta sneered at her in disgust, ignoring her question. "Hurry up and get your ass seated so we can leave this shit-ball of a planet."  
  
Bulma gaped at him. How dare he ignore her direct question! Her anger soon faded as he quickly strapped himself into the seat, all she could do was stare at him stupidly. How did he expect her to seat herself in the high chair when she couldn't even stand?!  
  
As he sent an irritated and superior glance her way, she held her head high and purposely made her way slowly to her seat, earning an even more irritated glare from him.  
  
Upon approaching the take-off seat, she looked up at the high chair apprehensively. Damn. It was going to take all her ingenuity to get into that chair. Taking a deep breath, she lifted her arms and tried to hoist herself up into the chair.  
  
Her efforts only earned her a deviously amused look from Vegeta, as he was apparently enjoying her fruitless attempts to get into the chair. Two red streaks burned across her cheeks and nose in an angered blush as she grunted, trying to use all her upper body strength to get into the chair.  
  
As soon as her body rose from the wheelchair, she felt the wheels of the chair roll back and her body fly forwards, out of the chair. Bulma cried out as she clung to the chair, the lower half of her immobile body splayed out limply behind her. The strength from her arms seeped away like grains of sand through fingers and in a matter of moments, she found herself slumped to the floor.  
  
"Dammit!" Bulma shrieked, thumping the steel floor with a fisted hand. She blindly reached up to grasp the seat of the chair, cursing for her stupidity at not putting the brakes on her wheelchair. She was certain she would have been in the seat had it not been for her blasted wheelchair rolling backwards. Unable to find the seat of the chair, she huffed and brought her arm down in annoyance.  
  
"Aren't you going to help?" She called out to Vegeta in exasperation, realizing that it would be a cold day in hell before she got into the chair by herself.  
  
"I was merely waiting for you to ask." He replied curtly, a malicious amusement underlying his tone.  
  
She growled, almost thumping the floor again. "Well don't just sit there and look at me, help me up and put me in the damn chair!"  
  
There was a pregnant pause, before his grating voice could be heard again. He was in such a place that she could not see his face, which was most likely smirking at her misfortune. "You're unbelievable!" She spat vehemently, "I cannot believe you have the audacity to mock a disabled woman. I mean, have some pity!"  
  
Before she had time to utter another word, Bulma closed her eyes as Vegeta's hot breath tickled her ear.  
  
"I pity no one," he whispered softly into her ear. "Especially a woman such as yourself." Without waiting for her sputtering reply, he wrapped one steel arm around her waist and hoisted her up against him.  
  
She froze. Was that a half-hearted attempt at a compliment? But it can't have been, for he was mocking her, wasn't he? Bulma cried out in surprise as Vegeta's arm snaked around her waist and roughly lifted her up. "Do you mind!" She hissed in indignation. "Honestly, I'm not a sack of potatoes!"  
  
Vegeta chose to ignore her idiotic comments and unceremoniously tossed her into the high seat. "I presume you can strap yourself in?" He asked blandly, before turning to encapsulate the wheelchair. Once done, he tossed her the small capsule and returned to his seat.  
  
She glared at him as she put the capsule in her pocket and pulled the safety straps over her waist tightly, muttering curses beneath her breath. "Damn asshole... Fucking jerk... Stupid monkey..." She trailed off, not knowing what else to call him. Her mind was preoccupied by more important notions, such as the planet Dran.  
  
"My, my. Running out of good insults? If you wish to call me names try not to be so loud, you foolish woman."  
  
Bulma turned to look at his seated form, narrowing her eyes at him. "Actually, you were supposed to hear them!" And then she stuck her tongue out at him. A completely juvenile act in itself, Bulma could not believe she had just done that. Unfortunately for her, he had seen her mortification and merely smirked. Another victory for the Saiyan Prince.  
  
Crackling could be heard from the speaker and Bulma sent an annoyed glance in Vegeta's direction before she reached out and pressed the square red button before her.  
  
"Bulma?" Her fathers muffled voice came through the speakers in the room.  
  
"We're ready for lift off Daddy," she replied clearly. "Are you and Mom away from the craft?"  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
"Alright, I'll be preparing for lift off in five minutes." Her father had explained that she would be the one to navigate the craft during lift off, for it was too complicated for Vegeta's comprehension. Well, at least she had one thing over the prince, and that was intelligence.  
  
"Alright," her father's voice confirmed before the transmission was cut off.  
  
Bulma could feel Vegeta's burning gaze upon her as she prepped the ship for lift-off. Keying in the various codes on the computer console before her, she tried to avoid his flustering stare. She shivered, but was certain that he could see her every tiny movement. Finally agitated, she looked in his direction and stared furiously into his eyes. "Stop staring!" she snapped, "It's distracting." She added.  
  
Luckily for her, he was in no mood for one of their verbal spars and merely 'hmphed' and looked away.  
  
Once everything was set for lift-off, she pressed the red button three times and waited for her father's voice to come through.  
  
"Everything in order?" Her father asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes," she replied, "The codes have been set and the ship has been programmed to auto pilot towards planet Dran. We're ready for lift-off in minus ten seconds."  
  
"Alright dear, have a safe journey!" He said, before the transmission went dead.  
  
"Bye Daddy," she whispered to the silent room, earning at disgusted look from her companion. It was obvious that he was not used to displaying affection, but did he have to show her his disgust?  
  
Bulma sighed, closing her eyes and leaned back into the large chair, gripping the handles. It was going to be a long and harrowing journey... For both of them.  
  
~*~  
  
The engines of the ship, Navigator 09, rumbled to life.  
  
Billowing smoke danced upwards, around the craft, as if in merriment at the departure. The mushroom clouds of smoke rolled towards the cloudless sky of the desert, seeming to kiss the stars as the smoke tapered out over the horizon, dissipating from the driven winds.  
  
Dr. Briefs smiled softly as he watched the ship take off at lightning speed, leaving the Earth's atmosphere with only a parting line of smoke trailing the craft.  
  
He sighed and gently wrapped his arm around his wife's waist. Tugging her towards the C.C. air craft that would take them back home.  
  
"Do you think she will be ok?" Mrs. Briefs asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes dear, she'll be just fine." With a final glance at the smoke streaked night sky of the desert, they turned to leave the secret base for space launch, back to the comfort of their home.  
  
~*~  
  
The heavy pressure was taken from Bulma's chest and she now found that she could breathe. Without waiting another moment, she loosened the tight straps from her body and took out the capsule containing her wheelchair. Clicking the jutting button, she threw the capsule and waited for her wheelchair to appear.  
  
It did so, a few feet away from her chair.  
  
She cursed her bad aim and looked imploringly at the Saiyan Prince, who was already out of his chair and making his way to the exit.  
  
"Hey!" she shrieked before he could leave the room.  
  
Bulma gulped as he turned to glare at her menacingly. "Can you put me in my wheelchair... Please?" She asked, surprised at the politeness of her tone.  
  
It seemed as though Vegeta was equally surprised, for he came to her seat and lifted her out without complaint. He even went as far as to gently put her down into the wheelchair!  
  
Bulma slid her hands away from his corded throat as she was slowly placed into her wheelchair. She looked up and smiled warmly at the change in his behavior, "Thanks," she whispered gratefully.  
  
She had not expected what was to happen next.  
  
A cruel smirk formed on his lips and she watched, horrified, as he lifted his foot and kicked the back of the chair, causing her to careen through the doorway and into the opposite wall. She screamed bloody murder as the chair rebounded from the cushioned wall and caused her to roll straight back into the main room to where Vegeta was standing.  
  
"Oh look, I've found myself a new toy," he snarled maliciously as he looked down at the chair he had transformed into a ball. Yet the amusement couldn't be hidden from his gleaming eyes.  
  
Bulma gaped at him, wondering if he was paying her back for the harsh words she had spoken to him in the lighthouse. Then, the anger came full force.  
  
"You little mother fucker! How dare you?! Is that any way to treat a woman in my condition?! You twisted little fuck-face--" She screamed in blind rage, shaking her fist at him. She had to admit, she looked rather ridiculous in her wheelchair as she shrieked such vulgar obscenities that would have made Frieza himself blush.  
  
Halfway through her screaming, she saw that she was merely humoring him by her tirade. The impish and cruel gleam was still in his eyes and his lips were still twisted into a cynical sneer. He had meant for her to scream!  
  
As soon as she stopped her ranting, Vegeta took the golden opportunity to speak. "Tell me woman, how long were you keeping all of that anger inside of you?"  
  
Bulma's chest heaved as she tried to regain control of her verbal skills.  
  
The full weight of the question hit her and she blinked slowly, pausing before answering. "... A long time," she whispered softly, watching the strange gleam filter out of his eyes into the stony, masked ebony they usually were.  
  
"It is a good thing it came out here and not on Dran-sei," he growled out softly.  
  
And then, she smiled. Realizing that he had seen the anger building within her, not just for him but for everyone who had treated her differently in the wheelchair. Had she not let all of the anger out, she may have erupted like an overzealous volcano, spewing black hatred and anger towards the allies of the planet Dran, in turn causing a political scandal.  
  
"Thank you," she said. Although she refused to say anything else in gratitude, she had to admit that it was a rather tricky and devious thing to do.  
  
"My debt to you has been paid in full, for showing me Vejita-sei. Do not ask me for anything else." He replied curtly, staring coldly into her eyes.  
  
Her smile faded slowly, chilled by the sudden mood swing. As he turned to leave she spoke out. "Well be reaching Dran in eight hours," she said to his turned back, "Daddy upgraded the ship to move faster through the space- time continuum. It's already late at night back home, so I suggest you get some rest before we reach Dran-sei. There's no point in training right now." Somehow, Bulma's sixth sense had told her that was exactly what he was going to do. On the way to the launch pad, her father had mentioned installing a gravity room in the Navigator.  
  
He refused to turn around and look at her, but merely turned his head to offer a view of his profile. "Noted," he said, before continuing to make his way out of the room.  
  
As soon as he was out of the room, Bulma's shoulders slumped in defeat. There was nothing she could do to stop him from training, so what was the point?  
  
Sighing, she rolled herself out of the main room and towards the sleeping quarters of the ship. If he wasn't going to heed her warning, then she might as well give up and get some rest for herself. Although she was certain that sleep would not come easily to her.  
  
~*~  
  
He needed to get away from her.  
  
She was everywhere! All around him, inside his veins and blood, in his mind taunting and mocking his pathetic situation. For who could ever want a killer such as himself? Images of her laughing at his misfortune plagued him as he walked through the halls of the ship. It was perfectly clear, like the reflection in a mirror, that she was driving him to the precipice of insanity!  
  
The stupid woman was confusing him to no end. It made him wonder why he had agreed to Dr. Briefs' neanderthall suggestion. Why had he agreed?  
  
He growled, not wanting to linger on the issues any further.  
  
But her taste... She had been forever burned into his senses, with her sweet exotic taste. Lengthy images of the night in the lighthouse flashed through his mind. Gods, he wanted a repeat! But he knew it would never happen. Or could it?  
  
Dammit, this obsession was becoming far too overwhelming to deal with. He began to regret not killing her earlier, it would have put them both at ease. But then her sickly sweet face would dance before him in disappointment and he would find his blood-lust squashed by the mere sight of her.  
  
It was so frustrating to know that a killing machine such as himself could not even be reduced to killing an insignificant woman. But is was not insignificant, is she? She was the epitome of everything he had hated and everything he wanted to be... Innocent.  
  
He had his innocence taken away from him from a very early age, forced to become an adult and forced to age faster than his years. It was a battle to survive for Vegeta, and he knew that it would take every ounce of his strength to survive.  
  
A lesser man would have crumbled.  
  
But the blue haired woman refused to understand his lustful obsession towards her, refused to understand why he chose to be the way he is. If only he could overpower her... Show her that like is not so innocent as it seems.  
  
He could rip her naivety from her in an instant, by allowing her into his mind. He could show her how he really is, show her things that no one but himself had witnessed.  
  
Gods, he wanted her to suffer with him!  
  
The bitch had led such a sheltered life, it was disgusting to even think that could begin to comprehend him. He wanted to hurt her so much... But he couldn't do that to her. After all, she was everything he despised... And everything he so desperately wanted to harbor.  
  
For a moment, just a single pure moment in time, he wanted to touch that beautiful innocence she possessed, and be apart of it... But the black cloud of hate that encircled him swallowed him in its oily tentacles, causing him to drown in a sea of bitterness.  
  
Vegeta swallowed down the hateful roar that threatened to rip from his throat.  
  
Damn her!  
  
How could one woman make him want her so much, and yet in the same instance, make him want to kill her for it. It was beyond fathomable for the Prince.  
  
It was futile to ignore his lustful intentions towards her, but nothing good would ever come from it.  
  
His eyes narrowed, deep in thought.  
  
The attraction was a pure case of lust and not because of his want for purity and innocence, he reasoned. He knew she felt nothing for him other than passion or she would never have consented---  
  
He snarled, strolling through the narrow hall that led to the training room that Dr. Briefs had installed. Coming to a conclusion, he knew that a repeat of the night in the lighthouse was unlikely. Unless...  
  
He pushed away the sudden urge to shake, disgusted by the mere reaction the tiny woman could bring out within him.  
  
He would not dwell his thoughts on a pathetic weakling! If she refused to acknowledge the heat between then, then it was too fucking bad for her! He would just have to let her suffer for her stupid decision.  
  
He for one, was not going to dwell on the mind boggling thoughts any longer. He had never liked evaluating his life and thoughts, it only made him more bitter than he already was. Only his training would take complete control of his focus, and nothing else.  
  
Although, one question remained in Vegeta's mind. What had compelled her to force him into a debt? By telling him of Vejita-sei, he had directly been subjected to owe the woman for her actions, as his mind had been put at ease because of it.  
  
Vegeta had always disliked being in anyone's debt, and even if he was, he would always pay them back. Perhaps it was one of the reasons for agreeing to Dr. Briefs' fool mission to restore the woman to her prior 'bouncy' self.  
  
Of course, he had lied to her when he told her that the debt had been paid because of other reasons. He could never tell her that he was repaying her by agreeing to go with her to Dran-sei.  
  
Albeit, he did receive a large pay from Dr. Briefs in the means of training and equipment. He cursed his dismal luck at being stuck in the current situation.  
  
The door to the training room silently slid open, and he stepped inside with the black cloud of anger trailing behind him.  
  
Like many times before, he would try to beat the inane thoughts away through rigorous training. He would become a Super Saiyan and beat the androids and then Kakarott. He would show them all who was the true warrior of the two and then crush them and their annoying little world!  
  
His goal for Super Saiyan was his only obsession and his only love. Bulma was inconsequential to him and his priorities, of that he was certain.  
  
Nothing would come in his way of ultimate power.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta slumped to the floor, laying sprawled out on his back with his arms and legs spread out. "Fuck!" He snarled at the ceiling. He should have been able to withstand this high pressure of gravity for longer. The limited anger seeped from his veins and he felt his heaving chest regain control and maintain slow and steady rhythmic movements.  
  
He stared at the ceiling.  
  
Four hours of continuous training with no break for water or food had eaten away at his energy level. There was no healing aid on the ship and the Senzu's hadn't been harvested. Just his luck.  
  
"That damn cat is useless. What's the point of having those beans if he doesn't fucking harvest them? I ought to knock some damn sense into him," he growled as he yawned to the empty training room, "Just goes to show, never trust a feline." He mumbled quietly, eyes slowly closing as the last resources of his energy tapered away from his body.  
  
He remained there, falling asleep, not bothering to retreat to his room.  
  
--***--  
  
I do not know where I am.  
  
I stand amidst rolling, yellow sand dunes that look as familiar to me as the many common forests on Earth. Craning my neck, I look up at the monstrously large building that vaguely reminds me of a palace. I look around, perplexed as to why this palace oasis is amidst the sea of dry, bronzed sand. It looks completely out of place, yet I feel that it has every authority to be there.  
  
There is such a dark power that emanates from the stone towers and pillars of the palace. It makes me shudder, and I want to turn and run. But I cannot.  
  
I could feel a frown tug at my dry lips. I forced myself to move forward, through the large and inviting stone-pillared gates that were wide open. Almost as though the palace was expecting me...  
  
Finding a shred of courage deep within myself, I continue to move past the haunting fountain that stands proudly before me. No water spurts from the mouth of the fountain. How odd...  
  
I look up at the sky. The sun is fiery and red. It seems angry... Beads of perspiration form on my forearms as I stand directly in the rays of the sunlight.  
  
It's so hot, I can barely breathe!  
  
I stop walking, greeted by an endless sea of marble steps. Thankfully, they are shadowed by the high structure and towers of the strange palace. I slowly ascend the narrow steps, lifting the hem of long deep blue gown I am dressed in.  
  
I'm surprised I didn't notice it sooner! The sheer, thin fabric clings to my body like second skin, but it is amazingly cool for such hot weather. Two gold butterfly clasps hold up the thin straps of the dress at my bare shoulders. I've never seen anything so pretty in my life...  
  
The cool wind kisses my burning skin, and I'm thankful for the relief. My body feels like it's on fire!  
  
I finally reach the top, thankful for the shade offered. Everything is growing hazy around me as I walk towards the inhumanly large stone doors. I stand back and look at the carvings in the two closed doors.  
  
A large diamond is carved into the stone doors, a circle running around it. The doors grow more hazy and I shake my head. Why do I feel so dizzy? Squinting my eyes, I can barely make out a 'V' in the center of the diamond...  
  
The heat is too much for me, not even the billowing breeze can ease the intense heat. I slump to the floor, before the stone doors. And everything is black.  
  
--***--  
  
My eyes flutter open.  
  
I swear I'm going insane. It is now dark, the sun is no longer shining and I am in a room that is unknown to me. But if I have never seen such a room, why do I feel so comfortable?  
  
Slowly rising from the bed, I make my way towards the window that is now bathed in moonlight. It's the only source of light in the dark and majestic room. I gasp, looking up at four small moons lighting the night sky.  
  
I connected the moons through imaginary lines from my finger, finding that a diamond shape could be formed from the invisible lines between the moons. I've never seen such an interesting spectacle in my life and it brings me to the question that has been burning in my mind from the beginning.  
  
Where am I and what am I doing here? I feel that I shouldn't be here, that I have left something in my past that was dear to me. I feel torn between wanting to stay in this tranquil world and wanting to return to my true home. It doesn't make any sense!  
  
My throat closes and I force down an onslaught of tears. I can't cry, not now.  
  
Why, oh why do I have to choose between this home and my true home? I want to see the people I love, I want to hold them near to me and I want to be with them... So why have I chosen to be here? Alone...  
  
"It's about time you woke up."  
  
I jumped, turning around as a husky male voice whispered softly into my ear. Two strong arms encircled my waist and I found myself being pulled against a solid steel chest.  
  
I looked up into the ebony eyes that were staring down at me, with a guarded expression. The guarded expression belies the evident worry as he frowns.  
  
I now remember why I am here. It's because of him.  
  
As he gazes quietly at me, I smile softly, a sudden warmth enveloping me in its embrace. He smirks back, taking my hand as he leads me to the low but large bed at the center of the room. The little devil. I can feel my own impish smirk form at my mouth, and my body heats up in anticipation.  
  
As we reach the foot of the bed, I can see he is getting impatient. He earnestly pulls me towards him, ripping away the sheer blue gown from my body with one fluid motion. The two golden butterfly clasps jingle as they collide with the cool marble floor. The soft, deep blue dress floats to my ankles and rest there, leaving me vulnerable before the man I have chosen to be with.  
  
He pulls me close, his calloused hands run up and down the contours of my curves and I part my lips as a wave of desire trickles down my spine. His touch is like a wild fire that runs through my veins, I just can't seem to get enough of it.  
  
I pause for a moment, content to just bask in the look of desire and adoration that graces his moonlit face. Gods, he's so handsome. Trying to force away the wave of passion, I raise my hand to his face and lightly trace my fingers over his sharp aristocratic nose.  
  
Moving my hand further up, I brush away the frown that continuously furrows his brow. It has always been so rare to see him without a frown or scowl plastered across the sharp features of his face.  
  
I feel myself frown. Since when has he gotten to be so tall? Standing on my tip toes, I lean into him, reveling in the fiery embers that glitter in his eyes... All because of me. I cup his face and bring his head down to meet my lips, covering his face with small butterfly kisses. He frowns again as I purposely avoid his lips.  
  
A chuckle escapes his lips as he brings my hands away from his head, pinning them to my sides. "This will not do, woman." My heart skips a beat as I am forced to remain still. I pout softly, earning a louder chuckle from his royal highness.  
  
"And what will do to rectify the situation, Ou-sama?" I ask playfully, unaware of my naked form pressing against his hard armor. I suddenly wish for him to be free of the restrictive garbs.  
  
He smirks, but then grows serious again, unrelenting of his tight hold on me. "Do you know how many years I have waited for that title? It is a fitting title, isn't it Sha'rah?" He asks quietly.  
  
I squirm in his grasp and he allows me to trail my hand to his cheek, "The title 'Ouji' does also fit you well, but I can see why you wanted to take the title 'Ou'. You're right, it is a fitting title for you, my king." I say in a teasing manner, flicking the lobe of his sensitive ear with my index finger as I massage it slowly.  
  
His serious visage disappears and he smirks once again, growling at the invasion of his ear. "I can see that I will get no serious answer from you tonight, Sha'rah." He growls, his ebony eyes piercing through my cobalt orbs. Once again, he has pinned both my arms to my sides, rendering me immobile.  
  
I regard him briefly before shrugging, the heated moment doused away by the lucidity of my thoughts.  
  
He lowers his head to mine, brushing his lips lightly over my own swollen lips. "Something is bothering you, Sha'rah," he says, hi voice rumbling gently against my lips.  
  
Oh Gods, why can't I forget about the past?! It always ruins the most wonderful moments between myself and him. I turn my head and look away, not wanting to voice my dark thoughts. But he is quick to catch on and traps my in a one-armed embrace, placing his finger under my chin as he forces me to look at him.  
  
I disregard his statement and tilt my head, "You call me Sha'rah, but what does it mean?" I hear myself asking. I am so detached from my thoughts that I cannot even recall the question as it leaves my lips.  
  
He looks at me briefly, as though I have grown a second head. "You know what it means," he says in an annoyed voice, tensing his body in defense. Why can't I just keep my big mouth shut?!  
  
I force myself to smile and I once again stand on my tip toes, kissing his cheek. "You know I was just teasing," I mumble against his lips.  
  
"Well don't," he replies back curtly.  
  
I have a lot of work cut out for me, for it is my fault to provoke him into this bitter mood. Pushing my body further into his, I motion for him to free my arms. He does so almost reluctantly.  
  
I raise my hands to the gold clasps of his red cape that is around his shoulders. I know remember what the circled diamond with the 'V' stands for. It his family crest. He had told me the very first day we came here...  
  
The cape falls to the ground and I lightly tug at the strong chest plate that is comfortably snuggled against him. It too falls to the ground, clanking heavily against the hard floor. The sight of his taut, chest is enough to ignite the fire of passion within me. All thoughts of the past are a distant memory as I run my pale fingers across his chiseled pectorals. Gods, shouldn't it be illegal for one man to be so fit?! The muscles in his arms ripple as I rub his chest in a teasing manner. A shrewd smile lights up my face and I chuckle as I notice a thin film of sweat has broken out on his body. I love getting him riled up like that, makes me feel terribly naughty. I almost giggled at the thought, slowly rubbing my hands down his hard abdominal muscles towards the tie of his armored trousers. Trailing my hand down, I pause at his belly button, running my fingers to trace over the indentations on his love handles, all the way to his... He groans in earnest, knowing how close I am. In his momentary weakness, I break free of his hold and run to hide behind the stone pillar of the large bed. I hear him growl in frustration, as I try to muffle my own chuckles. It is dark and I know he cannot see me, so I continue to peer from behind the thick pillar of the bed. It is large enough to hide me from view. But that doesn't stop his royal highness from knowing my exact position. I yelp in fright as his arms tightly wind around my bare midriff, ripping me away from the pillar. I feel my back pressed tightly against his chest, closing my eyes as his heart pounds rhythmically with mine. He kisses the back of my neck softly and pulls the glittering metal clasp that binds my hair in a loose bun. My cerulean lock tumble down, having grown over the past years, covering his head as he continues to kiss the back of my neck. I gasp as his hands roam my curves, bringing my body to life. I almost moan, but force myself to remain silent. I will not allow him to have this victory! He pushes my long locks to one side and begins to trail hot, wet kisses up the side of my neck. I clench my teeth, determined not to let him know just how much he can make me weak at the knees. His lips seem to pause at my ear and I gasp as he bites the top softly.  
  
"No more games, Sha'rah." I hear him whisper huskily.  
  
Could he sound any more sexier? I wanted to scream as the passion within me burned the edges of my soul.  
  
Before I could even have time to think, I found myself thrown onto the bed, pinned beneath him.  
  
I looked up into his lustful eyes, my chest heaving from over exertion. "No more games?" I breathed softly, allowing myself a small moan as he lay above, his hands pinching and rubbing my inner thigh.  
  
He nodded, bringing his lips down and crushing them against mine. I kissed him back with equal fervor, accepting his proposal as I slowly raised my legs to wind around his waist. His lips parted from mine, kissing the hollow of my throat, my most sensitive spot. I cry out in such mind numbing ecstasy, raising my hips up towards his, planting small kisses by his ear as his hand trails to my most sacred region.  
  
And before he could take me, I whispered the words I knew he had been longing to hear from me, ever since we arrived at this beautiful and sacred planet. "I love you..."  
  
He froze at that, as did I.  
  
I had never once uttered those words to him, nor would he say them to me. What had compelled me to do so at that moment? I could be such a fool at times!  
  
I half expected him to pull away.  
  
But he merely smirked down at me and gripped me closer to him as he took me with such an illustrious passion that I had not known he possessed. Our bodies moved in perfect syncopation with one another as though I would fall away like a dream.  
  
Oddly enough, that is exactly what happened.  
  
~*~ 


	12. The Joining

****

**~*WARNING*~  Once again, there is going to be mild lime.  Please skip the section if you are not fond of them… I personally think they're *ahem* not suitable for the younger readers. hehe.**

__

_Chapter 12:  The Joining_

~*~

Vegeta had disappeared.  Again.

They had landed on Dran without fault, and Bulma had been greeted by the most welcoming host that she had ever come across.  But prior to the landing, Bulma couldn't help but notice a subtle change in the stoic Prince.  He exuded an unlikely aura of tension from his manner as he joined her in the control room for the ship's landing.  Even Bulma had found herself feeling awkward around him, but she had a good reason to feel that way.  The dream she had experienced on the ship had been so intense, that she had woken up from the dream with her entire body on fire.  

She had actually found herself slightly disappointed that the dream had ended before the grand finale.  Certain images of the dream still caused her to shudder from the suppressed heat.  Time had all but banished thoughts of their evening together in the lighthouse, but the dream had caused her to reminisce about the heat-filled night with curiosity.  In a sick fascination, she now often caught herself pondering about the heated strokes of his fingers against her curved flesh.  His surprisingly soft and supple lips trailing a wet line down the front of her stomach, his sharp tongue dipping lightly into her navel and then trailing down…

She blushed, the heat rising to her cheeks as she grabbed the back of her dressing table's chair, steadying herself.  She could not let herself fall under his spell.  Yamcha had already caused her enough pain… She didn't need her heart broken a second time.  Much to her relief as soon as they landed, Vegeta left the space ship without a second glance towards her and shot away from the space-port, leaving her to deal with the Dranien royal guard awaiting their arrival.  

A week had passed and she didn't even know if Vegeta was alright, if he would know where to look for her.

The Draniens primarily live on land, but the royal palace was built under water in case of an attack from their enemies.  Upon landing, she was taken away by one of the palace's royal guards in a hover car.  She had no idea where he was taking her, but soon she found herself gazing out at the turquoise sea as she watched a fiery horizon with the sun slowly setting.  It had been breath taking and she had secretly found herself wishing that Vegeta could have shared that moment with her, no matter how awkward she felt in his presence.  

What surprised Bulma even more was the fact that the hood of the hover car came over her head, shrouding her in a bubble.  Soon, she was descending into the rolling waves of the ocean with the pleasant royal guard.  She was quick to learn that the Draniens' technology was far ahead of Earths' as they had built a complete aquatic city underneath for the delegates and royals of the planet.  It was all so strange and new to her, but she soon discovered she had hit the jackpot in coming to Dran.  It was a scientist's dream.

Bulma looked up at herself into the mirror, a sweet smile with no happiness curling her lips up.  She gazed at her reflection through the haze of her thoughts, barely noticing the porcelain pallor of her cheeks, completely devoid of the rouge that would have normally graced her cheeks.  Blinking away the haze, she looked down at her functioning legs and almost laughed aloud in glee.

Her healing was complete.  

She was actually not that surprised the Draniens' technology almost duplicated that of Frieza's empire.  Their regeneration tanks, however, were highly advanced compared to that of Frieza's.  They had the ability to reset bones, drain fluid from the lungs and heal any injury, no matter how old.  Thus allowing her to heal the ruptured nerves in her legs.  After spending five sessions in one of the tanks, she had been able to walk without fault.  A miraculous recovery, her father would have said.  She only wished she could find Vegeta so that they could return home.  She loved Dran, above the water and below, but she was ready to go back home.

"So much for having an adventure," she whispered wryly as she looked towards a beautiful sky blue gown draped across the bed.

The Dranien king had insisted on having a special banquet in her honour, much to Bulma's dismay.  She had yet to meet the Prince of Dran, but upon looking at the king, she couldn't help but wonder if he was handsome.  The Dranien King was a handsomely, tall humanoid with lilac skin and long indigo hair plaited down his back.  The only obvious differentiation was his large cat-like amber eyes.  He somewhat reminded her of the beautiful green man Vegeta had fought on Namek.

Looking about the large, plush room, Bulma kicked her right leg out and examined the limb with a critical eye, resting it on the dressing table.  The regeneration tank had even disposed of the hideous scars that had previously run down her legs in jagged skeins.

Sighing, she pulled the dress off the hanger and silently slipped into the silky folds.  With her pale hands, she smoothed down the creases of the thin material and observed herself in the mirror as it draped gently over her curves.  Twirling in the mirror, she played with the folds of the swooping neck line, pushing them into place as she pulled up the tiny straps around her shoulders.  

As simple as it was, the dress was so breathtaking that Bulma couldn't have asked for a better fitting floor-length gown.  Even the long slit that travelled up the centre of her thigh, exposing the creamy skin looked elegant  Taking one final glance into the mirror, she flicked back her hair and quickly wrapped it into a small chignon at the base of her neck, placing a blue butterfly clip into the centre of her chignon.  

Her thoughts immediately drifted to that of a certain Prince, feeling helpless as she shivered remembering the way in which the butterfly clasps of her gown in the dream had fallen to the floor.  There was something so sensuous about it that Bulma couldn't help but take a deep breath.  Would it be a crime if she admitted she had wanted to feel Vegeta's skin against her ever since the dream?

She shook her head in shame. 

Before Bulma left the room, she reached for a sparkling diamond choker laced with tiny sapphire butterflies, which her mother had packed for her.  It complimented the dress perfectly and even Bulma had to admit she had outdone herself this evening.  She couldn't help but wonder why her butterfly fetish was even acknowledged in the dream.  Ignoring the strange thoughts she brushed away the wisps of cerulean locks that came loose from the chignon.

Soon she was walking towards the doorway and standing in the doorframe as she allowed her eyes to graze over the room sadly.  "Where are you Vegeta?"  She whispered softly, feeling her stomach flutter with worry.  Shaking her head, she left the room to make her way to the royal banquet hall.

~*~

As soon as Bulma entered the banquet hall, her face lit up in a gracious smile.  Her eyes danced around the elaborately decorated tables, moving swiftly to watch the Dranien couples dance elegantly on the ballroom floor.  Draniens were traditional in their views of dining and Bulma could not help but feel glad for the setting.  It would help to take her mind off of the straying thoughts that plagued her mind.  She still had to explore the cities above the ocean in which the palace resided.  

The lights were dimmed and shimmering blue lines danced along the floor of the banquet hall in time with the soft music.  Bulma frowned wondering where the strange blue light was coming from, when she raised her eyes to the ceiling and found herself gasping in awe.  The beauty of the domed glass ceiling was indescribable as she watched the various exotic fishes of the turquoise sea glide elegantly in the water above them, causing the gorgeous patterns to be splashed across the hall floor.

She was in such awe, that she did not hear her name being called out.

A tap on her shoulder brought her out of her reverie.  She smiled upon the visage before her.

"Prince Drano, am I correct?"  She asked lightly, looking up to meet the man's eyes.

The tall lilac skinned man flashed a winsome smile and nodded, his cat-like amber eyes glowing with joy at the recognition from the beautiful blue haired woman.  His indigo hair was plaited, much like his father's, and he wore regal white armour with a blue cape.  Again Bulma couldn't help wonder that the appearance and clothes of Prince Drano strangely reminded her of the handsome green man that had died on Namek.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Lady Briefs," he bowed slightly and held out his arm for her to take.

"Thank you."  Bulma was taken aback by the forwardness of the Prince, but she smiled nonetheless and gratefully took his arm.  "Your planet is beautiful," she said smoothly as he led her from the large doorway to the centre of the ballroom floor, not replying to her comment.  She was hesitant at first, but soon relaxed as they slowly began to sway in hypnotic movements to the flute orchestrated music.  He was so tall that Bulma had to crane her neck to look up at his face as they danced.

Prince Drano looked down and smiled, "What parts of the planet have you explored Lady Briefs?"  He asked softly, twirling her before bringing her back close.

Under normal circumstances, Bulma would not have danced with men whom she did not know, but she felt an instant liking to the lilac Prince.  He was so easily spoken that it made her feel at ease.  "Well, I've only been to the underwater city and your palace.  I haven't really explored the land above the ocean," she replied sheepishly.

He merely chuckled as they glided around the ballroom floor, ignoring the people that stopped to watch the Prince of their planet dance with an alien woman.  "Then I am afraid you have not seen all of our planet's beauty."

"Perhaps you could take time off from your duty to show me around?"  She asked coyly looking up from under her long lashes.  Bulma knew this man could very well be a potential for a great friend.

"That would my greatest honour Lady Briefs," Prince Drano remarked in amusement.

Bulma smiled happily for the first time in the entire week, "Please, call me Bulma."

"Very well, you may call me Drano."  They both laughed, stepping in time with the music as the slowly danced around the room.  By now they had gained even more attention from their easy manner and quick conversation.  It was as if they had known each other more than the five minutes they had danced together.

"I see you have healed rather well," Drano commented thoughtfully.

"Absolutely!  Thank you so much for agreeing to aid me, your technology here is wonderful!  I'm pretty sure that Earth would love to harbour such advanced technology."  She smiled in excitement at the prospect.

"Then by all means, you should stop by my lab in the science wing so that we could discuss what it is you need?"  He smiled back with equal excitement.

"You have a lab?"  Bulma asked, shocked by the revelation.

Drano frowned, "Did you not know that I'm the head scientist for this planet?"

Bulma shook her head quickly, "No.  I just thought you were its Prince."  She laughed at her silliness.

The flute induced music soon faded away and the people on the ballroom floor dispersed slowly towards the banquet tables.  Bulma and Drano parted almost reluctantly, but she soon found herself being led to the head table where the King of Dran was sitting.  "After I show you around the planet, we can discuss what blue prints you would like to use."  He winked cheerfully as he pulled out her chair.

Her spirits seemed to soar at the idea of obtaining blue prints, and so she sat down to an enjoyable meal with Drano and his father.  But her thoughts still kept drifting towards the Saiyan Prince.  

~*~

As dessert was being served, Bulma could not hold back her curiosity any longer.  She looked up at Drano to see him conversing with a beautiful silver haired woman.  She closed her mouth and looked down at the delicious smelling dessert.

"Is something bothering you dear?"  Asked King Doran, who was seated to her right at the head of the table.  

Bulma bit her lip, but opened her mouth to speak regardless of her hesitance.  "Do you know where my friend is?"

"The man you had travelled here with?"

She nodded.

The king frowned, "Drano informed me that there had been some disturbance on the land in one of the forests, but that it was nothing to worry about.  It could be him."

Bulma sighed in relief.  "That's probably him," she smiled and glanced over at Drano who was still conversing with the silver haired woman.  "I can't help but feel that I recognise your son from somewhere King Doran."  She looked at the elder man in bewilderment.

King Doran chuckled, "I presume you have attended at least one meeting of the Solar Council?"

"Right!"  She cried, "He was one of the speakers, I can't believe I forgot."  

"Fret not dear, Drano holds no hard feelings towards your memory of him.  Do you boy?"  He called out to his son who was sitting at his right hand.

Drano looked up and flashed a debonair smirk at his father before looking at Bulma, "Not at all.  Truth be told, I could not recall your face either."

"Then I guess we're even," Bulma retorted waspishly, causing the son and father to laugh loudly.

~*~

As the evening gradually came to a close, they rose from the table to return to their chambers.  Bulma had been toasted in front of the entire congregation of royals and delegates of the planet, much to her embarrassment, and congratulated on her healthy recovery.  All in all, the evening had been a success.  Of course, she wouldn't have felt so alone if Vegeta had been there…

"Would you like me to escort you to your room?"

Bulma blinked and looked at the outstretched hand belonging to the Dranien Prince.  "I would like that," she said quietly, placing the palm of her hand in his.  He gently pulled her to her feet and together they left the hall after saying their formal farewells to the room.

As they walked silently down the large winding halls to the north east wing of the underwater palace, Bulma gently linked her arm through the cordial Prince's, earning her a surprised glance from her companion.  "I'm tired," she clarified, "I might fall over."

He simply laughed and soon they were rapidly approaching the door to her room.  They stopped in front of the sliding door and Bulma smiled thankfully.  "Don't forget, I still want that tour of the cities tomorrow and we have to discuss the blue prints!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," and before she could say anything he slowly bent down and captured her lips in a soft yet friendly kiss.  "Goodnight," he whispered as he turned to walk back to the northern section of the palace.

Bulma sighed as she watched him walk away.  Turning around, she pressed her finger against the identification pad and watched as the door slid open.  She quickly stepped into the comfort that had been her room for the past week.  It would do her some good to get out of the underwater city and onto dry land.  She wanted to experience the markets of Dran first hand and she couldn't do it whilst she was living in the lap of luxury in the palace.  She wondered if she would even come across Vegeta, that prospect excited her and yet unnerved her as well.

A soft tap on the door pulled her back from the gloom of her revelations.  "Yes?"  She called out uncertainly.  When no one answered her call, she frowned and pressed the small button to open the sliding door.  She peered out into the dark hallway in curiosity.  Upon finding nothing, she turned back into the room and was about to press the button when she found herself pressed against the wall by a heavy frame, her stomach being flattened against the wall by the strong force.  

She cried out in shock and fear, shaking from the sudden intrusion.  In horror, she watched the door slide shut.  Once closed, she was flung from the wall by rough hands to the doorframe that led to the connecting bathroom and soon found her front pressed up against the door frame.  Opening her mouth to scream, a large hand clamped down on her mouth.  Bulma squeezed her eyes shut, her breath was coming in tiny gasps, trying not to let the tears fall from the corners of her eyes.  She whimpered, trying to squirm away but the captor held her in a death grip so she could not move an inch. 

"Shh…"  A man's voice whispered into her ear.

Her eyes flew open.  She knew that voice.

~*~

Vegeta could not hold back any longer.  He had felt the need to get away from the object of his… Obsession.  He grimaced in disgust.  The dream had been his final reckoning and so he decided that he could no longer stay in the woman's presence.  It would only cause him more grief than he needed.  A week had gone by since he had left her side, but in that week he knew exactly where she was.  

Under the sea of Dran.  He had not been hassled by any of the planet's inhabitants, but that was only due to his seclusion the forests of the planet.  Dr. Briefs had certainly fulfilled his end of the bargain by giving Vegeta every training tool he desired.  And so, he had set up the training facilities in the forest.

But it had not been enough to get away.

His mind would still linger over the heated dream.  It had become too unbearable for the Saiyan Prince, having her dangling in front of him like some forbidden fruit.  It was disgusting.  She didn't want a long time commitment, after the ordeal with her snivelling ex.  He wanted…  He didn't know exactly what he wanted from their coupling, but he knew he wanted her in any shape or form.  And that was the most disturbing aspect of his obsession.

As the week gradually passed by, the thoughts of the blue-haired enigma slowly began to fade.  But then, on yet another sleepless night, Vegeta had heard her call for him.  It was her body calling to him.  For a reason he did not know, his body had connected with hers.  It was then that he realized they may have shared the same dream.  The Saiyan mating call.  But it was only for the want and use of his body and nothing else.  

She did not call for him mentally; it was her body that sent the signals through the turquoise sea, past the dazzling cities of Dran and into the deep uninhabited forest where he resided.  He ignored it at first, but then the call became deafening.  Each call brought his blood to boil and he found that beating himself almost to death every night during training was the only way to stop the urge of heeding her call.

But not this night.

He couldn't stand it any longer.  To have her miles away, yet still hear her body calling him was enough to drive him beyond the point of insanity.  The fire in his blood that boiled began to churn in his veins.  He could not deny himself, not this night when his body needed a release.

And so he flew, flew to the underwater city, taking a hover boat down into the inky depths of the ocean that would lead him to the calling body tucked safely away in one of the palace rooms.  He could not have found her any faster, but he did, and what had he come across?  Bulma looking radiant in a sky blue dress, smiling up at a man that vaguely reminded Vegeta of Zarbon.  He admired her glowing beauty, hidden in the shadows of the hallway.  The lilac man hadn't even noticed Vegeta was standing there.

And then, they had kissed.

He couldn't help but feel a strange rush pulsate through him.  Such intense rage that it was inconceivable.  It was the same sensation he had encountered when Bulma had been with Yamcha and he could hear them in her room doing Kami knows what.  He hated it, hated feeling that way but he could not help it.  Why would she never smile upon him in such a manner?  

Was it because he was too much of a monster to be worthy of her idiotic affections?  He growled at the new found revelations.  She would forever reject him, but no more.  Their night at the lighthouse had all but been a game to her and here she was already kissing another.  Well, it was time he took matters into his own hands.  

So he had to play the game his way.

He quietly watched the man walk away, oblivious to his surroundings.  Vegeta watched Bulma step into the room and as soon as the strange man was out of ear shot and sight, he snorted.  "Stupid fool," he hissed, knowing that he would never be so reckless as to be unaware of his surroundings.  

He walked up to the door of her room and lightly tapped his knuckles against the cold metal, a twisted smirk brandishing his normally scowling face.  As the door opened, he quickly hovered up and watched her look down the hallway in confusion.  

Before she could even have time to think, he moved down from his hidden place and with the strike of lighting he was in the room, pushing her against the stone wall.  Vegeta heard her gasp, heightening his desire as he closed her door and threw her body to the door frame that led to the connecting bathroom.  His body came alive at the sight of her in the snug fitting sky blue dress; he would have to be careful not to destroy it.

Vegeta ignored her fearful whimpers, wincing himself as he pressed the object of his body's desire against the door frame.  She was afraid but it didn't matter, not anymore.  He was finally doing things his way.  The room was not dark, but she could not see him anyway.  He lowered his head to lightly sniff the scent emanating from her neck.  It was fear mingled with various earthling fruit, strawberry being the prominent one.  Her terror was stomach churning but he just didn't care, he couldn't allow himself to care.  

As she opened her mouth to scream, he brought his hand down to her mouth, feeling her gasping for breath.  He quietly whispered into her ear from behind.

"Shh…"

Her body grew limp in his arms, but he still kept her front pinned against the door frame.  She knew it was him.  Reasonable thought protruded his hazy lust endeavoured fantasies and he wondered if he was right in forcing himself upon her.  But he knew her body would accept if she didn't personally.  

And that was enough.

~*~

"Woman," Vegeta's raspy voice filtered into her ears.  She trembled with relief, but still found herself gasping as he removed his hand from her mouth and firmly planted it on top of her stomach.  

Her heavy breathing deepened as she clutched the door frame, her life boat that was saving her from drowning in a sea of self-hatred.  Bulma made no move to push his hand away.  In fact, she found her previous notions of his tongue fighting their way into her mind.  The temperature of her body rose but she still shivered with anticipation.  

"Vegeta?"  She moaned through the thick fog that was slowly clouding her judgement.  She pressed her lips against the cool frame of the doorway, allowing the heat to pass from her burning lips.  "What are you doing?"  Bulma mumbled quietly against the doorframe, still wondering why he would not release her and why she was suddenly losing her surroundings.

"I saw that hideous creature you were with," he hissed harshly.

Bulma flinched dizzily through the sweltering heat she felt encompassing her body.  "Drano?  He's… He's just a friend," she tried desperately to think with a level head but the lust she felt was empowering, it was overwhelming.  She had no idea he could bring it out of her this way.  It had been the first time she had been near his presence since he left her to train in the forest.  And her response was beyond normal.

"Oh a friend.  Please tell me your definition of a friend, woman."  Vegeta said sarcastically as he held her tightly against the door frame, trailing his lips to her ear and roughly biting down on her lobe.  Bulma moaned at his ministrations, clutching the thick door frame with both hands.  What was he doing?  He sounded completely deranged…  Perhaps the hours of training had finally taken its toll on him.  She made no move to answer, feeling her knees would buckle at any moment.

"Do you consider me your _friend?" He whispered in a low voice, drawing his hand up her exposed thigh through the slit of her dress, trying to illicit a response from her._

Bulma shuddered, her thoughts growing hazier by the minute.  One minute she was fine and as soon as she knew Vegeta was holding her against the door frame, her entire body grew warm with desire.  She didn't think she would be able to take the heat.  Opening her dry mouth to speak, she managed to speak again.  "Yes," she breathed, her voice crackling strangely.  "I consider you a friend."

Vegeta was taken aback by the answer.  He had expected her to deny such an accusation and yet here she was openly admitting it?!  He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the lust that clouded his train of thought and actions.  It was then that he noticed the up rise in her body temperature.  It was sky rocketing.

"Vegeta?"  She called out through the dim fog.  "Why won't you let me see your face?"

She cried out again as she found herself pressed up against the door frame more firmly, feeling his solid chest pushed tightly against her back.

"I thought that we could begin our evening here Sha'rah," he said quietly into her ear.

"Sha'rah…  I know that word from somewhere."  Bulma said sadly.  She could feel the blood begin to pound in her ears like a steady drum, it was deafening.  Even Vegeta could hear her blood rushing through her body, calling him.  She knew the word from the dream.  Once again, he remembered it was the Saiyan mating call.

"What do you mean take it from here?"  She asked with a fearful yet excited anticipation.

"No more games…"  Vegeta whispered roughly.  His hand was slowly rubbing the top of her exposed thigh in an uninterrupted circle, slowly making its way to her inner thigh.

Bulma closed her eyes and gasped as he pinched and teased her inner thigh.  She tilted her head back to rest on his shoulder, still gripping the door frame.  She couldn't understand why she was letting him have her like this, but the opportunity to feel his skin against hers was too precious to pass away and so she remained silent, quiet gasps being the only sounds coming from her mouth as his fingers ripped away her undergarments.

"No…"  She paused, gasping for breath.  "No… More, games?"

He smirked, slowly hitching up the silk sky blue gown around her waist as his fingers tormented every part of her curvaceous hips, touching and dancing around her most sacred parts.  Vegeta pushed her tightly against the door frame, roughly pushing her legs apart, earning a strangled cry from his blue haired vixen.  

He knew now was the time, now was the time to play with her body's desire and make her scream for him.  With one hand he pulled away his restraining blue tracksuit bottoms as he kept her front pinned to the wide door frame.  He sunk his canines into the side of her neck and without further hesitation, he took her from behind.

And then, she was his.

~*~

"We've locked onto his position, Captain."  The tall, dark haired man grinned with pride, striding into the room.

The Captain looked up from his map and raised his brow, "Where is he?"

"Planet Dran sire, in the south-east quadrant of the delta galaxy.  He has been there for one week and it seems that he will not be going anywhere for a while."

"Good," the Captain said thoughtfully, stroking his hairless chin.  "It will be good to see how our warrior Prince has turned out," he smirked at the lower class soldier.

"I have sent our Nikora fleet to Dran-sei.  I told them to subdue Vegeta and bring him to us without causing a raucous on the planet.  We don't want the delta galaxy's infamous Solar Council to get wind of our operation.  They might try to interfere."

"Very good, I see that you are learning fast."  The Captain commented slyly.

The soldier in command bowed once before exiting the room, leaving the Captain alone.

"Soon Vegeta, soon I will see how you have turned out."  He chuckled wryly, returning to his map of the different galaxies.

~*~

Above and beyond the passion, they rose together in the sweltering heat.  Each new touch brought the couple to shuddering ecstasy, their dark and intimate gestures holding the deepest of desires that each could clearly see.  Amidst the pleasure, the bed finally became their sanctuary, their haven; and they fell upon it with ease, lying askew amongst the tangled sheets.  The sweet scent of their joined bodies lingered in the humid air, bringing forth the shocking revelation of all that had occurred.  There was no turning back now, for either of them.

As the last remnants of the deeply imbedded lust ebbed away from her vision, Bulma laid silently in her companions arms, looking up at the hollow ceiling with shock.  Her dress had miraculously found its way to the floor, crumpled upon the navy carpet like a brightly burning beacon in the newly dark room.    

She had seen everything, all the horrific atrocities that this man had committed.  Yet it still wasn't enough to unravel her hatred for him.  How could she hate him?  He who was purposely made into this cold, calculative, merciless murderer.  It made her truly contemplate what type of man he could have become, had it not been for Frieza.  She frowned, shivering from the cool perspiration that filmed her body.

She knew every detail that laced his bleak and dark mind, every thought and desire.  He… Had wanted her for such a long time and she had turned an indefinite blind eye towards them.  Granted that he had used every fibre of his being to fight his desires, in the end it only encompassed him to such an extent that he could not hold back.  But she couldn't help feeling a sense of emptiness, couldn't help but feel he had hidden the most deepest and darkest aspect of his mind…  And that thought frightened her.

Vegeta turned his head down, his sensitive eyes catching every expression that flitted across his woman's face.  His woman…  It sounded bizarre to him, yet it felt right in every context.  He made no move to embrace her as she gently placed her head upon his chest; her action further surprising the silent Prince.  He thought she would have been further repelled by his presence, not embracing him.  

Foolishly, he had allowed himself to initiate a bond with her, showing her his entire life, thoughts and feelings.  Her reaction was going to be a disaster waiting to happen.  It was the first time in his life he had felt apprehension for his actions.  He couldn't help himself from forming the bond; such was the Saiyan instinct in him.  But he knew that there were many levels to a Saiyan bond, and they had only brushed the surface.  

He would ensure that the bond would remain incomplete; bringing no harm to either participant except for the physical restraint it would put on their lust.  It was the only aspect of the bond that Vegeta could form and want, heightening their sexual attraction for the use of one another's body.  That was all he wanted, at present, because he felt her doubt.

"All this time…?"  She murmured the question softly into the tense silence.

He blinked slowly into the darkness, not wishing to tarnish the evening by ridiculous small talk.  "Sleep," he muttered gruffly.  He felt her chest heave into a sigh, before her breathing grew shallow and her body fell limp, indicating she was finally asleep.  He watched her in the darkness for a few moments, the lines of his face deepening as he scowled.  The morning would certainly hold for interesting conversation between the pair.  He was sure there was going to be a few questions from Bulma, but he wasn't sure she would like the answers he had to give.

~*~

**_AN:  __Hi all!  Please forgive me for the very late updates but I promise to start updating sooner.  I've been having a lot of troubles recently and as a result haven't been ale to keep up with my writing, hopefully all that is going to change now.  I had fun writing that chapter hehe.  Anyway hope you guys enjoyed that chapter!  Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, please let me know what you thought of that chapter!  You guys are great ^-^_**

**Special thanks to _Vegeta Goddess_**** for continuing to support me, your reviews always leave me with a sense of accomplishment and I thank you for your constant inspiration and motivation.  Also to _Saiyoness__ Angelisa Snape **for the numerous reviews you left hehe.**_**

****


	13. Hidden Scars

**_AN: Thank you for all your reviews!  Love every single one of them ^.^ I loved writing that chapter!  Hope ya'll like this chapter as well… I'm on a roll hehe._**

****

**~*~__**

The features of her face flinched as the remnants of sleep slowly faded away, revealing her to the realm of the living.  Impending grogginess hung over her head like a black cloud, saturated with cold rain water.  It threatened to burst.  Now she would have to face the reality that her actions had evoked.  Groaning quietly, she fearfully looked up.  The room was still dark, as the sun's rays never reached the underwater city, but Bulma could see that she was alone on the bed.  Her misguided interpretation gave way to hope but it soon wilted like decayed petals on a dying flower, as she took into account the rest of the room.

By the large and round concave window Vegeta stood, completely devoid of clothes, with his back to her as he looked out through the window into the clear turquoise depths of Dran's sea.  The various exotic fish of the planet flitted by in their own swaying rapture, causing the room to be illuminated by the haunting blue sheen from the sea.  She gazed silently at his marred back.  For the first time since they had met on Namek, Bulma she could truly and honestly say he was beautiful.  Not just gorgeous or handsome…  But simply beautiful.  Down to every last imperfection on his toned olive skin.

She felt the heat of her body rise and frowned upon the strange sensation, not accustomed to overpowering desire that bubbled in her stomach.  Willing herself to be strong, she rose from the bed, wrapping the tangled sheet around her naked form.  Slowly but surely, she padded softly to the other side of the room, coming to a halt in front of the Saiya-jin Prince's scarred back.  How could she not have noticed them in the lighthouse?  Had she been so wrapped up as to ignore the devastations upon his body?

Fascinated by the deeply embedded lines, she raised her hand to touch them.  He knew she was standing there, but he would not allow himself to react to her touch.

Bulma almost felt hot, salty tears prick her eyes.  She covertly blinked them away, gently tracing the angry yet healed jagged lines on his back.  They must have been incredibly painful.  That was something Vegeta had not allowed her to see through his mind…  His pain.  She felt him stiffen under her exploration.  Biting her lip, she tightened the bed sheet around her and moved round to face her…  Her what?  Her lover?  Her companion?  She couldn't even begin to comprehend how complicated the situation between them was.  There was a deeply embedded attraction between the two, but anything beyond that didn't really exist.  Or did it?

Seconds passed but they seemed to drag on like hours as she stared at his marred chest.  Even now he chose not to acknowledge her, but she didn't seem to mind or even care.  It were as if he was a living, breathing statue…  So emotionless and cold.  Unable to stop herself, she reached out and lightly caressed the healed scars across his chest, examining each one like a precious jewel.  

She looked up frowning, as she trailed her hand to his cheek, softly tracing the jagged scar tucked away safely along his jaw line.  Yamcha had many scars upon his face, unfortunately he failed to carry them as well as Vegeta.  In many ways, Yamcha would always carry his boyish trait.  Bulma wrinkled her nose, surprised she was now comparing Yamcha to Vegeta.  She gently rubbed the scar along his jaw line, looking up into his eyes as she did so.

"You've grown," she whispered, feeling the desire spreading forth in her body.

He blinked, as if awakening from a trance.  Frowning, he looked down in surprise.  "When Saiyans train at a high intensity, our bodies grow to accustom the great power in our bodies.  Although I used to be small for a reason."  The memories threatened to engulf him, but he pushed them back into the recesses of his mind, steadfastly.

Bulma craned her head back in speculation, "Frieza."  She stated confidently, "He would deplete your food rations so your body fed on your muscles instead, causing you unable to increase your strength and your body size…  Am I right?"  She moved closer, the wild flutter of butterfly wings dancing around in her stomach as she placed both her hands on his cheeks, gently bringing his head down to be level with hers.

Vegeta complied, bowing his head.  How long had he waited for this?  Too long.  It was the bond causing Bulma to behave in such a way, but everything felt utterly right.  He kept his arms by his sides, forcing them and the rising lust to stay down as she stepped closer towards his naked form.  All that stood between them was the heavily scented bed sheet that she had modestly wrapped around her body.

Bulma had to admire his restraint.  However, she did not possess such a skill.  As she pulled his head closer to hers, she slowly raised her lips and brushed them against the jagged scar along his jaw line.  She slowly trailed her lips down to his neck, then to his chest, her lips rubbing the once painful scars.  He tasted salty, manlier in comparison to a certain ex-boyfriend; the sweat of last night's activities still lingered upon his toned body.  She looked into his eyes, the intensity that burned in them was enough for her to want to push him into the nearby chair and take him there.  

Her hands moved to gently caress his rock hard abdomen.  Vegeta's shallow breathing brought her away from the throes of her passion.  Gathering up her strength, she stopped her ministrations and lightly placed her head in the crook of his neck.  From what she had already seen, she knew Vegeta was not the type of man to hug or cuddle, but she didn't care as she wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling his body tense at the sensation of being hugged.

"It frightens me," she said softly against his neck, shivering as she did so.

"What is it that frightens you?"  He asked quietly, although his voice was unintentionally rough.

"How fast everything is happening…"  She trailed off, lifting her head to look up into Vegeta's unfathomable obsidian eyes.  Once again she felt the heat in her body rise, calling her to initiate touch.  She licked her lips, softly biting the lower lip.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her lower lip that she chewed constantly.  "Why do you do that?"  He asked unexpectedly, as if in wonderment.

She frowned for a moment, registering his odd question.  Her eyes widened and she broke into a dazzling smile, tilting her head as she regarded the stoic Prince.  "It's a habit, I guess."  She tightened her arms around his waist, but she was certain he felt no pain at the action.  No mere human could hurt the Prince of Saiyans, not physically in any case.

He grunted and looked away, out through the remarkable window, gazing at the turquoise sea.  He would lose all self control if he continued to stare at her, and that would not bode well for the Prince.

Bulma sighed and released him from the hug.  She could see that he was trying to avoid touching her at all costs.  Some things were just hopeless.  The air around her was growing hot, causing her cheeks to light up from the rouge that was brushed across them.  "Why is it, that every time we--"

A gentle tap on the sliding door across the room, halted her question.  She kept her mouth clamped and peered at the Saiyan Prince with wide eyes.  "Quick, get in the bathroom!"  She hissed under her breath.

Vegeta raised his brow in speculation.  He smirked before folding his arms, indicating that he was not going to move.  Bulma scowled at him in fury, the nerve of his arrogance!  She decided to try another tactic.  She pouted her lower lip out and caused her eyes to grow round and large, "Please Vegeta, beside you don't have any clothes on…"  She stifled a smile as she pointed to his bare assets.

He growled at the manipulative technique of his woman.  "Don't ever think that look will always work, woman."  He snarled, before moving to the corner of the room where he could not be seen.  As he stepped into the shadowed corner, he sneered in disgust at his compliance.  Since when did he become such a push over?! 

Bulma grinned triumphantly at his retreating back, before bounding towards the door and pressing the small button.  She was surprised to find Drano standing at the door, with his hands behind his back, blushing as he looked away from her.  She froze, realizing she was still wrapped in the bed sheet and had forgotten to put on her clothing.

"Sorry," she whispered, blushing in return.  "I just got out of bed."

Drano continued to look at the floor, as if completely baffled.  "I…  Well, I only…  Um, wanted to see if you were-uh-ready to go above waters.  Forgive me, I had no idea that you sleep with…"  He trailed off and looked up helplessly into her eyes.

She almost laughed at his shy reaction.  A gentle warmth spread through her body as she smiled at the bashful Prince.  "No, it's my fault.  I was just so hot last night. If you give me twenty minutes, I should be ready and then we can go.  Is that alright?"

Drano nodded eagerly, bringing his hands out from behind his back.  She was delighted to find herself presented with a single exotic Dranien flower.  Its golden, sun speckled petals were curled up delicately into a spherical shape, with the slender green stem a meter long.  The flower was incredibly striking, but what surprised Bulma even more, was the indigo pollen that was sprinkled into the centre of the bloom.  She gasped in admiration.  

"Darkum nostin por quen si amass corrova mai dan," he said with a gentlemanly bow, as he held it out to her.

She smiled and politely took the flower, "Thank you…  What did you just say?"

"An attractive flower for a most dazzling woman."  He flashed his trademark smile.

Bulma stifled a school-girl giggle that threatened to burst forth.  She wistfully wondered if she would ever receive such respectable treatment from men when she returned to Earth.  Somehow, she didn't think she would. "Your flattery is too much Drano, thank you."

"My pleasure."  As he raised his head, he looked above and beyond her ruffled blue tresses, and almost scowled as he saw the soiled bed from a distance.  A faint scent hit his nose at the exact moment, bringing forth his further suspicion.  "I seem to have forgotten that I have some business to attend to.  I will take my leave of you Bulma and meet you at the palace docking bay in two hours.  We shall begin our journey from there and I hope you will find the cities of Dran as stunning on land as it is under the sea."  He forced himself to smile, turning to walk away from the beautiful woman.  

Bulma was oblivious to the subtle change in the Dranien Prince as he walked away; instead she fawned over the precious flower as she pressed the button to close the sliding door.  Had she not raised her head, she would have bumped into Vegeta, who now stood in her way.  Her brow furrowed as she caught a bizarre glint in his eyes.  She opened her mouth to speak, but before a word could be uttered, she watched in horror as he ripped the golden flower from her hands.

"Hey!" She cried out, rushing forth to take back the stolen treasure.  She merely found herself being thrown onto the bed by Vegeta's quick arm.  Bulma blinked away the astonishment she felt for his actions.  What in the seven hells was he doing?!  As she tried to sit up, she found herself pinned to the bed as Vegeta sat on her, straddling her.

Bulma looked up helplessly, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"  She shrieked with anger, trying desperately to push him off of her.  The more she seemed to struggle, the more obvious it became that Vegeta was not going to relent.

Vegeta effortlessly batted away her flailing arms as he held the disgusting flower in front of her face.  "Quiet!"  His voice roared throughout the room, clearly enraged.  Bulma's voice quieted to a whimper as she stared helplessly up into Vegeta's face.  Her body trembled as he waved the flower in front of her face, a thunderous expression darting across his face.

Her breath came out in short gasps, clearly alarmed by the turn in Vegeta's persona.

Vegeta growled and crushed the blossom of the flower in his hand, letting the petals fall from the stem and crumble upon her face.  He tosses the stem away and snarled as she gazed at him with a petrified expression.  He would not have his woman cavorting around with another man.  She was his and he would die a hundred deaths before letting another snivelling weakling near her.  Grabbing her hands, he roughly pushed them above her head, trapping her beneath him.  "That fool should know better than to court with something that is already taken!"  He hissed into her ear.

She gasped angrily, trying fervently to push his naked body off her.  She was not an object to be owned!  But as his hands caressed her curves, the desire that had been suppressed momentarily, burst forth like volcano erupting, the blazing lava coursing through her veins.  Her chest heaved, now slightly exposed by her retaliation.  She closed her eyes as his lips captured hers roughly, his tongue plundering her mouth unashamedly.  

Bulma tried to fight against his actions, but she felt herself falling, falling into the similar pit of desire that drowned her the previous night.  Her prior notions of dread blew away in a whirlwind of passion as she felt his hands trail a line of fire down her curves.  She opened her eyes slightly; looking up at Vegeta's chiselled face through narrow slits, her cerulean eyes grew cloudy with lust, glimmering against the blue shadows that danced around the room.  "You really frightened me," she murmured as he lightly brushed away one of the crushed golden petals against her cheek, eliciting a moan from her mouth.

He scowled against her neck, nipping the softly at the delicate porcelain skin.  "Good."  

If it has been under other circumstances, Bulma would have been fuming at the response, but at that particular moment she didn't even hear it as his tongue danced and darted across her heated flesh.

~*~

Bulma sent a thunderous glare towards the Saiyan Prince as she pulled a pink t-shirt over her head with inhumane force.  "You are the most obnoxious man to ever be in existence!"  She mumbled through gritted teeth, walking towards the dressing table.  "You destroyed such a beautiful flower!"  Bulma said quietly to herself.  She deftly picked up one of her brushes and combed her unruly locks with intense fervour.  She fumed silently as she heard a snort come from Vegeta, who was still refusing to move from the bed.  Bulma whirled around to face him with an irritated glare.

"If I am obnoxious, then you are insufferable.  And that flower was an idiotic token."  He retaliated, a smirk quirking his lips as she sputtered with rage.  He frowned as he watched her primp, silently wondering why she insisted on looking perfect at all times.  Never before had he come across such a vain creature.  It appeared that look were everything to the blue haired genius, fortunately for her that Prince Drano's features paled in comparison to his.  He shook his head in annoyance. "You are not going anyway with that fool Prince."  He remarked.

Bulma narrowed her eyes dangerously, "You are not going to dictate my affairs Vegeta," she hissed whilst clutching her brush.  "I am going to see the city with Drano, whether you approve or not!  You're not my keeper."

Almost immediately she found her thighs pinned to the dressing table as Vegeta phased from the bed, pressing roughly against her.  "Be that as it may, what you do still affects me.  You will do as I say," he said, his eyes glittering with hidden fury.

She rolled her eyes, trying to push him away, "Honestly Vegeta, I'm not going to run off and fuck him!"  Her temper flared at his strange protectiveness.  It was something she was certainly not used to.

His eyes darkened with amusement as he shook his head, "Naughty woman, you seem to be picking up on my bad habits."  He lowered his head to nip at her bare neck.

Bulma frowned at the comment, before allowing a small smile to flit across her lips.  "Well, you have only yourself to blame."  She swallowed a gasp as his hands roamed her curves, the desire aflame within her.  "Not again," she groaned through the haze surrounding her.  "Come on Vegeta, I have to go!"  She tried unsuccessfully to push him away.

After a few more moments of exploration, he retreated with a sneer.  "You are not going with that fool."  He snapped, reiterating his objection.

She sighed in exasperation, "Oh for Kami's sake!  What makes you think I would do anything with him?  He's a friend," she cried as she desperately tried to plead her case.

His lips curled up into a snarl, his raven coloured orbs smouldering against the light from the room.

Bulma almost retreated from the deadly look upon his face.  She had never seen him this way before, what on earth was getting into him?  A sliver of fear shot up her spine, her eyes growing wide at the revelation.  "Vegeta…  Stop it," she whispered fearfully, "You're really frightening me."

As if by a magical force, his smouldering gaze fell to stone as he stared at her.  It was upon seeing the true fear in her eyes that he comprehended what was happening to him.  Because of the initiated bond, the primal Saiyan instincts within him were greater than ever before.  The protectiveness, the jealously…  He almost scowled at the thought, such lowly emotions were beneath him and yet this small human seemed to bring it out from the recesses of his black mind.  "I don't care," he growled, "You will not go.  I do not trust him."

She sighed, muttering softly to herself, "You don't trust anyone…"  But the comment was not lost upon his sensitive ears.  He glared at her, unflinching and uncaring.  Bulma realized that an angry response would not sit well at present, instead she opted for compromise.  "Well, then come with me.  I have to introduce you to him anyway; you might as well join us."  She felt hope blossom as his guarded expression dropped in surprise momentarily.

"My training," he responded quietly, although Bulma could see he was seriously contemplating her invitation.  After all, would the Saiyan Prince pass up an opportunity to ridicule planet Dran's Prince and keep an eye on the unreliable fool?

"What's one day?"  She said eagerly, flashing him a sweet smile.

He snorted in disgust, "Very well woman.  But if that idiot so much as glances the wrong way at me, I'll have his guts for garters, is that clear?"  He growled, unable to believe his sudden compliance.

"Crystal."  Bulma grinned triumphantly, "Great, so its settled, you'll come with us!" She reached out and gently placed a chaste kiss upon his lips.  He frowned at the action.  He would have to have a discussion with her about some of her certain, endearing behaviour.  It made him uncomfortable.

"Now, hurry up and get ready.  We're late as it is!"  She chirped as she pushed him in the direction of the bathroom.

Vegeta snarled, grumbling all the way to the bathroom about his woman's undeniable persuasiveness and annoying voice.  He seemed to prefer her much more when she was silent.

~*~

"Now nearing Dran-sei's solar system."  The computerized female voice said vacantly, speaking to the entire ship.

"We made it to Dran in good time, right?"  The young soldier of the Nikora fleet remarked to his brother.  The higher ranking soldier nodded in reply, checking the basic statistics of the ship.

"We will soon have the pleasure of meeting with Vegeta," the older said, smirking in delight.  "I am sure he has not changed in the slightest," he chuckled snidely at the memory of the two fighting.  "I'm quiet aware that the Captain sent me for a reason.  After all, who else could challenge Vegeta?"  

The younger brother shook his head at his pompous brother.  He worried that the exact same pride would be his downfall.

**~*~**

_AN:  Who are these strange people from the Nikora fleet?!  Find out in the next chapter as they reach Dran and face Vegeta.  I would have written more, but time has not been on my side.  Because of the short chapter, I'll update sooner with more action and I'm giving you a brief outline of what happens in the next chapter!  It's certainly going to be interesting;_

**Next Chapter:  Bulma gets to see some of Dran's dazzling cities out of the sea; where she and Vegeta come across a familiar face…  Who could this mystery person be?  And will Vegeta have enough restraint not to kill them?  Also, the Nikora fleet finally lands and presents itself to Vegeta.  ****Sparks** will fly so stay tuned!****


	14. Wrong Decisions

**AN:_Thanks to all the reviewers and readers who keep this story alive!!  Love ya'll so very much!_**

_This chapter was the hardest to write because so much is happening in it!  It's a rollercoaster ride, so get ready.  And whatever your assumptions may be, please, please read it to the end.  I promise it will get interesting ^.^****_

~*~

The city streets of Drizao were bustling with enthusiastic, deafening crowds of Draniens and foreigners from distant planets alike.  Bulma tilted her head up to the sky, taking in the many astonishing buildings of Dran-sei's capital city.  The city she was currently in was like a vast metropolis of towering glass buildings, each one filled to the brim with people.

"This is every shopper's paradise!"  She muttered gleefully under her breath, her eyes darting back and forth to the many large department stores.  Nearly all of which had been cleared out by the blue haired scientist.

"What?"  Vegeta's bitter voice cut through her thoughts like a poisoned knife.

Bulma turned her head to the Saiyan Prince that had suddenly deemed it worthy to speak out.  He had been silent for the better part of two hours, observing her interactions with the Dranien Prince, fuming from afar whenever they showed the slightest interest in one another.  She could feel his daggered eyes pierce her back, each time she innocently spoke to Drano.  Now Vegeta stood beside her, a deadly glare set into his statuesque features, whilst Drano was walking ahead of the couple, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

She coughed ambiguously before she spoke, "I said, this planet is every shopper's paradise!"  Her voice held no sweetness as she pronounced each syllable clearly and slowly with a hint of resentment.

Vegeta sneered, rolling his eyes in disgust.  "This entire day has been a waste of my training time, my patience is wearing thin woman."  He snapped, highly irritated by the gaping commoners of Dran that were backing away from him in fear.  It was as though they were expecting him to attack.  Unfortunately for them, he was just in the right mood to attack someone or something.  If any one of the civilians dared to venture close to him, he's fry their brains for lunch.  A growl escaped his mouth as he thought of the different ways in which he could torture the poor innocents around him.

It was Bulma's turn to roll her eyes.  "It's barely been a few hours Vegeta!"  She cried in disbelief.  "If I didn't know any better, I would say you don't have any patience to wear thin in the first place!"

Vegeta was about to retort to the snide comment, when he was suddenly interrupted by Prince Drano who had stopped walking.  "Bulma?"

The Saiyan Prince bristled with irritation.  His fingers twitched to blast the lilac prince.  But before he could take any action, Drano spoke once more.  "I have been called to an urgent meeting by my father, I'm afraid I shall have to take my leave of you."

Bulma frowned, turning her gaze from Vegeta's glorified gaze to the Prince.  She smiled, peering at his amber eyes, "That's quite alright Drano.  I think Vegeta and I can finish taking a tour of this city before we make our way back to the palace."  As she spoke, Bulma noticed two guards that now stood on either side of the Prince, their metallic armour glinting in the sun.  She noticed how they glared at Vegeta.  It was all extremely suspicious.

Drano looked back at the beautiful woman in relief at her understanding, "Thank you, I hope you enjoy the rest of your tour."  He gently unclasped the clip on his cape, handing it to her.  She took it with a bemused expression on her face.  "Keep this with you at the port; it will be less hassle for you to get into the palace that way."  

Bulma nodded eagerly, smiling.

Drano bowed once at her before casting a stiff glare in Vegeta's direction, "I assume you will cause no trouble, Saiyan."  He sneered in disdain, knowing perfectly well what Saiyan monkeys were capable of.

The blue haired scientist frowned at the tone of his voice.  She looked at Vegeta questionably, but found that his gaze was locked with that of Drano's.  A murderous look stormed into the Saiyan Prince's eyes, chilling her to the bone.  How far could Vegeta be pushed before he reacted?  It was fascinating for her to debate over the Saiyan Prince's temperament, however now was not the time to test it out.  She knew his response would only cause further damage, and so she spoke out,   "Don't worry Drano; I'll make sure he doesn't!"  She flashed a bright but forced smile in his direction before casting a warning glance at Vegeta.

The tension in the Dranien Prince's shoulders fell as he once again looked upon the fragile woman.  He smiled softly, "Very well, but I must warn you to keep away from the slums that surround the city.  Do not go there, you'll only find unwanted trouble."

Bulma froze at his ominous warning, she nodded, ever more curious as to how the slums of the city looked.  She couldn't imagine that a city such as Drizao had slums.  The entire concept was mind boggling for the scientist.  "As you wish," she replied.  Drano bowed, departing from their company.  Bulma silently looked down at the clip that had been handed to her, staring at the intricate silver swirls that were woven into an oval shape around a glittering amethyst jewel.  It looked expensive.  

"Now what is it?"  Vegeta's cold voice cut through her frazzled thoughts.

She looked at him in bewilderment, but a smile soon shone through her features as she gazed past the Saiyan Prince's shoulder.  "I've got it!"  Brushing past him, she hustled over to the building on the opposite side of the road.

Vegeta sneered, staring after her.  She could be such an odd creature at times, almost baffling.  One minute her thoughts would be morbid, the next she would be vibrant with life.  He on the other hand, was simple in his ways.  He did not bounce back and forth between moods; he stayed in his angry disposition ultimately and was all the more satisfied.  Shaking his head resignedly, he followed her.  Whatever she had in mind, it had better be more entertaining than the hours of torturous shopping she had put him through.

~*~

Bulma grinned gleefully, wandering the streets of Drizao alone.

She had finally rid herself of Vegeta's annoying presence, by convincing him to work out in one of Drizao's training facilities.  Of course her Saiyan Prince grumbled that he could have easily trained back at the palace and that she had done nothing but waste his time, but all of his shortcomings fell upon deaf ears as Bulma victoriously strode away from him, leaving him to battle with the training facilities the city had to offer.

"Care to try one of our healing potions?"

Bulma looked up to find a Dranien street merchant or more likely a beggar, standing in front of her. His lilac hair hung in gentle curls around the curve of his tinted blue cheeks.  The merchant's amber eyes stared at her intently.  His ragged clothing greatly contrasted the beauty of his face, which surprised Bulma.  Drano had warned her to ignore these street people that marred the beauty of the city metropolis, but Bulma couldn't help but stop to converse.  She always pitied the poor and had always been reprimanded by her father when she stopped to aid them.  But she couldn't help it.

She almost gagged at the stench of garbage permeating from the man, but held back the urge to cover her nose, thinking it rude to do so.  "And what would this potion heal?"  She asked mischievously, blue eyes twinkling in delight.  She might as well humour the poor man and see if he had anything interesting to buy.

He was shocked that she had stopped to answer him.  Most other people would have held their nose, mumbled rudely and walked away from him brusquely, yet this woman stood in his company, as though it were perfectly normal.  He noted that she chose to ignore the smell that surrounded him, and for once he was ashamed to stand in another's presence in such a manner.  The ache to have a bath returned full force for the merchant.  He promised to give this woman a true healing potion; she deserved such an act for acknowledging him so kindly.  

"It can heal anything one's heart desires.  The mind, body, heart and soul can be healed with a sip of this potion."  He replied with equal mirth, producing a tiny bottle from the satchel by his side.  Most customers he lied to, but this one seemed different to the man.  She deserved to receive a true potion in his opinion, and so refrained from lying.

She looked at the small cylindrical bottle, so simple looking and tempting with a red liquid inside.  If she hadn't been with her wits, she could have sworn that tiny diamonds sparkled within the red liquid.  It was quite bizarre.

Bulma smiled at the man and nodded, "Well, I see no harm in buying it."  She said lightly, having no intention to do anything with the potion.  Her face fell for a moment, "But I have no extra credits to buy the potion, I'm sorry."  It dawned on her that she had spent most of her cash credits in the main department stores she had been to with Drano.

The merchant smiled back happily, uncaring of the minor detail.  For this woman he was willing to give one of his best potions to aid her.  "Then I shall have to simply give it to you as a gift for your kindness.  But this red healing potion will not do for you…  You need something that compliments your personality."

"Oh, and what's that?"  She asked, thoroughly amused by his revelations.

"A blue should suit you perfectly," he remarked as he looked at her hair and eyes.  Yes, the blue would suit her completely.  He looked away to rummage in his satchel for the blue potion.

"Thank you, sir.  What do you call this healing potion in your language?"  She questioned as he continued to search his satchel.

He looked up briefly in surprise but smiled gently, "We call it _Porani_ in our language."  He uttered a sigh of frustration as he removed his hand from his satchel.  "I'm afraid the blue _Porani is not in my possession, but if you follow me to my stall then I can give it to you."_

Bulma paused apprehensively before answering, "It's alright, I can just take the red one."

The merchant shook his head in exasperation at her silliness, "No, no, the red will not do for you.  You must have the blue!"  He smiled then, "It is not away from the city, in fact it is right through there," he pointed to the alley way between the towering glass buildings across from them.

Bulma noted the many people that entered the lightly lit alley way.  It seemed as though there were many hidden stalls there that most Draniens chose to go to.  She took a deep breath and answered, "Alright, if you're sure that it's no trouble for you…"  She trailed off, a feeling of uneasiness settling in her stomach.  Under normal circumstances, she would have never dared to follow the merchant, yet this man exuded persuasion and he seemed to be friendly enough.  

Besides that, she was curious about the city slums Drano had warned her about.  It seemed so unreal that Dran had slums just like Earth, and it was an aspect of life that fascinated Bulma.  She found it so strange that some people could be the richest in the world, have everything at their beck and call, whilst others were starving for a morsel of food.  Of course, it was safe to say that she was a very blessed young woman.  Sighing wearily, she followed the merchant through the alley way between to the two tall glass buildings, unaware as to what was about to happen to her.

~*~

"You have entered Dran-sei's atmosphere.  You will not be allowed to land until you have stated your business."

It was apparent that the Draniens had forgotten about the Nikora fleets visit.  

The young soldier of the Nikora fleet rolled his eyes in resignation as a regal voice filtered from the communicator.  He looked at the control panel in irritation.  Formalities such as this were lost upon this exuberant warrior and he admired his older brother for dealing with the tiresome negotiations that came when entering a new planet.  Of course, Dran was not a new planet to their empire, and they had a lost alliance with the technologically evolved planet.  But it had all been forgotten when the empire had fallen at the hands of Frieza…

"Rhuba?"

The young soldier was taken from his thoughts as his older brother spoke.  "What is it, Radt?"  He looked over to see his brother engrossed in the satellite readings before him.

"Answer that statement from Dran's Minister of Defence for me."  Radt replied wearily.

Rhuba smirked slightly.  It seemed even his brother's patience was wearing thin.  Unwillingly, he pressed the button to reply to the voice at the other end.  "This is Commander Rhuba of the Nikora fleet; we demand that you let us land."  He tried to speak politely, through gritted teeth.  Why couldn't they blast their way into the planet?  It was all very tiresome for the warrior.

There was a pause on the other end.  It seemed as though the Minister of Defence knew exactly who was on the other end.  A stuttered reply came through the communicator.  "The King will be informed of your arrival immediately.  Y-you'll be escorted by one of our men to the palace."  Not giving any room for reply, the link was severed.

It seemed as though the word had spread of their empire's revival.

Rhuba looked up at his brother and smirked, "It looks like we still hold a place of terror in peoples' hearts, brother."

The older warrior looked up, mirroring his sibling's expression, "Is that such a bad thing?"  He asked in amusement.

"No not really," was the dry reply that came from the younger brother.

They stared at each other before breaking into a round of sadistic laughter together, sharing in their new found amusement.

~*~

Bulma unconsciously scratched her arm as the people of the market stared at her immaculate complexion.  Compared to them, she seemed to glow with cleanliness which was more than could be said of the grimy people that were staring at her.  A pang of guilt flashed through her and she forced away the bashfulness she felt as the people continued to gaze in her direction.  Desperately trying to keep up with the merchant, she stumbled clumsily on a jutting piece of rock.

As she regained her balance, she felt a rush of mutterings explode in the crowd.

Her brows furrowed in annoyance.  She was getting really irritated by the constant whisperings around her; it was as if these people had never seen a foreigner before.  Well, perhaps they hadn't…

She sighed in contempt at the situation she had been forced in to.  She hadn't really wanted to follow the merchant, but she didn't want to be rude either in refusing his unusual offer.  Besides, she was getting a free healing potion, even though she knew it would never work or even dare to try it.  After what seemed like eons of walking through the slurry of dirt in the street, they finally reached the merchant's stall.

It was a small stall, merely a table with a red velvet cloth covering it.  It was nothing to boast about but Bulma couldn't help but find it a quaint little stall.  She stifled a chuckle as the merchant began to bustle around the stall, muttering to himself about certain private dealings.

"Is something wrong?"  She asked in amusement, standing in front of the stall with her arms folded.  The awkwardness was slowly fading as she stood before the stall.  The people around her had resumed their own duties, making it much easier for Bulma to concentrate on the merchant.

"No my dear, I'm just feeling the usual stress of a business man."  The merchant chuckled wryly at his own comment, "My stall keeper seems to have run away, leaving the stall unattended."  He cried, flailing his arms about in a comical manner.  "No wonder I never get any trading done in my business!"

Bulma laughed at the sweet expression of frustration that crossed his dirty, elderly face.  His smell no longer seemed to affect her.  "Maybe you should fire him?"  She suggested.

A shocked expression crossed the merchant's face, "No, no, can't do that!!"

She frowned, "Why not?"

"I couldn't let the poor boy go; he's been through a terrible time, poor, poor boy.  He's like a son to me, almost my own family.  Couldn't let him go, just couldn't."  He was muttering under his breath as he searched the cluttered stall for the right _Porani_.

Bulma was now intrigued by the revelations and had opened her mouth to ask more questions, when she saw a large shadow loom over her from behind.  She froze, looking at the merchant yet feeling the strange presence behind her.

The merchant looked up from his rummaging and grinned delightfully at the figure behind her.  "Ah, Zar, my dear boy!  Where have you been?"  His prior annoyance was now completely gone as he laid eyes upon his stall keeper with joy.

Bulma stood frozen to the spot, not daring to turn around as an uneasy feeling settled over her.

"I had to fetch the little one, Kor.  Ran away again," the figure replied sparsely in a smooth and familiar voice.

Kor chuckled and shook his head, "That one's trouble!  Zar, this is our newest customer, Miss...?"  He trailed off waiting for Bulma to fill the gap.

A silence stretched before she could find it in herself to answer.  She knew the stranger's voice very well and was now completely terrified to turn around.

"Bulma.  Bulma Briefs."  She whispered.

Kor didn't seem to notice her fear, and smiled once again, "Miss Briefs!"  He repeated to his stall keeper.  Although in his eyes, Kor saw him as the son he never had.

Bulma resisted the urge to tremble as the figure stepped around her, and walked to the opposite side of the stall where Kor, the merchant, stood.  As the tall figure stood before her, she wrenched her eyes away from the interesting velvet cloth, to look into the eyes of Kor's stall keeper.  Her pulse quickened at the sight in front of her and she almost found herself shrinking away from the stall.

Kor continued to ramble on about not being able to find the blue _Porani, and continued to express his desire to make her a completely new potion._

But all of this was drowned out by the thundering beat of her heart.

Her gut feeling had been right as she stared into a pair of hauntingly dangerous, glittering amber eyes.

~*~

Vegeta sneered as he side kicked a robotic sparring partner.  The excess force caused the machine to split into two, causing it to be the twenty-fifth training bot he had destroyed in the training centre.  It would seem that Bulma would soon have to deal with an extremely large bill on her head for all the damage he had caused.  He almost sighed, but instead opted to growl.  "Damn robots," he muttered uncharacteristically under his breath.  It was the woman's fault in the first place.

After Bulma had placed him in one of the training facilities of the city, he had been incredibly pissed off at everyone and everything.  Although, he had been annoyed when she had insisted on going into every shop in the city, thus wasting his time even more.  He could have trained in the ship, with the internal GR that Dr. Briefs had created for him!  

But he had to be a complete moron and agree to Bulma's inane idea of spending the day with her.  If he didn't watch his temper, Vegeta was certain he would blast the entire city to a cinder in the next moment.  The stupid witch hadn't even a few hours with him, when she decided she had enough of his 'whining' and dumped him in the nearest training 'gym'.  

Snarling, he walked towards the snack bar in the corner of the arena and snatched a large container of water from behind the counter.  Before the attendant could complain, he sent the man an evil glare and raised the container to his lips, draining the contents in a split second.  As he drank, different thoughts began to enter his mind.

He was going to have to teach the woman some manners.

Throwing the container of water back at the trembling attendant, he sauntered back towards the main area of the arena, his thoughts still on Bulma.  She was taking up too much of his thoughts and he wasn't sure if he felt comfortable with that…

However, a smirk formed on his lips as he counted the many ways he could perform his punishment.  

It disappeared when a giggle came from the arena above.  Frowning, he looked up and almost raised his hand to shoot at a poor Dranien woman that had been ogling him for the past hour.  At the last minute, he diverted the ki beam to graze the metal barrier that she was leaning on.  The woman shrieked and looked at him with mingled fear and disgust.  He shrugged with the reasoning that he was growing tired of her ogling.  All casualties would be blamed on the blue haired scientist; it was of no consequence to him.  Once again, she had entered his thoughts…

The woman backed away from the balcony with wide eyes, returning into the thick crowd that was in the other gymnasium above him.

He walked at a leisurely pace to the centre of the large arena floor, deciding that meditation would have to suffice as part of his training for now.  Or at least until he could get back to the GR, that was currently at the underwater palace.  

As soon as he closed his eyes and had settled into a meditative trance, he felt it.

He felt panic.  

Terror.

Blinding, paralysing fear.

The sensation was strange for the Saiyan Prince; he had never felt such a flurry of emotions before.  They were daunting and worrying, causing a sick feeling to form in the pit of his stomach.  He didn't like it one bit.  Grinding his teeth, he allowed the onslaught of emotions wash over him like waves crashing upon the shore.  Where were they coming from?  Confusion swept into his mind, but he wasn't sure if the feeling of bewilderment was his, or coming from another source.

The emotions gradually ebbed away from his psyche

He slowly forced his eyes to open, a rush of air passing from his lips.  Realization came thundering down as he recognised the emotions to be someone else's.  

They were coming from Bulma.

~*~

Bulma opened her mouth as she stared at the large man in front of her, but no sound would come out except for a squeak of fear that had been lodged in her throat.

"Hello love."

Minutes passed as she looked upon him with such terror, that she could have sworn she had almost urinated in her pants.

She almost passed out with fear as she braved herself to answer his greeting, "Z-Zarbon?!"  She stuttered, recognizing the man that had tried to kill Vegeta in front of her.  Had she not been completely encompassed with fear, she would have notice the small bundle tucked away under his arm.  "I thought you were dead!  Vegeta killed you!"  She blurted out carelessly.

Kor had stopped his rambling to observe the interaction with interest.  It seemed that Zarbon had once known this kindly woman, yet he didn't know how they were acquainted.  He knew of the young man's antics, but didn't know the full details of his life.

No malice showed on Zarbon's face as he chuckled at her.  She looked light a deer trapped by the headlights of an oncoming vehicle.  "It seems that he left the job unfinished."  He remarked quietly, remembering of his defeat a little over two years ago.  He had narrowly escaped Vegeta's final killing blow, and landed in the lake of Namek-sei, undetected by the Saiyan Prince.  

His power level must have been incredibly low for Vegeta to not have sensed him in the lake.  He had stayed in the lake for a long period of time, as people of his race could breathe under water for up to ten hours at a time.  Only when he had regained enough strength and felt the world of the Namekiens crumble, did he venture out of his hiding place.

He knew that Frieza was set on destroying the planet, and so he decided to find the nearest pod left by the one of the Ginyu Force, and escaped in it unnoticed to the planet Dran.  At the time, he had not been ashamed for running away, because he knew that if he stayed, he would not have survived.  And survival was the only thing on his mind at the time.  

Many reasons had contributed to his hasty exit of the planet, but it was safe to say that he merely wished to live.  He was no soldier of Frieza's nor was he a warrior.  Yet he had killed mercilessly, with brutal force and conscience.  He had been forced to become a killer, just like the other soldiers of Frieza's empire.  He had no remorse for his past actions; it was to kill or be killed in the days of Frieza.  

He forced away the memories that threatened to overcome him.  As he looked into the cerulean eyes of the girl he had seen on Namek-sei, he saw the fear melt away into confusion.  He cleared his throat before speaking softly, "You can relax.  If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it by now."  

Another chuckle threatened to escape from his lips as she sent him an accusing and irritating glare.   Her character had not changed since the days of Namek-sei, yet he could see that in her eyes she had matured a great deal from the experience of Namek-sei.  She was more of a woman, than the girl he had seen on Namek-sei.

Bulma couldn't believe her ears.  Zarbon was actually acting civilized towards her.  Zarbon!  She couldn't comprehend that this was the same alien that had tried to kill not only herself, but Vegeta too.  She shook her head in amazement, the initial fear now beginning to leave her.  "What are you doing here?"  She asked in quiet amazement, still aware that he could kill her if he wanted to.  She was actually having a conversation with Zarbon…  It felt as though she had just been dropped into a parallel dimension.  It was too eerie for words.

The elderly merchant, who had remained silent until now, spoke up.  "He lives here, with me!"  He said with pride.

Bulma looked at Kor in surprise.  A thousand questions entered her mind.  How had Zarbon come to know this street merchant?  How were they connected?  Why did he choose to live such a life, when his strength alone could get him anything he wanted?  It was too surreal for the genius to evaluate.

Her gaze drifted to Zarbon's tattered street clothing.  Even though he was in such torn clothes, he still looked as beautiful and immaculate as the day she had met him on Namek-sei… Well, when he wasn't transformed into the hideous warrior beast.

The tiny bundle under his arm stirred, and wiggled its way up, sputtering in the process.  Bulma stared at the 'package' in astonishment.  "Oh my…"  The whispered words escaped her lips as she looked into a beautiful pair of emerald eyes.

Zarbon saw her shock and almost smiled at the look of pure confusion on the attractive woman's face.  "Bulma this is my daughter, Zora, she's also Kor's grand-daughter."  He informed her quietly and calmly.

The little girl smiled shyly at Bulma, extending her arms.

Bulma could only stat helplessly at the outstretched arms.  Her eyes danced over the tiny delicate features of the little girl that slightly resembled Zarbon.  Her skin was a pale shade of lilac and her hair came down to her shoulders in emerald waves.  Zarbon looked at his daughter wistfully.  She was truly a beautiful child.  Zora made a small noise of affection as she kept her arms stretched out in front of her towards Bulma.  In his opinion, she was a very loveable child who was so easy going with every single person she came across.  She was so much like her mother…

The news was too much for the blue haired scientist to digest.  There was a limit to how many shocks a person should receive in a day.  Nevertheless, Bulma reached out to take the little girl in her arms.  

Kor was watching the scene unfold with amazement for his grand-daughter as she reminded him so much of his own daughter.  Zarbon merely watched the two interact.  He had certainly changed in the past two years.  He had almost become a different person, all because of his own little girl.  She had changed him.

"Hey," Bulma said tentatively as she bounced the little girl in her arms.

Zora smiled at the pretty blue haired woman that was bouncing her.  "I like your hair," she said softly.

Bulma laughed in delight at the comment, "I like yours too, sweetie."  She replied with mirth.  "How old are you?"

"I'll be six soon," Zora replied confidently.

Bulma grinned at the reply.  Zora seemed like such a confident little girl that it warmed her heart.  "Six?  That means you're a big girl, right?"

"Not really," she whispered conspiratorially, "Daddy still thinks I'm too young to go off by myself."

"Oh really?"  Bulma chuckled, directing her gaze to Zarbon.

He shook his head, "You are too young Zora," he reinforced confidently.

Bulma looked at the alien man with admiration.  He had certainly seemed to have changed since their last meeting.  Perhaps it was the little girl's doing…  It seemed like she did hold a soft spot in the warrior's heart.

Kor chuckled, "If only Khaya was here to see them now!"  He commented wistfully.

Bulma frowned slightly, "Khaya?  Who's that?"

There was a pause, and no reply was made to her question.  It was as if a heavy cloud had rolled forth and settled over the quartet.

Then, just as Bulma was beginning to put the pieces together, there was a sudden flash of blinding light.  The people of the market street cried out in fear as the light began to fade.  As Bulma held Zora closely to her side, she blinked away the dazzling ray of light, before the stench of burnt flesh hit her nostrils.   She looked around in alarm and gasped as she saw Zarbon fall to the ground, with a gaping hole in his stomach.

"_Daddy?"  Zora whispered fearfully from her position in Bulma's arms._

Kor was shouting at something, or someone, but nothing was registering in her mind.

Bulma blinked.  

It was all happening too fast!  

She held Zora to her closely.  She seemed so small for a six year old child…

When no reply came from Zarbon's fallen body behind the stall, Zora began to struggle in her arms.  Bulma let her down gently, not wanting to hurt her, as she herself rushed over to Zarbon's side.  "Zarbon?!"  She cried out, falling to her knees beside the dying man…  The man that had changed so much, the man that had redeemed himself in every way possible.

In the background she could still hear Kor shouting, but all she could see was Zora staring noiselessly at her fallen father, silent tears rolling down her pale lilac cheeks.  She seemed frozen with fear and grief.  Zora had witnessed something that a young child should never have to experience.  

Bulma was finally able to regain her wits and she looked up towards Kor, only to see him screaming at…  Vegeta.

The Saiyan Prince looked in her direction with no remorse at his actions.  He merely stared at her blankly, unfeeling of the situation he had caused.

"Vegeta?  How could you..?"  She whispered quietly to herself, although she knew he could hear her clearly.

A single tear traversed its way heavily down her cheek.

~*~

**AN: _Hope you guys liked that chapter!  Anyway, sorry I haven't updated for a really long time, but I had a serious case of writer's block for this fic.  You can by the way I've written this chapter in such terrible way.  *tears hair out*  _**

_Ok, so this is an interesting twist to the tale am I right?  Everything in this story happens for a **reason_ so please take this into account *hint, hint*_**_

_Please review and let me know what you think of this development!_

**Chapter 15:  Vegeta has to deal with the consequences of what he's done, but did he really kill Zarbon?  How will Bulma treat him now?  He also meets Rhuba and Radt (they have really funny names, don't they? ^.~ *hint*).  And there's another problem in the relationship of B/V and this one is going to be painful.**

_I'll see you all next chapter! (Hopefully… if this story still interests you lol).****_


	15. True Prince

AN: _There'll be a little bit of light humor in the beginning, just to lighten things up.  Don't want this story to go completely dark, because that is what's going to happen in later chapters…_

~*~

She tore her gaze away from the blank stare she was receiving.  Vegeta's coldness pained her, like a knife slicing shallowly against her skin.  It was not threatening to her in any way, but the sting of his indifference still coursed through her.

She wiped the lonely tear from her cheek and looked on desolately as Zora shook her father.  She reached out and placed a comforting hand on the little girl's shoulder.  "Zora?"  She whispered softly.

Zora relented her shaking as she slowly turned to face the beautiful woman that had held her safely, only moments before.  "What's wrong with him?"  She murmured sadly, "Why won't Daddy wake up?  Is he gone forever like Mommy?"  Her emerald eyes searched the cerulean depths of the older woman.

In the background, Kor's voice could still be heard shouting.  A curious crowd had now gathered around the quartet, murmuring their concerns and disapproval.

Bulma blinked, her eyes shuttering from the reaction of the little girl.  Then, a choking cough from the fallen man, caught their attention.  They both focused their attention on Zarbon, watching him critically for any other sign or movement.  Bulma reached out and pressed her fingers against the side of his neck.

There was a pulse;

But it was weak.

~*~

Bulma squinted against the dim light of the lantern.  When she had first entered Kor's hut, the musty smell had hit her full force, causing her to grow nauseas and dizzy.  But all that passed away as she focused her energies on healing Zarbon.

She looked at him lying on the small cot with a deep seated remorse.  Yet a small smile of relief twitched at her lips.  It seemed as though Kor's healing potions came into use efficiently.  She had to admit that he did his job as a healer well.  After the initial screaming at Vegeta, Bulma persuaded him to focus his attention upon his dying son in-law.  

She was so stunned at Vegeta's attempt, that she didn't have any words to describe how she felt.  She was upset about his lack of tact, and annoyed at him for barging in on her completely out of the blue!  

The wound that Vegeta had caused was not life threatening, much to her relief.  It appeared that Vegeta had other ideas of torture in mind for Zarbon and so had refrained from killing him, opting to wound him mortally instead.  

Not that it was excusable to wound him in any case.  Even though she understood his reasons for hurting Zarbon, she was still angry with the Saiyan Prince and so she refused to look at him for the time being.  She was being stubborn, and that was her nature.

But deep down, Bulma knew that he had seen Zarbon as a threat and had merely acted upon impulse at seeing the green alien so close to her.  She cast a sideways glance in his direction, across the small room and shook her head resignedly.  He looked ready to explode.  It was amazing that Kor had even allowed Vegeta to return to his home!  

Originally, the elder man had been reluctant, but Bulma secretly convinced him to reconsider as she explained the strange circumstances in which Zarbon and Vegeta had known each other.  Kor was now in the other room, mixing more healing _Porani_.

Her brow furrowed.  She hoped Zarbon wouldn't take the attack too seriously.  Hopefully no repercussions would come from this little skirmish.

As a low moan came from Zarbon's throat, she took the towel from his forehead and rinsed it once again in the small steel bowl.  She lightly dabbed his brow, shifting uncomfortably on the tiny stool Kor had given her to sit on.  

The hut was bare and filled with only the amenities needed for survival, and yet it still had a homely feel to it, that Bulma warmed to.  Although the smell was slightly putrid, the love that flowed from the walls of the hut couldn't be denied. 

"Is he going to be ok?"  A small voice asked her from behind.

Bulma glanced back as she placed the cloth over Zarbon's forehead again.  Kor had told her that he had put sleeping ointment into the water that she was using.  It was supposed to reduce his pain and it seemed to be working.

She smiled at Zora, "Of course he's going to be ok.  He's the strongest fighter in the universe."

Zora smiled back at her, and Bulma felt her heart warm.  She frowned as she heard Vegeta grunt sardonically.  Having enough of the disgruntled Saiyan, she looked at Zora seriously.

Bulma raised her eyebrow as an idea entered her head.  "Why don't you go over to Vegeta and talk to him about your Daddy's fighting skills?"

The little girl cast an apprehensive look at Bulma.  "Are you sure it's safe to talk to _Mean Man _Aunty Bulma?  He looks kinda mean.  I know you said he didn't mean to, but he did try to kill my Dad."  She said bluntly, as every child does.  

If Zora were honest, then she would say she was more than frightened of the angry looking man that sat in her grandfather's house.  He was intimidating, and she still felt cross that he had tried to kill her father.

"He won't bite," Bulma remarked carefully with amusement.  "He was just surprised to see your father," she reassured, "And he acted out of impulse.  Your father and '_Mean Man' over there have a lot of history between them, and it's not all good.  Maybe you could ask him why they were never friends."_

Zora's eyes lit up, "You mean, Daddy used to fight with him all the time?  Who won?!"  She asked eagerly.

Bulma winked conspiratorially, "Ask him," she whispered, giving the little girl a nudge in Vegeta's direction.  It would certainly be a good punishment for the Saiyan Prince to spend a little quality time with Zarbon's daughter.  If Bulma had the capacity to do so, she would have cackled at that moment.

As Vegeta glared at her darkly from the corner of the room, she continued her small vigilance over the unconscious man.  She shook her head, "Well Zarbon, a lot has happened to me in the past few months, but this definitely takes the cake," she mumbled to him in amusement.

And, just as she was about to turn away, she could have sworn she saw the unconscious man's lips curve into a humorous smile.

~*~

Vegeta continued to glare at Bulma from his corner, thinking that he should have just killed Zarbon there and then.  It would have saved him a lot less trouble, albeit Bulma would have been more enraged than ever, but he didn't really care what she thought.  She was not going to dictate what he could or could not do in life, and that he was certain of.

Just as he looked down, a small shadow fell across his lap.  He frowned and looked up to find himself staring into a pair of startling emerald eyes.

Zarbon's daughter.

When he had found out from the floating conversations between the old Dranien and Bulma, he couldn't believe his ears.  Zarbon had a daughter?!  It was too awkward for Vegeta to acknowledge.  The blood thirsty warrior, who prided himself in war at being a ruthless killer, had a five year old daughter!  It was laughable from Vegeta's perspective.  

The green goon was already weak, but he had just sealed his fate by spawning a child.  The idiot.  He could never have respected warriors such as Zarbon, always changing their ways and attitudes in life.  It was completely foolish.  He would much rather stick to one agenda.  Be the strongest and the best, and kill the people who get in his way.  

Starting with Bulma's brain-dead friend, Kakarott.  

Although, he had taken an interest in Bulma…  But she was different, she was a challenge.  A challenge mentally, of course.  Physically, she was an insect compared to him but if Vegeta loved anything at all, it was a challenge.  And he always rose to the occasion.  

He looked over to the blue haired scientist again, and eyed her suspiciously as she tended to the wounded alien.  At the moment, he felt her resentment, yet he also felt her understanding, which was a good sign.  She was upset with him, but it would pass and he didn't really care for injuring Zarbon.  They had too much history between them, to be just forgotten.  

Vegeta watched her sigh longingly, and he found himself frowning.  This affection she had for other men would not do!  It was time he took control.  He was going to conquer this woman, no matter what it took.  He wouldn't allow their bond to go any further than the physical stage, and he would bring her to her knees.  He smirked.  By the end of this, she was going to worship him as a Prince should be worshipped.

His attention swayed as Zarbon's daughter coughed lightly to gain his awareness.

Vegeta turned back to look at the little girl critically.  

He detested children.  They were whiny, intolerable little beasts, yet he couldn't find it in himself to hate this one.  It was strange.  He had tried with all of his black soul to find a shred of hate within him for this little one, but he just couldn't find it, even though she was the offspring of one the most hateable men the universe had to offer.  

The thought unnerved him.  Perhaps he was getting too soft.  He sneered at her and watched with interest as she forced herself to stare back at him without emotion.

He was impressed by her spirit, but he obviously wouldn't let that show.

Instead, he scowled threateningly, "What is it, brat."  He demanded gruffly, intrigued by the tiny girl he could crush in a second, if he wanted to.  

She was the first child that had not run from him in fear.  Maybe, just maybe, if she had enough strength and willpower in her, she would make a substantial warrior.  Of course, having Zarbon as a father, was no role model to have.  But under Vegeta's wing, he could turn her into a perfect killing machine.

"My name is Zora."

He frowned at the snippy remark, "What!" he spat cruelly.

"You called me _brat," she answered back smartly, "My name isn't __brat, it's Zora."_

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "It's obvious your father would give you such a predictable name.  No wonder the man has no awareness of his surroundings.  He's completely brainless!"  He commented meanly, enjoying the look of fury that spread across the angelic young face.

"You take that back!"  Zora cried hotly, clenching her fists.

Children could be so amusing at times, he thought to himself.  Vegeta could tell she was about to burst, and so he continued his verbal torture with incredible enjoyment.  "And what if I don't?"  He taunted, "Are you going to run and cry to your Daddy?  It seems to me that he's a little busy being unconscious to listen to your whining, little girl."  

He snarled, baring his teeth as he spoke, "Run along to Daddy, I'm sure he's missing you," he hissed.  Now he was being plainly cruel, but he couldn't help it.  Children brought out that nature in him, and this tiny girl was giving him more than enough ammunition to use. 

Even though she didn't appear to be frightened.

That intrigued him even more.

"Fine!" Zora said, stamping her foot.  "You can call me whatever you want, but I wanna know why you hurt my Daddy!"

Vegeta smirked, "Because he annoyed me," he replied blandly.  "Any other questions, _brat?"  He put a heavy emphasis on the last word, enjoying the look of contempt that flashed across the little girl's face.  It was rare to see a child with so much fire and spirit.  In a frightening way, she reminded him of Bulma._

"I can't believe Aunty Bulma's your friend!"  She said, her voice trembling slightly.  "If I was her, I would hate you forever, because you're horrible and mean, and cruel and…  And, you have _stupid pointed hair!!"  Zora huffed out unexpectedly in defense. _

He froze at the outburst, ridiculous though it was, he couldn't help but force the oncoming sneer away.

No one insulted his hair.

Vegeta growled as he heard Bulma's muffled giggles coming from across the room.  Damn woman.  He would not be slighted by a five year old.  "Look you little twit, get away from me, before I blast you away!"

"NO!"  Zora cried, sticking her tongue out as she firmly planted her feet on the ground before the Saiyan Prince.  "You have stupid hair, you have stupid hair!"  She continued on speaking in a sing-song voice as she danced around the small room in circles, making the flaw of Vegeta's hair public news to everyone.

They could hear Kor chuckling from the other room in the hut.

Without thinking, Vegeta raised his hand unconsciously to send a ki ball her way.  Fortunately for Zora, Bulma had been watching and sent him a reprimanding look.  He glowered at her before lowering his hand slowly, shaking his head.  How had the mighty Saiyan Prince been reduced to listening to the antics of a five year old child?!  He should at least be able to punish the little brat for her insolence.

Bulma sighed, shaking her head.  In her heart of hearts, she knew Vegeta could change, if he only let himself experience his emotions.  But she also knew the stubborn Prince enjoyed his moments of superiority, and so it was a lost case.  "Zora?"  She called out, trying to get the girl away from the irate Prince.

Zora stopped spinning around and looked at the older woman with a sweet smile, "Yes?"

With a glint of amusement in her eye, Bulma answered, "Don't tease, it's not nice."

The green eyed girl giggled and rolled her eyes, "But he's so easy to annoy!"  She said, laughing as she pointed at Vegeta's thundering face.

There was a solid thud and both Bulma looked towards the storming Prince, standing beside the stool that had fallen as he abruptly rose from his place.  It was the last straw for Vegeta.  Zora backed away, her heart pounding wildly as a deadly look came over Vegeta's face.  His eyes glinted manically as he advanced upon the little girl.  "Listen here, you little bi-"  

"**Vegeta**!"  Bulma cried out angrily in shock, what on earth had gotten into him?  It was as though some angry force had possessed the Saiyan Prince.  She grimaced as he looked at her coldly.

"I will not be insulted by the spawn of Zarbon!"  He growled in annoyance, "I don't care if she's a child, she needs to learn how to control that dim-witted mouth of hers!"  He crossed his arms decidedly, unmoving from his exclamation or position.

Kor's chuckling ceased.  His shadow loomed in the doorway, ready to defend his grand daughter.

Bulma grimaced as Zora ran to her and buried her head in the crook of her neck.  She gently stroked the gleaming sea green hair as she tried to soothe the frightened child.  "And you need to learn to control your temper!"  She shot back, furious at Vegeta's childish ranting.

His face grew stony as she uttered the words, without a second glance, he moved towards the small door of the hut.  He was not going to stand there and listen the woman's bullshit lecture on behaviour.  

Why had he even bothered to lower himself into entering such a filthy place?  At that moment, Vegeta could not have cared less about the wounded green alien that had tormented his life when he was in Frieza's army.  Zarbon was no threat to himself or Bulma and that was enough.

But that didn't mean that he would forget the years of abuse he had received.  When the time was right, he would exact his revenge.  Away from the man's annoying little brat and psychotic elderly father in-law.  Away from Bulma's piercing gaze.

"Where are you going?!"  He heard Bulma call out to him as he stepped out of the door into the dense nightly atmosphere of Dran.

"To kill something!"  He snapped back.

Before she could answer, he bent his knees and shot upwards into the indigo depths of Dran's skies, leaving her behind to tend to the injured alien. 

~*~

Bulma felt a heavy sigh escape her lips.  If there had been a door in the small exit of the house, she was certain Vegeta would have slammed it as he left.  Or obliterated it.  Luckily for her, the hut had little to offer the Saiyan Prince from releasing his anger.

As Zora pulled away from her, Bulma found herself looking intently into the little girl's eyes.  "Are you ok?"  She asked tentatively.

Zora sniffled and rubbed the wet tears off her cheek slowly, "Yes, but I think I made him really mad…  I'm sorry Aunty Bulma.  I didn't mean it."

Bulma placed a false yet reassuring smile on her face, "It's alright Zora, he's like that with everyone.  Sometimes his temper gets the better of him, and it makes him lash out at people."

"Even you?"  She asked in a small voice, her eyes growing large and round.

The blue haired scientist chuckled lightly as she leaned closer to Zarbon's daughter to whisper;

"Especially me."

~*~

Vegeta stepped out of the travelling pod that had taken him down into the depths of Dran's sea to the palace.  The generally lively people of Dran at the landing dock had died away as the night progressed.  However, there were still guards patrolling the area, to make sure that any unwanted guests were returned back to the surface.

He shot one of the guards a glare as they looked at him intently.  All of the Dranien guards in the palace seemed to have been informed of the Prince's visit to the planet.  Unfortunately for them, they were not very welcoming.  It was probably Drano's doing.  Vegeta sneered at the thought of the Dranien Prince.  Why couldn't he just blast the purple freak into the next dimension?!  It would certainly lift one burden from his shoulders.

With troubled thoughts in his mind, he left the landing dock and made his way leisurely to one of the many training arena's the palace had to offer.  He entered a large cylindrical tunnel that led directly into the heart of the palace, the image of Bulma's shocked face still lingered in his mind as he strolled down the walkway.  The woman was insufferable.  

He had to get away from her.  

At first, Vegeta had been captivated and intrigued by her, so much so, that he allowed himself to get closer to her than any other female he had been with.  His feelings had been bordering on obsession.  He realised now, that even though he had gotten what he wanted, he still had not tamed the woman.  That feat would take time.  

Yet the passion that was between them couldn't be doused.  It was a dangerous game he was playing, for he had the uncanny sensation that he was going to get burnt if he didn't step away from her, to sort out his mind.  He should have been more focused on reaching the Legendary, rather than running circles around an insignificant woman.  It was absurd.

But he couldn't deny that he took great pleasure in their nightly antics.  Perhaps he would keep her for that alone…  Perhaps.

As he neared the end of the dimly lit tunnel, he turned his head and caught a glimpse of a Dranien fish gliding through the clear depths of the sea.  He had forgotten that the tunnel was made from clear glass.  The colossal fish swam closely to the tunnel that linked the landing dock with the palace.  It's silver gills glistened against the sheen of the glass tunnel as it swam away slowly, into the dark depths of the sea.

Vegeta watched it go, and slowly resumed walking to the other end of the tunnel.

He frowned.

Up ahead, at the entrance of the tunnel that led straight into the palace, he felt three ki signatures.  Two powers were incredibly stronger than the third. They were strangely familiar to him, yet he couldn't pinpoint how or why.  

The two people were trying to hide from him, yet Vegeta knew it was futile as he could sense their power.  They obviously had not learned the mastery of ki control.  The third power, Vegeta recognized it to be that of King Doran's.

He slowed his pace and rolled his eyes.  "I suggest you come out, before I kill you all purposely for bothering with such childish antics as hiding."  He snapped, already irritated from his meeting with Zarbon.  That alien always knew how to rub him up the wrong way.  The green idiot deserved to die.

The King emerged first, bowing his head to Vegeta, before he stepped aside and let two shadowy large figures emerge from the entrance of the tunnel that led into the palace, they were still cloaked in darkness.

"Still the same, I see?"  One of the figures replied wryly to Vegeta's remark.  The other remained silent.  "We've been waiting for you for almost an entire day."  The shaded man continued, before stepping out into the light of the dimly lit tunnel.

Vegeta stared blankly at the overtly muscular man.  He wore a familiar white chest plate, that caught Vegeta's interest and his hair came down stiffly over his broad shoulders, in jagged black spikes.  The man's black eyes gleamed in a manner that Vegeta knew all too well.  And although he was extremely tall, his power still paled in comparison to Vegeta's.

The other figure stepped forth into the dim light of the tunnel, smirking with amusement.  He looked almost the same as the other, except that his features were slightly more different, and he had more good humor in his face than the first one.  Even though this one was shorter than the other, the muscular frame was still similar.

Realization came thundering down like an outburst of monsoon rain on a hot summer's day.

Ten thousand shock waves travelled up Vegeta's spine.  He forced away a tremor of comprehension that threatened to cause an outward reaction.  He would not allow them to see how affected he was at seeing them.

The were rogue Saiyans.

But how?  

He had searched the entire galaxy for any other Saiyans that had not been destroyed by Frieza, and had found no survivors.  It was impossible!  A thousand questions came into the Saiyan Prince's mind, causing confusion to spring forth.  He didn't like being confused.  It aggravated him to such great lengths, that he felt the need to destroy something.  Anything.

The Saiyan that had already spoken, moved forward once more and knelt before Vegeta, bowing his head with his hand on his heart.  The Saiyan way of greeting a Royal member of Vejita-sei.  "I am Commander Radt, this is my brother Second Commander Rhuba of the Nikora fleet."  The other Saiyan known as Rhuba now also knelt before Vegeta.  

Radt continued, "We have come to deliver you to our council… My prince."  He looked up, an interesting smirk twitched at his lips.

Deliver him to their council?  What did they mean by that?  Vegeta narrowed his eyes as the two Saiyans remained knelt before him.  Somehow, it felt completely right.  

"Rise," Vegeta commanded in an stern voice.

The two Saiyans rose slowly.  Radt did not allow himself to lose eye contact with the Prince.  Instead, he continued to stare at the Saiyan Prince, secretly shocked at how small he was in comparison to himself.  His time in Frieza's clutches must have taken its toll upon the Prince.  He could only imagine the torture his Prince had to endure,

The quiet Dranien King now spoke up from the sidelines, "Why don't we continue this meeting in the throne room?  You can discuss further issues there."  He proposed, but his tone left no room for argument.

Vegeta nodded, unable to argue, and motioned for them to start moving.

Radt and Rhuba stepped aside to let their Prince walk in front of them.  Vegeta looked at both Saiyans with an unyielding glance before stepping in front, beside the Dranien King.  

He had forgotten how such respect felt.  

He hadn't received it in Frieza's army, nor had he received such respect on Earth from the humans.  It was all new to him, and yet he did not feel uncomfortable.  He was a Prince after all, this was the type of respect he had always wanted.  And it was the type of respect he justly deserved.

And so for the first time since his enrolment into Frieza's army;

Vegeta felt like the true Saiyan Prince he was meant to be.

~*~

AN:_  Wow, thanks for the great response on the last chapter!  Love you guys!!  The support for this fic has been great, I hope it keeps going!!_

**Thanks to 'District' for the awesome email!  It's personal emails that really make me grateful for the support!**

****

_Anyway, you all know what Vegeta's going to do… But will he leave Bulma or take her with him?!  You can find out in the next chapter._

_I feel so evil hehe. _

_Please review and let me know your thoughts/opinions.  Thanks and I'll see you guys next chapter!_


	16. Beating Drum

~*~

They sat in the airy throne room, around a great marble table that was placed in the centre of the room.  Jagged skeins of shimmering light danced across the three inhabitants of the room.  The domed ceiling was made from Dran's strongest glass, and as the moonlight and star shine filtered through the depths of the sea, tiny schools of fish and other sea creatures could be seen swimming by the dome ceiling, causing their shadows to be cast into the magnificent silver room.

Vegeta sat back, his arms folded as he listened to the tale that was being unfolded by the Saiyan rogue, Radt.

"There are one hundred thousand Saiyans," Radt said, leaning forward, "That we have located.  They're known to our council as rogue Saiyans."

The Saiyan Prince cocked a brow.  In all of his travels, Vegeta had not come across a single Saiyan.  It surprised him that there were so many alive.  They had all survived Frieza's genocide of their race, much to Vegeta's amusement and surprise.  It seemed that he had underestimated their abilities.  

Saiyans were naturally cunning, so he wasn't taken aback that their survival instincts had been roused when they learned of Frieza's treachery.  He wanted to learn more about this council that Radt and Rhuba belonged to.

Radt looked at his Prince and smiled.  There was still no recognition on the Saiyan Prince's behalf, and so Radt would have to wait to inform him of their acquaintance.  But that could be done at any other moment.  Right now he had to concentrate on convincing the Prince that their race was still in existence.

"All the Saiyan infants that were sent out on purging missions prior to Frieza's attack have all survived.  They are now currently in their mid to late-twenties, and have all turned out to be fine warriors."  Radt smirked, thinking about how many rogue Saiyans they had found.  Their Saiyan race would flourish once again.

"It seems," he continued, "That one of the Saiyan scientists reprogrammed all of the pods that held the Saiyan infants, and erased the initial neurological programmes that ordered the infants to destroy the planets they were sent to.  This means that they knew who they were, and that they were to survive on the planet by any means necessary.  This was done almost a week before Frieza attacked our planet."  He paused, seeing the look of confusion on Vegeta's face.

Vegeta frowned, "How is it possible that the scientist would have known about Frieza's motives?"

Radt and Rhuba looked at one another apprehensively.  Rhuba cleared his throat and spoke up, "There is speculation that he and a few other Saiyans had the gift of sight and that they knew of Frieza's treachery, and that it would happen swiftly before our race could retaliate.  It would seem that he saved our race from complete elimination by reprogramming the pods.  Those Saiyan children survived on the planets they were sent to purge, until they were collected by the Saiyan Elders."

"What Saiyan Elders?"  Vegeta asked, thoroughly interested in the news of his people's survival.

Radt spoke now, "The scientist banded a group of Saiyan Elders together, twelve to be exact, all wise in knowledge of our culture and religion.  The Saiyan Elders were the finest warriors on our planet and the oldest amongst our people.  He sent them to another planet far away from Frieza's reaches without his knowledge.  They were never found during Frieza's entire reign after he destroyed Vejita-sei.  The Saiyan Elders were now a council of twelve and they each moved through Frieza's empire undetected and every year they gathered more Saiyan children from the different planets before Frieza could learn of them."

An odd glint twinkled in Vegeta's eye, "If the scientist had learned of the lizard's treachery, why didn't he try to save the entire planet?!"  He demanded, slamming his fist down on the marble table.  The table groaned from the weight and five thin lines stemmed from Vegeta's curled fist.  The sound of cracking stone echoed around the room.

Radt bowed his head as he spoke in a low voice, "It could not be done.  Our race could never have strengthened its forces in the short span of a week.  You know this."

"Where are the rogues now?"  Vegeta said, scowling as many unanswered questions simmered in the back of his mind.

"We have gathered as many rogue Saiyans as we could find, from the different planets that we visited.  Currently, we have found fifty thousand Saiyans in their mid-twenties, along with the twelve Saiyan Elders.  The rogue Saiyans know of their heritage, their culture and their allegiance to the monarchy of Vejita-sei because of the programming in the pods and they are loyal to our people, however…"  Radt trailed off, taking a deep breath.

"However, what?"  Vegeta prompted angrily.

"The rogue Saiyans do not have the same blood lust that our people on Vejita-sei had.  They are true and proud warriors, but it seems that most of the beliefs instilled in other Saiyan children at birth, was not given to them as their programming was changed.  Many of the older Saiyans, the generation that have reached their mid to late-twenties, have mated outside of our race and some have even spawned half-breeds."  Radt held his breath; waiting for the Prince's enraged response.

Much to Radt's astonishment, Vegeta did not react in such a way.  He merely asked, "Were they not informed through the neurological programmes that Saiyans never interbreed with other races?"

Radt shook his head, "No, that was one of the teachings that the scientist removed from the programmes.   I'm not sure why, but he probably didn't want to see our Saiyan lineage dwindle to nothing.  It seems that he wanted Saiyan blood to continue through generations, whether the child born was of pure Saiyan blood or not made no difference at the time."

"The Elders claim that it doesn't matter if the pure blood of the Saiyans has mixed with other races, because of the circumstances we were in.  We have reason to believe, as we've studied most of the half-breeds, that mixing Saiyan blood with other races compatible to our anatomy, is beneficial for us as a race.  The half-breed children spawned are initially stronger than the pure blooded Saiyans that were born on Vejita-sei.  This has been quite a remarkable discovery for the Saiyan Elders."

Vegeta nodded slowly, gradually understanding the logic that was presented before him.  His eyes widened briefly; no wonder Kakarott's son was so powerful!  He couldn't believe his ears.  His race had survived?!  Of course they knew nothing of the old ways, but the Elders survived!  They would know everything about the old Vejita-sei and how it was run.  

Unlimited elation began to course through his veins as the prospect of becoming King drew nearer.  His head was pounding from the euphoria he felt.  Never before had such an emotion coursed through him.  It was like an addictive drug.  He was no longer the only true Saiyan alive; there were over a hundred thousand of them!  He could almost taste the admiration…  The power.  It was unbelievable.  Utterly unbelievable!  In the span of an hour, his entire race had been restored to him.  But…

"Are you based on a particular planet?"  Vegeta asked quickly.

Rhuba nodded for his brother, and replied eagerly, "We are based on a similar planet to that of Vejita-sei, prior to Frieza's attack.  It is at the edge of the galaxy, isolated but it resembles our old planet perfectly.  We have built up our civilization there over the past fifteen years and the Elders have named it Bejiita-sei.  The planet has been restored and…  So has the Royal House of Vejita-sei, your palace.  It now only waits for your arrival, your highness."

Vegeta rose slowly from his seat, feeling slightly overwhelmed.  He even had a planet to rule!  And he didn't even need the aid of the Dragonballs!  It was an absolute joke!  For years he had been completely alone, thinking that no one had survived the massacre Vejita-sei, and yet now there was a whole planet full of thriving Saiyans.

One question remained in the back seat of his mind.

"Why did you not come for me?  Why did the Elders leave me in the hands of Frieza, knowing that I was alive?"  His temper flared at that moment.    An unbelievable rage began to torment his mind as he realized that he was purposely left to suffer at the hands of Frieza.

Radt now stood quickly, worried that the Prince was becoming too heated, "Prince Vegeta, you must understand that it was impossible for us to take you from Frieza!  If we had come after you, the creature would have known and killed us all, one by one.  Forgive us, but we knew that he would be destroyed.  As soon as we learnt of his fall, we set out to search for you.  After over a year of searching, we have finally found you and we wish for you to come back with us to Bejiita-sei.  Come with us and stand before the council, let them deal with this situation."  The rogue Saiyan was now pleading, his face weary from the day's events.

With a flick of his wrist, the marble table fell to the ground with a crash; the pieces lay shattered across the floor of the throne room, just as his life had been many years ago; and still was to this day.  "So I am only worth your time now that the threat of Frieza is gone?!"  He growled menacingly, watching with malevolent amusement as the Saiyan known as Rhuba flinched as he raised his hand to send a ki ball in his direction.

"Do you not wish to see your father, Prince Vegeta?"  Radt asked quietly, looking at the Prince intently.

Vegeta froze.  The blood drained from his face, leaving the olive-skinned Prince looking deathly pale as though all color from his face had been leached away by an imaginary force.  The energy ball in his palm flickered out as he stared at the two other Saiyans.  He swallowed hard, forcing the lump in throat to slide down.   "What did you say?"

~*~

The singular flame from the oil lamp flickered; its orange embers glowing as the smoke rose heavily, only managing to light the dark room dimly.  The glowing flame danced hauntingly to an unsung melody, drawing the attention of the silent scientist sitting at the desk by the lamp.  She gazed quietly at the flame of the lamp, sighing wearily as the day's events took its toll on her.  

For the past two hours Bulma had been answering all of Zora's questions as well as tending to Zarbon.  She couldn't help but feel a little annoyed at the barrage of questions, but that was the way every child operated.  Although, she could see how this little girl had changed a warrior like Zarbon.  She raised her hand to the oil lamp, letting her finger graze the misty glass as she traced the encased light shining from within.  

Her thoughts seemed to drifting to a certain Prince, unwillingly.  She didn't want to think about him.  He only caused confusion in her already bemused mind.  What did she feel for him?  

There wasn't a single name she could put to the strange emotion that burned in the pit of her stomach.  It was certainly not love…  But then, what was she feeling?  It was primal, almost as though it were an animalistic desire flooding her veins, ready to burst.  And every time she thought of him, she felt herself growing giddy with unwanted yearning.

The heavy sensation of a hand on her shoulder brought her back into the dim room.  She turned her head and found herself looking up into Kor's concerned amber eyes.  She forced a smile upon her lips, glancing at the cot in the corner of the room where Zarbon lay peacefully.  "Where's Zora?"  She asked quietly, looking around for the little girl.  She hadn't even realized that Zora had disappeared from her side. 

The older man smiled back, albeit slightly suspiciously, "I put her to sleep in the other room."

Bulma frowned, "On the floor?"

An odd expression flitted across Kor's face, "Yes, on the floor, where she sleeps every night."  

"It's not good for a five year old to sleep on a cold floor.  She could fall ill and die without proper medical attention."  She spoke softly, afraid of raising her voice and disturbing the still quiet of the night.  Even though the hut was tiny, with only two rooms, their body heat was not enough to drive away the bitter chill of the evening.

Kor shook his head sadly, "Don't you think I know that, my dear?"  He paused, watching the beautiful woman carefully before adding, "She's fallen ill before, but I have always managed to restore her back to health."  The wearied man cast a glance at the doorway that led to the other room, "She shouldn't have to live in such conditions, but there is nothing I or Zarbon can do.  It is a hopeless dream for us to leave this damned death trap."

"I'm sorry you have to suffer so much," she commented sympathetically, placing her hand over his as it rested upon her shoulder.  "What… What happened to Zora's mother?  How did she die?"  She asked, uncertain if she was delving too deep.

Kor smiled and removed his comforting hand from her shoulder, "It was a deadly virus, one that couldn't be cured by me or my potions…"  He trailed off, staring openly at the lamp she had been gazing at previously.

Bulma saw the pain in his eyes, and she felt her heart go out for the desolate family.  Unshed tears from years before glistened in his amber eyes, remnants of faded memories casting a ghostly shadow in his amber eyes.

Another moment later, the look was gone from his face and he smiled down brilliantly at her.  But the smile did not reach his eyes.  Bulma could feel pain beneath the smile, but she wisely chose not to pursue the issue further.  She watched with curiosity as he held out a small vial in the palm of his hand.

It was just like the red _Porani_ he had offered her before, only this was blue.  She then remembered how their meeting had come about.

She looked up at him in astonishment, "What is this for?"

"Your _Porani_, my dear.  I'd say you deserve this, don't you?"  He quipped with amusement.

"I can't accept that!  Not now!"  Bulma cried, shaking her head.  It wouldn't be right to take the potion for nothing, after seeing that he was in dire need of financial help.

"Will you deny me the pleasure of giving you a gift?"  He demanded, still holding out the vial with a stern fatherly look upon his face.

Bulma chuckled and took the small vial from his hand, "Thank you Kor.  How can I ever repay you?"  She asked with sincerity.

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't want payment from you…"  A strange glint entered his eyes as he looked at her, causing Bulma to shiver.

"What?"  She managed to croak out as he stared at her.

"You remind me so much of Khaya," he whispered tearing his gaze away from the young woman lest he make a fool of himself.

"Your daughter?"  She questioned stupidly.

Kor nodded and walked quickly away from her, unable to stand looking at the young woman.  

Bulma peered at the vial in between her fingers.  As she held it to the light, she could see tiny grains of what seemed like diamonds, float around in the bright blue liquid.  You could barely see them; just as she had seen them in the red _Porani_.  An overwhelming sadness engulfed her as she rolled the vial in between her fingers.

A sudden idea entered her mind as the liquid sloshed around in vial.  A slow but steady smile twitched at her lips, excitement bubbling in her stomach at the hasty prospect.  She knew exactly how to solve Kor's problem.

~*~

"What did you say?"  Vegeta demanded again, the urge to rip off the Saiyans head seeming to grow more appealing to him.

Radt rose from his seat slowly, trying his best to appear calm.  "I asked you, if you wanted to see your father," he repeated slowly, catching the dangerous glare that was smoldering on the Prince's face.  If the urge was called, he wasn't afraid to face the Prince in combat, even though he knew he had the strength of a fruit fly compared to the Saiyan Prince.  Of that there was no mistake.

"How dare you," Vegeta snarled quietly, sneering as he clenched his fists treacherously.  "You know very well that Frieza killed my father!"  He was ready to blast the insubordinate Saiyan for ever mentioning his father. 

"What gives you the right to even think about uttering my father's presence in your lies?!"  But something held Vegeta back from taking action.  He didn't know what it was.  It was as if a rope had been tied around his waist and was holding him back from killing the Saiyan.

The rogue Saiyan knelt before the Prince, ready to take any punishment that was dealt.  "You're mistaken Prince Vegeta.  Your father was not killed by Frieza.  It pains me to say this, but he was kept alive.  He wasn't allowed to die honorably.  Instead, Frieza kept him alive and informed him of your progress in his army…  As well as torturing him for the better part of twenty years.  But if you choose not to believe me, then it is in your power to kill me now."  He lowered his head, waiting for the death blow.

Vegeta inhaled sharply.  As the grieved words poured from Radt's mouth, they pierced his body like poisoned daggers, each one laying imbedded deeply into his soul.  His father was alive?  The man he had loathed…  And at the same time admired, was alive?  The prospect of seeing his father set his nerves on edge.  Once again he was filled with excitement yet apprehension. 

 Everything was happening too quickly, and yet it could not have happened any faster.  Twenty years had gone by at a snail's pace as he believed his father was dead and now…  Now he had hope to believe that the one man he had admired, was alive.  

They had a strange relationship, him and his father.  But in the back of his mind, Vegeta still couldn't understand why his father chose to be so cowardly against Frieza, and give him up to the slippery lizard as a bargaining tool.

There were many questions left unanswered in Vegeta's mind and he was certain his father would have the answers.  There was no question now as to what he was going to do.  "Is he well?"  He found himself asking.  Twenty years under Frieza's rule had been taxing for Vegeta.  He barely escaped the lizard's clutches with only a shred of his sanity; he wondered how his father had fared against the merciless dictator.

Radt looked up abruptly and rose, barely being able to hide the anger on his face.  "Scarcely.  Frieza did not let him live in peace.  For twenty years your father was subjected to torment and pain, not only physically but mentally.  After Frieza's fall, we found him on one of his army bases that we had conquered, his body had almost deteriorated, but he somehow managed to survive."  Just as Vegeta had survived when he was under Frieza's rule.  "He is but a shadow of his former glory."

A cold chill swept into Vegeta's bones.  He had managed to escape Frieza's torture without much mental scarring, why had his father not?  Why had his father been so weak?  He narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean by a shadow?"

"He is not the King of the past.  He has changed.  But perhaps it would be better if you saw for yourself?"  Rhuba interjected quietly.

Vegeta turned to look at the other Saiyan, suspicion marring his face.  "You two do not seem to be rogue Saiyans, why is that?"  He found himself asking distrustfully.

Rhuba smirked slightly, "We were children, barely five, when we were sent with the Saiyan Elder's away from Vejita-sei.  Our grandfather is one of the Elders and he refused to leave without taking us.  We were brought up traditionally, yet the long years seem to have changed our ways slightly."

Vegeta nodded slowly, "Very well.  We will leave for Bejiita-sei tomorrow.  It seems I have a throne to reclaim."  He smirked at the two brothers as they knelt once more.

He was not alone in the universe.  There were others like him…  And his father was alive.  No longer would the ghost of his father haunt him in his dreams and no longer would he feel guilty or angry for his death.  For now, he was going home; to his own planet, his own people where he would be eternally worshipped and respected as royalty.

The Prince of all Saiyans had returned.

~*~

Bulma walked quickly down the halls of the underwater palace, eager to return to her room and sleep off they day's feverish adventure.  The idea that had struck her was pure genius.  She had left Kor, Zora and Zarbon, albeit with guilty relief.  She had to get away from the depressing slum where they lived. 

But she had promised to return the next day with good news.  She had decided that in the morning, she would ask the King of Dran if Zarbon could work as a palace guard and live under the ocean.  It was common knowledge that the palace guards received a hefty sum for their work as it was considered to be dangerous.  

Zarbon would be perfect for the job; after all, he was much stronger than the average Dranien!  And it would also mean that Zora wouldn't have to stay in the dirty slums of Drizao, as they would have their own quarters in the palace.  They could live in peace.

Bulma knew it was a lot to ask of the King, but she also knew he wouldn't deny her anything.  After all, Dran had planetary ties with Earth, and she was held in high regard by the King, so she didn't see it as a hard job to convince him.  

And so she had gotten Kor to agree with her idea, after all the city slums were not a place for a young child to grow up in.  She promised Kor she would return in the morning after asking the King for his consent to place Zarbon as a royal guard.  

Her plan was infallible. 

Bulma's legs seemed to ache as she finally reached the door to her room.  The previous adrenaline had slipped away, leaving her exhausted and in dire need of a soothing bath.  As her pace slowed, her thoughts drifted once more to a certain Saiyan.  Every time she thought about him. A strange sensation seemed to grow in the pit of her stomach.  

It coiled and curled like springs, making her nauseas and lightheaded at the same time.  It had happened in the hut. Right before Kor came to talk to her, but she had just brushed it off.  But now, now she felt an outlandish nervousness settle over her.  She wondered what could be wrong with her, but dismissed any unorthodox ideas that entered her mind.  It can't have anything to do with her and Vegeta being together.  She was probably just exhausted from the day's excitement.  Or was there more to the situation than meets the eye?

She finally reached the door to her room.  She pressed her finger against the identification pad and waited impatiently for the information to be processed.  After what seemed a small eternity, the door finally slid open, and she stepped in gratefully.  The room was dark, but this went unnoticed to Bulma.  She was too tired to care.  She kicked off her trainers unceremoniously and pulled off her jacket, making her way to the bathroom.

A shadow by the large concave window caught her eyes.  In the dark room she could make out that their back was faced to her, but she knew who it was.  

"Vegeta?"  She whispered quietly, not wanting to disturb his seemingly calm introspection.  Her heart began hammering as her eyes roamed across his broad Saiyan shoulders.  She knew it was a bad idea to speak out, but she couldn't help it.  After his abrupt departure from the hut, she couldn't help but worry about what was going on in his mind.  And what was going on between them.  

Vegeta turned slowly, his eyes narrowing in the dark room as his Saiyan vision caught her standing near the bathroom door.  "We must talk."  It was all he said at that moment.

A heavy silence hung between the two as Bulma stood stunned.  She tried to catch any inclination of humor or amusement on his face, but found neither.  Vegeta had never wanted to just 'talk' to her before…  He must be in a serious situation to cause such a notion within him to arise.

"What is it?"  She asked slightly fearfully, catching the troubled glint in his eyes as he searched her face.  It couldn't be denied;

Something was very wrong.

~*~

There were no words to describe how she felt.  

Saiyans were still alive, they had a new planet, and they had come looking for Vegeta.  His father was still alive…  These thoughts mingled together in her mind, swirling and blending together like a cocktail of jumbled words and emotions.

A terrible ache was already pounding in her heart.  She didn't know where it had come from.  Why was she so upset at his leaving?  What was wrong with her?  The ache in her heart was growing stronger, almost forcing her to her knees; but she would not yield to the pain.  She could not yield to the pain.  She couldn't show weakness in front of him; for she knew he would only retreat back into his cold shell.

The room was silent now; all that could be heard was the sloshing of sea water against the large concave window as creatures swam past.  She stared at the reflection of herself in the window; she seemed to glisten as starlight filtered through the depths of the sea.

"So you have to go?"  She murmured quietly, watching the tiny schools of fish zip past the window.  She forced each word out as though it were sour.

He did not reply to her question, merely grunted an affirmative.

She couldn't take it anymore.  She couldn't hold herself back.  

Bulma whirled around to face him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.  Vegeta stood still, arms folded as he observed her pained expression.  He made no move to acknowledge her pain.

"And…  And what about us?"  She asked hesitantly, lowering her eyes away from his piercing gaze.  She couldn't stand the way he was looking at her.  It felt as though his eyes were undressing her, caressing her body as well as her mind and soul.  The hammering of her heart was starting to block out any outward sounds.  

They had only been together one night, and already they were being separated?  Kami worked in strange ways.  He must enjoy torturing them with such abysmal cruelty.

Vegeta took a step forward.  He was not good in dealing with such situations.  It was awkward for him and he had no clue how to react.  He slowly advanced upon her and raised her head to look at him.  Already he could feel the desire between them rise upwards, spiraling dangerously out of control.  

Her reaction had proved that the situation between them was becoming too severe.  "I will return to fight the Androids."  He replied, not knowing what else to say.  He had only ever wanted her body, he never desired the emotions she carried with her.  They would only tie him down; it would only make him weaker.

Bulma blinked, shielding the tears away, "Just to fight the Androids?"  She pushed, wanting a proper answer from the Prince.  Her eyes roved the chiseled features of his face, resting on his lips.  She didn't know what was happening.  One minute she was upset, and the next she was filled with lust and wanting.  

It was as if the same thing that happened the night before, was happening again; an invisible force pulling her towards him.  She could have sworn that she heard the rhythmic pounding of drums traveling through the sea surrounding the palace.  She shook her head, trying to force the sound of drums away from her mind.  

The beating drums began to fade, and she slowly regained some semblance of control.  Or she thought she had.  Her brows furrowed as she frowned, slowly reaching up to trace his lips as her heart pounded in her chest.  "What are you doing to me Vegeta?"  She whispered, gently rubbing his bottom lip with concentration.

Vegeta inhaled sharply and grabbed her wrist, leading her finger away from his lips.  He knew it was the affect of their bond and although it was only physical, it would lead to more if he allowed her to continue seducing him.  "You're not yourself, woman."

Her eyes widened in realization.  She wrenched her wrist from his grasp, stumbling away.  The moment of lust and passion had been doused by the cold reality of his words.  He was right.  This was not her!  Since when did she become affected so easily by a single man?  Since when did she start acting like a lunatic, straight out of an insane asylum?!

Not even Yamcha had such power over her emotions, and yet being with Vegeta was like riding a rollercoaster.  She couldn't take it anymore; if she didn't back away this behavior was going to drive her insane.  "What's happening to me Vegeta?  What have you done?!"  She demanded, taking deep breaths to calm the raging fire in her stomach.  Something was terribly wrong with her.

Vegeta would not lie, but he could not tell her the truth, and so he remained silent.  He would have to come back for her after visiting Bejiita-sei, or else the effect of the bond would drive her insane.  After seeing her behave in such a way, he knew that he had made a grave mistake.  If he had known that the bond was so potent, he would have never foolishly initiated it. 

He didn't want to leave her; after all, she was an extremely experienced bed partner.  But he knew that he couldn't go to Bejiita-sei with her, not right away.  He had to check everything, make sure everything was in working order before he brought her to the planet.  But he would return to Earth.  His goal would be achieved and he will defeat the Androids, as well as his Saiyan rival.

And he will take her back to Bejiita-sei.  He wondered if she would consent to his plans, but then he knew that no one would dare to usurp his authority.

"Answer me!"  Bulma cried, hysteria beginning to seep into her veins.  She clutched her head with both hands, feeling an unnatural force burn a hole through her stomach.

The prospect of his leaving was causing her to deteriorate before his very eyes.

"Woman!"  He flashed her a cold glare that he only reserved for dire situations.

An icy dread tingled up her spine.  Bulma tried to snap her mouth shut, but couldn't help asking, "Will you come back to Earth?  Will you come back to Earth for me?  Just answer that Vegeta."  She said in small voice, as though she were a child of five like Zora.

He nodded slowly, obsidian eyes glittering in the shadowed room.  That was all the answer she needed at that moment before she moved towards him and crushed her lips feverishly against his.  He made no motion to retreat or protest, but simply complied with both their body's desire.

And so that night, she had him.  Fully and completely.  She took him and she was fulfilled;

_If only for the night. _

~*~__

AN:_  Ek!! That was such a terrible chapter!!!  I think I'm in a writing rut lol.  Anyway, what's the deal with Bulma?  She's turning into a bit of a loco right? Anyway there's chapter sixteen for ya'll!!  Hope you guys liked it ^.^  _

**Next chapter will be a real rollercoaster because a major twist is going to be introduced, one that I haven't seen done before, so it's going to be completely original and very entertaining hehe (I hope!).**

_Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, where would I be without you guys?!  Thanks for the amazing support you've been showing._

_Anyways, all that is left to say is _**review_if you like the chapter and I'll see you all in the next update! --_à___ Coming soon!!_**


	17. Different Times

Warning:  Chapter contains some swearing.

AN:  You can also see Bulma's character changing somewhat in this chapter, growing and adjusting.  You'll see what I mean when you read on.  Oh and there will be a slight confusion in time changes, but it will become all clear towards the end of the chapter.

**Chapter 17**

****

~*~

"Thank you for everything.  Take care Bulma."

Bulma looked at Kor with a saddened gaze as he wished her farewell.  She forced a small smile to grace her lips and nodded in reply.  "You too, Kor.  And there's no need to thank me.  I hope everything works out for you and your family, you deserve happiness in your lives," she moved forward to hug the clean man, inhaling the sweet musky scent that penetrated her nose as she hugged him.  He smelled uncannily like her father. 

Bulma pulled away slowly, and turned to focus her gaze on Zarbon, who was holding Zora in his arms.  It seemed that the green alien had miraculously healed overnight with Kor's potions, and seemed to be in a stronger condition before.  He was extremely lucky to be alive.  She vaguely remembered packing her blue _Porani_ in her rucksack, much to her relief.  She didn't want to leave that little treasure behind.

She looked up and smiled at the towering green man, "Guess I'll see you around, right Zarbon?  Although you better not sneak up on me like you did yesterday!"

He grinned, holding his daughter tightly to his chest, "You can count on it, love."  He leaned to kiss the kind woman lightly on the cheek and Bulma accepted it with a shy smile.

"Try to be good on the job.  I had to pull a lot of strings to get it for you," she winked mischievously and reached out to take Zora's tiny hand in hers'.  "Are you going to be a good little girl for your Daddy?  He's got a lot more responsibility now that he's working in the palace, guarding the King."  She said lightly, caressing the pale lilac skin of the young girl.  

Zora simply nodded unhappily.

Bulma frowned, "What's the matter sweetie?"

"I don't want you to go," Zora replied in a small voice, looking away.

Bulma knew this would be coming.  She tried to hide a smile as she comforted the little girl, "I'll visit," she promised softly as she tugged at the girl's lilac fingers playfully.  Of course she would visit.  Once the threat of the Androids was over, nothing was going to stop her from coming to Dran to see this beautiful little girl.  Gods, she loved children…  

She wondered when she would ever have one of her own.  After all, she wasn't getting any younger…  The thought ebbed away into the hazy fog of her mind as she brought Zora's fingers up to her lips.  She lightly grazed her pouted lips over Zora's tiny knuckles before leaning in to peck her on the cheek as she brushed the azure hair away from the little girl's cheeks.

"Bye sweet pea," Bulma said, trying not to chuckle as she saw the confused look on Zarbon and Zora's face.

"I take it that's a good compliment?"  Zarbon asked with his brow furrowing.

And this time Bulma allowed herself a small laugh, before she gazed up at the clear Dranien sky.  The small speck of Vegeta's ship could be seen in the distance, as he had taken off before her.  The ship was moments away from disappearing before her very eyes.

A pained expression etched its way onto her face, before waning without a trace of its remnants left upon her brow.  Her face was smooth and pale as though it had been cut from marble, as she tore her gaze from the cloudless sky.  Vegeta had taught her well in guarding her emotions.

She would be strong.

Without anymore parting words, Bulma quickly hugged the trio before boarding the Dranien ship that had been provided for her. She was a little sad that Drano and his father were busy in meetings, but she didn't expect them to drop their duties in order to wave goodbye to her.  She also felt bad for taking one of their ships on such short notice. Vegeta had encapsulated theirs and had taken it with him because of the training facilities in the ship.  It figures that he would be too stubborn to even give up his training to visit his own people!  It was all or nothing for the Saiyan Prince.

He hadn't even bothered to introduce her to the two Saiyans that had accompanied him aboard the monstrous ship.  It had been ten times the size of the ship that Bulma and Vegeta had brought to Dran, almost as large as Frieza's.  She was certain that more Saiyans had to be housed in the ship, as there was no point in bringing such a big ship if there were only three of them on board.  Was there? 

Not daring to take a backward glance at the planet and her newly formed friends, she let the door hiss shut behind her before she made her way to the take-off seat, with the sound of heavy drums pounding in her ears;

Thus ending another chapter in her life.

~*~

The days were passing so slowly.  

Each day seemed to stretch further than the previous one, like a taut rubber band, ready to snap.  Ever since Vegeta had left, Bulma had felt this way, so weary and so drained.  

She was now back on Earth, having left Dran as soon as Vegeta had left for Bejiita-sei the next day.  She couldn't allow herself to stay on the planet any longer, without him by her side.  It just wouldn't have felt right.

Having left Dran with a heavy heart, she had gone knowing that Zarbon, Zora and Kor were safe and no longer living in the slums of Drizao.  It had been a sad time for her when she left, but she knew it was inevitable and she said she would visit them.  After all, she had a lot of work to complete on Earth and…  _Oh who was she kidding?  _

She had left because of Vegeta.  She didn't want to stay on Dran and remember their last night together.  

It only would have brought painful memories to her.  He was only going to be gone until the Androids came, and then he would be back.  Well, he said he would be back.  But she didn't know if he would keep his word…  

Of course he would keep his word; this was Vegeta, a warrior!  Warriors always kept their word…  Then again, this was _Vegeta she was debating about.  _Prince of darkness, cruel man, evil, killer of innocent people for Kami's sake!  __

The urge to scream ran through her.  

**No.  **

He had changed, he wasn't like that anymore.  He wasn't bad.  He was good.  He was on their side and he was going to help them fight the Androids and win.  _And then he would kill Goku and the rest of the people on the planet.  Wasn't that his ultimate goal?  To kill Goku?  _

She had been driving herself crazy with this way of thinking in the past nine months.  

That's right… Nine months had gone by, albeit slowly, and still no word from Vegeta.  Couldn't he even bother to contact her and let her know he was fine?  No video message to say 'I'm fine honey, but I'm going to be delayed because I'm too busy conquering planets for my people, my race, than call and worry about you…'  Well, maybe not the _honey part, this was Vegeta she was thinking about, but he could have left a message…_

She yanked at the long strands of her cerulean hair, clutching the roots fervently as she tugged.  She was doing it again!!  She was thinking crazy thoughts, bizarre thoughts.  Since when did she ever act like that?!  She was always rational.

But why couldn't she think that way?  

After the final night they had spent together, she should be allowed.  It was far from magical and special, as partings from lovers should be.  It was raw and animalistic.  He had let her run rampant that night…  And he hadn't said a single word about her behavior.  He had just ignored her rabid ways and had shown her a few of his own primal maneuvers.  To say that their last night together was odd would be the understatement of a lifetime.  

The next morning, they hadn't spoken a single word to each other.  Not of his leaving, or of her going back to Earth.  They just knew what was going to happen.  And although Bulma knew that they weren't committed to one another, it still strangely pained her to see him leave and go off without her.  And so she did the same.  She left Dran without a backward glance, leaving the memories of _that_ _night_ behind her.

But he hadn't left without giving her present.  _And oh boy, what a present it was…_

Bulma looked down at her largely rounded stomach, covered by her blue laboratory overalls.  She lightly rubbed the round curve of her stomach and grimaced, "Thanks for the gift, Vegeta," she murmured ironically.  Her back ached and she was almost certain she was going through pre-natal depression, not post.  Her feet wouldn't even fit into her favorite pair of pumps for the love of Kami!

She didn't know at the time, but he had left her on Dran, pregnant.  _He had gone and left her all alone, and so fucking pregnant that it wasn't even funny._

Just a few weeks and this baby would be ready to pop out of her like a ball of gum, with her being the big gumball machine.  She snorted at her stupid thoughts.  Wouldn't she make a wonderful mother?  

_Just fucking wonderful…_

All alone, with a baby on the way and two homicidal Androids, about to be resurrected in a just a year's time to annihilate the entire planet;  

And still no sign of Vegeta.  

_Just fucking wonderful…_  

But she was coping.  She would be fine.  She was strong; she would be a good mother to her child… Wouldn't she?

A knock on her laboratory door forced away the doubtful thoughts, and Bulma gratefully accepted the intrusion.  Even if it involved speaking.  She wasn't much of a talker these days, and this seemed to worry her family and friends.  Not that she could blame them…

"Come in," she called out lightly, trying to make her voice sound bright and unaffected, rather than with the doom and gloom mentality that had been going on in her mind.

The door slowly slid open and she watched briefly as her father shuffled in, with his shoulders slumped.  He always felt a little claustrophobic being underground in their scientific base of Ground Zero, but Bulma loved it.

She turned away from her desk, leaving the metallic shrapnel alone for the moment, to converse with her father.  "What's up Dad?"  She asked calmly, no trace of true anxiety or depression could be seen through her airy façade.

Dr. Briefs shook his head and mumbled under his breath, "Nothing dear, just came to check up on you."

Bulma forced herself to smile, "I'm fine, and I couldn't be better!"

"Now you know that you can flash that smile at your mother and she'll believe you, but this is me we're talking about.  A genius can't fool another genius Bulma."  Her father stated in a reprimanding tone.  He took off his glasses and used the corner of his lab coat to rub them clean.

"Why would you say that, Dad?"  She asked, her façade slipping slightly.

"You've been down here an awful lot in the past couple of weeks, or months would be a better guess.  Is everything ok?"  He asked, the concern clearly showing on his face.

"Yeah, just eager to finish this project," she waved at the bits of metal lying across her desk.

Dr. Briefs raised a skeptical brow, "And what project is that exactly?"

Bulma found herself hesitating at that moment.  What project was she working on…?  She wasn't working on a project…

Her father slowly walked towards her and took one of the pieces of metal scrap from her desk, into his hand.  He examined it carefully before placing the piece of metal back on the desk.  "I see you're disassembling your mother's…  'Fat A-go-go' machine," a hint of amusement softened his voice as he looked at his daughter.  "She'll be looking for that when she starts piling on the pounds at the end of the week, y'know.  Your mother's always been sensitive about her weight."

Bulma felt the color drain from her face.  _Oops…  And she hadn't even been paying attention when she had been taking it apart.  It would take her more than a week to fix it, long enough for her mother to find out.  _Double oops.  _She threw the spanner that was in her hand, onto the desk with exasperation._

"Sorry, Dad," she muttered, "I just don't know what's gotten into me!"  She looked at her father with pleading eyes, "Will you fix it for me, before Mom finds out?  I don't think I'm in the right mind to work with metal," she offered a flat chuckle.

"No problem dear," he said.  

Dr. Briefs paused, staring at his daughter for a moment.  "Still thinking about _you know who_?"

"All the time," she whispered, looking away from her father's penetrating gaze.  Her chest tightened in pain at the words she forced out.

He placed a comforting hand on the top of her head, "He'll be here when the Androids come, mark my words sweetie, _he will be back_."

Bulma closed her eyes as her father's soothing hand caressed her hair softly, "You're not mad at him for leaving me pregnant?"  She asked with as much humor as she could muster.  It was failing painfully.

"You're darn right I'm mad," he replied, his voice tightening before it loosened again, "But I can't stay angry forever.  After all, he didn't know you were pregnant, did he?"  

She shook her head.

"Well then, I guess you'll see him when he comes to our aid in the fight, right?"

She nodded.  Maybe.

Dr. Briefs smiled slightly before leaning down to kiss the top of her head, "He won't abandon you, pumpkin.  And if he does, he'll have to answer to me in the fighting ring!"  He had been a keen boxer in his day; he figured he could fight Vegeta if he had to.

Bulma snorted, rolling her eyes as she laughed heartily for the first time in months;

"Daddy, you wouldn't be able to go two rounds with him!  He'd knock you into outer space before you even jiggled your way into the ring, _old man_!"  She added with her impression of Vegeta's voice.

"Alright, alright, no need to attack my age!"  He exclaimed, trying to sound as indignant as he could.  Although he knew it was true.  It was just good to hear his little girl laugh again.  It seemed as though she hadn't laughed like that in a long time.  It tore his heart apart to see her so _desolate and _lost.__

As Bulma wiped away the 'laughter tears' from her eyes, she stood up and hugged her father as best as she could.  It was hard to hug a person when one was nine months pregnant.  It was no easy feat.  

They burst into another round of laughter as she tried to hug him, before they grew tired of finding the best way to hug.

She leaned in to kiss her father's cheek gratefully, "Thanks for the talk, Daddy."  She smiled, and this time he noticed that it wasn't forced.

"You feel better then?"  He asked, taking her hand into his.

"I do," she replied enthusiastically, "And I know he'll be back.  I'm just worried that he won't accept our child," her voice tapered off sadly and she sighed as she pulled her hand from her the tight grasp of her father's.

"He'd be a fool not to.  I have to go, but don't spend too much time down here from now on, ok?"  He said worriedly, "You're going to go into labor any time soon and I don't want you being stuck in Ground Zero for the birth of my grandchild!"  He kissed her forehead, before shuffling out of the lab the same way he had entered.

Bulma watched him go, feeling slightly more at ease than before.

But her talk with her father still hadn't squashed the doubt away from her mind.  And soon, she was back to mulling out her bleak analogies.

She turned around and slumped down into the chair by her desk.  Her fingers traveled over the shards of metal strewn across her desk.  She fingered them lightly, once more allowing the ghostly troubled thoughts to enter her mind.

He had disappeared.

He was gone.

He had left them, her and her baby, had left them and deserted them to be with his own people, his own race…  Possibly even left them to fight the Androids alone.  Why should he care about the trouble of another planet, when he had his own to rule?  He was a Prince.  She was just a wealthy heiress to a company that didn't even belong to her.  

He had royal blood in him, Prince of all Saiyan.  Who was she?  The woman carrying his illegitimate child.  She was alone, so alone.  But she hadn't always been alone.

For a brief time, she had the sound of drums pulsating in her ears.

They had started pounding when she was on Dran.  Their trembling noise had almost swallowed her the night she learnt he was leaving, _devoured her _until she had to hearken to their call.  They had followed her all the way through the ship as she left; alone.  In the beginning, it was irritating.  But gradually, the sound of the beating drums grew on her, they became a part of her.

The sound of drums she had heard in the first few months of his absence had now finally faded; they too had gone and left her alone.

And now she felt empty and dry, like a desert pining for the merest drop of rain water to sate its thirst.  They had been so comforting to her when she had learned of her pregnancy, but now they were gone as well.  _Just like Vegeta.  She wasn't asking for much, but why hadn't he even been in contact with her?  That was the one thing that stood out most in their separation.  She had so many questions to ask him about his planet, his people._

Had he been reinstated as Prince?  Would they make him their King?  Was he already conquering other planets to add to his empire, like his father had?  Was he _ok_?  And more importantly… _Would he accept their baby?  Would he be willing to act as a father, could he do it?  Or would he turn a blind eye…_

She didn't know.  She _just didn't know._

All she felt was emptiness.

The shards of metal pieces glinted preternaturally in the stark light of the plain laboratory, as though minuscule ice crystals had formed in tiny bundles on the metal pieces.  Shadows were cast beneath the shards, seeming to hold a precious secret in them, one that couldn't be shown to the dazzling light that shone from above.  As she gazed at her mother's machine, skewed and torn apart, she wondered for the millionth time what was wrong with her.

_Dark, cold, icy---Emptiness._

_And it engulfed her._

~*~

A roar tore from his throat as he completed yet another push up in the unimaginable gravity.  The rogue Saiyans' ship proved to be large enough to house the entire ship he and Bulma had used to travel to Dran.  For the past three months, he had been training himself to the point of no return.  Every time he felt too exhausted to move, he knew he had trained to his greatest ability, and he knew that he was one step closer to achieving his goal.

Radt had told him that it would take approximately six months to reach Bejiita-sei in the Nikora fleet spaceship.  It was a long time for Vegeta to go without training, and so he had decided to bring along the space ship with the internal gravity machine.  Of course, without Bulma to fix the blasted thing when it broke, he had to be extremely careful when training.

_Bulma…_

Now there was one woman who had actually managed to claw her way under his skin.  For three months he had been trying to forget about her, trying not to imagine her former mate pawing at her…  He had almost over worked the gravity machine the day he thought about her and the _worm_.  From that moment, he disciplined himself to ignore all thoughts of her.

Of what he had done to her.  Until now, he had been successful. 

He growled as the effort of pushing on his own body weight in three hundred times Earth's gravity, took its toll on his arms.  They shook feverishly under his weight as he pushed up once more.  "**ARRGH!"  Another feral roar exploded from his throat, leaving it dry and coarse.**

It was too much.

He collapsed from the pressure, feeling his body stick to the floor.  He was tired, and the added gravity wasn't helping his condition.  If he didn't stop his training at that moment, all of the work he had been doing up until now would be lost; wasted.

A clot of blood sprayed from his mouth, sending him into a hysterical fit of coughing.  It didn't bother him that he trained so much.  But it seemed to bother the other Saiyans of the Nikora fleet.  He had been surprised to find more Saiyans aboard the ship.  They had been told to remain on the ship whilst Radt and Rhuba spoke with him.  They were highly interested, yet anxious about his intense training methods.

It still felt strange.

It was surreal to see other Saiyans, pure blooded Saiyans like him, other than Kakarott, walking around the ship.  He had thought that Rhuba and Radt were patriotic, but the Saiyans on the ship had been more than courteous to him.  And each and everyone paid their respects, as though they knew exactly where their loyalties had been for the past twenty years!  

It was…  Amazing!  There was no other word for it.  He hadn't felt this way for such a long time.  The feeling of _belonging.  He hadn't been a part of Earth's Special Forces, nor would he ever be.  He would never lower himself to join their band of clowns and freak shows.  He was a Prince for fuck's sake, not a lackey to those imbeciles.  _

So then why was he training so hard to fight their battle with the Androids?  Why should he care?  He had his own planet after all, why should he care about a worthless ball of mud, which contained the most idiotic bunch of species in the entire universe?!  They should all just burn in hell for all he cared.

_Bulma._

_Super Saiyan._

_Goku._

That was the reason he was training.  To beat the shit out of, and kill, that moronic Saiyan.  The Saiyan that had robbed him of his destiny and his birth right.

"Bested by a third class baka," he growled weakly under his breath, clenching his fists as he crawled on the floor.  It wasn't fair!  He would not be insulted in such a manner and turn a blind eye to it.

That's why he was going back to Earth, he reasoned to himself, to show them all that he could be the strongest, that he could be better than Kakarott.  That he could be Super Saiyan…

He finally managed to reach the control panel of the machine.  Slowly but painfully, he raised his to switch the gravity down to 'one'.  

The heavy weight suppressing his shoulders finally lifted, and he felt lighter than he had before entering the machine that day.  Another day was over, another week.

_Only three more months left_.  

And then he would be on his planet.  He had spoken to various Saiyans on the ship that had seen Bejiita-sei, and they all claimed that Bejiita-sei was exactly like their old planet.  Even the royal palace had been constructed in the same manner as before.  Before Frieza had destroyed Vejita-sei…

No.  He wouldn't let those thoughts haunt him.  Right now, he was the one in charge; he was the one in control.

Bloodied, exhausted and weary from the day's exertion, he slowly made his way to the control room to check on the course of the ship.  After all, since he was their Prince, he was commander of this ship.

His chest seemed to swell in pride.  The Prince was back in his element.

A passing Saiyan soldier bowed his head respectfully, touching his fist to his heart, as they crossed paths in the corridor leading to the control room.  Vegeta nodded his head in acknowledgement as he continued to walk, the feeling of superiority washing over him as an ocean lapping up against an orange glazed beach.

This was the way his life was supposed to be.  Not playing second fiddle to a third class Saiyan and his string of idiotic friends.  With a keen eye, Vegeta noticed the young Saiyan soldier staring at his bloodied arms with awe and admiration as he walked away.  

He smirked to himself as he entered the control room, receiving a look of curiosity from Radt and his brother Rhuba.  He had learned that they had been in charge of the Nikora fleet and that there were many other fleets of Saiyan ships like this one, roaming the universe in search of other rogue Saiyans.

Rhuba lowered his head, placing his clenched fist against his heart.  "Your highness.  Finished for the day?"

Vegeta grunted an affirmative.  He still felt slightly out of his element in conversing with Rhuba.  His brother Radt seemed to be more reserved, and that appealed to the Saiyan Prince more than the forwardness of his brother.

"We're on course, I take it?"  He asked, circling the control room with an air of authority.  Yes, he could get very used to this.

Rhuba nodded, "We're exactly three months away from Bejiita-sei.  I've informed them of our arrival."

Vegeta nodded, "Good," he turned to gaze out of the porthole, into the black void of outer space.  There were no stars nearby; no other planets could be seen from the ship.  Everything was clouded by the dark shadow of space, tucked safely away from prying eyes.  "I will have six months on Bejiita-sei, before I have to leave for Earth again," he calculated to himself under his breath.

But with sensitive Saiyan hearing, Radt caught the Prince's self uttered memoir.  "What was that, your highness?"

Vegeta frowned, turning away from the man size window, "Not that it is any of your concern," he growled in a reprimanding manner, "But I said, I shall spend six months on Bejiita-sei before I have to leave the planet in order to deal with unfinished business on another planet."

Radt looked troubled for a moment.  "This planet; it's Earth, the one that you mentioned whilst speaking to yourself?"

The Saiyan Prince glared indignantly at the outright behavior of the rogue Saiyan, "Watch your interests' boy," he snarled.  "They are to be of no concern to you!"

Rhuba and Radt exchanged their troubled looks with one another.  Rhuba spoke hesitantly, "Well, if it isn't urgent business calling you to Earth then…"

Vegeta was now thoroughly confused.  Urgent business?!  Of course it was urgent business!  He had a battle to win, a score to settle for fuck's sake.  "Yes it is business, and it is urgent."

Once again, the two brothers shared equally fearful and troubled glances.

"What is it?"  Vegeta exploded finally, unable to take their secretive gestures.  It was irritating beyond a doubt.

"Sire," Radt said slowly, "Time moves differently when one travels in space to different planets."

"Your point is?"  Vegeta questioned idiotically.

"Well, three months may have passed here in this ship and on Bejiita-sei but…  Time and planets revolve differently when in space.  It all depends on the ship.  Our ship is coordinated with the time of Bejiita-sei's rotation, and because of the distance between Earth and Bejiita-sei, three months have not passed on planet Earth."

"Then how many months have passed?"  He grated out impatiently, a sense of apprehension building up in his veins as he stared at the solemn faced Saiyan.

Radt shook his head, "Not months have passed, your highness…  _Years."_

The warm blood flowing through to his heart froze solidly.  

"Years?"  He croaked out after what seemed an eternity of silence.

Radt nodded, "Some years have passed on Earth, but only three months have passed in this ship and on Bejiita-sei.  It seems as though you have missed attending to your 'urgent business'," his voice lowered, along with his head.  

Time seemed to stand still for the Saiyan Prince.  He remained rooted to the spot, staring at the rogue Saiyan blankly, as though the news had not registered in his mind.  "How many years have passed on Earth?"  He managed to whisper out, afraid of what the answer would be.

Rhuba managed to reply to Vegeta's questions.  "If my calculations are correct, then Dran was a few planets from Earth so…  Five years approximately?"

_Five years._

_Five years.  Five years.  Five years._

He had been gone from Earth for five years, in only three months on the ship.  But how?  And why hadn't he thought of such a thing as space travel's complicated schematics?!  

Because he had always traveled in one of Frieza's Saiyan pods… That's why.  They altered according to the planets around them but, this ship could not alter.  It was programmed to Bejiita-sei's rotation, not Earth's.  And Bejiita-sei had a slower rotation than Earth.

_Oh God._

_Five years._

_Bulma._

_Kakarott.___

**Five fucking years!!**

All color and sense of feeling drained from his body as he stood silently with the two other Saiyans.  It was heavy, suffocating him like being buried alive.  He strangely felt as though he had done when he clawed himself out of his grave after Frieza had killed him.  The life being formed within him once again, the total darkness surrounding him.  The dirt covering his face, _suffocating…_

"You're highness?  Prince Vegeta?" 

He could vaguely hear Radt's voice in the distance, but he wasn't sure at that moment.

And then, he blinked.

The panic fell away like a broken puzzle, the pieces no longer wanting to stay adjoined.  He blinked again, continuously, "How fast can you get this ship to go full throttle to Earth?  How long will it take?"

Radt knew there was no room for argument.  And he certainly was not going to quarrel with the irate Prince.  "The ship can get us there in about one and a half months, the most, at full throttle.  In the ship, that is."

"How many years on Earth is that?"  Vegeta spat out through gritted teeth, anger being the key emotion he felt.  It rose in him, warming his frozen blood like molten lava washing over the arctic ice caps.

"About three years.  But it is dangerous to go that fast!"  Radt replied, panic hitching his voice to a higher pitch.

**Three years!**

Vegeta growled, uncaring.  "**Do it."  He whirled around, leaving the room in a blaze of fire.**

Rhuba and Radt shook their heads, both knowing better than to question their Prince's orders.  If he wanted to go to Earth, then so be it.  After all, it would only be a few months on Bejiita-sei.  Not years like Earth.

Vegeta stormed down the halls of the ship, marching straight for the room that held gravity simulator ship.  His strength had returned full force, no longer feeling weak.  Without a second thought, he resumed his training.  He had exactly one and a half months to train himself to death, to obtain Super Saiyan before he faced Kakarott.

He had promised Bulma he would be there to fight the Androids…  But of course, they were now probably defeated, with Kakarott saving the day as usual!  She wouldn't need him anymore.  But then, she probably thought he had been too cowardly to face them!  He would never let his pride fall in front of his woman.  But she wasn't his anyway.  So why the hell was he so eager to go back?!

He knew why.

Because he didn't want Kakarott thinking he had chickened out and run away from the battle with the Androids.  Or their own battle.  He desperately wanted a one on one with his rival, and by hell he was going to get it;

_And damn everyone to hell, who would get in his way._

~*~

_Gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone._

_They were all gone…  All dead.  Every single one of them;_

_Like pretty little dead petals, wilting from the flower to fall softly onto the soiled ground.  Only they didn't fall so softly…  They were crushed and crunched, until all the sap had left through veins in their trampled little petals._

_Gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone._

_Every single one of them.___

_Vegeta._

_Disappeared._

_He was a pretty little vision in the sky, no more.  Gone like the rest of them, except he hadn't fallen with them.  He was just…  Gone.  _

_Vegeta?__  Where are you?  You promised!  You promised!_

_A cackle, a cold, cold cackle._  She had stood, watching as each one fell, as each one withered and died before her very eyes.__

_She would have nightmares about that cackle until the day she died._

_"Bulma-san?"__  A weak voice was calling to her._

_Not all gone!  One of the petals had not been crushed!_

_"**Bulma-san**__!__"__  The voice was growing stronger; it shouted and woke her from the spell of her mind.  She could now see clearly._

"G--Gohan?"  She whispered softly, coming out of the daze that had engulfed her as she sat by clutching her baby to her chest, watching each of her friends die as they fought the two maniacal Androids.

Goku!  

She remembered now.

His heart disease had affected him at a crucial moment in the battle and…  And there was no way that the Android would let him leave for the medicine.  Instead, both androids had stood by and cackled… Cackled as they watched her poor Goku fall to his knees.  And then, they had killed him.  And then, they had slowly, one by one, killed the others.

Except Gohan.

So here she was, running, running for her life whilst clutching her baby son, Trunks, to her chest.  Gohan had survived.  Oh sweet child!  He had been the only one to survive!  What madness had driven her to watch their fight, with her one year old son?!  She had just assumed they would win like always.  She hadn't thought they would lose… Hadn't thought…

Gohan was tugging at her hand as they ran, trying to hide from the searching eyes of the Androids.  He was so strong, so strong for a child.  He shouldn't have seen his father die, shouldn't have seen that…  He still hadn't cried as she had.  She was supposed to be the grown up.  She was supposed to be the stronger of the two emotionally.  Not him.  He was just a child!

And yet she was the one falling apart.

_Falling apart._

They ran into the nearby by crevice, a cave hole, open like a gaping mouth ready to swallow them in its darkness.  They ran in and waited there, patiently.  Time held no meaning for them in that dark, damp little cave.  They just hoped they had outrun the Androids.  The idiotic machines had given them a head start for fun!  What fools!

Bulma's chest was pounding as she pressed her back into the cool stone wall of the cave.  She bounced her baby son up and down, trying to stop his whimpering, trying to soothe him in the way she could not sooth herself.

"A--Are you ok, Gohan?"  She managed to ask shakily, finally finding her voice.  Had she just witnessed her son from another dimension die as well?  No!  It couldn't be possible!  Tears threatened to stream down her face as she looked at the little boy in the darkness.  Her own son had even died.  Gods she didn't know what she would have done had her little baby Trunks perished alongside the others.

She could see Gohan's shadow a few feet from hers in the dark and shrouded cave.  Stumbling her way through the darkness, still trying to sooth and calm her own little son, she reached out and brought the little boy, Gohan--he was a little boy after all, no matter how strong he was--close to her body.  

She cradled his head with a trembling hand, against her stomach and together and sank to the gravelly ground, heaving muffled sobs into one another's shoulders taking comfort in their misery and desolate state together, quietly; desperately trying not to alert the enemy of their location.  The two evil Androids that had brought their world tumbling down.  Killed everyone they loved.

And through the entire traumatic ordeal, through all of the deaths and screams of pain that had been ripped from her throat, one thought took precedence in her mind above everything else;

_Vegeta…  _

_Where are you?  _She had screamed out in her mind._  You promised you mother fucker!!_

_You promised…_

_You promised._

~*~

AN:  _And that was my twist.  So what do you think, bad, good?  Let me know!  Whew I had the _**best_ time writing this chapter!!!  It is by far my favorite!  I hope ya'll didn't get confused by the time issue, just thought it would make things a little more interesting.  I hope you guys like it.  Thanks so much for you great reviews and support!_**

_I'll see you all next chapter!!!_


	18. Many Interludes

Disclaimer:  Don't own lyrics to the song 'Because of You' by Nickelback.  _Thanks to _**DownPosion1019_for mentioning those lyrics to me, they are amazing and fit this story perfectly!!_**

Warning:  Chapter contains some swearing, and a little bit of citrus.

AN:  Not much action, lot of explaining to do and a nice little 'twist' for Gohan fans hehe; although it may be pretty _appalling for BV fans._

****

**Chapter 18**

~*~

She had clutched her one year old son to her chest, tears clouding her vision as she and Gohan fled from the sanctuary of their cave.  There were four Androids not two!!  Mirai Trunks had been wrong, so _wrong!  _After escaping the two ugly, maniacal Androids, they had seen two more emerge, from safety of their hiding spot in the cave.  

But these, _these _Androids were beautiful; a blonde haired girl and a raven haired boy, both with startling blue eyes.  The striking Androids had killed the other two right before their very eyes!!  She had been so confused.  Weren't they on the same side?  Why were the Androids fighting the other Androids?  It didn't make any sense!

Bulma hadn't stopped to think.  

She had just tugged on Gohan's arm and motioned to the direction of Satan City as they hid behind the rocks, away from the deadly eyes of the Androids.  She didn't care, but at least now they only had two Androids to worry about and not four!  

They managed to escape unnoticed, all the way to Satan City.  She knew, she _knew_ that the Android's next target would be Satan City.  It had the highest population of people.  The Androids would be drawn to it like magnets.  But she had to get there, had to warn them.

And so Gohan had flown them, with what little strength he had left, to Satan City.  

~*~

There was chaos.

There were no other words to describe it.  It was utter chaos.

People running, screaming, trying to hide…  _Crying_.  They had all heard of the crazy Androids running around, killing destroying everything and everyone that stood in their way.  The tension was like a heavy burden on the shoulders of the people in the city, each one thinking; _They'll__ be next.__  It was like living in a real life nightmare._

And then, there was finally a blessed silence.

The city seemed dead… _Dead_.

But they would be safe.  Safe under the ground.  The Androids couldn't get them down here.  Bulma would make sure of that.  

Panic had now settled into every single inhabitant of their city as they ran down the empty road.  People were either cowering in the sky scraper buildings, or running rampant with their cars on the far away motorways.  Waiting.  _Waiting for the Androids to come.___

Luckily, Gohan had landed on an empty road.

She knew that there were different teleportation access routes into Ground Zero for all the different scientists; she just had to find one!  She could feel Gohan's energy draining.  The poor kid.  The Androids that had been destroyed by the boy and girl had really done a job on the little boy.  He could barely stand up.  She wondered how he had found the strength to fly himself as well as her and Trunks to Satan City.  

She shook his shoulder, trying not to wince as Trunks screamed bloody murder in her ear.  She was holding him too tight.  "Come on Gohan!  We have to get to a safer place!"  She pulled on his arm, forcing her legs to run down the deserted road as she tried to pull Gohan along behind her.

"I--I can't Bulma-san!  I, I'm t-too tired!"  He wheezed, stumbling to his knees.

A fierce anger began to tremble in the pit of her stomach.  She yanked him up onto his feet, "Come on Gohan!  You can do this! You can't give up!!  We're almost there!"  She screamed into his haggard face.  _Poor, poor little boy.___

He looked at her with weary confusion in his chocolate brown eyes.  Bulma groaned in frustration.  If her calculations were correct, then it would take the Androids only fifteen minutes to descend upon Satan City. That wasn't enough time to save everybody…

Her eyes focused on one of Ground Zero's secret teleportation chambers.  There it was!!  A shining red door on the side of a building.  Sweet, blessed mercy, they were saved!  She gripped onto Trunks tightly, squeezing Gohan's hand firmly as she started to run.  She would be damned if she was going to lose him too! 

They reached the red door and Bulma yanked on the handle, flinging it open with a force she didn't know she possessed as she ran into the empty room.

They had made it…  _They had made it._

_~*~_

The month in the ship was dragging for the Saiyan Prince.  A month hadn't even passed.  It had only been one week since he had been informed of the different times and rotations.  He still hadn't got his head around it all.  Every time he thought of the time difference, he would reflect on how many months had passed by on Earth or, _how many years…_

The idea still hadn't sunk in for him.  And the very thought that Kakarott was enjoying his time on earth, without the threat of Androids was pushing him over the edge.  Never before had he felt so angry, _so furious._  Even Bulma's predicament seemed to be brighter than his.  Here he was, training nearly every hour in a suffocating ship, whilst she enjoyed the luxuries of life in her mansion… With the _worm._

He had envied her lifestyle in the beginning.  Blissful, without a care in the world.  Damn humans.  It made him want to vomit the way they went on about their living.  They even had added entertainment for the '_rich' and '_glamorous_', as Bulma had once put it.  Everything a person's heart could desire.  It was disgusting.  They had no sense of honor.  _

They were just a bunch of weaklings with no goals or aspirations in life.  All they did was lay in the stupor of their lives, getting fatter as they aged and finally, withering away in their elderly homes, because their so called 'family' didn't have time to look after them.  One word came to mind when he thought of humans; _pathetic_.  And yet, he still envied some of them.  Especially the blue haired scientist.

But all of that was about to change.  

Once he was reinstated as Prince, or even King, depending on his father's condition, he would be the one to have everything.  Not her.  And she would be the one to come running to him; instead of the _worm_ she had called her boyfriend.  After he killed Kakarott, everything would be on track for him.

_Agh__.__  Idiot.  _

Thoughts of Kakarott and Bulma were even affecting his training time, for he had even despised Bulma's relationship with the brain dead goon.

But soon enough, it would be his turn to have everything.  It would be his turn to be someone other than the Saiyan failure they all thought of him as.

_He would come out victorious._

~*~

It was cold.

_She felt cold.  _

Shivering, Bulma looked at the mass of wires before her.  Tugging at the sleeves of her wooly jumper, she brought them round to cover her fists.  _Bad idea.  After all, she needed her hands to fiddle with the wires._

An angry frown brought her eyebrows down, almost touching together comically.  Although there was nothing comical about her situation.  _Far from it_.  The feeling of _not being there spread through her like a warm blanket.  The wires were there, and yet she couldn't focus on them.  It was as though she had forgotten their purpose…  Her purpose._

_What was she doing?!  What were the wires for?  She didn't know.  She just didn't know…_

Impulsive childishness trickled into the fabric of her mind.  It seemed that 'giving up' took priority with her at that moment.  She couldn't deal with this.  Not now, not when she felt so--_so dead.  Like she had no feelings left within her, no life.  In her mind, she just ceased to exist.  It was odd, these feelings that she was experiencing.  She had never felt this way before._

Maybe it was cabin fever.  Staying underground for the past five years was taking its toll on her.  Not that she hadn't been above ground.  She had gone, but only for brief periods of time.  Only to save various people that showed up on her father's satellite system in Ground Zero.  Even then it wasn't enough for her.  She needed to breathe fresh air again; not this false supply of oxygen that she was inhaling.

It was all the Androids fault.  They had reduced her life to this miserable existence.  The running, the hiding, _the fighting_…  _Oh god, the fighting_.

**_No._****  _It was Vegeta's fault._**

For the past five years, _five years, she had blamed him.  If only he had been there when Goku fell sick, he could have stalled the Androids while they took Goku home to take his medicine.  If only he had become a Super Saiyan, if only he had been stronger than Goku, if only--_

_If only, if only, if only---he had just been there…_

He could have prevented this; he could have saved them all.  But he chose to leave her…  Her and her son.  All for his glorious fucking pride.  

Her breathing grew hitched, her chest heaved up and down as the various thoughts protruded in her mind.  The mass of wires a colored blur in the distance.

He was probably King of his people by now, selling and buying planets as their empire had once done.  She was probably a remote memory in his mind, a flea…  

_Could he possibly even be fucking another---?_

She stood up abruptly from the desk, gulping in the recycled oxygen of Ground Zero as though she had spent an eternity under water, trying to claw to the surface.  Her shoulders convulsed, shuddering at the mere image that had been burned into her mind.

She couldn't think about him now, she wouldn't.  She couldn't allow herself to.  It would only cause her to start crying enough tears to fill the entire underground system of Ground Zero, as she had done many times before.

Whirling around, she started to stomp towards the door, only to stop short as she saw a small shadow standing in the doorway, silhouetted by the light from the corridor.  _Oh shit_.  She hoped she hadn't displayed her weaknesses in front of--

"Momma?"  The shadow whispered, fearfully.

Bulma's bland expression grew warm at the sight of her son.  He was here.  He was her anchor, her one reason for staying grounded_.  Her one reason to keep living._  As though he were a beacon of life, as soon as she set her eyes upon him, her heavy breathing gradually returned to normal.  And she clung to that thought.  _Her anchor_.  

As casually as she could, she strolled over to her little boy, now six years old.  She forced herself to smile brightly, forced herself to create a sparkle in her eye, _just for him.  _"Is everything ok, sweetie?"  She knelt down in front of him, placing her hands on his strong shoulders.  _Only six and he was already showing signs of his Saiyan heritage._

"Yeah," he replied softly.  "But I couldn't sleep."

She looked at the electronic clock on her laboratory wall.  That's right.  It was past midnight.  _How funny.  She hadn't even noticed the time._

Bulma returned her attention to the pale chubby face of her son, "Why, what's wrong?"  She found herself asking with concern, although she already knew what his answer would be.

He shrugged carelessly, "Nuthing," he paused seeing his mother's expression harden as she gazed at him.  He fidgeted uncomfortably under her intent look before adding, "Nightmare."

She allowed her gaze to soften as he admitted the truth.  Leaning forward, she pressed her lips against his brow to kiss him softly.  As she rose from her knelt position, she took his hand into her own and slowly stepped out of the laboratory, pulling him alongside her as they strolled slowly down the sterile halls of Ground Zero.

After ten minutes of walking, they finally reached their room.  She still insisted on sharing a room with her son.  It was only plausible after the threat of the Androids appeared.  She didn't want him away from her when she slept.  There was no telling what might happen in the cold hours of the night.  Even if they were more than a hundred feet underground.

She keyed in the security code, and watched with a critical eye as the door slid open.  Slowly.  She would have to get that fixed.  But it seemed that she didn't have time to do anything anymore, which wasn't exactly true…  She had the rest of her life down here if the Androids weren't defeated.

As they stepped in, she noticed that this room was also cold.  In fact, the entire underground realm of Ground Zero seemed cold.  Why hadn't she noticed this before?  _Another fucking problem to fix._

The room was supposed to be like every other room sleeping in Ground Zero.  Bland.  Boring.  Empty--with only a bed and a dresser.  The rooms like this were only supposed to be for the workers of Ground Zero that had decided to do some overtime into the night.  They were not for permanent residence.  Which of course changed when the Androids decided to practically decimate the entire city.

But their room, hers and Trunks', was different.  It was decorated with hundreds of pictures of Bulma and her friends.  Trunks had made her put them up.  He had also made her tell him stories of her friends, of their adventures.  

He loved those the most.  

Even though it had pained her at first, she too grew to love their nightly activities, lying snuggled up in bed, whispering and laughing secretly at the silly stories she told.  If it made him happy, then it made her happy.  

The room didn't look that bad now.  She had even painted the plain white walls a nice shade of blue, after searching for some paint in one of the labs on Ground Zero.  It looked pretty good, to her and her son, this was their home.  

This one tiny room held her entire life in it.  And so, they had made it their own, with anything they could salvage from the broken mansion of C.C that lay above Ground Zero.  Gods, she missed her home, her room, her kitchen… 

The Androids knew that the people of Satan City were hiding.  They just didn't know _where_.  And that was one victory she rejoiced in.  Ground Zero had come in useful to the entire city, not just for scientific reasons.  She felt a deep satisfaction in knowing that nearly over two hundred thousand people had survived because of her.  Well, not solely because of her.  Ground Zero had a great part to play in the number of survivors.  And the numbers were still growing.  

With her initiative, she had formed a rescue group.  Well, it wasn't an actual 'group', as it was only her and Gohan; perhaps it was more of a duo.

She felt a little silly at that moment, taking pride in her ingenuity, but it couldn't be helped.  The people they had saved were shocked to learn of Ground Zero's existence, but they didn't complain as they were thankful to have a safe haven in which they could escape to.  A safe haven in which they could _survive._

It had every provision they could ask for; food, clothing, and any other supplies they were desperate for.  Hell, they even had an endless supply of toilet roll.  Ground Zero had been transformed into an underground city; a very advanced underground city.

It seemed that her father had been preparing for the worst…  It was a good thing that he did, or else they all would have perished in the first attack of the Androids.  _They all would have died like her friends…_

"Momma?"

She shook her head, coming out of her thoughts with a blush.  She couldn't think like that when she was with him.  It wasn't right.  Trunks had already climbed into bed.  He was now staring at her fixed position in the doorway to their room, with a fearful expression glistening in his metallic blue eyes.  

"Sorry sweetie," she muttered under her breath, padding softly towards the slightly large bed that took up almost the entire room.  In five years she had grown so much, as a person, as a friend, as a daughter…  _As a mother.She missed her carefree days of lounging by the pool or shopping, not that she didn't have her comical moments in Ground Zero.  _

She almost chuckled to herself as she remembered how she had come about the bed.  She actually had to argue with her father for a bigger bed.  It was an all out brawl, fists and everything...  _Well, maybe she was exaggerating a bit.  But still, it had been pretty funny_.  After all, how would she and Trunks be able to fit on a single bed?  

She sighed as she slid under the sub-zero, crisp covers next to her son.

Trunks shifted slightly so that his mother was comfortable as she lay next to him.  The fear and anxiety still showed on his face.  He was worried about his mother.  One minute she was there, and the next she was in her own world.  He was scared.  _Terrified that he would lose her like she had lost her friends.  There was one thing bothering him though.  _

_His father._

He had wanted to ask her about him on several occasions, but his Sensei Gohan always told him to wait.  _Wait for what?_  The other kids he had spoken to in Ground Zero had fathers too, even though some of them were dead because of the Androids.  But at least they had known what their fathers had looked like…  He didn't even know.  

Six years old, and he was more of a grown up than the other kids he knew.  His worry for his mother only heightened his senses for trouble or danger.  It was too much for a little boy to take.  He didn't even think she noticed that he thought about things… _Awful things.  Things that he didn't have the heart to speak of when he was with her.  But that didn't stop him from talking to his Sensei Gohan about it._

"Is everything alright Momma?  Are we safe?"  He forced himself to ask, his voice quiet.  

A small smile lightened his face as he felt his mother's warm arms encircle his waist.

"Everything's fine Trunks-kun, we're safe.  I love you, my little prince."  She said softly as she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, blowing a raspberry against the column of his neck as she gently tickled his sides.

It was their nightly ritual.  She always did that when he had nightmares.  It constantly made him feel better when she did that, and it always gave him cheerful dreams.  That simple loving gesture took away the bitter reality they lived in, far away into a dream land of happiness where no harm could come to him or his mother.  

_A dream land where he had a father.___

"Tell me one of your stories, Momma?"  He opened his mouth in a gaping yawn as he warmed his cold body against his mother's.  

_She was warm and squishy.  And she smelled nice.  Like lilies…  _Or, that's what his Sensei Gohan had said once.  He personally had no clue what a lily was, but whatever it was, he was certain it was pretty.  After all, something that smelled so good like his mother, was bound to be pretty like her too.

Her laugh was like the sound of ringing bells to his sensitive ears.  _It tickled.  "Ok, well, which one do you want to hear?"_

"The one about Uncle Goku," he mumbled sleepily, "The one where he beat the ugly lizard…"  His voice trailed off, already falling into a deep sleep.  In the distance, he could hear his mother's muffled voice lull him to sleep as she told him their favorite story.  He had heard this story a thousand times, but he still loved it.

_Still loved it…  _And with that last thought, he fell into a deep slumber.

~*~

A sob threatened to choke her as she watched her little boy fall into a deep sleep.  She couldn't take it anymore.  _Just_ c_ouldn't take it anymore…  _She wanted her son to have freedom, to see the world above; not be trapped in this prison, where he had nightmares about Kami knows what!  She was going to have to find a way out of this hell hole.  Even if it meant destroying the Androids herself.

Softly rising from the bed, she leaned down and gently pecked her son's chubby cheek, stroking his soft lavender hair before she stood up straight and walked quietly to the door of their room.  As the door slid shut behind her, she pressed on the security lock to make sure no one could get in without Trunks' permission.  These days, she didn't trust _anyone_.  

As if she were on auto pilot, she slowly made her way to the training area of Ground Zero.  She knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep that night, she might as well do something.

_She also knew of another person who would not be asleep._

~*~

The blinding light of the training room caused her to squint.  

_She almost smiled.  _

She knew he wouldn't be sleeping.  It had become a recent pattern of his, that reminded her of a certain Saiyan Prince…

As she entered the room, the gravity returned to zero.  From the corner of her eye, she spotted him.  His taut back rippled with new found muscles that had developed over five years of solid training.  It was hard to believe he was a sixteen year old boy.

"Gohan?"

He turned around wordlessly.  

He had sensed her coming towards the training room before she had even entered.  Still holding the three hundred pound weights in his hands, he watched her silently cross the room with observant chocolate brown eyes.  

A spasm in his cheek was the only indication of the small twinge in his heart as she walked across the bare training room towards him, wrapped in a wooly blue jumper and black tracksuit bottoms.  It was almost as if she had changed her persona by changing her dress sense.  What happened to the beautiful dresses and skirts she used to wear?  He wished she would act like her old self, but then again, he wasn't the same boy as before.  

_He never would be… _

"You're not sleeping," he pointed out monotonously.  

His voice had broken when he had turned thirteen, three years ago.  Bulma was still amazed at his transformation.  But it still brought a shudder of fear into her heart at the idea that he mimicked Vegeta's attitude to a tee.  It was more than scary, it was _creepy_.  

Bulma stood awkwardly before him and looked up, yes, looked up at him; a large manly sixteen year old _boy.  His training had done a wonderful job in causing him to grow twice the size of her.  All thanks to his Saiyan genes.  "You're not either," she pointed out lightly.  She was worried about him, although he wouldn't let her worry about him.  He always tried to bat away her anxiety with a shrug of silent indifference._

He shrugged wordlessly.

_Big surprise there... _

"You've been training non-stop since this morning.  I really think you should get some rest," she reprimanded, her motherly side coming out.  

Behind the tough exterior, he was still the same little boy she had held in the cave five years ago.  _The same little boy that had cried into her shoulder.  She hadn't seen him shed a single tear since that day.  Not even when he had learned that his mother had been killed in the Android attacks.  They had been too late to save her…  _

_Too late_.  

It was another blow to him.  Bulma knew this, and yet she tried in every way possible to be a motherly figure by his side, but he just didn't seem to see her that way.  She was always and will always be, _his Dad's best friend._  

He didn't reply to her voiced concern, merely turned away to resume lifting the heavy weight in his hands.  She finally had enough of tip toeing around him.  Walking to his side, she placed a firm hand over his.

He froze; almost glaring at her.  Although he knew better not to, if he knew what was good for him.

She glared back, unflinching.  She was the adult, he was the child.  "Gohan," she said, her voice coming out in a surprising whisper, "It's ok to let it out once in a while.  I miss them too."

There was only silence as the two gazed at each other, looking into one another's eyes.  The deathly quiet of the room was interrupted as the heavy dumbbell fell from his hands, thudding loudly to the ground.  

Bulma watched with sad eyes as he fell to his knees weakly, showing his lack of strength from the day's exertion.  He was badly malnourished.  Why hadn't she seen this before?  Still holding his hand, she knelt down beside him and placed her other hand against his cheek.  

"_I love you Gohan, what would your mother say if she knew I wasn't taking care of you, hm?"  She muttered softly, "I know what you're doing.  You think that if you train hard enough, you'll be able to beat the Androids, am I right?"_

When he didn't answer; she continued, "You will beat them Gohan, _you will_.  But not today, tomorrow or in the next year.  It's going to take time.  And don't even think about trying to get above ground to test your strength, because you know you'll be killed.  I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you.  Will you really let me mourn another death?  Because only Kami knows how much more sorrow I can take…"  She trailed off, her voice becoming thick with emotion.

_Why couldn't the pain just go away?!_  _Why did everything hurt so much?!  Every breath she took, every movement she made, it just hurt…  Hurt until she wanted it to stop, wanted it to end, wanted to stop being filled with such heartache and pain.  She just wanted to be empty and--_

"Bulma-san?"

Gohan's voice brought her back to reality.  Just as he had done at the fight with the Androids.  He had been the one to bring herself back from the voices in her head.  Only it wasn't voices, _not really, it was her _own___ voice. _

She blinked a few times before focusing on his face once more.  She was doing it again, she was _fading into herself_, and she couldn't help it.  Her panicked gaze fell upon Gohan's concerned face, "Don't let me slip Gohan," she whispered fearfully, "Don't leave me like your father did…  Like Vegeta did."  Out of everyone she knew, she could only ever utter his name when she was with Gohan.

His troubled glance hardened as he heard _his _name.  That's right, he had left them all to their own fate after being reunited with his people.  When she had told him that, only a year ago, he had been disgusted.  He wished he could confront the bastard at that moment, scream at him for his lack of caring.  _Kill him.  _

_He _had left her pregnant and alone.  _Pregnant. __ At first he thought the baby boy in her arms was Yamcha's, but he soon learned the truth.  Poor Yamcha…  He would have been a better father than __him.Perhaps __he was just too much of a coward to stay and love her, to protect her; so he abandoned them._

He looked away from her large cerulean eyes.  They were filled with too much grief for him to bare.  _Yet he_ was s_o mature for a sixteen year old, that he understood the root of her pain…  _Forgetting the mention of _him_, he brushed his large calloused knuckles over her cheek, wiping away the thin, glimmering line of saline water that ran down her cheek.  

"I **won't let you slip Bulma-san.  _I won't let you slip_."  He whispered thickly.  **

With a rush of movement, he took her into his arms and gently rocked her against his firm chest as she clung to him with trembling hands, for dear life.  _As she clung to him for her sanity_.

His mother had held him this way; _Once…  When he was just a little boy.  It had helped back then.  He could only hope it was helping her at that moment.  He couldn't see her filled with such heartache, such pain.  He just wanted her to be _happy_.  She deserved that, she had earned it after all the years of misery in their underground prison.  _She deserved it_.  Yet why hadn't she been given that one tiny gift?_

****

**_Was it  too much to ask for?_**

~*~

_Hands on the mirror,_

_Can't get much clearer.___

_Can't make this all go away._

_Now that you're bleeding,_

_You stare at the ceiling,_

_Watch as it all fades away…_

~*~

_Their bodies moved together in the ancient rhythm of love.  For them however, there was no love involved in their endeavor.  _

_With sweat slicked skin, they rubbed against one another, bringing about the utterance of unfaithful promises to their ears as they voiced their bodily bliss.  He trailed his rough hands along the contours of her pale, milky curves; touching and teasing her secret hidden treasures for his own pleasure, as well as hers.  She was so small against him, so tiny…  And yet she held such incredible strength in her mind as to battle a thousand warriors to their death.  Including him._

_This thought only brought about more anxiety as she caressed his tanned shoulders.  He could feel himself losing…  Losing this battle of wits.  If he wasn't careful, she would ensnare him._

_A pair of haunted cerulean eyes locked with his obsidian orbs as he moved against her with an animalistic force, their eyes clashing outside of space and time; outside of reality. _

_He didn't once look away from her burning, accusing gaze.  Instead, he relished in the heightened sensation of passion that was ignited in his veins as he moved with her in a perfect, unspoiled rhythm. A far cry from their flawed relationship._

_"Promise---Promise me you'll come back…"  He heard her whisper, gasping as each new kiss and touch brought her to an island of ecstasy._

_He found himself growling, although he didn't knew why.  She always had the power to do that to him.  Nipping at the crook of her shoulder, he heard himself grumble out the forsaken promise, "Very well…" _

_As the desire and lust finally reached its peak, their primal cries rang out through the tranquil night, rising above the seas that shrouded them in a tepid mantle.  Hiding them…  Hiding them from the world._

~*~

Vegeta's eyes snapped open.  He stared at the dark ceiling of his chambers.  The short, raspy breaths slowed as he gained his bearing once more.  He was here on his ship, not with her.  _Damn dreams…_  Only, it wasn't a dream.  It was a memory of his final night on Dran with her; with _Bulma_.

Now his sleep was even being tainted with thoughts of her.  Of how warm she was, _how soft she had felt against him…_

Growling, he rose from the bed.  He would get no sleep this night, and that was fine by him.  It just meant more time for him to train so that he could beat his rival.  That was the only reason he was going back, not because of an empty promise he had made a few months ago.

_I'm coming Kakarott…  I'm coming for you._

~*~

A slow, but true smile spread across Bulma's face as she stared at the brightly lit screen of her computer.  

_That's it!_

She had found the missing key.  With eager anticipation, she waited for the formula to start printing from her computer on to paper.  It had been one year since her 'episode' in Gohan's training room, and she was happy to know that things were looking up.

Starting with the formula that was being printed.

For the past year, she had been working on a machine, _or more like a room_, rather than a machine.  After Gohan had soothed away her fears, she had done a lot of thinking.  _A lot of thinking.  Which wasn't unusual for her, but the subject she was mulling over was.  She had been thinking of the 'time machine' Mirai Trunks had used to cross dimensions._

A 'time machine' was an extremely complicated, and highly technological piece of equipment.  Yet, her future-self had managed to build it, _somehow_, and it seemed to work without any problems.  

And so, the thought soon began to nag her.  If she could create a time machine in the future, what was to say that her genius couldn't allow her to create something absolutely _impossible_ to fabricate in the present time?  She had all the equipment she needed to create her 'special project', _it had been on her mind for a long time_.  So why couldn't she do it?

Well, she could; and she did.

She had created something that would change their entire situation.

With her ingenuity, she had fashioned her own replica of Kami's '_Room of Spirit and Time_'.  The schematics were difficult to work out at first, and although the room had been already been set up by her, there was a key element that had been missing;

_The formula she was currently printing out_.

But she had finally found it, after almost a year of tearing her hair out, she had finally fabricated a vacuum large enough in the room next to Gohan's training chamber, to create her own '_Room of Spirit and Time_'.  And the one she had produced, was ten times greater in its design than Kami's.  After all, hers was scientifically created, his was created mystically by the ancient Guardians of Earth.

It was the perfect tool in aiding Gohan's training and it would speed up the process of their success in winning their fight against the Androids.  She had learned that at Kami's lookout, no one could train for more that two days at a time in the room; and then after that, they could only enter it once more, otherwise the occupant would get trapped inside.  

Well, her room didn't have any of those _bullshit_ rules.  She had fabricated the room to have different periods of times within a day, which could be controlled from the outside.  If her calculations were correct, _and they always were, then Gohan would be able to spend a maximum of twelve years in the chamber, whilst only a day passed out in the real world._

She knew it was selfish to allow Gohan to endure the torment of being alone for such a long period of time, but she was helping out everyone by doing this.  Not only would Gohan grow more powerful than he ever could in the time span of a day, but they would also not have to wait _years for his strength to increase to the Androids proportion.  And then, she could finally live above ground with her son…  __In peace._

It was a solid plan.

Bulma could see no flaw in it.

She snatched the piece of paper from the printer and marched to the 'Chamber of Time'  as she had aptly named it.  After all, no spirits were involved in the creation of this magnificent room.  

It was her best invention to date._  And she was damn proud of it._

~*~

Gohan stared at the plain white door skeptically.  "You're telling me that this room is an exact replica of Kami's '_Room of Spirit and Time'?"  He turned to the excited woman at his side as she marveled at her own work._

Bulma glanced at the seventeen year old sharply, "Of course it is!"  She noted his amused expression and whacked his arm lightly.  "Hey!  I worked really hard on it!"  She hadn't told anyone of her project, not even her father.  For a year she had secretly been working on it, and now that she had unveiled it to the one person that was going to use it, he wouldn't believe her!

He chuckled, shaking his head.  "No need to get violent, Bulma."

She raised her eyebrow at him suspiciously.  _What happened to 'Bulma-san'?  She had noticed that his behavior around her in the past year had changed quite subtly.  Little nuances that held deeply embedded feelings were starting to show in the unusually quiet boy.  _That's right; he was still a boy…__

Her voice grew serious and quiet as she returned her gaze to the door of the room, "Look, I'm giving you an opportunity to change _all_ of our fortunes, Gohan," she sighed, continuing, "You can have the chance to train for twelve years, uninterrupted, in the span of one day, grow stronger than you've ever been.  It's your choice."

Gohan observed the door for a few moments before casting a lingering glance at the beautiful profile of her face.  He had a opportunity to grow stronger, _a chance to grow older_.

_And maybe then…_

He snapped his eyes away from the curve of her pouted cherry lips.  The frustration on his face was evident, but as she turned to cast another glance at him, it dissolved leaving nothing in its wake.

Bulma watched his eyes dance across the frame of the large door, his warm brown eyes considering her proposal.

"What about the food?"  He found himself asking quietly as he focused on the door, rather than her entrancing face.

Her lips twitched in delight at the question.  There was no doubt that he was a Saiyan.  "There's a forty year supply of food capsules in there.  I don't think you'll have to worry about staying in there for that long, sweetie."

His jaw moved in an abrupt spasm, at the endearment she had used.  His fists began to clench unconsciously.

"Besides, if you do run out, I can teleport more into you.  Just press the green button by the door inside, and it will alert me of anything you need or want," she continued, not noticing the tiny inclination of movement in his cheek.  "It's got everything you need, every luxury you could ever wish for.  Although it's not an endless vortex like Kami's room, this room has an end, so you have to be careful when you train."

Gohan nodded slowly.  "When do I go in?"

"Is now a good time?"  She whispered softly.  She just wanted to get this over with.  She just wanted him to get stronger _and defeat the Androids…_

Her eyes filled with tears from an unknown sorrow, threatening to spill.  "I don't want you to spend your life away in that room, but I can't think of anything else that will aid you in your training.  I'm so _tired _of living down here, and I won't live in peace until I know that the threat of the Androids has been permanently dealt with.  I'm so sorry for making you do this Gohan.  I must sound so selfish…"  She swallowed a sob that rose in her throat.  _She was right.  She was being selfish, incredibly, stupidly selfish for even considering the idea that he train in that god-awful room._

As Gohan stood by her side, unmoving, he could hear the tears in her voice.  

_He couldn't stand for her to cry.  _

Without so much as glancing at her, he took her frail petite hand into his large one, and gently squeezed it.  "You're not making me do anything, Bulma-chan, nor are you selfish.  You want this freedom for everyone."  He brought her hand to his lips, brushing them across her knuckles lightly, "I'll go, and I _will_ come out stronger… Stronger than my father and the rest of the Z Senshi."

She blinked back the tears as he held her hand gently to his lips.  She moved her hand to his cheek and caressed it in a motherly gesture, smiling softly as he placed his own one over hers.  With this contact, she keyed in the code to the door and it hissed open, tiny puffs of mist rolling out onto the sterile floor of Ground Zero.

Gohan withdrew his hand as quickly as he could, without being too suspicious.  He watched as her hand fell from his cheek so that she could step aside from the doorway, waiting for him to enter.  Taking one enduring glance at her beautiful blood-shot cerulean eyes, he entered the room; never to see them again for twelve years.

Bulma exhaled slowly as the door closed behind him.  She looked at the digital clock she had mounted on the wall by the door, its reading; 

10:02:49.  By this time in the morning, he would be out; stronger than ever, ready to fight the Androids.

And perhaps then she could begin a new life in peace; w_ith just her and her son._

"See you in twelve years Gohan," she mumbled softly to herself, before turning around and walking away from the door; t_reading on the broken pieces of Vegeta's fallacious promise, as it lay scattered at her feet._

~*~

AN:  Eew I didn't like that chapter, not a lot happening, but it was necessary.  I figured the chapter was getting a bit _too long, so I decided to stop there, (I had much more written in the plan for this chapter), but I guessed you guys would just have to wait until the next chapter for our beloved Bulma and Vegeta to meet…  __It's not gonna be pretty!  Sorry for all the people who were waiting for them to meet, but I did add I teensy bit of lime to keep you happy ^.^_

**And what's Gohan's problem?!  **I am sensing a little dilemma in that department… *insert evil smirk*  Course, don't worry all you avid BV fans, nothing out of the ordinary happens… Or does it?  _You'll see what I mean in the next chapter!!  _

I hope I was original enough with the '_Room of Spirit and Time' I've never seen that done before, so with a bit of luck, I pray that it's completely original!!___

Once again, I thank you all for your wonderful reviews, they keep me writing! (hehe).

See ya'll next chapter!


	19. Fatal Mistake

AN: Has it really been that long since I updated?! Wow, I'm sorry, I really kept you guys waiting! I know ya'll are probably wondering why, but I left a message on my profile. But after I got my lap top fixed, I had the opportunity to travel to my Aunt's house in Miami with my boyfriend, so I couldn't pass up this once in a life time invitation from my Aunt. Suffice to say, I had an amazing time spending my 19th birthday in Miami.  
  
I'm so sorry to all the people I had left waiting, but I'm back now, so have fun reading this chapter!  
  
~*~  
  
It was time.  
  
She looked at the digital clock beside the door in which she had fabricated the 'Room of Spirit and Time.' The time read 10:02:46, she begun her countdown..47..48..49. Without a moment's hesitation, she lifted her nimble fingers to key in the unlocking code for the door to the chamber. She was nervous and excited in one breath. Soon, soon it would be time for her to return to her home above ground. For all its good purposes, she had grown sick of Ground Zero, despised it at times.  
  
It had become the bane of her existence.  
  
But not anymore.  
  
With Gohan becoming far more stronger than before, she was certain that he would win the fight against the Androids. She was certain.   
  
The door hissed and groaned open, as though an illusory pressure had been weighing upon it. She looked down as tiny balls of condensed clouds rolled out onto the sterile floor, chilling her feet. She hoped she had set the room temperature correctly, if not, then the entire room may have been freezing cold. Panic shot through her veins--What if? No... He would be fine, he was strong.  
  
Stepping back, Bulma looked at the centre of the doorway and squinted as the bright light shone directly into her eyes, blinding her from the shadow that was slowly emerging from the room. A great, hulking mass of muscled shadow... Her eyes grew large as the light dimmed and the shadow faded from her vision. Starting from the feet, she traversed her amazed and shocked eyes along the toned and muscled body of the ... the man, not boy, that now stood in front of her.  
  
"Oh my God.." She heard herself breathe out in complete wonderment. "Gohan?" The whispered name that escaped from her lips hung heavily in the air between herself and the implacable man that stood before her.  
  
She received no reply.  
  
~*~  
  
He stood at the porthole. The exact same place where he had learned of the time differences that had taken place on Earth. He had been such a fool not think of such things as light years whilst travelling in space. He had foolishly taken it for granted in Frieza's legion, how could he have been so reckless? Now his chance for vengeance had dissolved away, his chance to show every last one the Z Senshi that he was the greatest fighter of them all--gone. There would be no Androids to fight. Just Kakarott and his band of circus freaks.  
  
If Vegeta knew one thing, it was that Earth was safe from the Androids. After all, the third-class flea of a Saiyan had probably saved them all, as per usual.  
  
It was sickening.  
  
Thoughts of Goku had been eating away at him. He sneered at his reflection in the window. Soon, soon he would be upon the planet where his humiliation had taken its predestined course. With the threat of the Androids gone, he knew he could issue a formal challenge to the brain dead baka. From one warrior to another, albeit idiotic, warrior.  
  
Amongst the feeling of hatred, there was also a sense of anticipation and apprehension. He would not only have to face Kakarott, but a certain blue-haired scientist as well. For the past month and a half, he had been secretly wondering what she was doing. Years had passed for her, not months. He had, of course, broken the promise he had uttered to her in the dark night, under the sea of Dran. Albeit a promise that he had unwittingly broken.   
  
She would be angry, as always.   
  
She would scream and curse and rave and throw a tantrum worthy enough to bring Frieza himself to his knees. But he was certain that her anger would fade. And then he would take her away to Bejiita-sei, where she would witness him in all his splendour. She was always so easy to persuade--so easy to please... A devilish smirk twitched at his lips. He would thoroughly enjoy persuading her. That is, after he had defeated her oldest and dearest friend.  
  
The smirk that had formed twisted into a vicious snarl. If he had anything to do with it, he would never allow her to associate with her so-called friends. They were all a waste of space and oxygen in his mind.  
  
No matter; he would deal with them in his own, sweet time. After all, he was the great Saiyan Prince...  
  
"How long now?" He barked unconsciously, whilst staring out at the many stars flying past the porthole. They had entered Earth's solar system, he didn't think it would be long now.  
  
Rhuba's familiar voice echoed to him from the corner of the room, "Two days, your highness."  
  
Vegeta nodded to himself, ignoring the two Saiyan brothers that were staring at him.   
  
It would finally be his chance to regain the honour and pride that had been stolen from him.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma narrowed her eyes as she concentrated fully on bandaging the bloodied arm of the man that sat quietly on her bed. Her heart was pounding wildly, although she had no clue as to why that was happening. She had to admit that she had slightly doubted her ability to create an exact replica of Kami's 'Room of Spirit and Time' but the solid proof was sitting right before her; it had been a success, without any visible flaws.  
  
The emotional aspect, well... She wasn't completely certain of that.   
  
He hadn't said a word to her since exiting the chamber, and she was beginning to feel a sliver of concern creep into her mind. During the past hour, she had tried numerous times to engage him in a conversation, but it seemed that her words just rolled over him like the beads of perspiration that had stained his brow. Touching, but never sinking into his skin...  
  
Instead, he simply stared at her every move. It unnerved her, but she was worried for him and so she stayed by his side. She found it strange that he had aged twelve years in the past day. Now he was only over a year or two younger than her; he was no longer the little boy she had held to her chest so desperately in the suffocating cave, six years ago. He was a man, a twenty-nine year old... Man.  
  
A blanket of guilt smothered her. She had taken his adolescence away... She was to blame for the unmistakable change in his character. Bulma tried desperately to rip away the shroud of guilt, but she felt herself become consumed by it in his empowering, chocolate-eyed stare. She had finally finished bandaging and cleaning all of the visible wounds she could see from his torn, tattered orange training gi.   
  
Taking a deep breath, she gathered her courage and sat down softly beside him, distantly aware that Trunks was somewhere in Ground Zero with his grandfather. He had asked her about Gohan's transformation, but she had refused to answer, telling him that she would explain everything at a later time. What would she tell him? That she had ruined his Sensei's life by making him age twelve years in the span of a day?  
  
Gohan turned to look at her silently, his intense deep brown eyes boring into her own. He made no move to speak.  
  
Finally, she parted her lips to break the unbearable silence. "Gohan," she murmured softly, "Are you ok? Was everything fine in the chamber?" As she peered into his eyes, she caught a flicker of emotion. Something about his mannerisms and behaviour distinctly reminded her of a certain Saiyan Prince. The feeling was hauntingly familiar, and one that she immediately disliked. The silent intensity did not bode well for her, but it oddly seemed fitting for him.  
  
As if to reassure herself that Gohan was still sitting beside her, she reached out her small, pale hand and delicately placed it over his. A jolt of surprise wracked through her. The soft boyish hands had disappeared and had been replaced with the rough and rugged calloused hands of a man. But what was she to expect?   
  
Gently, she squeezed his hand, as if assuring him that everything was going to be fine. She noted that his stony eyes grew slightly dim with her touch upon his hand. Maybe she was getting through to him? Encouraged by this development, she twisted her body to take his other hand in hers. She held both of them tightly, bringing the silent man closer to her.  
  
"Gohan, it's me, Bulma. Do you recognise me?" A pleading look crossed her face as she shuffled closer to him. Twelve years alone in complete isolation was an extremely taxing task for a person to endure, no matter how great their physical strength was. One could lose a sense of balance and lose sight of their communication skills. Once again, guilt spread through her. He would not answer her; but simply stare at her with his now blazing brown eyes.  
  
Removing one of her hands, she reached up to cup his cheek softly. Slowly, she raised her head to look into his unfathomable eyes. "Sweetheart," she pleaded, unaware that the muscle in his jaw had twitched at the endearing term. "Talk to me, Gohan. It's over."  
  
And with those words, she saw recognition gather into his conscious. She saw him blink slowly, as if to wash away his tortured time in Bulma's 'Room of Spirit and Time' and she knew, she knew that he would be all right.  
  
At that moment Gohan found an incentive to reply, "I'm fine." His voice was hollow and deep; but he had spoken!  
  
Bulma let out a rush of breath she didn't know she was holding. Choking on a sob, she launched herself at him and embraced him full force; showing her relief through the salted tears that streamed down her cheeks. "Thank Kami you're ok," she found herself murmuring against his neck. She felt his grip around her waist waver, before he firmly wrapped his large arms around her.  
  
What she had not expected, was his slow inhalation at the scent of her hair. A peculiar sensation began bubbling in the pit of her stomach. She hadn't felt that since--since Vegeta. Inhaling sharply, she removed herself from his arms and abruptly stood up, wringing her hands as she slowly backed away from the quiet, gentle man that sat on her bed.  
  
Bulma cleared her throat nervously before speaking again, "How was the chamber? Did you manage to get stronger?" She balked as his eyes narrowed at her, an odd expression crossing his face. With fascination, she watched as he slowly raised himself from the bed and began to walk towards her in the tiny room. Her face blanched as she felt his heavy hands rest on her shoulders. She wanted to move away from him, the close proximity was making her uncomfortable, but she found that her legs would not co-operate with her mind.  
  
"Why is that every time I try to get closer to you, you turn your back on me?" His whispered words were uttered with such passion and desire, that Bulma felt her knees slightly buckle from the weight of their meaning. Why was he acting this way? It was... It was frightening.  
  
"What are you talking about Gohan? I've never turned my back on you," she refused to acknowledge the true meaning behind his words.  
  
Bulma watched him close his eyes for a moment, exhaling slowly as though he were banishing an inner demon that was clawing its way to the surface. He slowly opened his eyes again and focused on her face, but this time his gaze was unyielding.   
  
"You have Bulma, you have. But not anymore. I won't allow you to turn away anymore." She quivered slightly as he ran his hand from her shoulder to her cheek, stroking her jaw lightly with his thumb.   
  
His deep voice rumbled as he continued to speak, "I spent twelve years in that chamber and the only thing that kept me going was the thought of returning to you. Every day, every hour, every minute, you were by my side in that chamber. You don't realize it, but you helped me through my darkest times..." He trailed off, a haunted expression darting across his features before it was replaced by something else. Something she hadn't expected she would ever see on his face, directed towards her.  
  
Love.  
  
Love in the purest form.   
  
Vegeta had not once glanced her way with such intensity as Gohan was doing right now. His eyes were filled to the brim with the emotion. He looked upon her with such devotion that it made Bulma cringe slightly. The comprehension of his emotions, left her feeling winded; caught off guard. How could he have fallen in love with her? It wasn't right, he was just a boy the day before! He was her best friend's son, he was--he was Gohan.  
  
His next words, set everything into stone and caused the walls of the room to cave in upon her, "I love you Bulma. I have done for nearly thirteen years now."  
  
Her heart thundered and the blood began rushing to her head, "Stop," she mumbled numbly. With what little strength she possessed, she tried to pull away from him, shaking at the revelation. Gohan loved her! What in the name of heaven had she done to draw out these feelings from him? As she tried to pull away, she felt his hands tighten on her shoulders, "Gohan, let go of me!" She commanded sternly.  
  
To her relief, her plea was granted. The moment his hands fell from her shoulders, she started regain some semblance of balance. She looked at him, slowly bolting the adamantium walls that she had built around her heart, shut. She could feel her heart burning inside of her, yearning for the gentle caress of a lover. But--he wasn't what she wanted, even though at times she was reminded how familiar Gohan was compared to her previous lover.   
  
He wasn't Vegeta.   
  
And so, she schooled her face to become expressionless as she stared at the man who had aged twelve years. After almost eight years of Vegeta's absence, she still felt stinging regret that he had left her, that he had lied to her. But in the end;  
  
It would always be Vegeta.  
  
She didn't want to break Gohan's heart, but she couldn't reciprocate his feelings. It would only complicate matters. She knew Vegeta wasn't coming back, but that didn't matter. Maybe someday, she would be able to move on and take another lover. But it would never be Gohan. She had watched him grow up before her very eyes, it just wasn't--right.  
  
And so, she voiced her feelings, praying that the Gods would forgive her for such a cruel denial. "I'm sorry you feel that way Gohan--"  
  
"I'm not sorry," he interrupted fervently, "Look at me Bulma, not as the boy you raised, but as the man I have become. Look at me and tell me that you don't love me."  
  
Bulma stared silently at him, shaking her head, "I'm looking at you Gohan," she whispered softly to the silent room as she pierced his eyes with her own, "And all can see is the scared little boy that I held in my arms six years ago." The adamantium walls around her heart throbbed and clenched in pain as his face crumpled slightly under the blow of her words. She took a deep breath and continued her revelation, "I love you as a mother would love her son, but nothing more. You have to understand that I can't love you the way you want me to."  
  
With each passing word, she saw his face grow more and more blank, until all she saw was a face made from stone. The was no glimmer of intensity burning in his eyes as she had previously seen, there was only an empty and devastating blank canvas.  
  
"Why not? It's because of him, isn't it?" His stony expression belied the pain his voice held.  
  
She sighed sadly, trying to reach out to him through her comforting gaze, "Partly."  
  
"He's gone," Gohan spat maliciously, "When will you come out of your deluded dreams and realize that he will never come back!"  
  
Bulma stood stunned as the harsh words left Gohan's mouth. She didn't speak, but watched dumbfounded as he continued his ramblings on Vegeta's integrity and character.   
  
"He's a bastard, he's not fit to be loved by you. He left you pregnant and alone and you are still faithful to him as though you're his servant bitch and he is your master--" Anymore words that he wished to say were stopped by the thundering slap that was brought down upon his cheek. It felt like a tap, but the meaning behind it stung even more.  
  
Her eyes glittered with blind rage as the truth of Gohan's words pierced into her stomach like diamond bullets. "That's enough Gohan... That's enough," her hoarse voice trembled with anger and shock at what she had just done.   
  
But she continued to speak, scolding him, unable to stop herself. "You had no right to say those things. Don't you think I know what a terrible man Vegeta is? Don't you think I realize that I made a monumental mistake in being with him? But with all of these things combined, Vegeta is more of a man than you will ever be. Did you think that by spending time in that chamber alone, you would gain easy access into becoming a man? Well listen to me Gohan, ageing by years without experiencing life, does not make you a man. Nor does it give you an authorization into believing that I could ever love you the way you want to be loved. There is nothing on this Earth that would ever make me change my mind. You are still an irresponsible, foolish, foolish little boy who would not know the first thing about what true desire and passion is, because you have never experienced it! And don't you dare presume to know anything about the relationship that Vegeta and I had, ever again. Are we clear?"  
  
The rage she felt receded and she watched through her fogged eyes as he snarled at her, before whirling away and walking towards the door of the bedroom. Bulma paled as she processed the words that had tumbled from her mouth.  
  
Before she could stop him, he was walking out of the door, face as implacable as ever.  
  
"Where are you going Gohan?" She cried out, following behind him as he exited her room. How could she ever have thought that he had changed from a boy into a man? His body screamed manliness, and yet his behaviour still mirrored the stubbornness of a seventeen year old boy. She tried desperately to keep up as he thundered down the halls of Ground Zero, realizing that he was walking towards the main control room of the underground construction.  
  
"I'm going to the surface. I'm going to destroy the Androids," his voice was like ice as he spoke quietly, not glancing in her direction and never breaking his stride.   
  
Bulma gasped and shook her head desperately, almost running to keep up with him. "You have to rest Gohan! You just came out from the chamber, we don't know what side effects you may experience. It's dangerous!"  
  
"You are not my mother," he snarled quietly, stopping his forward march to turn and face her, "So don't tell me what to do."  
  
"And what would your mother say if she could see the way you are behaving right now? I'm not sure she would be very happy to see her son behave in such a careless manner, endangering the lives of others." Her retort was harsh and painful, but it had the desired effect. She watched in awe as the anger and bitterness drained away from his face, leaving him slightly deflated.  
  
He heaved a heavy sigh as he looked at the cold floor of Ground Zero. She had rejected him and now he had to deal with his pain through the only way he knew how; violence and blood shed. He raised his eyes to hers and frowned, "You can't stop me Bulma..."  
  
She opened her mouth to respond, but before she knew what was happening, Gohan had reached forward and tweaked a nerve in her neck. Her mouth hung open in a stupor as a black cloud slowly descended upon her, blanketing her softly in its embrace as it rendered her unconscious.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma groaned as a sharp light pierced through her eyelids. She sat up groggily, blinking herself awake. What had just happened? One minute she had been speaking with Gohan, and after that, everything was blank. Her spine stiffened in fear as she sat up straight, taking in her surroundings.   
  
It was the control room of Ground Zero.  
  
But how had she ended up here?  
  
She looked around for any sign that could indicate someone was with her in the large control room, but found that the walls echoed from the stillness of the room. The only sound that could be heard, was her slow and steady breathing. That's right, on this day there was no reason for the scientists or lab technicians to come into the control room, as it was a Sunday.   
  
Her breathing hitched as she remembered Gohan's intentions. Surely he had not--?  
  
She looked forward and found herself sitting on her father's chair, at the control panel that launched every mechanical order in Ground Zero. Her shoulder trembled slightly as she keyed in the command for the satellite screens above and beyond her to turn on. Bulma watched silently as the large screens came to life, each projecting pictures of the topographic landscape of the Earth's different countries. She punched in a well remembered equation that commanded the satellites to hone in on any living object in the world. Luckily, she had modified the equation so that it would focus on Gohan's larger ki, as a scouters would.   
  
She frowned as the satellite scanned. Normally, it wouldn't take that long. What was going on?  
  
This time, she typed Gohan's bimolecular statistics into the feeding device that commanded the satellite. She waited with bated breath as the satellite's camera zoomed in to the heart of Asia, focusing on an island on the outskirts of Japan.   
  
Bulma gasped at the devastation that had been caused on the island. The topography was completely spoiled, with gaping craters.  
  
She felt herself start to shake as the satellites video feed zoomed in once more to the center of one of the large craters. "SHIT!" She cried, standing up as the picture of Gohan's bloody body lay crushed into the side of the large crater. She watched in sick fascination as a blur of blue flashed before him, knocking him out of the crater.   
  
It was the blonde Android.  
  
And she was knocking him around senseless, while the other Android stood laughing himself to death. The bastard.  
  
Bulma knew that if she didn't get Gohan back, he was going to die. This was all her fault! If she hadn't been to harsh to him, none of this would have happened! He wouldn't have been fighting to survive right now if she had just let him down gently. But as always, her temper had gotten the best of her and she had sent him crashing over the edge of the precarious mental cliff he had been standing on.  
  
Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit and double SHIT!  
  
She stepped towards the control panel again, this time keying in the co-ordinates to teleport him back into Ground Zero. Panic bloomed inside her heart as nothing happened. She keyed them in again, punching the buttons as though it would make them listen to her command.  
  
But nothing happened.  
  
She watched helplessly as Gohan's unconscious body was tossed to the male Android. It looked as though it was his turn. Dammit! Why wasn't the teleportation working?!  
  
It was then that Bulma noticed that the teleportation system had been royally fucked by someone. Most probably Gohan. It seemed that he had thought he wouldn't need to return back to Ground Zero. She shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose as watched the black haired Android begin to execute swift and sharp kicks to Gohan's bloodied abdomen.  
  
"Think Bulma, think!" She muttered desperately.  
  
It was then that her eyes caught her father's locked drawer. He kept many things in there, mostly new projects. But there was one particular creation that Bulma's mind was now focused up.   
  
A teleportation watch.  
  
Her father had created it many, many years ago out of boredom.  
  
She cracked open the drawer and found the desired object. The only problem was, was that the watch could only teleport one person at a time. She scanned the contents of the drawer and felt a shudder of relief course through her body as she spotted a second watch.  
  
She wrapped on around her wrist and placed the other delicate invention into her jeans pocket.   
  
Without thinking, she typed in the co-ordinates of the island that Gohan was on, and pressed the button. She was the only one around who could save him, and she didn't want to waste precious time getting other people involved the this dilemma. What she had forgotten to do, was to check that both of the teleportation watches were in working order.  
  
If she had, she would have noticed that the one in her pocket, did not work.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: Uh oh, what's going on I hear you say? Short yes, but I thought it would be better if I got a chapter up for you guys. I feel guilty for not updating in a long time! Don't worry, Vegeta's coming up in the next chapter, and I promise lots of action between our favourite couple.  
  
What's this I hear about Bulma not checking if both of the watches work? *glares evilly at Bulma* Something is going to happen to her, so stay tuned everybody! And poor old Gohan.. I do love torturing the boy.. *shrugs* oh well ;)  
  
*Heartless* 


	20. Lost Soul

AN: Ok guys, I know you've been waiting for three weeks but go easy on me, it's a long and complicated chapter which took me forever to type up!!  
  
There's some blurb you might want to skip but I wouldn't advise it! It's mainly from Gohan's perspective, about what happened so I suggest you don't skip it if you want to have an idea of what happened to Bulma (boring but necessary to the story .). Also the POV is Bulma's if you're confused by that. The BV interaction is at the end... smirks it's not what you think!! This chapter's one heck of a doozy, so kick back, relax, grab a beer (or a glass of soda in some cases, myself included lol) and have fun!!   
  
Disclaimer--I don't own the song 'Do what you have to do' by Sarah Mclachlan (featured at the end).  
  
WARNING--Disturbing imagery used in the opening.

* * *

A black night surrounded him.   
  
He was in a room, a room where the walls seemed to breathe. A metallic smell hit his nostrils, whirling through his senses like an uncontrollable tornado, almost bringing him to his knees. He had killed billions, travelled the universe and had never been affected before by anything, so why was the foul smell causing his eyes to water now?   
  
He had tried everything imaginable to see where he was, but he just didn't know. Even his Saiyan vision was disabled in this dark room. All around, the unstable walls suffocated him, forcing him to breathe in the pungent smell of something putrid and acidic. He groped the walls blindly, stumbling through the darkness.  
  
They were slick and warm, as though they had just been freshly painted.  
  
Slowly, he began to recognise and pin point the nauseating smell that permeated the air he was breathing.  
  
It was blood.  
  
By a divine grace's intervention, the sense of sight was slowly restored to him. The room was now flooded with a bright, white light, illuminating the enclosed space he stood in. As his pupils dilated and adjusted, he focused his eyes on the white gloves that covered his hands.  
  
But they were no longer white; they were stained with blood.  
  
It was then that he dared to raise his head, slowly taking in his surroundings with all the poise of a drunken man. The walls, the floor, the ceiling, everything in the room was bathed, painted, in cherry red blood.   
  
Thick rivulets of blood ran down the walls in rivers, imitating the blood tears of a celestial being crying for the loss of a loved one. The furniture was strewn haphazardly across the room, as though an epic battle had stormed through, leaving only a blood bath in its wake.   
  
There was no object in the room that he could grasp for support without continuing to stain his hands with the potent liquid. He looked wildly around for an escape, when a soft whimper caused him to turn around. There, at the centre of the room, in the storm of blood and destruction, stood a large bed.  
  
Cautiously treading towards the bed, a lump formed in his throat as he caught sight of the body that lay upon it. That familiar cerulean and cream body that he had lusted to touch and taste every waking hour on Earth, now lay quietly in the middle of the bed, naked as the day she was born.  
  
He slowly walked up to the side of the bed, staring in awe at beautiful sight displayed before him. His eyes greedily roamed the gentle curves of her breasts, sliding down her flat stomach to the sacred valley that dipped down between her legs.   
  
The blood in the room no longer existed as he gazed at the pale, fragile woman laying on the sturdy wooden bed, untouched by the violence that had occurred around it. She was a vision of beauty, of crystal blue purity. And in the blood red room, she was the only thing that had remained untouched, with her alabaster skin glowing like a beacon of light, concealing untold promises.  
  
Her arms were spread out either side of her and her legs were slightly crossed over one another. The image reminded of a haunting picture he had seen in his time on Earth, of a man nailed to a cross with a crown of thorns upon his brow. She had called it the man's crucifixion, if he remembered correctly.  
  
She made no move to acknowledge him, simply remained in that position and stared at the ceiling. Her wide blue eyes, normally sparkling and vibrant were now empty and lifeless, as if her soul had been drained or leeched through them. He blinked as he focused once more on the dull blue eyes. She would have been a perfect vision had it not been for those two cerulean orbs that radiated nothing but a cold, hard glare.  
  
He couldn't allow her to remain like that! Where was the fire? Where was the passion that burned in those eyes? This was not the woman he knew...  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
The whispered name left his lips before he could stop himself.  
  
She did not move.  
  
Panic flourished within him as he stared at the still body, no signs of life coursing through her veins, no pounding of the heart nor the slow steady strum of a pulse that indicated she was alive... He blinked continuously, desperately trying to quell the fear rising through his subconscious.  
  
"Bulma!" He found himself calling out loudly this time.  
  
Still, she did not move.  
  
He clenched his fists and growled in annoyance. He raised his clenched fist, ready to shake the serene yet disturbing image of the woman.   
  
The moment his gloved hand fell upon her shoulder, the still body came to life.   
  
She arched her back violently and screeched up at the ceiling like a wild cat under attack. The high pitched wails of her screams caused him to wince and recoil from her side as she thrashed and twisted her body on the crisp white sheets.   
  
He watched in sick fascination as blood pooled in her cerulean eyes, running down her temples like thin rivers, all the while screaming and wailing like a furious banshee as she cried her blood tears.  
  
A shiver raced down his spine as he took another step back from the bed, apprehensive of the crazed woman upon the bed. Not once did she stop her pained wails and soon enough, he found himself covering his ears with his stained, gloved hands.   
  
"Shit!! Stop it! Fucking hell, STOP SCREAMING!" He found himself roaring over the din of her voice as his hands remained pinned to his ears.  
  
By some miracle, the screams from the woman slowly subsided. He lowered his hands from his ears, shaking his head at the ringing that still vibrated in them. Glaring at the prone body, he slowly began to make his way to the bed, ready for another onslaught of screams. Minutes ticked by as he stared down at the body. This was not his woman; this was some strange replica of her, one that he clearly had no connection with.  
  
A warm drop of liquid splattered onto his cheek like a fallen dew drop. His eyes widened as he looked up. Drops of blood from the ceiling had begun to accumulate to the centre of the room, where the bed was. To his horror, he looked on helplessly as the rain drops of blood began to pour down onto her body, drenching her from head to toe in the sticky substance.   
  
She opened her mouth scream again, only this time her throat began to fill up before she force out the scream. Terrified, he watched her gurgle and choke on the blood that filled her mouth.  
  
He willed himself to move her away from the bed, away from the blood; to help her, but he couldn't move--he just couldn't move...

* * *

Vegeta growled as he shot up from the warm, hard bed. With a frenzied gaze, he took in his surroundings, a wave of relief lapping across his subconscious as his panting breath slowly returned to normal.  
  
"Ouji-sama?"   
  
He shook his head, as if to cleanse himself from the lingering effects of the dream. He soon recognized Radt's baritone voice floating from the intercom built into the wall of his chambers, bringing him to attention.  
  
"What?" He ground out, massaging his throbbing temples in small circular motions to relieve the pressure. That dream--that freakish nightmare of a vision...  
  
"We've landed, your highness." The quiet reply came.  
  
Vegeta heard the barest hint of concern in the Saiyan's voice and almost growled out in anger.   
  
When he didn't reply, Radt continued to speak, "Do we have permission to leave the vessel or do wish to be first to leave?"  
  
The question left a dull ache in his chest, spreading like an ebony cancer. It was time to face--  
  
Everything.

* * *

I was drowning.  
  
Drowning...  
  
It's as though I've been placed in a glass tank, filled to the brim with murky sea water, and it stings my eyes. But there is nothing I can do about it. I could see, but I couldn't see clearly. Everything was just beyond my reach, and I was trying desperately to claw myself towards that minor shred of sanity I saw lingering before my eyes. Towards the real world that held so much pain and suffering; but that was the one place I could react. I couldn't do that here, in this glass tank.  
  
It was like I was there... But then I wasn't. I tried so hard to speak, to say something, to scream out; anything to rid myself of this agony...  
  
Had I known that what had happened would be the result of my sacrifice, I would have left Gohan to die. I would never in a million years be able to compare the agony and torment I felt.   
  
I can still feel his cold, metallic hands on me, gliding roughly down my legs, over my curves...   
  
This pain... This pain won't go away. It hurts so much, as though someone is stabbing me with an invisible weapon; and there is nothing I can about it. Nothing.  
  
I watch them, I watch them watching me, I watch them cry for me. I want to tell them I'm here! That I'm alive, but they mourn me as though I'm dead to them. They think I can't hear what they say... But I know everything; I'm not lost to them, not yet. I tried to be strong and fight. I tried to fight my way to the surface; but it's too hard.  
  
Besides, I'm finally beginning to realize that I can endure the suffering.  
  
I can cast the pain away; it comes and goes in waves, along with the memories, the memories I want to, would do if I could, to scratch them out from my mind with my bare hands. But then the pain goes and I'm left with nothing. No feelings, no conscience--nothing.  
  
I liked the silence...  
  
I liked the silence compared to the inner roar of my soul that threatened to rip my heart apart, as the screams and shrieks were ready to burst from my throat. But nothing would come out and I would be left with a raw, burning sensation in my throat and my heart would feel like it was breaking into a million pieces all over again; an endless cycle... Every single day.  
  
Compared to that, who wouldn't like the silence?  
  
I know that if I stepped into the real world, if I reached out to that one shred of sanity before me, my screams would never end; would never stop suffocating me until I choked to death.   
  
They would forgive me if I stayed in this silence, I know they would. It's for the best.  
  
I didn't want them to mourn for me, but there is no way I can pull myself back for them, without destroying myself...  
  
And so I choose;  
  
I choose to willingly remain drowning--Forever.

* * *

It was all his fault.  
  
He was the reason her face remained a blank canvas, the reason she didn't remember, or chose not to remember any of them. Not even her son. She had lost her senses, all because she had decided to save him... Save him from the Androids so that he could save everyone else. She had always been selfless, ever since the threat of the Androids had come about. And now...  
  
It was all his fault.  
  
If he hadn't gone out to fight, raging at the world and his existence--at her love for another man; she wouldn't have gone through those torturous three days at the hands of the Androids.  
  
Three days in the captivity of the Androids. Three days until he was fully healed to go and save her...  
  
Three days in which he had finally brought about the destruction of the Earth's tormentors--after he had seen what they had done to her... He had saved the Earth, but he had been too late to save her soul from straying down its destructive path. Her self-loathing was slowly eating away at her, day by day, night by night; all because of him.  
  
They hated him. Her family--hated him for being so reckless, for putting her life in danger... For putting her sanity in danger. She was barely holding herself together before that fateful day three months ago. Now she was... She was lost to them and there was no way to bring her back.  
  
Gods he loved her. Still did. And seeing her heart in pain for the past three months was killing him.  
  
After he had destroyed the Androids, there was no reason to stay in Ground Zero. Even though the facility had saved many peoples' lives, it had become a cage. A cage in which everyone was desperate to escape. He returned to the control room of Ground Zero, with his precious cargo cradled in his arms and told every single human standing in that room--that they were free.  
  
Free.  
  
They could finally go above ground and see the sky, see the sun burning brightly like a precious yellow African diamond.  
  
There had been much rejoicing for that fact, but there had also been grieving... Grieving for Bulma's condition and state of mind.   
  
She had sacrificed herself to save them all, so that they could have a future. A future above ground; a future where they could feel the gentle breeze caress their skins, where their children could finally play without fear of pain... Fear of death.  
  
She had given them all hope. And for what price?  
  
Herself.  
  
As Gohan stared at the blank blue eyes that bore into his own, he flinched as his mind took him three months back, into the past... To a day in which this woman, this tiny fragile woman sitting and staring at him mutely in the chair before him, had saved his life.  
  
-----  
  
Pain. There was so much pain. He had never felt such bone-crushing agony in his life. It spread through his veins like wild fire; seizing his heart with its intensity.  
  
He was vaguely aware, almost conscious of the events occurring around him. Something soft was being wrapped around his wrist. In the background he could hear harsh laughter coming from the two Androids; he could hear their amused conversation as he lay in a pool of his own blood and bones.  
  
"I didn't know humans could look so... Inviting."  
  
The cold male voice of the Android sent a shiver down his spine. No; this wasn't happening... Any moment now, he was going to wake up in his room and be a ten year old boy without a care in the world. He would even do his homework without complaint to assure himself that this was some horrible nightmare concocted from the overactive imagination of a young boy...  
  
"I wouldn't know," came the bored reply from the female Android.  
  
He could hear them, but he couldn't see them! Where were they?!  
  
"Do you think she tastes as good as she looks?" The male Android enquired again.  
  
"How the fuck should I know?" The female one snapped with a cool irritated snarl, "After we kill the Saiyan pest, you can take her and find out. Why don't you just fucking kill him and get it over with? What's the point of watching this human pine over her injured lover. Disgusting creatures, the lot of them..." He could hear the sneer in her voice.  
  
It was then that he recognized a familiar, soothing voice; one that was at that moment, cursing profanity into his ear that would have sent even the most evil of creatures running from her.  
  
"Fuck, why isn't this shitty piece of crap working!!" The hissing voice ripped through his ear drums, causing him to wince.  
  
Bulma...  
  
The Android was talking about Bulma.  
  
He couldn't let the piece of metallic shit take her! He couldn't--  
  
He opened his mouth to speak, but only a croak managed to leave his lips. Why hadn't he listened to her? Why did his anger fuel his actions? They wouldn't have been in this dangerous situation if it hadn't been for him. If he died now... There would be no hope for the Earth.   
  
But Trunks was alive! Sweet mercy of Kami, Trunks was alive... He would save them, the boy would be victorious, where he had failed. Failed in an act of stupidity.   
  
He had misjudged his strength, his weakness from fighting straight after his dismissal from the fabricated 'Room of Spirit and Time', and now he was paying for that fatal mistake.   
  
Paying for his arrogance...  
  
-----  
  
Gohan shivered as he forced himself out of the reverie, looking at the rounded cherry lips of the blue-haired scientist.  
  
Of course, he had later been told by Bulma's father that the teleportation watch she had initially taken for him, didn't work.  
  
In the end, she had given up her own watch to him and sent him back to the safety of the underground laboratory...  
  
For the next three days, every single person in Ground Zero had waited in agony for him to recover his full strength after coming out of the 'Room of Spirit and Time.' Those three days had been the longest of his life. Not even the years in Ground Zero could have compared to the hard, agonising moments of those days, laying immobile and wondering... Wondering if she was even alive.   
  
He had healed to the best extent he could, all the while worrying about the woman he loved.  
  
The satellite signals had become distorted due to the teleportation disruptions... Another problem he had caused. And because of that, Bulma's father was unable to pin point her location using the satellite technology of Ground Zero. They couldn't even check on her.   
  
And it was a good thing too. He didn't think the old doctor would have been able to stomach the horrific crimes committed towards his daughter. It was a safe bet that he would have had a stroke.  
  
He had found her alive, barely, hidden in a cave after he had honed in on her ki. The Androids were not there, but if they had been, he was sure he would have killed them there and then.   
  
Her hair hung limply down to her shoulders in tangles and knots. She was surprisingly not dirty, although her skin held a shaded pallor that even he could recognize was not healthy; a sickly gray color. But it was her eyes that had caught his attention. The sparkling blue had paled, no longer glowing in their luminescence or vivacity.   
  
They were hollow, yet moving. And when they landed upon him, he felt a cold dread seize his heart and squeeze with all its power.  
  
She looked dead. She was dead. A living corpse.  
  
What in the name of hell had they done to her? He noticed her ripped clothing, barely covering her naked body. He saw the bruises that marred the tops of her thighs and arms, covering her body with black and blue blotches that howled at him in their silent pain.  
  
And then, he had screamed.   
  
He had roared until the walls of the cave began to tremble and chunks of rocks began to shower him like a warm summer rain. She didn't seem to recognize him, or acknowledge him. She didn't bat an eyelash when he roared in pain... Merely stared at him with those hollow, dead eyes.  
  
What he had seen that day was enough to send him over the edge, into the silent yet maddening pool of power he had no control over.  
  
Then, the Androids had come, hearing the disturbance in the area... And, and he had ripped them apart. He had torn at them limb for metallic limb, not even giving them a chance to counter attack. They had done this to her! The male Android with his dark hair and ice blue eyes had defiled her and torn her apart in a way that would remain with her for the rest of her life... In a way that would haunt her to the end of her days...  
  
But there were no more Androids. He had destroyed them; all for her... In the end, everything was about her.  
  
Even now, sitting in the chair across from the beautiful woman, three months on from the horrific event, he felt his blood boil. The light had not returned to her eyes and she still spoke to no-one, not even Trunks. The poor boy was beside himself with worry, and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
She was a walking, breathing puppet. And it had killed him everyday to see her that way.  
  
He took a deep breath, and for the first time in an hour, he spoke.  
  
"Trunks is improving in his training," he said lightly, forcing his demeanour to brighten. "He's getting to be really skilful with his sword."  
  
When she didn't answer, he looked at her, a lingering sadness forming in his chocolate brown eyes. She merely looked at him with her dull, lifeless eyes, not moving from the chair she sat in.  
  
Dr. Briefs had restored Capsule Corp. back to its original form in only a matter of weeks after the Androids' demise. Bulma's room apparently looked exactly as it had done eight years ago, before the Androids had arrived. The doctor had thought it would be beneficial if she was in familiar surroundings, but Gohan wasn't seeing any improvement.  
  
The only improvement he had seen was physical. Her bruises had faded away like the golden leaves of an Autumn long forgotten, but he knew--knew that the emotional scars would never heal.  
  
He heard the door open behind him and he sighed. His visit for the day was over. But he would visit her for the rest of his life if it meant he could just sit there and watch her... Just to make sure she was still breathing, still alive in some strange and bizzare way.  
  
"Gohan?" Mrs. Briefs soft voice called out to him and he stood from the uncomfortable wooden chair, he was amazed again at how quickly everything had been restored to normal in Capsule Corp. Dr. Briefs had certainly prepared for the worse... And it was a good thing he had. When they had reached the surface to check on what was left of the derelict world, they had found nothing but rubble where Capsule Corp. had once been...  
  
But now, now the mansion was up again and rebuilt to its original splendour.  
  
The Briefs' were lucky. Others had returned to their homes, to find nothing but derelict and decayed buildings and houses. And some had found nothing but a crater, where their houses had once been.  
  
Nearly all of Earth's population had been destroyed, only two-hundred thousand people remained...   
  
"Is everything all right Mrs. Briefs?" He looked at the older woman and frowned. The time under ground had been hardest on her. She had suffered the most out of all of them. And now, to have her only daughter in such a condition... It was truly heart breaking to see this bright, vivacious woman, reduced to the quiet creature she had become.  
  
She smiled at him hesitantly. "Everything's fine. It's time for Bulma's rest now, you can come and see her again tomorrow."  
  
It seemed she still hadn't forgotten that it was his fault her daughter was in this stupored state. But she didn't blame him; not like Bulma's father. Trunks hadn't understood, and so he was still in good graces with the now eight year old, but Bulma's father... The doctor had told him outright that he was responsible and that he should suffer the consequences. And he did, every single day...  
  
Gohan forced himself to smile, "Ok Mrs. Briefs, I'll come by tomorrow and..." He trailed off as his eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
A tremor ran through his body and he closed his eyes.  
  
"Gohan dear, are you ok?" He heard the concerned woman's voice echo in the background.  
  
But all he was focused on was the strong, recognizable ki of a warrior... A warrior he thought had disappeared for good.  
  
Along with that single ki, he concentrated more and to his disbelief, found that there were over a thousand strong ki's clustered in one area towards the north-east, three hundred miles away. They were definitely not human... It could only mean one thing. He felt Vegeta's ki begin to move away from the cluster of ki's and suddenly Gohan knew where he would be coming... Capsule Corporation.  
  
"Vegeta," he growled out quietly, clenching his fists. He sent a concerned glance to the silent woman on the chair, but noted that she made no movement, or showed any interest. The Saiyan had grown strong... But he wasn't strong enough to defeat him. "Keep her in here, and out of sight," he barked at Bulma's mother, barely glancing in the woman's direction.  
  
As he started to stride out of the house, he left Mrs. Briefs standing in the middle of the room with her mouth open in shock.  
  
"Gohan-sensei! Gohan-sensei!" He paused in the hallway and turned around to see Trunks jumping up and down.   
  
"Do you feel that?" The enthusiastic youth almost shouted, hopping from one foot to the other.  
  
"I feel it," he replied gravely, "Stay here Trunks, I'm going to engage this... Person, alone." He could have sworn that they young boy almost pouted at the prospect of his fighting being squandered. Even with his mother's traumatic condition, he still remained positive; certain that she would one day be better again. Gohan wished he had the boy's optimism.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go alone?" The young boy remarked with a quiet voice, his blue eyes solemn and questioning.  
  
Gohan hesitated for a moment and nodded, "Look after your mother."  
  
A reasoning lightened the boy's eyes and he silently nodded his consent, before resuming his path to his mother's room.  
  
Gohan sighed, his shoulders slumping. He was only eight and had the entire world resting on his shoulders; he could see himself mirrored in that boy... So young, but no longer innocent. He clenched his jaw as he felt the Saiyan Prince's power level grow stronger, coming directly towards Capsule Corp.  
  
For an unexplainable reason; he felt rage. How dare the bastard come back after abandoning everyone! After abandoning Bulma... With a renewed purpose, he strode out of the restored mansion to meet the Saiyan Prince head on.

* * *

He had been the first to step out of the space craft onto the Earthling soil. They had landed about three hundred miles from Capsule Corporation and--  
  
Vegeta scanned the area, a scowl forming on his face.  
  
Something wasn't right.  
  
There was something...  
  
"This is the planet Earth, Ouji-sama?" Rhuba questioned with a slight sneer on his face. The surrounding area wasn't anything compared to Bejiita-sei. The entire planet seemed like it was crumbling in ruin; a waste of space--literally.  
  
Vegeta ignored the idiotic question as he looked around, frowning fiercely at the piece of land that the space craft had been grounded upon. This place... This place had been an ecosystem teeming with wild life and greenery. But now there was nothing. It was as though the entire area had been cleared out by a ki blast... A very large ki blast.  
  
"Ouji-sama--"  
  
"Quiet!" He snapped, raising his hand angrily as he inspected the area.  
  
Rhuba shut his mouth, sending a his older brother a glance of confusion. The rest of the Saiyans were still on the space ship, awaiting orders from their Prince. Why wasn't he commanding them to move?  
  
Vegeta raised his head to the sky and opened up his mind slowly, searching out for the familiar ki's of the Z Senshi.  
  
There was nothing... Except one.  
  
He then searched for Bulma's certain ki signature and found it. It was so small, barely recognizable and laughably small; but it was there with the familiar ki, that seemed exceptionally stronger than before.   
  
He growled unconsciously, "Stay here, don't move from the ship; I will return shortly."  
  
The elder Saiyan of the two nodded his consent, "As you wish your highness."  
  
Without a backward glance, Vegeta flared his aura and sprung into the air with a mighty leap. A small nagging sensation burned in the back of his mind, telling him to stay alert.   
  
He snarled, flying even faster towards the familiar ki signature at Capsule Corporation. It was on the move; moving from Bulma's side. The little shit knew he was here. Oh well, it didn't matter.  
  
As he flew over the landscape, he noticed that everything that had once been green, brown and blue, had either been burned to ashes or destroyed to rubble. Had nearly eight years changed so much of this once beautiful planet?   
  
Large craters now marred the landscape, igniting Vegeta's suspicion further. Curiosity at hand, he stretched his mind further, allowing the many different ki that belonged to the human population, to ignite and flourish like beacons in his subconscious.  
  
Barely two-hundred thousand sparked in his mind, when there should have been at least seven billion, if not more...  
  
There was definitely something very, very wrong.  
  
It had taken him only a few seconds to reach the Capsule Corporation compound. He knew that he would have a welcoming party when he returned. It was a good thing that he didn't feel like being welcomed; because the next thing he saw was a ki ball hurtling its way toward him.  
  
Powering up, he pushed his power forwards and knocked the fiery blue ball away, landing in the process.  
  
As he looked at the culprit that had dealt him the welcoming blow, Vegeta couldn't help but feel a scowl twist his lips.  
  
"You'll pay for that you little shit. Who the fuck are you?" He snarled, trying to read the ki of the man before him. When he couldn't sense it, he growled. The fuck was hiding his ki from him; what a coward!  
  
The strangely familiar man grinned at him, an odd glint flashing through his eyes. "What's the matter Vegeta-sama, don't you recognize me?"  
  
"How do you know me?" He asked, frowning at the sarcastic tone of the familiar human. "I'm going to make this easy for you; who are you and what are you doing here?"  
  
The man grinned again, his brown eyes flashing in anger and amusement. "Shouldn't I be asking you that question? I was wondering--"  
  
"Oh my goodness!!"   
  
A soft female voice interrupted the man, causing Vegeta to tilt his head so that he could see the owner of the voice.  
  
It was Bulma's mother.  
  
He stopped himself from almost smirking. The blonde-haired harpy had aged greatly in the past seven or eight years. He couldn't begin to fathom the pain she must be going through on a daily basis due to that knowledge. The woman was always worried about her looks. He wondered what had caused the wrinkled lines to appear on the smooth forehead that had been there only four months ago... Well, almost eight years to her.  
  
She scuttled over to the man's side, staring at him in wide-eyed awe. "Gohan, is that really Vegeta?" She asked as though she couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. She knew, knew that he was the one person that could help her daughter!  
  
Vegeta frowned as he caught the whispered question. What the fuck? Gohan?! He squinted his eyes and glared at the 'man' that was supposed to be Kakarott's only son. Yes... He could see the resemblance. It was him! Why hadn't he caught it sooner? He cursed himself for being too distracted to notice the obvious comparison.  
  
But how had he grown so much? He was only supposed to be seventeen or eighteen by now! At the moment he looked like a fully grown man, like himself. Nothing made sense! "What is going on here?" He snarled at the pair that stood before him.  
  
He was surprised and furious when Gohan sneered at him.  
  
"What do you want? Why are you here?" Gohan demanded, ignoring the piercing gaze of the man he would never equal... Not in Bulma's eyes.  
  
"Where is your father brat?" He hissed in reply.  
  
Bulma's mother frowned and took a tentative step closer towards the irate Saiyan Prince. "He's dead, dear. He has been for the last seven years." She whispered softly, allowing the heavy words to linger between them.  
  
Gohan could have sworn he saw a change in Vegeta's pallor of skin. He could even see the rare glimpse of confusion on the normally stoic face. His anger began to fade slightly. The man seemed genuinely... Confused.  
  
"What do you mean he's dead? How could he have--" He stopped himself then. He knew how; it was the Androids. Vegeta saw the fury that had blazed in Gohan's eyes, slowly dissipate.  
  
"He died fighting the Androids," Gohan looked away into the distance, unwilling to focus his eyes on the Saiyan Prince. "He contracted his heart disease whilst he was fighting and--and they killed him before we could get him away..."  
  
"Poor Goku," Mrs. Briefs chimed in sadly.  
  
"There weren't just two Androids," Gohan continued, "There were four of them."  
  
Vegeta clenched his fists to his side, slowly feeling the anger bubble in the pit of his stomach. Because of his miscalculations and eagerness to return to his race, his victory had been taken away by the metallic pieces of junk! He was supposed to defeat the third-class Saiyan, not them! It should have been his glory...  
  
But along with the anger, there was also a remorse. He would no longer be surpassed in strength, he would no longer have a challenge to live up to...  
  
"And the rest?" He found himself asking, even though he had no wish to do so.  
  
Gohan shook his head, "Dead. All of them."  
  
The pained words enveloped the trio standing awkwardly in the front portion of the mansion, their icy meaning sending a shiver down the older woman's spine.   
  
"Two of the Androids turned on the other two, they destroyed them... It was enough for myself and Bulma to escape."  
  
Vegeta's ears piqued at the mention of his woman. "She was there." He stated furiously. Trust her to do something so foolish as to put herself in danger!  
  
Gohan nodded grimly and spoke on, "The two Androids have destroyed the entire world; they burned hundreds of countries to the ground. We, the remaining survivors, banded together and have been living underground for almost eight years now. It's only been a few months since I destroyed them," he whispered, closing his eyes as he relived the pain of the past three months.  
  
Vegeta raised his eyebrow at that. They must have been living in Ground Zero...  
  
"We'd better go inside and discuss this, I think Vegeta would like to know everything that has been happening in the past few years." Mrs. Briefs said quietly, sighing as she shifted from foot to foot. It was going to be a long, long day for all of them.  
  
The Saiyan Prince almost choked as he heard the first wise words come from the normally vacuous woman before him.   
  
It was amazing what several years of torment could do to a person. Seven years underground... It was reason enough to drive any person insane with that kind of fear and torture.  
  
Just look at him; he had lived through twenty years of it and had come out unscathed. At least, he thought he was as unscathed as he could be.  
  
The trio made their way inside, and Vegeta prepared himself to hear of their time at the hands of the Androids. He was relieved to hear that Bulma was alive and well, he didn't know how he would have reacted if she had...  
  
He shook his head; perhaps he would also mention what had happened to him.   
  
He was never one for gatherings, but for the moment he was willing to listen to the events that had occurred.

* * *

Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit.  
  
"Woman?" He heard himself say softly to the lifeless creature sitting on the chair in front of him.  
  
They had told him everything.   
  
Everything.   
  
They had told him how she had come to be this way. The Androids... They had done this to her!! He felt an uncontrollable rage swirl around him in a deadly aura of anger and helplessness. By the will of Gods... How could this be the same woman he had left on the planet Dran only a few months ago?   
  
She had changed--changed so much that he could barely recognize her. Her appearance remained the same, save for the black smudges that lay under her eyes and a few lines that were carved into her face, that had not been there before.  
  
But her spirit had changed! Her fiery, tempestuous spirit that he had known and grown to--to...   
  
He growled with unbidden fury. How dare that Android touch what was his!! How dare he lay one fucking finger on his mate!! According to Gohan, she been defiled and violated to such an unrecognizable state, that she had pushed him over the edge and in the end, it had been Gohan who had saved her from them. But he was also the reason she was even captured!  
  
When he had heard that part, he was ready to kill the boy... No, man. It seemed that Bulma's ingenuity had saved them all. Without her, Gohan would never have obtained the strength to defeat the Androids had it not been for her fabricated 'Room of Spirit and Time'. He was furious with Gohan for being so careless as to endanger her life, and yet he was also slightly thankful because without him, she wouldn't have even been alive at that moment.  
  
He prayed to the seven hells that he could will the Androids to come alive again, just so that he could have the pleasure and revenge of killing them again! He would have turned those robotic fucks into tin foil! If he had just been there...  
  
Gohan and Bulma's mother had left no stone unturned as they spoke of the years they had spent in Ground Zero. He had a son... A son! A boy that had just recently turned eight years old... In the span of three months, his son had almost outgrown his childhood.  
  
He was still reeling from the news.   
  
A son, a son... A son!!   
  
He had no idea he had left her pregnant on Dran. If he had known, he would have taken her with him and he would have damned the Androids to hell. He would never have left her to suffer this fate... A fate worse than death.   
  
She had been--raped, hurt beyond tolerance. Her mind and body both.   
  
What was he going to do about his son? He hadn't met the boy yet; didn't want to for fear the boy would hate him for leaving his mother. He had been such a fool to even get her pregnant! How could he not have known?  
  
If he could just take the past few months back... None of this would have ever happened.  
  
After they had told him what had happened, he had demanded to see her; see if they were lying or embellishing about her condition.  
  
And now as he sat alone with her in the room, he knew it wasn't a lie...  
  
It was true. It was all true.  
  
Vegeta raised his hand slightly, daring to stretch his finger to stroke the softly curved cheek of her pale ivory skin. A jolt of electricity shot through his veins, boiling the blood that was slowly being pumped to his heart. He brushed his ungloved finger against her cheek again, knowing that there was no one in the room but her and him...  
  
When she made no response to his action and just stared at him silently, unblinking, he cursed to himself in a hushed voice.  
  
She didn't look like she recognised him, not even in the slightest. He could have been an insect for all she knew or cared!  
  
"Dammit," he swore again, to no one in particular.  
  
Vegeta felt a heavy weight press down onto his chest. He didn't know what it was; he just knew that it hurt... Hurt more than any ki blast or punch that he had received in the past years of his life.  
  
Not even his death with Frieza had been this painful...  
  
What was wrong with her? Why wasn't she reacting to anything around her? It was as though she had been separated from this world by a sheet of glass.  
  
As he stared into her eyes, a haunting chill wrapped around him and squeezed until he couldn't breathe.  
  
He had seen those same hollow, lifeless eyes in his dream...   
  
"No!" He hissed, standing up so that he could pace the room. "It's not possible!" He mumbled to himself, casting a glance back at the silent woman on the chair.   
  
She had not moved, nor looked up at him; simply remained staring in front of her like a lifeless doll...  
  
He had a right mind to shake her, yell at her, but he knew it wouldn't help.   
  
But what could he do?!  
  
What could he do?  
  
He stopped pacing; he knew what he could do.

* * *

I can see him... Was it really him? Did he really come back?   
  
I never thought that he would; I thought he would be gone forever--Forever. The pain in my heart was coming back again.   
  
His touch... Oh Gods, his touch.  
  
He can reach me; even in this place--this place of silence, he can rouse me from my slumber.   
  
I want him to go away. Why can't he leave me alone; why must he always haunt me?  
  
I'm afraid that if he stays for too long, I'll come back and, and I don't want to face another lifetime of heartache and pain. I like the silence. I like the numbness.  
  
He moves out of my vision, and now I can't see him. Where did he go? Was he leaving me again? How could he do this to me! I want to kill him, I want to rip him apart and sprinkle the green grass of the Earth with his blood and wear his organs as prize-winning jewellery!!   
  
Why is he back now, after all these years?! WHY?!  
  
I hate him. I hate him. I hate him.  
  
I love him.

* * *

_What ravages of spirit,  
  
Conjured this temptuous rage.  
  
Created you a monster,  
  
Broken by the rule of love?  
  
And fate has led you through it.  
  
You do what you have to do.  
  
And I have the sense to recognize,  
  
That I don't know how to let you go.  
  
I don't know how to let you go..._

* * *

  
AN: Whew, man I'm tired from writing all of that!! Sorry to cut the chapter at that point, but it was now or never. You'll just have to wait until the next chapter to see what Vegeta does. And poor Bulma, she's a little bit scary at the moment... It's still vague as to what happened to her, but there will be more clarity in later chapters.  
  
It seems that Gohan isn't angry at Vegeta anymore... Or is he?  
  
Please review and tell me what you thought, I'm quite proud of that chapter (save for a few bits), but I want to know your opinions, ya hear me! (. please lol).  
  
And a great big thank you to all the people that review constantly. Don't think I don't look at your reviews every single day, I cherish each and every one of them and I always look forward to finding new review alerts in my mailbox.  
  
---Heartless 


	21. For Survival

****

****

**Chapter 21--For Survival.**

****

****

****

****

**

* * *

  


**  
Vegeta knew what he could do. 

But would they let him?.... _So what if they didn't! What the fuck could they do to stop him?  
_  
He savagely paced the wooden floor, shaking his head as the silent woman that sat by the window, stared out of it listlessly. He stopped pacing for a moment and allowed himself to traverse the contours of her curved features. She looked to desolate... _So lost_.  
  
She was supposed to be strong! How could this have happened to her?!   
  
So many unanswered questions were fettered within his mind, unrelenting in their torment, unyielding in their grief at her condition. It was odd--but he was beside himself with worry...   
  
Worry? Why should he worry! He shouldn't even give a damn about her and yet--_yet he did_. It was the unexplainable that he did not need or want to be explained.  
  
The door to the room creaked open slowly, and he sensed the woman's mother enter hesitantly, "Vegeta dear, would you like something to eat?" Her voice was low and placid.  
  
He was about to answer with a snide comment but refrained as he stared at the older woman's weary and haggard appearance, glowing softly in the pale moonlight. Her eyes held such emotion, such depth and_ trauma_.  
  
He was surprised. Surprised that the inane creature had finally caught wind of some logical sense in her empty mind... But at what cost? 

At the cost of her daughter and God knows what else...   
  
Vegeta had seen many beings with grief stricken faces, he had killed most of them without remorse or guilt, but this woman--this formerly happy, delirious woman who was now in such a state of grief, showed that there were still things alive and present in the universe that brought about the destruction of ones' soul. _After all, hadn't he experienced it in Frieza's service..?  
  
_"No," he replied softly, watching her nod in understanding. 

A spark of amusement floundered in the deep pits of his ebony eyes, as he watched her wring her hands nervously. "Is there more?" He growled out, catching her guilty expression before the weary mask was once more in place.  
  
"I was wondering," she said softly, "If you would like to see Trunks?"  
  
It took him a moment to realize that the woman was speaking about his son. 

His son..._ Trunks_. That was a fine name for a warrior, he thought in disgust, but he was secretly pleased--pleased that Bulma had taken her revenge in naming their son so appropriately, as a design to eternally remind him of his failure at... _Everything._  
  
Much to his consternation, it worked. 

It worked too fucking well. 

He inhaled slowly and nodded, "Fine," he grunted out the one-worded response before he could stop himself.   
  
**Damn it!**   
  
Now he would have to deal with another problem...  
  
He silently followed the blonde-haired woman out of the room, casting a long, lingering glance at the quiet woman seated by the window. She made no move to notice his departure, her face was as cold and still as if it had been cut from pale limestone. 

Clenching his fist, he growled.  
  
He would bring her back--_he had to_.

* * *

  
  
_He has gone...   
  
He has gone to see my son!  
  
I want to scream at him!!  
  
I want to curse at him!!!_  
  
I want to pound at his flesh and yell and scream and shriek so that I could say--say that he has no right to see **my** son!! 

Where was he during those cold and long lonely nights as I held that boy to my chest for _eight _fucking_ years_?! 

Where was he when I cried myself to sleep with silent tears, _wishing_ he had been there to save us all from the hell of the Androids... **WHERE WAS HE?**   
  
I can see the thread of life hanging before me again, taunting me as it sways. I could reach out... I would be able reach out and grasp it.

I could pull myself from this silent, dreamless place and then have my way with him. But I know; I know that I can never return.   
  
Because if I do--If I do, I won't be able to stop them and I...   
  
_I will choke on my screams._

__

__

__

__

* * *

  
Trunks frowned.  
  
His ice blue eyes roamed over the angled features of the man that sat before him; the man that had magically appeared... The man that was his father. 

Their faces were a mirror image of one another. The same sharp eyes, the same aristocratic nose, the same jaw line...  
  
The only difference was their coloring.   
  
There was no mistake; _this was his father_.   
  
A father that he had longed for... 

He had tried to find a father in his Sensei Gohan, but it wasn't the same--_it just wasn't the same.  
_  
From an early age he had pined for a father, and now that he was standing in front him, Trunks didn't know what to do. Should he be jumping for joy? Or should he feel anger at the return of this man he hardly knew... A man his mother had cried over relentlessly for so many nights.  
  
She thought that he was sleeping during those wretched moments in the cold night. But he had been awake... Listening; _listening to her gut-wrenching, stomach churning sobs.  
  
_It tore at the very fabric of his soul to hear his mother in pain. She was everything to him, she was his world. Without her... Who was he? _He needed her..._ But she wasn't there anymore, at least not mentally.

* * *

  


  
_It was amazing_.   
  
Just fucking _amazing_.  
  
Vegeta stared silently at the miniature replica of himself, covered with fluffy lavender hair and the eyes that were... _Her eyes_. 

To think that because of a part of him, a life had been formed. It was mind boggling, it was awe-inspiring... It was **frightening**.  
  
The boy was a perfect mix of his features and her color. Was this his punishment from Kami? This half-breed brat...

Trunks sat still, staring at Vegeta with such a degree of intensity, that it reminded the Saiyan Prince of his younger years. Years he did not wish to dredge up from the forgotten graves of the billions of innocents he had slaughtered.  
  
There was no secret to his past; he had taken away lives but never--never had he given life to something... Someone, so--so innocent. _So pure_.  
  
This was his legacy, this youthful eight year old boy gazing at him with suspicion and... Anger. This was his legacy and it felt good to know that there would be part of him left in the world when he would be permanently gone from it. But did he want the responsibility?  
  
The boy blinked, as if he were washing away a tide of painful emotions. He looked towards his Grandmother, still frowning. "Where's Gohan-sensei, Grandma?"  
  
Mrs. Briefs smiled at him, the former bright light returning to her pale green eyes for a few moments, "He'll be back soon sweetheart."  
  
Vegeta clenched his jaw; why had Kakarott's brat been put on such a high pedestal? Why was he revered and why did Trunks have no clue towards his true heritage? 

It seemed that Bulma had told him nothing about Vegeta... And for good reason, but that was still no excuse for not informing the boy of his Saiyan heritage. A future heir to the throne of Bejiita-sei...   
  
The half-breed bastard child he had spawned.  
  
Would his people accept this boy as their Prince? He felt that the second and third generations may accept but the Saiyan Elders, the first generation, may not accept him. It all boiled down to the boy being a half-breed. Even with this knowledge it was still difficult to see the boy revere the only son of his rival.  
  
A small voice in the back of his mind screamed at him; _he did not deserve the boy's acknowledgement.   
_  
He batted the voice away as he continued his inspection of the boy that sat in front of him, distinctly aware that he had ordered Gohan to inform the Saiyans aboard his ship that they would be remaining on Earth until further notice. He would have gone himself had it not been for shock he had received in meeting Bulma.  
  
**Bulma.  
**  
He had to force her parents to accept his decision... But the seed of doubt in his mind remained. They may not agree with his plans. The woman's mother may accept. But the father was a different matter altogether.  
  
Vegeta's thoughts turned away as he caught a glimpse of his son eyeing him once more. No sooner had he settled down into the kitchen chair, the food had been laid out for the father and son. 

He could see the boy cast secret glances in his direction, making Vegeta smirk. Vegeta unconsciously bared his teeth, causing the young boy to look away with a frown.   
  
Trunks looked down at his food, scowling.   
  
He stood up abruptly, causing the wooden chair to fall back and crash against the tiled floor. His sudden movement afforded him with a curious glance from his Grandmother and a raised eyebrow from his _father. _ It was too much for him to absorb... Why couldn't his mother have told him? _Everything had changed_... 

He wasn't who he thought he was.  
  
He was an alien.  
  
The concept was so strange.   
  
Why hadn't his father been with him? How could he have left his mother to suffer alone! 

He growled quietly to himself.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
The distant voice of his Grandmother brought him back from the chaotic vortex of thoughts threatening to engulf him.  
  
"I'm going to see if Momma's ok," he mumbled under his breath, casting a long final glance at the dark haired man that was watching him closely, as he stumbled out from the enclosed kitchen.  
  
Trunks took a deep breath.  
  
He could sense a hidden power within that man--his father.   
  
There was something dark about him... Something _odd_. For now, there would be no trust...

* * *

  
  
Vegeta shook his head.  
  
What words could he have said to the boy? He knew the brat was overwhelmed at the thought of being _his_ son.  
  
He had never been a family man; he never will be. All the brat needed to know was his true heritage and culture. He couldn't deal with the altercations of fatherhood, the demanding stature of the job. 

_He was a warrior_.  
  
Vegeta looked at the ageing woman sitting slightly to one side, "We must discuss Bulma's condition," he started, frowning at the look of concern she rewarded him with.  
  
"What do you think we should do?" Mrs. Briefs asked, clasping her hands upon the table.  
  
"I will be taking her back to Bejiita-sei with me," he replied sternly, letting the woman know that his decision was not up for discussion.  
  
The older woman nodded her consent, "Very well, but you will bring her back, won't you?"  
  
Vegeta pondered on the question briefly. He could lie and they would be none the wiser... "Yes," he answered shortly, "And the boy will join us. It will serve him well to be amongst his people."  
  
She smiled at his response, "Alright, I just have to talk to Bulma's father about it and see what he says. He can be hard to persuade but I'll see what I can do. We'll do anything to have our little girl back," she added brightly.  
  
He nodded and continued to place spoon after spoon of food into his mouth; but as soon as it entered, it all turned to ash. 

His plan was to take Bulma back to Dran and see what they could do, surely they must have some remedy for her condition, after all they were an advanced race. From there, they would continue on towards Bejiita-sei and there would be no going back... Earth would be forgotten and he would have his glory as King of the Saiyans once more.  
  
As the moments passed and he continued to eat, his acute senses could pick up a familiar strong ki signature returning to the Capsule Corp. grounds. He would have trouble convincing that nuisance of a boy to stay on the planet, seeing how attached he was to Trunks... 

Vegeta felt threatened and cautious. Beneath the power Gohan possessed, a chord in the pit of his stomach twinged at the sensation of power that was emanated from him.  
  
He wondered... Wondered how powerful the boy really was.

* * *

  


  
Large droplets of rain water fell from the sky, splattering onto the rocky surface of the ground noisily. The heavy, saturated clouds moved against the sky, becoming electrically charged amongst one another.   
  
Bolts of lightning raced towards the ground, leaving the rough surface cracked and destroyed in its wake. The sky flashed wickedly as the boisterous laughter of thunder echoed in the hills.  
  
No creature seemed to stir in the deadly storm...   
  
But as the wind howled, a hissing scream tore through the raging thunder.  
  
An animalistic roar trembled the earth below, shaking and rattling the lonesome trees scattered about the desolate landscape. _ Something had awakened...  
  
_From those screams, a vicious emerald green creature was born.

  
A creature so deadly and terrifying that all who had encountered it before, suffered the same fatal and brutal death.

With the coming of this monster, it seemed that all hope for the world would be lost.

* * *

  
  
**_AN:_ Once again, I had to divide the chapters because they were so long. Let me take the time out to apologize to everyone about the delay of this chapter. I hope you all liked it. In the next chapter; the shit hits the fan. Literally. But wait... Who is this creature? I'm sure you all know -wink- You didn't think I'd leave him out did you?   
**  
_Don't forget to look out for Chapter 3 of The Mistress on Sunday!_


	22. New Life

**_AN:_** **Yes it took long, but believe me, it's worth it! It's funny how you plan something out for your characters, but they take own their own distinct path. That means, there's a little twist and change for you in this chapter, so if you're confused as to what is going on, please refer to the end of Chapter 11 and all will be revealed.**

****

* * *

**Chapter 22 ****-- ****New Life.**

  


* * *

  
_I'm being moved. _

__

  
__

_But I don't know where to. I can hear voices in the distance. Just barely. They say something about leaving? Leaving... But where to? My home is here, with my mother and father and my beautiful son. So why must I leave? It's strange because I can hear his voice speaking and... My mother's? I'm assuming that he will be taking me away. Will she let him? _

__

  
__

_Figures. _

__

  
__

_It's like that with him; always wanting to get his own way. He'll force anyone to do anything and if they don't comply, he would just kill them or throw a tantrum, most probably the former. I should do something about that. I should wake up from this comfortable fucking glass bubble and fight it out with him, scratch at his flesh, bite him and tell him that he can't have everything his own way! I'm so angry right now, but none of my anger can be seen by them. That bothers me sometimes. But not always because, I like having my secrets._

__

  
_I'm actually tired of being angry at him. I'm tired of just being. I wish that someone would give mercy or have pity on me, to put me out of this misery. But they're all keeping me here, so I don't want to disappoint them. But sometimes I want to be here, and sometimes I don't. It depends on my mood. _

__

  
_Right now, I can feel Trunks standing beside me and that calms me a little. If he is with me, then it won't matter where I go. As long as I have him, I'll survive anything. _

  


* * *


End file.
